Der Zirkus
by BelAozu
Summary: Capitulo final: La Ultima Funcion. - BILL X TOM - TWC
1. Chapter 1

**Función I**

_-Estoy muy cansado, menos mal que mañana regresamos a casa…-_

-...- El mayor cerró la puerta tras de si mientras entraba a la habitación de su hermano-

_-Odio este hotel…-_

_-Necesito hablar contigo Bill-_

_-¿Pasa algo?-_ Preguntó el menor mientras comenzaba a guardar parte de su ropa en la maleta-

_-…-_

_-Tom te he notado muy raro conmigo y sé que algo me estas ocultando. No sé ni para que te tomas la molestia de mentirme-_

_-Bill- _

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire e hizo una pausa larga antes de hablar.

_-Tenemos que tomarnos un tiempo-_ Dijo recostándose con pesadez en la pared-

_-…si, de vacaciones. No estaría nada mal en verdad-_

_-No Bill, no se trata de eso-_

_-…-_

_-…no quiero seguir más con esto-_

_-¿A qué te refieres_?- Bill se tensó enseguida su hermano habló y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para encararlo. Un pensamiento llevaba semanas en su cabeza y ahora se daba cuenta de que se trataba-

_-Quiero que volvamos…-_

_-…-_

_-…a ser SOLO hermanos-_ Dijo al fin haciendo énfasis en la palabra-

_-¿Ah?-_

_-… es lo mejor, y te lo pido como mi hermano gemelo, quiero que me comprendas sólo un poco, se que sabes como me siento-_ La mirada de Tom era dura y sin ninguna pizca de inseguridad-

_-…N-no estoy entendiendo nada Tom-_ Bill estaba afectado por las palabras que acababa de escuchar-

_-Quiero otra oportunidad, una distinta…-_

_-…-_

_-Pero siempre que nuestra relación no cambi…-_ Pero Bill no lo dejo concluir-

_-¡¿Estás hablando en serio Tom?!-_

_-Comprende por fav…-_

_-¡¿Y si no quiero comprenderte?!-_

_-Bill, por favor. Sólo será por un tiempo, tú… también lo necesitas y podrás hacer lo que quieras-_

_-¡Tom, estas terminando conmigo! ¡¿Con quien piensas que estas hablando? ¡Yo no creo en eso de "vamos a darnos un tiempo"!- _Bill estaba muy alterado, su corazón se había acelerado enseguida y sentía que perdía gran parte de sus fuerzas-

_-…-_

_-Esas palabras son una manera de salir sin culpa de esta situación…–_

_-Bill por dios... –_

_-¿Qué pasó? No entiendo. ¡Nosotros estábamos bien! –_

_-Tu lo has dicho Bill, "estábamos"-_

_-Y-yo no quiero Tom-_ Dijo sentándose en la cama con las manos en su cabeza-

_-Seguiremos juntos Bill, sabes que te quiero y mucho pero, quisiera y me gustaría experimentar algo nuevo. Soy sincero contigo, sabes que no te ocultaría nada, pero, de un tiempo para acá un sentimiento me ha invadido, quisiera tener una familia y…-_

_-¡Conmigo tienes una familia!-_

_-Lo sé, se que siempre estarás ahí para mí y yo también lo estaré para ti per…-_

_-…tomaste otro camino sin mí, eso es todo-_

_-No se trata de eso, se trata de mi, esto no es suficiente Bill-_ Dijo sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de esas palabras, pero su expresión no cambio en nada, estaba decidido a darle fin a aquello-

_-…no quiero que esto termine, no quiero-_ Bill se levantó y lo miró a los ojos, todavía no creía lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación-

_-No hagas esto mas difícil, esto es lo mejor, nada es para siempre Bill… ni siquiera nosotros-_

_-…no me estas mintiendo-_

_-Tú más que nadie sabe que no-_

_-No quiero Tom… no por favor-_ Bill intentaba por todos los medios no estallar en esos momentos-

_-No puedes evitar algo que ya pasó, esto se acabó-_

La habitación quedó en silencio solo con Bill dentro de ella, Tom había terminado con él, la relación que mantenían como algo más que hermanos esa noche había llegado a su fin. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Su hermano había decidido otro camino, un camino opuesto al que habían imaginado juntos tiempo atrás, y lo había hecho de la manera más brusca y dolorosa que Bill jamás había pensado. Estaba dolido y con el corazón destruido.

-…- _¡¿Será que no lo siente?! Si lo sabe, entonces ¡¿por qué?! ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…Tom?_ -Se preguntaba una y otra vez-

_-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué demonios haré?-_ Se preguntó a si mismo en aquella soledad-

Su vida era Tom, todo en su mundo giraba en torno a él y a Tokio Hotel. Le quedaba la banda, era lo único, pero la banda era parte de Tom, Tokio Hotel era un constante recuerdo de lo que ahora pasó a ser "el pasado". ¿Cómo debían ser las cosas entonces? ¿Cómo debía comenzar a comportarse de ahora en adelante?

Su vida sólo le pertenece a él, y nadie en el mundo entero podía cambiar eso, pero, ¿y ahora? Ahora sólo le seguía perteneciendo en secreto, porque él lo había decidido así, era una regla y no tenía excepción, mucho menos para la persona que todavía estaba enamorada.

El menor se sentó otra vez en su cama, intentando asimilar todo.

-¿Por qué Tom? ¿Por qué? No te creo…- Se seguía preguntando- _No creo nada de lo que acabo de escuchar, nada, ni una palabra porque siento que todavía me amas, pero, si es así ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me lastimas de esta manera? ¿Por qué siento que fuiste sincero?-_

El silencio de la habitación lo consumía y sin pensarlo dos veces salió del lugar para tomar aire en la azotea de aquel hotel en Los Ángeles. Ya tenía 20 años, pero a pesar de haber madurado su semblante por fuera, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo Bill de siempre, ese que necesitaba a su hermano en cualquier momento o circunstancia.

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Función II**

Las luces estaban apagadas, no se podía ver mucho y solo se escuchaba alguno que otro murmuro o ronquido, nada más. Ahí sentado, al lado de Georg en ese avión estaba Bill, pensando en el giro que había dado su vida en menos de 24 horas desde que Tom le dio fin a lo que habían cosechado juntos esos 20 años como pareja y como hermanos, porque ya ni eso ultimo volvería a ser igual. Miles de segundos dedicados a amarse con tan solo una mirada o un roce, dedicados solo a contemplarlo y a quererlo en secreto, miles de segundos dedicados a la persona que mas amaba… y los segundos a pesar de todo seguían, contando.

_-Bill, ¿estás despierto?-_

_-Si... ¿Qué pasa?- _

_-Eso me pregunto yo. ¿Qué_ les pasa a ustedes?_ ¿Discutieron o algo por el estilo?-_

_-…-_

No sabía que responder, pensó en decirle la verdad pero no quería sentir la lastima de nadie, mucho menos de sus amigos, decir la verdad lo hacía sentir débil y lo hacía sentir muy vulnerable, pero ¿cómo podía mentir? Si bien era cierto que Tom era la persona que más lo conocía sobre la tierra sus amigos no se quedaban atrás y estos habían adquirido gran experiencia durante todos estos años para esos momentos, tanto así, que sabían cuando las cosas no estaban bien…

_-¿Bill?-_

_-…-_ Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire incomodo ante la situación-

_-Está bien, si no quieres hablar no hay problema. Descansa un poco, las cosas se van a solucionar, ya verás que cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto y pisemos tierra, habrán solucionado lo que sea que haya pasado-_

_-Gracias Georg-_ Dijo sin ninguna esperanza- _Gracias…Pero esto que pasó, no tiene solución… es más, el único que lo ve como un problema soy yo, yo soy quien no podrá superar todo esto, porque a Tom ya no creo que le interese…_-

El tiempo dentro del avión pasó tan lento que Bill no hacía otra cosa que cambiar de posición en el asiento a cada rato, tanto así que casi la paciencia de Georg se sale de sus límites y agradeció cuando por fin llegaron a su país y el avión tocó tierra.

Pero nada cambió mucho al salir del aeropuerto, excepto que muchos estaban extrañados al notar la distancia entre los gemelos.

_-Yo voy primero-_ Dijo Tom subiendo a la camioneta que los esperaba para llevarlos a sus casas-

_-Bill sube-_

_-N-no, ve tu primero, yo quiero estar cerca de la ventana-_

_-…como quieras-_ Le contestó el baterista más extrañado que nunca-

Todos abordaron y el silencio que los rodeaba no ayudó a que los presentes dejaran de sospechar que algo no andaba bien con Bill y Tom.

Una hora de silencio en carretera y unos cuantos minutos bastaron para llegar al departamento que compartían los gemelos. Estos se bajaron y sin mucho ánimo se despidieron.

_-Mañana les mandamos lo que falta de su equipaje- _Dijo su manager-

_-Ok, cuídense-_ Respondió Tom antes de girarse y darse cuenta que Bill ya había subido-

Pidió el ascensor y subió solo. Tom sabía que las cosas desde ese día en adelante serían más distintas de lo que imaginaba, pero quería mentirse a sí mismo ya que para él era tiempo de recobrar un camino que había dejado atrás hace mucho.

Entró a la casa y se extrañó de no ser recibido por sus tres adorables perros y decidió revisar parte del departamento en busca de ellos.

_-¡Pequeños…! ¿Donde están? Su amo y señor está aquí para consentirlos-_ Pero nada, hasta que decidió buscar en la última habitación que faltaba y ahí los encontró, durmiendo sobre la cama al lado de su hermano-

Una oleada de melancolía recorrió su corazón, ese era otro detalle que hablaría con el más tarde, ahora que eran solo hermanos, era necesario para los dos un poco de privacidad y espacio, o por lo menos esa era la idea que tenia entre ceja y ceja.

_**Bill**_

Sentí cuando abrió la puerta, sentí como me miraba y sentí cuando la cerró. Sus pensamientos me llenaron de tristeza ¿Espacio? ¿Privacidad? ¿Qué demonios quería Tom? ¿Matarme? ¿Era eso? No lo sabía, pero me estaba consumiendo.

Si, tenía a tres buenos amigos conmigo, eso me hacía sentir acompañado, sin embargo no lograba hacer que toda esa soledad desapareciera. Ya no tenía un futuro que desear, es más, esa palabra había desaparecido de mi mente y lo peor, sabía que esto apenas era el comienzo. Me sentía ahogado en mi propia vida y sin algún camino que tomar…

Decidí levantarme sin mucho ánimo para comer algo, tal vez habría algo de esa sopa instantánea en la nevera. Mi estomago suplicaba que no lo hiciera pagar por las estupideces de Tom, recordándome en cada momento que yo era el que estaba "despechado".

-…- _Por lo menos…_-

La sopa todavía estaba ahí, revisé la fecha de vencimiento, todavía estaba a tiempo para comerla. La metí en el microondas unos minutos, los suficientes como para prender la televisión y revisar las noticias. Cuando estás trabajando y más en el mundo artístico, no tienes idea de si el mundo se está acabando o no, o si estábamos en guerra y yo ni cuenta me había dado. Pero todo estaba como yo lo había dejado.

La alarma de microondas me recordó mi almuerzo y me levanté a buscarlo, pero el timbre de la puerta sonó y me extrañé porque no esperábamos visita…

…o por lo menos, no yo.

_-¡No abras, es para mí!-_ Dijo llegando a donde yo estaba para evitar que abriese la puerta-

_-¿Quién es?-_ Me atreví a preguntar-

-…-

El no respondió y no fue necesario que lo hiciera, abrió la puerta y tras de ella había una chica.

_-Te dije que no vinieras, que tenía que hablar primero con él…-_

_-Pero Bill me conoce Tom…-_

_-No se trata de eso…-_

_-…tranquilo Tom, está bien. Tú no tienes nada que hablar conmigo. Hey! Tanto tiempo Annette-_

_-Hola-_ Saludó muy apenada y Tom frente a ella no creyó ni una sola de las palabras que dije, tampoco yo-

_-Bill, voy a salir. No sé cuando regrese así que no me esperes-_

_-Cuídate…-_ Dije mientras lo veía salir-

La puerta se cerró y ahí me quede, solo y anonadado por mi actitud, por eso que terminaba de ver y por sentir que en realidad, ya no había esperanzas de nada.

-…- _¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Me tiene un remplazo? No puede ser… ¿Desde cuándo me dejaste de querer Tom…? ¿Estás consintiendo esa actitud? ¿En qué demonios estas pensando Bill? ¿Vas a dejar que te remplace de esa manera? ¿De la noche a la mañana? No, no… pero ¿Cómo?-_

Miles de pensamientos iban y venían a cada instante. Mi ego luchaba por recuperar su honor y por otro lado, esa parte de mi que solo muy pocos conocen, ese Bill que solo se muestra fuera de cámaras intentaba superar esa situación, intentaba convencerse de que Tom ya no era feliz a mi lado y que merecía otra oportunidad, y si algo me caracterizaba era que podía ser egoísta con todo el mundo menos con él. Eso era algo que me era imposible.

El corazón se me encogió…

-…- _espacio, distancia, privacidad, comienzo, fin, presente, pasado, futuro, juntos, separados, pareja, hermanos…_-

Scotty parecía sentir mi dolor y no hacía otra cosa que intentar llamar mi atención y la obtuvo…

_-Dime Scotty, ¿Qué hago?-_

Me senté en el suelo a pensar… ¿Qué debía hacer de ahora en adelante? Si esa chica era la pareja de Tom, ¿podría soportar que la trajera a mi casa? Bueno, también era su casa… pero ¿sería capaz? Aunque dentro de mí un rayito de esperanza se quería asomar y gritarme "_¡No Bill! ¡Solo es una vieja amiga… solo eso!_" pero yo sabía que no era así.

_-Pequeño, dime… ¿Qué hago? Ya no soy nada para él, sólo su hermano… sólo eso, y sabes que no puedo vivir sin él, sabes que si me voy sería duro para mí no hablarle, no verlo, no abrazarlo, no besarlo… aunque no sé para que me preocupo si ya no hay nada entre nosotros, eso es Scotty, ya no somos nada, Tom creyó que podía regresar a ser mi hermano así como así, pensó que con decir "terminamos" el pasado quedaría ahí, en el pasado, pero no… las cosas no son tan fáciles. Ya… ya no se cómo debo comportarme, siento que ha desaparecido el mapa de mi vida, me siento perdido…- _Suspiré intentando aliviar el dolor que estaba sintiendo_- ¿Será que es tiempo? Ya no sé que es peor, que me haya dejado, que tenga a otra o que nos haya separado en vida…-_

Me levanté y regresé a nuestro cuarto, ahora no solo en compañía de Scotty, sino de los otros dos cachorros.

_-¿Saben? Nunca pensé que pudiera estar lejos de él en vida. Siempre decíamos __"Nunca separados, siempre juntos… hasta el fin del mundo, hasta que nuestros corazones dejen de latir"…-_

Me senté sobre la cama justo en el lado donde el dormía, me acosté sobre su almohada y sentí su olor, estaba ahí, impregnado en las sabanas… recordándome cada uno de esos momentos que no olvidaría jamás.

_-… pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que será más duro para mi quedarme aquí contemplando como la distancia entre nosotros se hace mas grande cada día, teniendo que evitar expresarle todo mi cariño, estando cara a cara con la realidad, recordándome que el tomó una decisión, eligió un camino y que en sus planes no estaba yo, viendo como se aleja de mi lado… y como me voy quedando poco a poco solo-_

Tomé mi teléfono celular del bolsillo e hice una llamada.

_-Georg… Hola, disculpa que te moleste. ¿Qué vas a hacer en estos meses de vacaciones? Ahm ¿…me puedo quedar unos días en tu casa? No, voy solo, no, ya hablaremos de eso… Ok, gracias-_

Colgué y tomé una de mis maletas vacías y comencé a llenarla de ropa. Sacaba todo, no quería dejar nada, no era conveniente. No sería egoísta con él, era lo mejor si deseaba su felicidad, era lo mejor para mí… o por lo menos era una forma menos cruel de morir vivo.

No dejé nada, en total eran 4 bolsos y una maleta, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Hice otra llamada…

_-Hola, si… por favor, ok te espero-_ Necesitaba ayuda de uno de mis guardaespaldas, no podría con todo eso yo solo-

Revisé todas las habitaciones menos una, fui a la habitación donde se encontraba nuestro estudio de grabación, esa la deje de último a propósito, entré despacio y vi una de sus guitarras, el mundo se me puso chiquito, mínimo e insignificante. Fue difícil, mucho más de lo que esperaba, entrar y recordar todos esos dulces, tiernos, duros, difíciles e íntimos momentos que pasamos ahí los dos, solos… tantas peleas, tantos cariños, tantas tazas de café servidas a la media noche y quién sabe cuántas veces llegamos a dormir ahí para terminar alguna canción pendiente. Fueron muchas las veces y muchas las ocasiones y si de algo estaba seguro era que no las olvidaría tan fácil.

Salí, fui a la sala y tomé una pluma, no podía irme sin antes un "intento de explicación" que se pudiera creer, él entendería, tenía que hacerlo. Dejé la nota en la nevera y regresé para tomar cada bolso con cuidado, pero faltaba algo más duro aun de hacer.

_-No chicos, ahora no…- _Intentaba decir con firmeza- _No, por favor…-_

Ellos sabían que me iba, eran más inteligentes de lo que muchos pensaban.

_-…se van a quedar con Tom, el los va a cuidar mucho-_

Intentaba ser duro con ellos, una despedida nunca era fácil… pero más que con ellos, estaba siendo duro conmigo mismo, era lo mejor.

_-Adiós…los amo mucho-_ Dije mientras tomaba las llaves y abria la puerta-

Fue duro, a medida que me movía, miles de recuerdos llegaban como para hacerme más difícil todo, pero me mantuve y salí tal vez para siempre de lo que alguna vez fue mi casa...

...otra cosa más que se quedaba en el pasado-

_**Continuará…**_

_**Chicos y chicas, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de "Der Zirkus" que en español sería "El circo", espero les haya gustado. Voy a seguir actualizando 360º todos los domingos, este domingo tendrán su nuevo capítulo. La actualización de Der Zirkus no tendrá un día especifico, pensé en hacerlo un domingo si y un domingo no, pero como pueden ver termine este capítulo hoy y no me aguante a subírselos. Los quiero a todos, cuídense y no se porten mal :D (xD).**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Función III**

**Georg**

No sabía que esperar, primera vez en mi vida que Bill me llamaba para pasar "vacaciones" conmigo. Sabía que esos dos habían discutido y era muy obvio que algo había pasado, pero no imaginaba que fuera tan grave como para que él viniera a mi casa a pasarse unos días.

Estuve sentado en el sofá de la sala un buen rato, hasta que oí que tocaban la corneta de un auto, la reconocí enseguida y salí de la casa para abrirle, estacionó el carro y se bajó, no se veía nada bien…

_-Hey ¿Cómo andas?-_

_-Bien ¿Y tú?-_

Ese "bien" que escuché no convenció para nada.

_-…mmm normal- _Respondí-

Pasamos a la casa y enseguida se acostó sobre el sofá.

_-¿Quieres una cerveza?-_

_-…por favor-_

Fui a la nevera a sacar las dos bebidas, me regresé a la sala y se la coloqué en la mesa de centro pero no se levantó a tomarla. No sabía si preguntar. Gustav y yo casi nunca participamos de alguna manera en sus problemas y reconciliaciones, y no porque no quisiéramos sino más bien porque ellos mismos desde que nos conocieron dejaron esa distancia bien marcada. Pero esto que estaba pasando estaba fuera de mi realidad, nunca se habían separado y menos para tomar "vacaciones" con otras personas que no fuesen ellos, eso y la cara de Bill no me ayudaban a tener tranquilidad.

_-¿…Georg?-_ Me asusté cuando rompió el silencio-

_-Dime…-_

_-Necesito tu ayuda-_

_-…-_

_-…no se qué hacer-_

_-…- Lo dejé hablar-_

_-Nunca había pasado por esto en mi vida, nunca Georg. Nunca pensé que algun día fuera a ocurrir… no era parte de mis planes ¿sabes?... Y ahora es el único camino que tengo al frente y lo tengo que cruzar…-_

_-…-_

_-…y se ve largo, y sin algún final-_

_-…-_

No entendía que demonios me estaba intentando decir. Vi como se levantó, abrió la lata y se la tomó de un golpe. Fue a la nevera y sacó otras dos más y las puso en la mesa otra vez.

_-…me siento tan solo_- Dijo mientras se sentaba, pero esta vez en el piso y fue cuando decidí que ya era hora de preguntar-

_-Bill ¿Qué paso?-_

_-Georg ¿Sabías que Tom tiene novia?-_

_-¿Qué?-_

No podía creer aquello…

_-…si-_

_-…- __¿Tom con novia? Un momento… eso no es posible-_

-_¿No sabías?- _Abrió otra lata y se la tomó. Yo ni siquiera un sorbo había tomado de la mía-

-_…Un momento Bill, me estas queriendo decir que Tom te…-_

_-Que Tom terminó conmigo…-_

_-¡No puede ser!-_

_-Aja…-_

No sabía porque reaccionar, por lo que me dijo Bill o por la forma en la que me lo había dicho. Su semblante estaba ¿relajado?

_-Te fuiste de la casa…-_ No se lo pregunté, estaba seguro que así era-

_-Si…-_

_-Pero Bill… puede que solo sea pasajero, adem…-_

_-¡No Georg, esto no es pasajero!-_

_-…-_

_-No lo es…_- Inhalo como si le costara respirar y continuó-_ Voy a recostarme un… momento-_ A pesar de lo firme que intentó mostrarse no pudo evitar que su voz se partiera delante de mi-

_-Ve a mi cuarto, estarás más cómodo-_

_-…gracias, y ten, no estoy para nadie… sea quien sea que llame-_ Dijo entregándome su teléfono celular-

Vi como subía las escaleras y no supe que pensar. No podía creerlo. Si de algo estaba seguro era que esos dos se amaban y si era así ¿cómo fue posible que el amor se le haya acabado a Tom de un día para otro?

Escuché como la puerta de mi cuarto se cerró… Primera vez que veía a Bill así y esa actitud que estaba sumiendo no lo ayudaba en nada. Hacerse el duro no era la manera de salir de ese problema y no lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor. De alguna manera tenía que desahogarse y ahí era donde las cosas se complicaban.

No lo haría…

¿Cómo podía ayudarlo?

Me sentía muy impotente, sólo una vez me he enamorado y solo una vez me he sentido así… y no es agradable. No quería ni imaginar como se debía sentir él bajo esas condiciones, y no queriendo comparar la relación de ellos dos con una normal y corriente, aquí estábamos hablando de casi 20 años juntos y ellos eran más que gemelos idénticos… eso ya era especial.

No sabía por dónde comenzar, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que Bill tenía que sacar afuera todo lo que estaba sintiendo, porque con guardarlo no solucionaría nada… Tom no regresaría y las cosas empeorarían.

_**Bill**_

-…- _Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan duro, nunca lo imaginé. Tantas canciones que hay escritas sobre esto, pero la realidad lo supera todo…_-

Me recosté sobre la cama y no me preocupé ni siquiera por encender la luz. Me preguntaba si Tom ya habría llegado… o que estaría haciendo.

-…- _¿Cuándo cambió todo? ¿Cuándo las cosas se pusieron así sin que yo me diera cuenta?_-

Y fue cuando recordé muchos de los incidentes que habíamos tenido meses atrás, el altercado que tuvo mamá con unas supuestas fans, los problemas con ellas cuando mi hermano cambió sus rastas, luego vino el accidente de Tom en la gasolinera y por último lo más estúpido que se le había ocurrido a nuestra casa disquera, darle fama a una niña tonta que quería dársela de Fergie y para colmo usando a mi hermano.

Cuando recordé ese último también recordé que Tom no opuso resistencia para ayudar a la fulana Chantelle, a pesar de que a mí nunca me gustó la idea, sabiendo yo que las cosas terminarían como terminaron, dándose cuenta todo el mundo que mi hermano de mujeriego no tenía nada y que todo un fiasco. Poniéndose todo peor.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Tienen que poner de su parte, tan simple como eso. A Universal Music y Cherry Tree Records no les importa que ustedes estén juntos, pero su relación no puede mezclarse con el trabajo y sin embargo ya lo hicieron-_

_-Pero todavía no entiendo porqu…-_

_-Mira Bill, tan sencillo como que ustedes ganan y nosotros también. Tú Tom logras que tu imagen vuelva a ser la de antes, porque con lo que pasó en la gasolinera muchas de tus fans están molestas-_

_-¡Pero ya eso quedó claro! ¡No fue su culpa! ¡¡Esas malditas francesas le tendieron una trampa!!-_

_-Bill, déjalo hablar…-_

_-No es solo el altercado con las francesas, nosotros podemos controlar el material que sacamos de ustedes: DVDs, CDs y quien sabe cuántas otras cosas más. Pero no podemos controlar lo que ustedes hagan en escenario o en cualquier lugar que este fuera de nuestro alcance, y ya a ustedes en muchas oportunidades se les ha escapado de las manos esta situación y hay que tratar de remediarla-_

-_Tenemos fans que apoyan nuestra relación-_

_-Muy pocas y más son las que la repudian y esas son las que hacen lo que sea por un concierto, las que compran sus discos en cantidades industriales, las que no hacen otra cosa que creerse la imagen que ustedes les han montado y esas son a las que hay que prestarle atención-_

_-No estoy de acuerdo…-_

_-Mira Bill, no te estoy preguntando si estas o no estás de acuerdo. ¡Tan sencillo como que es conveniente hacerlo y ya!-_

_-Per…-_

_-Acepto ¿Qué hay que hacer?-_

_-¿¡TOM!?-_

_-La chica se llama Chantelle Pain, la idea es que te involucres con ella y se corran rumores. Puntos positivos en todo esto, ella gana popularidad y tu retomas la tuya. ¡Y todos felices!-_

_-…suena interesante-_

_-Bueno, entonces no hay nada mas que decir-_

Y no se dijo más. Salimos de la reunión en total silencio, yo por mi parte muy molesto…

_-No se porque te comprometiste a montar todo esto-_

_-Porque ellos tienen razón, no conviene. Esto se ha salido de control Bill y tú lo sabes…-_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_**Bill**_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambie con Tom sobre nuestra relación y cuando las terminé de digerir supe en ese momento que ese día algo en sus pensamientos había cambiado. No sabía que magnitud había tenido ese cambio… pero ahí estaba.

Parecía extraño, no me había dado cuenta de aquello… es más, lo había olvidado.

Me levanté un poco sobresaltado ¿Qué había producido ese cambio en Tom? No lo sabía, no entendía todavía… pero tenía que averiguarlo.

_**Georg**_

Me quedé medio dormido sobre el sofá, no me di cuenta de cuando pero un olor peculiar me despertó…

_-Disculpa… Tenía hambre y me tomé la libertad de usar tu cocina-_

_-…no, tranquilo, es bueno que comas-_

Un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos y a Bill un vaso se le cayó de las manos.

_-¡¿Estás bien?!-_ Me acerqué preocupado para ver como se encontraba-

_-¡Mierda!…estoy bien, lo siento-_

Su celular en mi bolsillo todavía seguía sonando y Bill parecía no querer escucharlo. Los saqué y se lo ofrecí.

_-¿Vas a atender?-_

_-No, es Tom-_ Respiró profundo antes de continuar-_No quiero hablar con él…-_

_-Pero tienes que hacerlo Bill, tarde o temprano-_

_-Pues que sea tarde-_

_-…-_

_-Si quieres atiende tú-_

Y así lo hice, yo sabía que él quería que así fuera, por lo menos para que su hermano supiera que estaba bien y darle tranquilidad…

Me alejé al patio trasero para hablar con él.

_-Hey…-_

_-¡¿Georg?!-_

_-Hola Tom-_

_-¿Dónde está Bill?-_

_-…esta en mi casa, aquí conmigo, no te preocupes-_

_-¡Pásamelo!-_

_-No-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-No Tom, no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar con él-_

_-¡Georg pásame a Bill!-_

_-Tom, él me contó todo, y creo que irse fue lo mejor que pudo hacer-_

_-¡Tú no sabes nada!-_

_-¡No Tom! Respóndeme algo ¿Cómo cre…-_

Pero me colgó la llamada.

Regresé a la cocina y vi que ya había recogido los restos de vidrio del suelo. No podía creer que detrás de toda esa dureza y de todo ese egoísmo se encontrara ese Bill. Dicen que conoces mejor a una persona cuando la ves pasar por sus peores momentos, y sin duda así era…

…este Bill no era ni la sombra de lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

_-No lo tomó muy bien-_ Dije mientras colocaba el teléfono sobre la mesa-

_-Lo sabía-_

_-Bill, ¿Por qué decidiste irte?-_

_-…-_

_-Ustedes siempre han mantenido su distancia para los asuntos personales, pero este caso es la excepción a la regla…-_

_-…así parece-_

_-…-_

_-No creas que no es duro para mí estar lejos de él Georg, es… agonizante saber que no estoy a su lado. Su presencia me hace demasiada falta, pero…-_

_-…-_

_-…es mucho peor para mí verme limitado a ser solo su hermano, porque ni siquiera "hermano gemelo" puedo ser, ahora ya hay un límite entre nosotros-_

_-...-_

_-Entiende algo Georg, nunca había existido alguien, siempre éramos Tom y yo. Para todo. Y cuando nos confesamos hace años, sabíamos que si las cosas salían mal, nada volvería a ser igual, ni siquiera nuestra relación como hermanos…-_

_-…-_

_-Y así fue…-_

_-…-_

_-No será lo mismo... si me quedo sufrirá él y sufriré ¿Tú crees que para mí es fácil? Georg, llevo casi 20 años a su lado, siempre a su lado… y no tenerlo cerca duele, duele mucho. Él es para mi… todo. Pero esto será lo mejor para los dos. Nos ahorraremos muchas incomodidades... Ademas, Tom ya me remplazó-_

_-…estas pensando en él, sólo en Tom. No estás pensando en ti-_

_-Puede ser… pero no puedo ser egoísta con él-_

No estaba de acuerdo con eso, Bill estaba tomando medidas para hacerle la vida a su hermano más fácil. Y él ya tenía a otra persona, alguien que tomó el lugar de Bill, cosa que todavía no me podía creer…

_-Sea como sea, me llegó el tiempo de crecer…-_

_-…-_

No hablamos más del asunto, no lo vi conveniente.

La tarde pasó muy rápido, comimos y nos sentamos a ver una película. Yo todavía tenía mi dilema mental de a quien apoyar, no sabía bien que hacer… Los dos eran mis amigos, y faltaba una versión por escuchar.

Una corneta que los dos reconocimos nos sobresaltó…

_-…no-_

_-…es Tom-_

_-…-_

_-Ya es "tarde" Bill, tienes que hablar con él-_

_**Narrador**_

El menor estaba paralizado sobre el sofá, Georg se había levantado para abrirle a su hermano y el todavía no reaccionaba ante la idea de hablar con él tan pronto.

Sintió cuando se estacionó, cuando se bajó del carro, cuando pasó por la puerta y lo sintió a sus espaldas cuando clavó su mirada en él.

_-¿Por qué te fuiste?-_

_-…-_

_-¿Por qué así? ¡No entiendo tu actitud Bill, las cosas se hablan!-_

_-…-_

_-¿Podías haberme dado tiempo al menos de asimilar todo…?-_

_-¿Qué?-_

-…- Tom calló enseguida su hermano habló-

_-¿Perdón?- _el menor se levantó para confrontarlo cara a cara-_ ¿Tiempo?-_

_-Yo me voy, los dejo solos-_ Dijo el bajista un poco incomodo-

-_¡No Georg! ¡Tú te quedas!-_ Ordenó el menor-

Y así lo hizo…

_-Bill, escúchame, nosotros no hemos hablado de este tema con tranquilid…_

_-No hace falta hablar de esto, tú tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía-_

_-¡Bill por dios! ¡No seas tan terco!-_

_-¿Para qué quieres que hablemos? ¡Ah! ¿Para aclararme el tema del "espacio"? Pues te ahorre la charla hermano-_

_-¡Bill por favor basta!-_

_-Vete Tom, no le eches mas leña al fuego o te vas a arrepentir- _Fue más un consejo que una orden-

_-¿Y si no quiero irme sin ti?_

_-Por mi haz lo que quieras, desde que regresamos de Los Ángeles ya no me importa lo que sea que hagas con tu estúpida vida- _Mintió-

_-Por favor-_

_-No…-_

_-¿De qué forma quieres que te lo pida?-_

_-¡De ninguna! ¿Para que vienes a rogarme? Eres un cínico... tú decidiste esto Tom ¿No querías comenzar una nueva vida…? ¡Bueno, hazlo, pero no será conmigo!-_

_-…eres un tonto, no estás entendiendo nada-_

_-¿Qué no estoy entendiendo?-_

Hubo un silencio prolongado

_-Regresa…-_

_-…No, y no lo volveré a repetir-_

_-¡Eres jodidamente terco maldición…!-_

_-…tengo a quien salir ¿no?-_

_-No me voy a ir de aquí sin ti-_

-_Pues te quedaras esperando, así que te recomiendo que le digas a tu amiguita donde estas, porque ni Georg ni yo nos queremos calar escenitas-_

_-Ay Bill por dio…-_

Pero lo dejó hablando solo ante la mirada de Georg.

_-¡…Imbécil!-_

_-¡Bastardo!- _Gritó el menor mientras subía las escaleras-

Unos segundos bastaron para esuchar la puerta sonar…

_-…maldita sea!-_

_-Tom ¿Podemos hablar?-_

El mayor de los gemelos no respondió, solo lo siguió hasta el patio trasero. Llegaron y ahí se sentaron.

_-¿Qué pasó? A mi tu no me vas a mentir… tú sigues amando a Bill-_

_-…- Tom asintió con pesadez-_

-_Entonces ¿Por qué? Esto es un golpe muy duro para él ¿¡No te das cuenta que esta sufriendo!?-_

_-Son muchas cosas Georg…-_

_-Pues tengo toda la tarde para escucharte-_

_-…-_ respiró profundo antes de hablar- _el que Bill y yo estemos juntos ha traído una serie de problemas, tu mismo lo sabes, muchas fans han estado sospechando. Es más, el altercado que tuve con las francesas fue por eso, una de ellas publicó un video donde nos amenazaba y se que se refería a nuestra relación…-_

_-…-_

_- Hasta mamá se vio afectada en todo esto… y no es la vida que quiero, ni para mi familia, ni para él y mucho menos para ustedes-_

_-…-_

_-No me parece justo que las personas a las que amamos tengan que pagar por nuestros actos…-_

_-...-_

_-...tu no sabes, ni tienes idea de las cosas horribles que podríamos vivir si el mundo se llegara a enterar que nos amamos con tanta fuerza-_

_-Ah… ¡Por fin lo aceptas! ¡Lo sigues queriendo por dios!-_

_-¡No cambies mis palabras!-_

_-¿Cambiar? Ojala alguien estuviera grabando esto para que te escuchar…-_

_-¡No, no me apetece escucharme, porque esa es la parte con la que quiero acabar…! Georg detuve esto a tiempo, esto estuvo mal y si pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitarlo lo haría-_

_-…no sabes lo que dices, nadie jamás ha evitado enamorarse, es algo que pasa y ya… No es algo que puedes prevenir, así que cierra el pico-_

_-Luego de hacer las escenas esas con Chantelle, el estar con ella me puso a pensar… ¿Será que en realidad las cosas no deben de ser así? ¿Sera que estoy con Bill por miedo a estar con otras personas? ¿Por miedo a no encontrar a alguien como él en alguna chica? Y algo cambio, un sentimiento me invadió y me dije "Puedo intentarlo. Las cosas volverían a ser como antes y nadie más resultaría herido de todo esto" esa fue otra razón y si yo puedo tener esa oportunidad quiero que él también la aproveche-_

_-…-_

_-Y se lo dije, le hice saber lo que sentía… Sé que no es fácil para él, pero para mí tampoco-_

-…-

Respiró profundo antes de continuar

_- Hace poco comencé a salir con Anette, una amiga de hace mucho tiempo y… ella ha llenado ese vacío que dejó Bill, sin querer lo ha hecho-_

_-¿…estas seguro?-_

_-Quiero estarlo-_

_-¿Y Bill?-_

-…-

_-Discúlpame Tom pero esta no es la manera de salir del asunto, no sabes el daño que le haces con todo esto-_

_-…No quise que se fuera así, me gustaría que regresara a casa-_

_-¡No! ¿Para que? ¿Para que te encargues de recordarle que son sólo hermanos? ¿Dos personas comunes y corrientes y que su pasado ahí quedó? No me parece justo-_

Pero la conversación no pudo continuar cuando se escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse con fuerza.

_-¡Déjalo Tom!-_ Dijo tomando al mayor de los gemelos para evitar que se pusiera de pie-

-…-

_-Déjalo que se vaya, tiene que pensar muchas cosas-_

-…-

_-…escúchame, razones tienes y están claras. Pero entiende algo amigo, tus razones se están llevando lo que más amas por delante. No fue la manera Tom y ahora tienes que hacer algo con las consecuencias. ¿Y si llegaras a perderlo? ¿Qué te va a doler mas? ¿El "que hubiese pasado" o tu hermano?-_

_-No voy a dar marcha atrás con esto Georg, Bill es fuerte…-_

_-No Tom, Bill tiene casi 20 años y 9 meses viviendo y compartiendo su espacio contigo, ni tu ni el saben como serian las cosas si alguno de los dos se llegase a ir. Si tú estas aquí hecho un caos imagina por un momento como está él-_

_-…no tengo ni siquiera que imaginarlo-_

-¿Entonces Tom? Tu mismo te contradices...

_-...No, no Georg, esto ya no vale la pena-_

_-...amigo escuchate por favor-_

_-...-_

_-Te pregunto algo Tom, tu conseguiste una chica pero… ¿y si Bill consigue un chico?-_

_-…-_

_-Ahí te dejo eso para que lo pienses-_

_-…no hay nada que pesar, sería su decisión y la respetaría-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No queda de otra, de cualquier manera esto iba a terminar así, yo estoy llevando esta situación como puedo y lo mejor que puede hacer es… conseguirse una vida nueva y me sabe si es con una mujer o un hombre-_

_-…-_

Georg estaba anonadado, no podía creer que fuera Tom el que estuviera hablando, no le daba crédito a aquello, es más, se negaba a creerlo.

_-Ve a buscarlo-_

_-No-_

_-Hazlo ¡Lo ibas a hacer…!-_

_-¡Pues ahora no!-_

_-…-_

-_Georg yo no voy a ir por él, ya tiene casi 20 años y puede cuidarse solo, yo no puedo cuidarle más las espaldas-_

_-Tom por dios…-_

_-¡Tom nada Georg! Basta de esta tonta charla… si quiere regresar y llevar una vida normal conmigo pues que lo haga, si no… bien por él-_

_-¿…normal?-_

_-…-_

_-…estas muy equivocado si crees que las cosas pueden ser "normal" de ahora en adelante-_

_**Bill**_

Salí de la casa para pensar un poco las cosas con más claridad.

_-...-Ojala todo se terminara de una vez…-_

Me abrumó considerar la magnitud de ese pensamiento e intenté borrarlo de mi mente.

Me fui a caminar un rato, si me veían bien y si no también, no estaba de ánimos para arreglarme o disfrazarme para evitar ser reconocido. Caminé por toda la urbanización donde me encontraba, pensando y dándole vueltas a mi cabeza…

Había escuchado parte de la conversación que tuvo Georg con Tom, y me dolió saber que ya para él las cosas no eran igual, no había escuchado sus razones pero fue suficiente saber que esta chica ya estaba llenando ese espacio que yo había dejado. No era justo… me sentía desplazado y poca cosa.

Pensé en la cantidad de cosas que nos juramos y prometimos… y sin quererlo comencé a llorar como llevaba tiempo sin hacer, la ultima vez que recuerdo haber llorado así, fue cuando vi salir a papá de la casa después de esa pelea que tuvo con mamá.

Me senté en una acera para intentar calmarme pero no podía, sollozos tras sollozos venían de manera incontrolable, no encontraba manera de respirar bien y el pecho me dolía, quería gritar… gritar y suplicar ayuda o consuelo a alguien…

…un pensamiento llegó a mí para lastimarme más de lo que ya estaba...

_-...-Tom lo sentirá… vendrá y estará conmigo-_

No, ahora estaba solo y sin la unica persona en el mundo que con decir un _"Todo estará bien"_ aliviaba cualquiera de mis penas...

Comenzó a llover muy fuerte y me di cuenta cuando ya estaba todo empapado, no podía quedarme ahi así que como pude me levanté para regresar.

Desde ese momento no supe nada más de mi, ni lo que me pasó… negro, negro, negro y más negro. No había nada nada más que eso en mi memoria...

…y pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera recordar ese día por completo.

_**Narrador**_

Una sala de emergencia solo se hace fría y sofocante cuando alguien a quien amas esta ahí.

_-Sabía que esto iba a terminar así…-_

_-¿¡Disculpe que sabe de mi hermano!?-_ Preguntó ignorando al bajista-

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo darle ningun tipo de informacion por ahora. Por favor aguarde aquí, en un momento el doctor va a salir-_

_-…- _Y así lo hizo-

El tiempo parecía estancado. No sabía como todo aquello había pasado pero pasó y se arrepentía, si… pero la leche derramada ya no vuelve a la botella.

_-Familiares de… Bill Kaulitz-_

_-¿¡Cómo está doctor!?-_

_-Esta inconciente pero no fue nada grave, solo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, hicimos una tomografía y no hubo daños, pero hay que esperar que despierte para ver como reacciona-_

_-¿¡Podemos pasar a verlo!?-_

_-Si claro, pasen por aquí-_

El doctor los llevó hasta la camilla donde se encontraba el menor. Estaba inconciente y empapado, con una venda que cubría parte de su cabeza.

A Georg lo sorprendió que a pesar de que Tom estaba viendo a su hermano en esas condiciones, no se le acercó como lo hacia siempre… eso le molestó, y se lo hizo saber.

_-No puedo creer que todavía a estas alturas vayas a seguir con todo esto-_

_-Solo fue un accidente, nadie lo mandó a salir de la casa-_

_-…no sé en que te has convertido Tom. Piensa bien las cosas, esto pudo ser peor-_

_-Pero no lo fu…-_

No pudo hablar más cuando vio que su hermano comenzaba a despertar. Georg se acercó enseguida y Tom salió a llamar al medico.

_-¿Bill…? ¿Cómo te sientes?-_

-…- Pero no respondía, su cara reflejaba mucha confusión-

_-Que bueno que haya despertado joven Kaulitz- _Dijo aquel medico al llegar-_  
_

-…- Y Bill seguía sin responder, eso comenzó a preocupar a las dos personas presentes que lo conocían-

_-A ver, dígame ¿Cómo se siente?-_

_-…-_

_-¿Joven Kaulitz?-_

_-¿D-dónde estoy?-_

_-…estas en el hospital Bill, tuviste un accidente-_

_-Me duele mucho... la cabeza...-  
_

_-Tuviste un accidente, pero los examenes salieron bien-_ le contestó el bajista-

_-…tu cara me es familiar-  
_

_-Claro Bill, soy Georg-_

_-Puede ser algún trauma a causa del golpe, hay que esperar unas horas a ver como evoluciona- _Dijo el medico-

_-Me siento mal, n-no se donde estoy…no sé nada…-_

_-Bill tranquilo todo va a estar bien-_ Dijo haciéndole al mismo tiempo una seña a Tom para que se acercara, pero este no quería_- Aqui esta Tom, no estas solo ¿…quieres hablar él a solas?-_

_- ¿Con quien…?-_

_-Con Tom-_

_-...ok, no estoy entiendo nada...- _El menor se llevó las manos a su cabeza, estaba aturdido con todo aquello-

_-Bill ¿que tienes?-_ Fueron las palabras de su hermano ya muy preocupado-

_-No se de que demonios hablan... ¿quien es Bill? -_

Pero nadie respondió nada… no sabían como hacerlo.

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Función IV**_

_**Narrador**_

Pasó al interior de la casa, se veía extraño. Todo era diferente porque ya nada era familiar, todo era desconocido. Se sentó con cuidado en el sofá donde había estado muchas horas antes, adolorido y con su mano en la cabeza. Parecía muy mareado.

_-Georg… es "Georg" ¿verdad?-_

_-…Si-_

Ninguno de los dos presentes en la sala que lo conocían sabían qué hacer en un momento así. Y las palabras no salían con facilidad.

_-Me llamo Bill… ¿no?-_

_-Aja, Bill Kaulitz-_

_-Ok, ese es mi nombre y apellido-_

_-Y eres nuestro cantante-_

_-…esa parte no la he olvidado. Por alguna razón sé que soy cantante y tengo una banda famosa-_

_-…eso es bueno, quiere decir que hay cosas que todavía recuerdas. El doctor dijo que sería temporal-_

_-…eso espero porque estoy en blanco y cuando intento hacer un esfuerzo por pensar, siento mi cabeza a punto de estallar-_

Tom no decía, ni opinaba nada en la conversación que mantenían el menor y su amigo en la sala.

_-Bill, si quieres saber algo de tu vida, puedes preguntarle a Tom-_ Comentó mientras señalaba al susodicho- _…él es tu hermano y sabe más que yo-_

_-¿Por que tuve ese accidente…?-_ Preguntó al bajista ignorando su comentario-

_-…discutiste con Tom y saliste muy molesto de la casa, yo est…-_

_-¿Ah sí? – _Volteo y miró a su hermano- _…entonces creo que yo no tengo nada que hablar con el niño aquí presente-_

_-…-_

_-Georg por favor ¿Como hago para llegar a mi casa?-_

_-¡…vives conmigo!- _Se adelantó a decir Tom, pero Georg no dejaría que tomara injusta delantera y lograra su cometido de esa manera-

_-Tom, esa no es toda la verdad-_

_-¡…Georg no te metas!-_

_-Ok, son mis recuerdos y sólo quiero una versión y no será la tuya niño-_ Bill hablaba a Tom justo como el odiaba que lo hiciera-

_-…Respeta Bill-_

_-Si me moleste contigo fue por algo, así que respeta mi memoria…-_

_-…-_ No tenía nada que decir-

-Georg ¿vivo con él? ¿Es eso cierto?-

_-Si Bill, vivías con el-_

_-Ah ves! Te lo dije-_ Añadió su hermano-

_-Mira tú te quedas calladito "hermano" porque como te podrás dar cuenta dijo "vivías" o sea, tiempo pasado-_

_-¡Bill por dios…! Ni con la memoria falla dejas de ser un niño tonto-_

_-Me haces el favor y me respetas- _el menor se levantó-

_-¡No puedes andar por la calle creyéndote las versiones de tu vida que cuenten los demás!-_

_-¿Y es que acaso tu eres el más indicado para eso?-_

_-¡Soy tu hermano!-_

_-¿Y?-_

_-¡Tu gemelo!-_

-Aja.. ¿y?-

_-Fui TU pareja Bill-_

El menor no dijo nada, se quedo estático como analizando lo que acababa de escuchar.

_-…es mentira, eso ya no es verdad-_

_-…- _el rostro de Georg se quedó perplejo digiriendo lo ultimo dicho por Bill-

_-No lo es_- Se repitió Bill-

_-Georg ¿verdad que lo es?-_

_-…es verdad Bill-_

_-¡No! ¡Yo no soy gay!-_

_-…no, simplemente te enamoraste de Tom- _Georg hizo una pausa y continuó- _Bill, yo no soy la mejor persona para hablar de esto y Tom tampoc...-_

_-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya-_ Interrumpió el mayor de los gemelos, que aunque tenía sus razones para estar ahí, odiaba ver a su hermano en ese estado y le dolía no poder hacer nada por el-

El mayor sin pensarlo dos veces salío a despedir a su amigo. No pasaron mucho minutos cuando ya estaba al lado de Bill, sin embargo… no pretendía apoyarlo.

_-…Bill, deja de fingir-_

_-…ahm?-_

_-Tu no perdiste la memoria-_

_-Claro que no-_

_-…y lo admites ¿Así sin más?-_

-_Dime ¿Te lo creiste?-_

_-Fuiste muy convincente-_

_-...esa era la idea-_

_-No entiendo tu punto-_

_-…fácil Georg, el quería una oportunidad para comenzar todo otra vez y yo se la voy a dar-_

_-¡No puedes hacer eso!-_

_-Oh si, si que puedo-_

_-¡Bill por dios! ¡Basta! ¡Reacciona! Vas a ponerte así porque simpleme…-_

_-¡Callate Georg!-_ Respiró profundo antes de hablar- _…no voy a suplicarle, no voy a hacerle esto más difícil, pero tampoco voy a dejar que me lastime, ni tampoco voy a dejar que se salga con la suya tan fácilmente, tenga las razones que tenga__-_

_-Bill…-_

_-…¿el quiso cambiar esto? Pues haremos el cambio, eso sí ¡juntos! El a su manera y yo a la mía, el ya hizo su jugada y ahora… me toca a mí-_

No dijo más, la sala quedó en silencio total. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a responder, cada uno tenía sus propias reservas de la situación. Pero… de una de las cosas que estaba seguro Georg, era que ese "cambio" podía traer malas consecuencias.

**_15 días después_**

**_G_eorg**

Las cosas se habían puesto peor, Tom no pasaba un dia sin dejar de llamar y Bill seguía sin responder, Tom llegaba a la casa y Bill salía sin dejar dicho a donde y regresaba casi al amanecer, dejándome a mi en la casa mas que preocupado.

Esa mañana Tom había ido otra vez a la casa y a pesar de que se lo suplique el insistió en regresar para intentar convencer a su hermano de que regresara, no encontraba manera de explicarle el estado en el que se encontraba Bill, esto sin contar su falsa "pérdida de memoria".

_-No va a salir amigo…-_

_-Si lo hará…-_

_-Vete Tom, dale tiempo ¿si?-_

_-No, es un inmaduro-_

_-No Tom, amigo… escuchame, tú estas tomando aunque sea solo un poco en consideración sus sentimientos? Tom tú no lo has dejado de amar y el tampoco, pero el en estos momentos esta herido, preguntándose miles de cosas que todavía no puede recordar-_ Yo trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón sin involucrar la perdida de memoria falsa de Bill, pero era imposible-

_-¿Ha recordado algo?-_

_-No ha olvidado que te ama, no ha olvidado esos sentimientos que te tiene… recuerda que eso se lleva en el corazón, no en la mente-_ Trate de mentirle con laY verdad-

_-…-_ Y el no me respondió nada-

_-¿Y tu novia?- _Pregunte para cambiar el tema-

_-…en su casa, ella también esta preocupada por Bill-_

_-Annette ¿no?-_

_-Si, ella…-_

_-…es una muy buena chica, tal vez…-_Pero no quise concluir, sin embargo el me insistió-

_-¿Tal vez que…?-_

_-Ojala y ella no termine saliendo lastimada de todo esto, pero… sinceramente, prefiero verla a ella llorar y sufrir que a Bill, y me disculpas-_

_-Lo mejor será que me vaya… creo ya no soy bien recibido-_

_-Piensa lo que quieras Tom-_

Y así hizo, yo no podía dejar de ser sincero ni con su hermano ni con el, si algo me caracterizaba era que no me guardaba nada para mi mismo.

Despues de despedir a Tom regrese para buscar a Bill… pero no estaba, sa había ido otra vez. Y todavía, a esas alturas no sabía a donde demonios iba…

_**Bill**_

Había olvidado por completo la sensación de caminar solo, sin algún guardaespalda o sus ojos vigilándome. Me sentía comodo y asustado, aunque no había forma de que me descubrieran, a menos que por mi tamaño lo relacionaran. Como sea, camine para despejar mi mente, eso hacía todos los días aunque me tomara horas y horas.

Siempre terminaba regresando en las madrugadas, como sea no tenía ganas de cuidarme…

Esa noche camine por lugares por los cuales nunca había pasado, llegue un poco cansado por el frio y el largo camino a un pequeño bar. No quise entrar al darme cuenta de que bar se trataba, era obvio al ver la clase de personas que se encontraban afuera, pero decidí hacerlo… sólo tomaría algo de beber y me iria.

_-Mira, mira… un caballerito. ¡Oye chico! ¿Quieres pasar un rato agradable conmigo?-_

_-No gracias, no busco compañía-_ Dije secamente-

_-Puedo darte mucho más que compañía-_

_-¡'Ve a joderte…!!-_

Logre entrar y sin mirar mucho a los lados para no levantar sospechas y me sente en la barra…

-_…algo de beber por favor-_

_-¿Una cerveza guapo?- _Preguntó aquel "hombre"-

-_Cualquier cosa que tenga alcohol-_

_-Ok, enseguida cariño-_

La bebida llegó enseguida y no dude mucho al bebérmela de un solo trago.

_-¡¡Cof…cof, cof…!! ¡Esta mierda… cof! ¡¡Esta muy fuerte…!!- _Dije mientras intentaba dejar de toser-

_-Jajaja…es la bebida de la casa, cállate y disfrutala-_

_-No gracias… ya fue suficiente-_

_-¿Problemas con amor?-_

_-¿Ahm?-_

_-Si, si! Tu entiendes… amor y desamor. Todos vienen aquí a olvidarse de sus problemas y es que siempre lo he dicho, la vida de un homosexual no es fácil-_

_-Yo no soy gay-_

_-Ah… ¿entonces es una chica la que te trae mal?-_

_-No…_- Admití-

_-¿…ah? ¿No? ¿Entonces?-_

_-…es un hombre, pero… es el único. No puedo ni tengo ojos para otro ser que no sea el, pero no por eso me considero "homosexual"-_ Le conteste mostrando las comillas con mis manos-

_-Ahm… buen punto-_

_-Como sea…-_

_-¡…oye, un consejo amigo. Si eres nuevo y __no estas acostumbrado a esto… vete de aquí ya! ¿Ok?-_

_-Solo vine por un trago-_

_-Quien entra aquí no solo viene por un trago-_

_-¿Ah?-_

_-Vete antes de que pase algo de lo que te arrepientas-_

_-…-_

_-Todos ellos-_ Y señaló con discresion a cada uno de los hombres sentados en aquel bar- _...estan esperando por joderse a alguien y no me gustaría que fueras tú-_

-...-No conteste nada, pague la cuenta y me fui de ese lugar- _Adios… y gracias-_ Tome su consejo-

Salí por la puerta, me fije a mi alrededor y no había nadie sospechoso, estaba totalmente solo y lo agradeci.

_-…Hmm, bien Bill, sólo tienes que regresar por el mismo lugar por el cual viniste- _Me dije para romper la extraña tensión del momento-

Por alguna razón comencé a sentirme observado y no dude en apresurar mi paso. Mire hacia atrás de reojo y vi que 2 personas me venían siguiendo…

_-¡¡Hey…!! ¿¡Necesitas ayuda!?-_ Gritó uno de ellos en un tono sarcástico-

-…- No respondi nada, solo me encargue de rogar porque nada me fuera a pasar-

Camine y camine, todo parecía dar vueltas en círculos, no sabía si era acausa del alcohol o que estaba perdido. Di la vuelta en una esquina y tropese con un hombre…

_-¡D-disculpe…!-_

_-¡No se preocupe…!-_

_-…-_ estaba visiblemente asustado y la forma en la que mire a mi alrededor me delató-

_-¿Te están siguiendo?-_

_-…S-si-_

_-¡Ven! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí!-_

_-¡¿Sabes como?!-_

_-Sigueme y no mires atrás-_

Y así lo hice y comenzamos a caminar por una serie de callejones, pero a pesar de que aquel hombre parecía sincero algo en mi cuerpo reacciono mal a el. Como si me estuviese alertando de algo.

De repente llegamos una pared y supe que habia caído en la más tonta trampa.

_-¿Y ahora?-_ Pregunte como si nada…-

_-No se, a mi solo me pagan chico… pero creo que no viene nada bueno-_

_-...- Oh no... por dios-  
_

_-¡Bueno, bueno…! ¡¡Gracias, tú siempre haciendo tan bien tu trabajo…!!-_

_-¡A la orden jefe!-_ Constestó aquel hombre a un tipo mucho mas alto que el-

Pense en correr pero lo que yo tenia en tamaño ellos lo tenían en cuerpo y no saldría bien parado si mostraba resistencia.

_-¿Que quieren?-_ Me arriesgue a preguntar-

_-…Awww no lo sabe todavía-_

_-…-_ Algo malo iba a pasar, no tenia duda-

_-¡…dime tú! ¿Que crees que pueda pasar en un callejón con 3 de las mejores camas de aquí-_

_-¿C-camas…?-_

_-Bien amigo, gracias por todo. Tu paga esta donde siempre…- _Dijo al desgraciado que me llevo hasta ahí-

_-¡No hay problema! Nos vemos otra noche-_

Vi como aquel hombre se retiraba y llegaban las otras dos personas que anteriormente me venían persiguiendo.

_-Luego dicen que los sueños no se hacen realidad…-_

_-…-_...no sabía hasta que punto estaba asustado pero ellos parecian percibirlo a persar de mis esfuerzos por mantenerme firme-

Las otras dos personas se colocaron cada una al lado de aquel hombre.

_-Bueno chicos, creo que hoy la vamos a pasar de maravilla-_

_-…-_ Y yo seguía sin responder, no les iba a dar el gusto de verme gritar o llorar-

Uno de ellos bajo la cremallera de su pantalón mientras otro me tomaba bruscamente por detrás, forzando mis brazos…

_-Ahg…-_

_-Vamos… suplicanos que te dejemos en paz, tal vez si lo haces…cambiemos de opinión-_

_-Jajajajaja…! O tal vez si grita su hermanito venga por el-_

_-…AHG!-_

Uno de ellos bajó la capucha de mi sweater y tiró de mi cabello fuertemente.

_-Hoy… esta noche! Vas a disfrutar de la mejor jodida de tu vida princesita-_

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Función V**_

_**Georg**_

Otra vez…

…otra vez Bill se había ido sin decir una sola palabra, sin dejar aunque sea escrito "a donde" y eso me comía los pocos nervios que me quedaban y estaba decidido a hacérselo saber cuando regresara, y es que el no me podía dejar en esos estados, si algo le llegaba a pasar yo era el responsable de él… y no ante la ley, sino ante su hermano y su madre.

Eran casi las 2:30 de la mañana y al juzgar por los hechos anteriores faltaba mucho para que el llegara…

…sin embargo, esa noche no fue así.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, yo le había dado llaves para que se sintiera a gusto de salir y entrar cuando quisiera, cosa que mal entendió.

Lo vi pasar con la cabeza gacha, él no sabía o no se había dado cuenta que yo lo estaba observando y lo comprendía ya que la casa estaba toda oscura.

_-Linda hora para llegar-_ Rompí el silencio al mismo tiempo que encendía una de las lámparas de sala- _Aunque te agradezco que mínimo hayas llegado más temprano que todos los otros días en los cuales te has escapado-_

_-…lo siento Georg, no pasará otra vez-_

_-…-_ eso me extraño y me dio mala espina, Bill no era de esos que se disculpaban tan fácil- _Como sea… por favor, no salgas otra vez así ok? Si algo te llegase a pasar me meterías en un tremendo problema sin necesidad-_

_-…ok-_

_-Y báñate… apestas-_

_-…me lo imagino-_

A pesar de las pocas palabras que cruzamos él no levantó su rostro para mirarme ni un solo momento. En esa situación lo asociaba con toda la carga que estaba llevando: la banda, Tom, su vida y su mentira.

Escuché como la puerta del cuarto que estaba ocupando se cerró, pero a pesar de que estaba ya en casa sano y salvo para mi tranquilidad eso ultimo era lo que menos sentía…

… pero no presté mucha atención.

_**Narrador**_

Las luces del cuarto no se encendieron, lo único que alumbró la estancia fue la luz del baño que él mismo prendió. Abrió la ducha sin percatarse si saldría agua fría o caliente, la única prenda que se quito fueron los zapatos…después de esto entró y comenzó a sentir como la ropa que traía se hacía cada vez más pesada a medida que el agua caía sobre ella.

Se sentó en el suelo bajo la ducha. Por primera vez en su vida quiso ser sal… para disolverse con el agua desaparecer para siempre. Pero no podía ser así.

No era sal, no era nada que pudiese desaparecer tan fácilmente. Era humano, y en esos momentos su alma y su cuerpo estaban destrozados. Se sentía asqueado, se sentía con ganas de abandonarlo todo y huir cobarde de la situación…

…pero así no era él.

Su orgullo, sus sentimientos y todo lo que conformaba su ser estaba destruido. Imágenes y gritos fantasmas que todavía percibía, que todavía podía sentir y sabía que jamás se irían de su vida. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de hablar con alguien, de pedir ayuda… pero no había nadie a su alcance y él sabía que la persona más indicada para escucharlo era Tom, él era el único que conocía su intimidad, si algo dolía… o si algo andaba mal. Sin embargo Bill también sabía que no podía contar aquello al ser que más quería, al ser que más amaba…

…ya que en esos momentos se avergonzaba de sí mismo… Se avergonzaba de sentirse vivo.

A pesar del dolor que sentía sabía que algo tenía que hacer para no levantar algún tipo de sospecha con Georg, no quería sentir la lastima de nadie.

Pensar en lo que sucedió le hizo sentir que su vida era realmente insignificante…

_-…quiero morir. ¿Cómo voy a poder vivir con esto…?- _

La puerta del cuarto se escuchó sonar junto con la voz de Georg.

_-¿¡¡Bill…!!? ¿Estas bien? Oye disculpa por lo que dije hace un momento, pero me tenías preocupado…-_

_-…-_

_-Ahm…bueno… hasta mañana-_

_-…-_

No escuchó nada más, todo quedó en silenció excepto su cabeza…

Aun podía escuchar cada golpe y cada jadeo de aquellos hombres, podía escuchar como en esos momentos luchaba por controlarse y no dejarse llevar por el dolor y la desesperación… tomar esa medida fue lo único que hizo que se cansaran, fue lo único que logró que lo liberaran…

Aun seguía ahí, sentado en el suelo de la ducha con las piernas cubriendo su rostro, con la misma ropa, con el mismo dolor y con las mismas heridas.

En ese momento un pensamiento llegó a él.

_-…-¿__Crees que Tom no se dará cuenta de lo que te pasó? Tu dolor es su dolor… no hay nada en este mundo que puedas ocultarle… y lo sabes Bill, tú lo sabes-_

Ese pensamiento en forma de conciencia se escabulló entre sus recuerdos para empeorar su situación. La tensión en su cuerpo aumentó solo esperando que el llegara…

…era obvio lo que estaba a punto de pasar, Bill había olvidado por un momento su "especial" conexión.

_**Habitación de Georg**_

_-¿Ammh…?-_

Un sonido familiar lo despertó y no dudó en atender.

_-Ok… -_Tomó aire y continuó- _…hagamos algo, ¿te puedo poner horarios de llamada? No tengo idea de porque Bill no se termina de dignar a hablar contigo, ¡de verdad! Pero que no lo haga en la noche es entendible Tom… ¡Por dios!-_

_-Ábreme la maldita puerta…-_

_-¿La que?-_

_-Que me abras la puerta de tu casa…-_

_-¿¡…estas aquí!?-_

Georg salió casi corriendo a abrir la puerta con el teléfono aún pegado a la oreja y efectivamente Tom estaba de pie frente a sus ojos.

_-…deberías dejar la profesión de guitarrista y dedicarte a espantar-_

_-Algo pasó-_

_-¿…que cosa?-_

_-¿Dónde está Bill?-_

-_…en su cuar…¡¡hey!! ¿A donde crees que vas?- _Dijo tomándolo por el brazo antes de que entrara a la estancia-

_-¡Suéltame…voy a buscarlo!-_

_-¡Tom! Por dios amigo basta, cálmate! Debe estar durmiendo-_

_-Bueno si está dormido… me regreso a mi casa pero quiero verlo con mis propios ojos-_

_-¡Que fastidiosos son!-_

_-Si no me sueltas me voy a soltar. Tú decides-_

_-…ok, ¡pero tú mismo lo dijiste! Si está dormido te vas… no es momentos para peleas y menos a esta hora- _

Georg soltó a Tom y este corrió hasta la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Bill. Sin aguardar mucho abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró, pero no había nadie en la cama…

_-No hay nadie Georg-_

_-¿¡…ah!? ¡No puede ser! El llegó, tarde pero llegó-_

Tom no se había percatado de que la luz del baño estaba encendida y cerró nuevamente la puerta.

_-Ok… ¿donde está?-_

_-Ya va… tiene que estar ahí… a menos que se haya ido otra vez-_

_-¿…Otra vez?-_

_-Sí, cada vez que vienes por él… él se va-_

_-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-_

_-No lo sé… supongo que eso no me compete a mi-_

_-¡Demonios!-_ Tom llevó sus manos a su cabeza, estaba muy preocupado… sentía que algo no andaba bien y no estaba equivocado-

_-¿Por qué no llamas a su teléfono?-_

_-Ya lo hice… y no atendió él-_

_-¿…ah?-_

_-…shhh-_

_-¿¡¡Que te pasa!!?-_

_-¡¡Cállate!!-_

Tom abrió otra vez la puerta y entró con cuidado, fue en ese momento que escuchó la ducha y vio la luz que provenía del interior del baño…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Chicas y chicos disculpen la tardanza. Esta semana le cedo el espacio de todos los domingos a Der Zirkus. Y les anuncio que es hora de tener paciencia… :( ya comencé clases, no tengo internet a la mano y se me hace difícil actualizar. **_

_**No se cuando voy a actualizar de nuevo, pero estén pendientes todos los domingos! No los voy a olvidar, sueño con sus reviews todas las noches diciéndome "actualiza, actualiza!" xDD**_

_**Paciencia mis lectores favoritos! Lo que se comienza se termina! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Función VI**_

_**Narrador**_

A pesar de que estaba muy preocupado y que lo único que él quería era entrar y ver si se encontraba bien, solo se limitó a tocar para asegurarse de no incomodar a su hermano.

No prestó mucha atención a sus impulsos y sentimientos ya que debía tener en cuenta la pérdida de memoria de este y ser precavido.

_-…-_ Se acercó, la puerta estaba abierta y dio unos golpecitos para avisar que estaba ahí- _Bill… soy yo, Tom, sé que no me quieres hablar y tampoco ver pero, necesito conversar contigo-_

No obtuvo respuesta.

_-…Tom, seguramente está molesto. Mejor dejémoslo- _Sugirió el bajista-

_-¿Te importa si sales un momento y me dejas a solas con él?-_

_-…ok-_

Georg salió del cuarto y aguardo afuera de este.

Mientras tanto Tom seguía esperando por la respuesta de Bill que nunca llegó, sin embargo él insistió…

_-Bill, escúchame. No quiero hacerte daño, eres mi hermano… mi pequeño hermano- _Hizo una pausa_- …te conozco como la palma de mi mano y hemos compartido tanto… Sé que estas confundido, lo sé… No sé si lo recuerdas pero tenemos un hilo que une nuestros sentimientos y todas nuestras buenas y malas sensaciones… se encarga de mantenernos comunicados…de mantenernos juntos…-_

_-…-_

_-…y ese hilo me está destrozando el corazón y quiero que me digas la causa de lo que te tiene así-_

_-…-_

_-…nunca te había sentido así-_

_-Tom…-_

El mayor dio un respingo al escucharlo hablar, su voz no sonaba igual y eso lo tensó… aunque decidió esperar a que el mismo le dejara entrar.

_-Bill… por favor, voy a pasar-_

_-…no-_

_-Necesito verte-_

_-…N-no quiero que lo hagas- _

Lo último que dijo Bill se escuchó como un grito desesperado de ayuda, cosa que hizo que Tom no aguantara más y cruzara la puerta que los separaba…

…la forma en la que lo encontró le quitó el habla.

_-¡…Bill! ¡Por dios…! ¿Por qué estas así? Te puedes resfriar…-_

_-…-_ Pero él no reaccionó-

_-¡Vamos!-_ Cerró la ducha, tomó una de las toallas y la puso encima de este-

_-…Tom-_

_-Vamos, estas muy mojado y afuera está haciendo más frío del que imaginas-_

_-D-déjame…-_

_-…hoy no voy a acceder a tus caprichos-_

_-¿…podemos hablar? P-por favor… necesito que me escuches-_

El menor estaba todavía sentado en el piso y Tom vio en su rostro que ya no estaba oculto tras las rodillas que a pesar de toda el agua que tenía encima… claramente sus lágrimas se podían distinguir.

El mayor sin importarle mojarse también se sentó frente a él con las piernas abiertas para que la distancia entre los dos fuera mínima. Decidió complacerlo y escucharlo.

_-…Y-yo…lo siento-_

_-…-_

_-Siento haberte mentido-_

_-…-_

_-Siento haberte hecho creer que había perdido la memoria-_

_-¿…ah?- _el rostro de Tom era literalmente un poema-

_-…lo siento, por favor perdonam…-_

_-¿… ahora?-_

_-…-_

_-¿Por qué justo ahora tuviste ganas de que supiera la verdad?-_

_-…-_ Los brazos de Bill se tensaron y apretaron con más fuerzas sus piernas- _Porque… necesito hablar contigo-_

_-…-_

_-…necesito que me escuches, lo necesit…-_

El mayor se paró de repente y salió de la ducha.

_-¿…ahora quieres que te escuche? ¿Ahora?-_

_-…-_

_-¿…esto era todo lo que sentías? ¿Por esto me preocupe tanto? ¿Por la "culpa"?_

-…-

_-A veces creo que piensas que todo en la vida es un puto juego Bill…a veces creo que tus decisiones las tomas solo por ti sin pensar siquiera en los sentimientos de los demás-_

_-…-_

_-No sabes cuánto…- _Tom tomó aire y continuó-_ ¡No sabes cuánto me preocupé! ¡No sabes cuánto lloré por cómo te encontrabas! ¡Y no sabes lo patético que estuve… sólo por ti!-_

_-…-_

_-¿¡Y ahora vienes y me dices esto!?-_ Rió sarcásticamente- _¿Sabes algo? ¡…puedo sentir que la culpa te está comiendo por dentro y te lo mereces! ¡Por ser tan jodido y estúpido! Por ser tan… tan inmaduro, ¡y óyeme bien Bill…! no voy a hacer nada por ayudarte, no esta vez… creo que las cosas no pasan por casualidad, es hora de que aprendas a lidiar con las consecuencias de tus actos y es mejor que aprendas lo que tengas que aprender de esta situación-_

_-…-_

_-Ya es hora de crecer hermano_…-

Tom salió y trancó la puerta con tanta fuerza que Georg entró para ver que había pasado.

_-Tranquilo, tienes razón… el está más que bien- _

Pero Tom lamentablemente se equivocaba, Bill no se encontraba bien y su hermano había malinterpretado las intenciones del menor, quien seguía en el piso de aquella ducha más vacío y tan profundamente triste que en esos momentos ya no encontraba algo de valor para luchar…

…todo lo que tenía había salido en ese momento por esa puerta.

La mañana llegó mucho más rápido de lo que él lo imaginó. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada y sus recuerdos eran vagos, como si de un sueño se tratara. A causa de la terrible noche que pasó aún sentado en el piso de la ducha, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la fiebre tan alta que tenía.

_-¡Hey Bill! Preparé algo… no sé si quedó muy bueno pero, algo es algo y comida es comida-_

Su mente divagaba y no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, no daba crédito a nada y no quería creer nada…

Georg entró en la habitación y encontró la cama intacta sin ningún tipo de arruga que lo hiciera pensar que mínimo Bill había dormido ahí esa noche. Estaba igual que la noche anterior.

_-¿Bill? ¿Estás ahí?-_

Se acercó poco a poco al baño y vio que la puerta seguía trancada justo como Tom la había dejado.

_-¿Bill…?¿estás ahí? ¿Puedo pasar?-_

Georg dudó por unos segundos pero prefirió salir de dudas y al no recibir algún tipo de respuestas pasó sin decir más…

_-¡Bill! ¿¡Qué tienes…!?-_

Georg se acercó muy preocupado, enseguida que lo tocó se dio cuenta que estaba muy húmedo e intentó comenzar desvestirlo y en ese proceso se dio cuenta de la temperatura que emanaba de su cuerpo y que este estaba temblando.

_-¡No!-_

_-¡Bill! ¡Por dios…! ¿Por qué estas así? Tenemos que quitarte todo esto-_

_-¡No por favor…!-_

_-…-_

_-…no-_ Fue lo único que dijo deteniendo las manos de su amigo que aunque querían hacerle un bien no podía evitar reaccionar de esa forma-

_-¡Bill no te voy a hacer daño…! Estas temblando y tienes mucha fiebre, no puedes quedarte con esa ropa-_

_-¡…no! N-no me toques… por favor-_

Georg estaba muy confundido, no sabía que tenía el menor y eso le estaba comenzando a desesperar.

_-¡Escúchame…! Tienes que bañarte ¿ok? -_

-…- el menor escondió su rostro entre sus piernas y continúo en silencio-

_-¿Qué pasó?-_

_-…-_

_-¿Es por Tom? ¿Te hizo algo?-_

_-…-_

_-Bill…ayúdame ¿si? Dime que tienes por favor- _Suplicó-

_-…Georg, déjame solo, no quiero salir de aquí, no puedo… no puedo hacerlo-_

El mayor se levantó enseguida, salió del baño, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número del mayor de los gemelos.

La llamada fue atendida enseguida.

_-¿Qué hiciste?-_

_-¿Perdón?-_

_-Tom, ¿Qué le hiciste a Bill?-_

_-Ah, ¿no me digas que ahora se hace la victima delante de ti?-_

_-¿Cómo estaba él cuando entraste al baño anoche?-_

_-…-_

_-¡Respóndeme!-_

_-…estaba sentado bajo la ducha-_

_-¿Por qué no hiciste algo?-_

_-¿…por qué? Porque no, porque no se lo merecía-_

_-¡Te callas y vienes ya!-_

_-No voy a ir, él me mintió Georg y no estoy de ánimos-_

_-…por favor Tom, ven que las cosas no están bien-_

La voz de Georg sonó tan seria que Tom no contestó y solo colgó.

Unos 30 minutos pasaron para que el bajista bajara, abriera la puerta de entrada y viera a Tom parado frente a ella.

_-¿Contento?-_

_-Tom, dime una cosa… ¿Le hiciste algo?-_

_-No le hice nada, ¡por dios! Solo le hice saber lo molesto que estaba por la mentira que me dijo…-_

_-Ven acá-_

Georg lo llevó enseguida y lo situó frente a la puerta del cuarto de Bill.

_-Tu hermano no está bien-_

_-¡Ay por dios Georg…! Bill es experto en manipulación-_

_-¡Hablo en serio Tom!-_

_-…-_

_-Hablo muy en serio…- _

_-¿…qué paso?-_ Tom se dio cuenta que Georg no estaba bromeando, lo podía ver en su rostro-

_-Lo encontré como tú lo encontraste, pasó la noche ahí. Lo intente desvestir, tiene mucha fiebre y le pedí que se metiera a bañar pero… me suplicó que no lo tocara-_

_-…eso es normal Bill es muy delicado con su cuerpo-_

_-…no Tom, no me estas entendiendo-_

_-…-_

El mayor no respondió, sólo atravesó la puerta del cuarto y la del baño, encontrando a la persona a la que mas amaba en un estado que nunca imaginó ver.

Bill estaba totalmente acostado en el piso de la ducha, sus rodillas tocaban casi su pecho y las apretaba con fuerza. En sus ojos se veía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para lograr controlar sus emociones.

_-¡Bill…! Bill, ya_- el mayor se acercó y lo abrazó con ternura_- Yo estoy aquí…-_

_-¡No!-_

_-Bill soy yo, Tom-_

_-Aléjate, por dios santo… te lo suplico… N-no me toques-_

_-…-_

El mayor seguía sin entender que sucedía con su gemelo pero algo lo tenía más preocupado y eso era la fiebre tan alta que pudo sentir en su cuerpo y antes que nada tenía que solucionar aquello.

_-Bill… levántate-_

_-No… no…-_

Lo tomó por los brazos y lo intentó poner en pie pero era una tarea realmente difícil, Bill no tenía ningún tipo de fuerzas y su cuerpo se sentía más pesado que de costumbre…

_-Georg… ven aquí por favor-_

El bajista pasó al baño con una idea ya clara de lo que quería hacer Tom.

_-Ayúdame por favor, si, tiene mucha fiebre y hay que sacarlo de aquí-_

_-Ok-_

Sin embargo la presencia de Georg y Tom hizo que la mente del menor le hiciera una sucia jugada al recordar el incidente ocurrido aquella noche.

_-A-aléjense… por favor-_

_-Bill tienes que controlarte, estas muy enfermo-_

_-N-no… no me toquen, no lo hagan más… no más-_

_-Bill por dios colabora un poco!-_

Entre forcejeo y forcejeo el menor no tuvo más remedio que acorralarse el mismo en una de las esquinas de la ducha, ahí con los rostros de Georg y Tom más preocupados que nunca fue cuando comenzó a dar rienda suelta todos aquellos sentimientos de ira y dolor que tuvo que tragarse en aquel momento…

_-…- _Sollozo-

_-Bill…-_

_-¡¡No!! N-no por favor…-_ Sollozo- Fue la reacción del menor al sentir el roce de las manos de su hermano-

_-¡Por dios… no sé que tienes! ¡Entiéndeme! …quiero ayudarte-_

_-…-_ Sollozo- Los llantos del Bill comenzaron a ser desconsolantes y cada sollozo destrozaba el corazón de Tom-

_-¡Bill, escúchanos! Estas delirando…-_ era obvio que las intenciones de su hermano eran buenas, pero no terminaba de entender o descifrar el tumulto de sensaciones que Bill le estaba intentado transmitir-

_-…Tom, déjalo un momento-_

_-Per…-_

_-…-_Sollozo-

_-Déjalo-_ Georg sabía desde un principio que Bill no estaba nada bien y dentro de sí había una idea que rondaba en su cabeza y que se negaba a aceptar- _…escúchalo y tenle paciencia… lo mejor será que yo espere a fuera-_

Georg abandonó el sitio dejándolos solos…

El menor resbaló por la pared volviendo a quedar con sus piernas recogidas y su cabeza oculta en ellas…

_-Bill…-_ Tom tomó suficiente aire y continuó- _No te haré daño… Lo sabes_- el mayor se apoyó frente a él de rodillas-

_-…-_ Sollozo-

_-Necesito que me digas que te pasa-_

-…- Sollozo- Lo único con lo que podía responder el menor era con el movimiento de su cabeza indicándole a Tom que se negaba a contestar-

_-…Por favor-_

_-…- _Sollozo-

_-…no voy a salir de aquí, no voy a abandonarte y si lo que quieres es dejar de verme, pues no me iré de aquí hasta saber que te tiene así-_

-…- Sollozo-

-…- Esperó-

_-T-Tom…-_ Sollozo-

_-… estoy aquí-_

El mayor intentó tocar su cabello pero... en el instante en que su mano lo rozó este comenzó a temblar aferrándose con fuerza a la tela de los pantalones que vestía…

… y fue en ese momento cuando una terrible imagen cruzó el vacío en el que se encontraba la mente de Tom, pero este se negó a aceptar aquello de inmediato.

_-¿…Bill, me estas escuchando?-_ el rostro de Tom era imposible de descifrar-

_-…si_-

_-¿Sabes que no te haré daño verdad?-_

-…-

_-No te haré daño-_

_-…_-

_-Necesito que te quites el sweater por favor…-_

_-No…-_Sollozo- Los llantos de Bill comenzaron nuevamente-

_-Por favor…-_

_-…no Tom, no puedo…- S_ollozo-

_-Si, si puedes-_

_-N-no… estoy sucio-_ Sollozo-

_-No Bill, todo estará bien… te lo prometo-_

_-…no-_

Tom esperó. Pasaron unos largos segundos cuando aún con todo su cuerpo temblando Bill comenzó a quitarse no solo el sweater sino desvestirse por completo y fue cuando Tom se encontró con el cuerpo de su hermano moreteado por lo que parecían ser fuertes golpes junto a las marcas de las manos de aquellos hombres…

_-…no, no, no-_ su rostro se deformó ante la ira que sentía en aquel momento-

-…- Sollozo_- L-lo siento…-_

Bill llevó las manos a su vientre, su cabeza estaba arriba más sin embargo sus ojos estaban cerrados negándose a ver el rostro de su hermano. La cabeza del menor estaba llena de pensamientos amargos de vergüenza al mostrarle a su hermano la verdad…

_-…l-lo siento Tomi, no pude…-_Sollozo-

_-…Bill-_

_-N-no… podía defenderme…-_

Los ojos de Tom se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a salir sin control, no tenía fuerzas para hablar, su voz había desaparecido de repente y no quería mostrarse débil ante Bill en ese momento, sin embargo no sabía que su silencio destrozaba a su menor con cada segundo que pasaba…

_-…perdóname-_ Sollozo- _Por favor…-_ Sollozo- _Y-yo… no quis…-_

El mayor se acercó sin aviso ocasionando otro ataque de parte de Bill y más suplicas para que se alejara de él, rogándole que no lo tocara pero, cuando el cuerpo de su mayor comenzó a estremecerse por cada sollozo que se negaba a dejar salir Bill no pudo evitar abrazarlo también, aunque su cuerpo doliera y se sintiera usurpado… aunque rechazara cualquier contacto… no podía rechazar aquello, no era el cuerpo de Tom, eran sus sentimientos…

_-…perdóname-_ Sollozo- _¡¡¡Maldita sea la hora en que te deje solo… maldición…!!!-_

_-…- _Sollozo-

_-¡Por favor…! Dime que est…- _Sollozo-_ dime que esto no está pasando-_

_-…N-no puedo- _Sollozo-_ …pasó Tom-_

-…- Sollozo-

El mayor se alejó sin saber que hacer ante esa circunstancia. Tenía que calmarse y darse prisa, tenía que comenzar por algo y no ayudaba a Bill con ponerse a llorar…

_-… todo estará bien-_

_-N-no me mientas…- _Sollozo-

_-¡NO! ¡Escúchame bien, todo estará bien…! ¡¡Vamos a salir juntos de esto…!!-_

-…- Bill lo alejó aun asqueado de su propio cuerpo- _No me podrás… volver a tocar…-_ Sus manos se posaron sobre su cabeza-

_-Te equivocas… te equivocas y más te vale que te quede claro, yo no te he dejado de amar y se que lo sabes. Eres lo más preciado que hay para mí sobre la faz de la tierra y tú lo sabes...-_

_-…lo sé-_

_-¿…entonces?-_

_-Igual te fuiste con ella-_

_-...-_

_-...Igual me dejaste-  
_

Hubo un silencio prolongado...

_-…de eso hablaremos cuando estés más tranquilo-_

_-Por favor…T-Tomi …Me quiero bañar-_

El mayor enseguida se puso de pie junto con él. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía Bill este hizo un gran esfuerzo por bañarse, se sentía frustrado e incomodo con su cuerpo… pero la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba la presencia de su hermano era el rayito de luz en toda aquella oscuridad…

_**Continuará…**_

_**Wow… ya no puedo escribir más T_T muero de sueño, chicos aquí tienen DZ (lo voy a abreviar para que sea mas fácil) Haré TODO lo posible por darles capitulo este domingo en 360º. Estén pendientes cualquier cosa!**_

_**Los quiero, voy a dormir un poco, se cuidan! Se les quiere un MONTON!**_

_**Gracias a los chicos y chicas que se han preocupado y gracias por el apoyo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Función VII**

**_Tom_**

No sabía qué hacer… Nadie me había enseñado qué medidas se debían tomar en circunstancias como estas. Como podía ayudarlo? Como podía sacarlo de todo aquello? Podría hacerlo? Quería devolver el tiempo y haber tenido la oportunidad de evitarle todo este infierno… pero era imposible. Ya yo había tomado una decisión...

...y si esto era parte de su consecuencia. Las aceptaría.

**_Narrador_**

Ya llevaban mucho tiempo dentro del baño y no había señales de ninguno de los dos, ni de Bill ni de Tom, sin embargo Georg era paciente…

La puerta se abrió y Tom salió sin decir nada, buscó el bolso de su hermano, lo abrió y sacó una muda de ropa para él… Georg detrás veía cada uno de sus movimientos sin atreverse a preguntar nada…

…y no tuvo que hacerlo.

-_Nunca me voy a perdonar esto… nunca en toda mi maldita vida-_

_-…no seas tan duro contigo Tom…-_

_-…no? Si lo hubiese convencido de regresar a casa esto no hubiese pasado-_

_-Tal vez hubiese pasado algo mucho peor-_

_-Peor? Hay algo peor que esto!?-_

_-…no lo sé pero para como están las cosas...-_

_-Maldita sea…-_

_-…esta muy mal?-_

_-…-_

_-...Tom?-_

_-Si...-_

_-…habrá que hacerle algunos exámenes-_

_-…-_ La sola idea aterró a Tom-

_-Tienes que apoyarlo y basta de tantas tonterías-_

_-…fui yo el que tuvo la culpa de todo esto-_

-_Si, y no sabes cuanto me alegra que te responsabilices-_

_-…tal vez… y sólo tal vez es una señal-_

_-De qué demonios estás hablando?-_

_-No sé…_-

-_Tom habla… no te guardes estas cosas-_

_-…tal vez el destino realmente nos quiere castigar por intentar estar juntos-_

Se levantó terminando de tomar las cosas que necesitaba y regresó al baño dejando a Georg muy preocupado por lo último que había dicho.

**_Dentro del Baño_**

_-Bill…- _dijo acercándose al menor que todavía estaba bajo la ducha con su cuerpo al desnudo y su cara cubierta entre sus piernas-_ Ya es suficiente…-_

_-…no-_

_-…-_

_-…ya nunca será suficiente y lo sabes. Así toda el agua del planeta caiga sobre mi cuerpo… no dejaré de ser un asco…-_

_-No digas tonterías…- _el mayor cerró la llave de la ducha, tomó una toalla y la puso sobre su cuerpo y nuevamente el contacto sorprendió al menor quien hizo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse y dejar a su hermano hacer su trabajo-

Tom con sumo cuidado lo secó y con cada quejido por parte de Bill debido al dolor de aquellas heridas un sentimiento de ira crecía y crecía dentro de él…

Las pudo ver bien, cada roce, cada morado… y las huellas de esas manos que lo habían tocado seguían ahí y parecían no querer desaparecer.

_-Bill… puedes levantarte?-_

_-…-_ No respondió y solo hizo lo que pedía-

El mayor abrió uno de los gabinetes y sacó algunas vendas y medicamentos…

_-Deja eso así Tom… -_

_-Hay que curarte Bill… no seas necio-_

_-…curarme? Ni te molestes…–_

_-No es tiempo para esto…-_ Tom hacía lo posible por ser paciente con él-

Hubo un silencio prolongado, los dos se veían incómodos con aquella situación. Bill hacía el intento por ignorar el dolor y Tom por ignorarlo a él...

...los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que el mayor terminó con aquellas heridas y ayudó a vestirlo.

Bill estaba ido, cada vez que su hermano preguntaba algo el solo respondía con palabras básicas y a veces sin sentido… Hasta que llegó la conversación que Tom estaba esperando confrontar.

_-…Bill-_

_-…-_

_-Tenemos que hablar sobre algo-_

_-…-_

_-…tenemos que ir al médico, habrá que hacerte algunos examenes-_

El rostro de Bill se contrajo de pánico…

_-...no iré a ningun lugar-_

_-Si, lo harás-_

_-No… no! No Tom!!-_

_-Bill basta…!-_ Tom temía las consecuencias de su reacción…-

_-No… no quiero… no voy a ir a ningún medico-_

_-No me importa, vamos a ir y punto!-_

_-…no, no iré!-_

_-Necesitamos saber si estás bien…! Tu no sabés que cantidad de cosas pudieron haberte contagiado esos malditos-_

_Un silencio reinó por minutos... Tom sabía que aquello no tenia porque haberlo dicho._

-…- _Soy… un asco. Y ya no habrá nada que cambie esto, ya no hay nada que él pueda querer en mí… ya nunca más...-...- Lastima? Eso debe ser… solo eso debe sentir-_

_-Todo va a estar bien… yo voy a estar contigo! Ok?-_

_-…No mientas Tom por dios… no mientas, ya conmigo no vas a querer estar, nunca más… otras personas ya hicieron de mi lo que quisieron, o es que no te das cuenta?-_

_-No cambiaran nada si tu te opones a eso ok?-_

_-Si yo qué? -_

_-…Bill tenemos que superar est…-_

_-Sabes? Al principio me intente resistir, me dije "tranquilo, si no de muestras temor es posible que su sadismo desaparezca…"Pero cuando están a punto de violarte de la maneras mas brutal jamás imaginada en tu miserable vida… es imposible oponerte, es imposible no llorar… no tienes ni una sola forma de defenderte y de paso… la persona-_

-…-

-…- Bill reprimió un sollozo que amenazaba con destruir su voz- _Y la persona a la que mas necesitaba… estaba tal vez revolcándose con una estúpid…-_

_-Basta!!- _Dijo después de callarlo con una cachetada- _Cállate…-_

_-…- _Aquel golpe se llevó toda expresión de Bill-

El silencio se tragó las palabras de ambos. El menor se levantó cabizbajo, abrió la puerta y como pudo salió del baño, pasando delante de los ojos de Georg quien había escuchado aquel ruido y estaba tan o en peores condiciones que Tom.

_-Bill espera…!-_ el bajista tomó al menor con mucho cuidado sin muchas palabras ante la situación- _...por favor…tienes que descansar, todo va a estar bien, vamos a tomarte la temperatura y…-_

_-No gracias Georg... gracias por todo pero no. Y dile a tu amiguito…-_ Refiriéndose a Tom- _…que lo jodan! Que como ahora sé que se siente, se lo deseo con todo mi corazón!-_

El menor se colocó sus zapatos, se colocó un sweater y salió de la habitación después de haber tomado un bolso con alguna de sus cosas, bajó las escaleras a la velocidad que su cuerpo se lo permitía sabiendo que Georg lo venía siguiendo.

_-Bill!! Bill!! Espera! Vamos a hablar, hay que solucionar esto! Todo va a estar bien…-_

_-…-_

_-…espera!-_

Georg lo tomó por el brazo y enseguida Bill sintió su mano se soltó con el asco reflejado en sus ojos…

_-Ya...! Déjame...-_

_-...-_

_-Me voy… no quiero estar mas aquí-_

_-No… no puedes irte! Mira como estas!-_

-…-

_-A dónde vas a ir…?-_

_-Debajo de un puente estaré bien…-_

_-…deja que llame a alguien si?-_

_-Para que Georg… basta, no necesito tu ayuda-_

_-…por favor-_

_-…no, déjalo así-_

_-Bill, escúchame por dios! Tienes fiebre, estas enfermo y…-_

_-Y que?-_

_-…por favor-_

El menor no dio respuesta alguna, abrió la puerta y salió con bolso en mano.

_-Tom!!- _Georg subió y entró al cuarto donde se había quedado Bill encontrando a su amigo donde mismo su hermano lo había dejado-_ Mírame maldición!!-_ el bajista lo volteo de un golpe que dio a su rostro logrando que no solo cayera al suelo sino que este se quedara perplejo mirándolo sin palabras-

_-…-_

_-Levántate y búscalo… YA!-_

_-…-_

_-…que te levantes!-_ Lo tomó por la camisa y lo acorraló en una pared- _Que demonios te pasa!!? Tu no eres así! Que esta pasando contigo!!? Por que de esa manera!?-_

_-…es lo mejor, las cosas pasan por algo-_

_-Q-que? Que demonios…?-_

_-…al fin y al cabo es mi hermano, yo veré que hago con él no? –_

La rabia se apoderó del bajista trayendo como consecuencia otro golpe mas para su rostro…

_-…ve a joderte! Tú y tu amiguita! Váyanse a la mismísima mierda!!-_

No pasaron muchos segundos para Tom se viera solo, tirando en el suelo… las razones de aquello se las reservaba.

-…- _Todo es por su bien…_-

**_En alguna calle de la ciudad_**

No pensaba nada ni tampoco se imaginaba donde estaba pero todo lo atormentaba, la gente pasar a su lado, los autos, las cornetas, la música, todo. Se sentía paranoico en aquel lugar. De repente vio una estructura familiar y decidió entrar cuanto antes... lo sintió como su refugio aunque eso era lo último que era en verdad.

_-Joven como esta?-_

_-Hola…_- Saludó con la cabeza gacha-

Llamó al ascensor y entró enseguida este llegó. Presionó el botón que lo llevaría al piso indicado… no sabía porque tenía tantas ganas de estar ahí, pero quería estar en casa por una vez más… tal vez de esa manera se podría desahogar con libertad… solo un momento para pensar con tranquilidad, para llorar con libertad.

Sacó sus llaves y abrió rápidamente, estaba extrañamente desesperado, pero…

_-Amor… ya regres… -_

_-…-_

_-…pensé que era Tom, lo siento-_

_-...-_ Parecía que todas las piezas se habían encargado de juntarse ese día para hacer de la vida de Bill la más miserable de todas-_...Que haces en MI casa!?-_

_-Disculpa Bill…Tom me permitió mudarme-_ Dijo con un extraño semblante delante de Bill- _Ahora que estamos juntos...-_

_-…Lárgate!!-_

_-Lo siento, pero ahora esta es mi casa también!-_

_-Primero fue mía antes que tuya como todo lo que tienes ahora-_

_-…Bill por dios, basta sí? Convivamos en paz…-_

-_Yo…no pienso convivir contigo-_

_-No me digas que estas celoso porque tu herman…-_

Pero el menor no la dejo hablar, entró y comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados buscando algo.

-_Donde están?-_

_-Que cosa…?-_

_-Donde están mis perros!?-_

_-Ahhh… Tom se los dio a tu amigo, el rubio. Es que me dan alergia, yo no tengo tiempo para estar sacándolos y no voy a estar limpiándolos-_

_-…ah si? No me digas… hay otra cosa de la que tenga que estar al tanto?-_

_-Bueno…- _ella hizo al ademán de sonrojarse_- Como sabrás, Tom y yo estamos juntos así que necesitamos privacidad-_

_-…no me digas- _El rostro de Bill era indescifrable-

_-…si bueno, los dos llegamos a la conclusión de que si regresabas nos harías el favor y cambiarias de cuarto, Tom me dijo que ant…-_

_-Sabes que? Cállate…!!-_

El menor entró a su antiguo estudio e hizo algo que nunca en su vida imagino ser capaz de hacer.

_-…que haces!?-_

_-…esto es por los perros- _Tomo una de las guitarras que había sacado y la estrelló contra la pared-

_-T-te va a matar!!-_

_-…esto es por mi casa!!-_ Pedazos de madera se esparcieron por toda la sala-

_-…oh por dios!!-_

_-Y esta…-_ Con mucho pesar el menor tomó uno de sus modelos favoritos, regalo que le había obsequiado esa noche tan especial y la estrelló como a las otras dos- _esta… el sabrá lo que significa-_

Tomó sus llaves y salió del lugar…

**_Continuara..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Función VIII_**

La ira se mezcló con todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Desdicha, odio, rabia e impotencia... no sabía que pensar y odiaba sentir todo aquello por la persona que tanto amaba.

En que se había convertido su vida? Cuando cambió todo!? Ni él mismo tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas... y aunque deseaba encontrarlas primero quería estar 4 metros bajo tierra. Muerto tal vez las cosas fueran más fácil.

Salió del edificio y para terminar de desgraciar su vida estaba lloviendo a cantaros, eso más aquella fiebre que no parecía querer bajar no ayudaba en nada.

No sabia a donde ir, tenía miedo y pavor de estar solo en la calle, en ese momento se sentía más solo y vulnerable que nunca. Comenzó a caminar rápido sin fijarse mucho a donde se dirigía, con cada segundo que pasaba todo aquel sufrimiento e indignación se iba acumulando cada vez más...Estaba empapado de pie a cabeza y su temperatura seguía subiendo. Hacía mucho frío, la temperatura de la ciudad estaba comenzando a bajar a pesar de que solo era medio día y no estaba preparado para eso.

_-...dios mío-_ El menor se sentó debajo de un árbol que estaba en los caminos de un parque abandonado al que había llegado-

No podía ir más allá, no en el estado físico y mental en que se encontraba. No paraba de titiritar y con todo aquello su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, Tom, la banda, su desgracia, sus sentimientos y su vida. Todo era un desastre.

El sonido de su celular lo comenzó a atormentar y él sin querer contestar temiendo que fuera Tom…

Lo sacó como pudo del bolso, su cuerpo dolía y sus manos estaban congeladas, pero no era el y lo agradeció en el alma.

Solo para saber que pasaba decidió contestar.

_-...Bill!? Donde demonios estas!?-_

_-...Q-que fastidioso eres_- El menor hacía un intento por controlar su voz que salía entre cortada a causa del frío-

_-Bill dime donde estas y te voy a buscar-_

_-Quien te dijo!?-_

_-...nadie!-_

_-N-nadie!? O sea que si sabes de lo que te hablo… Solo estábamos él, Georg y yo y tú te vienes a enterar!?-_

_-Soy tu manager y tengo que saber como estas!-_

_-...y-yo estoy bien y tu!?-_

_-...basta!-_

_-David... déjame. Ocúpate hoy de ti. Si? Q-quiero estar solo-_

_-...estas pasando frío?-_

_-No te importa…-_

_-No seas grosero!-_

_-...-_

_-Dónde estas!?-_

_-...dime quien te mandó?-_

_-No fue tu hermano si eso piensas...-_

_-Ah... E-entonces fue Georg-_

_-Tom renunció a la banda…-_

_-…A-ah no me digas…-_

_-Que vamos a hacer?_

_-Y me preguntas a mi? Quien es el manager tu o yo? Avísame entonces para despedirte-_

_-Espero estés jugando mocoso-_

_-Si...hago el intento-_

_-...que haremos?-_

_-Ya veremos…Nos tomaremos unas vacaciones...-_

_-Con que finalidad!?-_

_-Pensaremos en la situación-_

_-Las fans se van a dar cuenta al no verlos juntos-_

_-No importa... no somos la primera banda en la que desaparece el guitarrista-_

_-Se trata de tu hermano-_

_-...B-bueno David, no me importa que hagas. Si quieres terminar con la banda bien por mí. Ya...eso no me importa-_

_-...donde estas!?-_

_-...no quiero verte-_

_-DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!?-_

_-N-no quiero que sepas…-_

_-Bill... por dios santo…! Que tienes? No estás bien…-_

_-... nada David-_

_-Te propongo algo, no quiero que me cuentes tus problemas si no quieres, pero... seamos responsables. Tenemos que discutir el tema de Tokio Hotel-_

_-...- _Respiró profundo- _Si...tienes razón-_

_-...-_

El menor no dijo mucho más, le dijo a su manager donde creía que se encontraba y no pasó mucho tiempo para que David lo pasara buscando por aquel lugar, pero Bill estaba tan cansado y exhausto que David tuvo que bajarse a buscarlo.

_-...estas bien!!?-_

_-No... no creo. No me puedo parar-_

_-Pero que mierdas les pasó a ustedes!!?-_

_-...discutimos-_

_-No! No me digas!!-_ Respondió sarcásticamente- _Ok... pues creo que es momento que te desahogues-_

_-...-_

David se sentó debajo de aquel árbol sin percatarse todavía en el terrible estado en que se encontraba Bill.

_-...No tienes que hacer esto-_

_-Más que su manager, siempre he querido ser un amigo para ustedes-_

_-...si, eso lo sé-_

_-...-_

_-Tom es un maldito imbécil...-_

_-... que pasó?-_

-...-

_-Hey… no te quedes dormi_…- David lo sostuvo esos segundos en que pareció desvanecerse y fue cuando sintió la alta temperatura que emanaba de su cuerpo_- Bill? Estas hirviendo…!- _Dijo llevando una de sus manos a su frente-

_-…si?-_ El menor se sentía sin algún tipo de fuerzas pero más que eso aquel agarre por parte de su manager estaba a punto de sacarle un grito de dolor. Pero aguantó todo lo que pudo para esconder aquello…-

_-Vamos… tengo que llevarte a un médico, tú no estas bien!-_

_-No...-_

_-...Bill tienes mucha fiebre, tenemos que cuidarte-_

_-David, no voy a ir a ningún medico ok? Simplemente puede ser gripe...y no voy a perder mi tiempo con eso! No hablo más...!-_

_-No entiendo cual es tu miedo a los hospitales...-_

-_...no te importa-_

_-Levántate y vámonos...-_

_-No... Creo que voy a dormir hoy con mis padres-_

_-Entonces te llevo-_

_-...eso estaría bien _

_-Tu madre me va a matar…-_

…_tranquilo, yo le invento algo-_

David lo ayudó a levantarse para llevarlo al auto y salir de aquel lugar.

**_Horas después en Casa de los Kaulitz_**

_-Hijo…!? Que te pasó!? Que haces aquí? David que significa esto!?-_

_-…Bill tiene como explicarte-_

_-Hola mamá…decidí estar con ustedes un tiempo, no les importa verdad?-_

_-…ah?-_

_-Si… tiene un poco de fiebre Simone, y creo que deberia tomar reposo-_

_-Ay dios David, hablas como si tuviera 15 años-_

_-Su deber es cuidar de ustedes Bill!-_

_-Solo me agarró la lluvia…-_

_-Ya veo! Por que estas mojado también David? No se supone que lo trajiste?-_

_-…tuve un inconveniente antes de encontrarlo-_

_-...encontrarlo? O sea que estabas perdido? Y Tom? Por que no te trajo? Y los guardaespaldas? Se supone que están para protegerlos no?-_

_- Pero David me trajo...- _Volvió a señalar en su defensa evadiendo las preguntas-

_-Si…ya lo veo hijo- _Simone no se tragó la situación-_ Pasa, sube al cuarto y date un buen baño, y si la fiebre no baja tendrás que ir al medico jovencito-_ Concluyó como orden para su hijo con una leve idea de lo que había pasado-

_-…-_

Y sin perder más tiempo el menor subió y se perdió ante la vista de su madre y su manager.

_-…y eso?-_ Preguntó Gordon llegando al lugar-

_-No tengo idea- _

_-Que fue lo que pasó? -_ Los dos padres miraron a David en busca de respuestas-

_-No me pregunten, obviamente fue con Tom pero...no me quiso decir nada, ténganle paciencia, lo noto muy triste-_

Bill ignoró por completo la orden de su madre y en vez de dirigirse al baño entró directo a su cuarto, trancó la puerta con seguro y comenzó a desvestirse con cuidado, cada roce de la tela con la piel lastimada dolía como un infierno, pero lo soportó. Se quitó aquella sucia ropa y se puso algo que lo cubriera por completo para así disimular las heridas frente a sus padres.

Sacó de su bolso su teléfono y sin pensarlo bloqueó el número de Tom, con eliminarlo de su agenda no sería suficiente…Se recostó en la cama y la sintió inmensa… sin querer le hacía falta, lo extrañaba…

… abrazó una de sus almohadas y se dedicó a pensar, pensar en todo lo extraño que había pasado en los últimos días, en las últimas horas… hasta que el sueño le venció.

La tarde continúo en silencio, Bill no salía de su cuarto y ninguno de sus padres se atrevía a preguntarle nada. La tarde terminó, la noche llegó y Tom no llamó...

Los días comenzaron a pasar, todos en total silencio… Bill vivía la mayor parte del tiempo en su cuarto sin hacer o decir nada. Hasta ese momento ni Simone ni Gordon sabían algo todavía… se atrevieron a llamar varias veces a Tom pero las conversaciones eran triviales, en ningún tema de conversación apareció Bill.

Conforme pasaban los días el menor había dejado de cuidar de sí mismo, la fiebre con la que llegó a la casa se convirtió en un malestar que no hacía más que empeorar la situación, todo llevándolo en silencio haciendo creer a su madre que las cosas estaban "bien" o por lo menos mejorando.

Simone a pesar de que quería mantener distancia con la situación no estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantando aquello, sabía que nada bueno había pasado… los conocía más que bien, al fin y al cabo eran sus hijos. Ese día dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina, subió las escaleras y toco con cuidado la puerta del cuarto con todas las intenciones de terminar con la situación.

_-Hijo…?-_

_-…-_

_-…Bill necesito un favor-_

_-Pasa…-_

Y así lo hizo…

_-Como te sientes…-_

_-Bien…-_

_-Te tomaste la pastilla?-_

_-Si…-_

_-Tómatela Bill… esa fiebre no quiere bajar y si sigues esta noche así vamos al médico mañana mismo-_

_-…Mamá-_ Suspiró y continuó- _Como lo que me traes, tomo toda el agua que me das, todas las pastillas que quieras y trato de no molestar… Podrías entonces quitar la estúpida idea de tu mente de que yo voy a visitar un hospital? Bórrala… porque no iré-_

_-Podemos hablar?-_

_-No era un favor lo que necesitabas?-_

_-Basta Bill!! No seas grosero…-_

_-… -_

El menor estaba recostado contemplando la lluvia en la ventana que daba hacia el jardín…

_-Amor… que pasó entre tú y tu hermano?-_

_-Nada-_

_-Por qué quieres que me crea eso?-_

_-Porqu__e…no pasó nada, ya te dije-_

_-Has sabido algo de él?-_

_-No-_

_-No quieres saber nada de él?-_

_-No-_

_-Bill… hijo, no me quiero meter en sus problemas pero… está bien dejar las cosas así?-_

_-Si-_

_-…- _Respiró Profundo- _Georg llamó ayer muy preocupado, dijo que te había estado buscando pero que no pensó que vendrías hasta aquí-_

_-…ah, si?-_

_-Por que te estaba buscando?-_

_-…no sé-_

_-Dijo que traería parte de tu ropa hoy y vendría a visitarte-_

_-…ok-_

_-Bill, tan grave fue lo que pasó?-_

_-…no fue nada del otro mundo-_

-_Hijo… no voy a obligarte a qu__e me digas, pero negarte a confrontar la situación y no hacer algo por las consecuencias no te va a traer nada positivo, esto te esta enfermando Bill!!-_

_-… -_

_-Hijo… me tienes preocupada, no sales de aquí, no comes casi, bajaste de peso y… tu y Tom no se hablan! Como quieres que me sienta!? Esto no es normal!-_

_-Mamá… acostúmbrate, porque de ahora en adelante esto será part_e_ d_e_ nu_e_ stro concepto de "normal"-_

Durante la corta conversación, Bill no mostró su rostro a Simone y por consecuencia esta no supo en qué condiciones se encontraba. Salió de aquel lugar vencida por un problema sin nombre y todavía sin saber cómo ayudarlos.

Al final de aquel día Georg pasó por casa de los Kaulitz a dejar parte del equipaje que Bill había dejado en su casa, pero más que hacer eso se instaló en el cuarto que pertenecía a los gemelos con la intención de hablar con Bill…

…pero fue imposible.

Y los días siguieron pasando…

Aquella mañana el teléfono se cansó de sonar y estando solo Bill en casa, nadie contestó.

"**_Mamá… dile a Bill que me llame a mi teléfono. Ya!!! O si no que se atenga a las consecuencias!!"_**

Fue el mensaje que dejó Tom en la contestadora. Parecía muy molesto… y Bill lo escuchó.

-…- Dentro del menor se debatía la disyuntiva en si lo llamaba o dejaba las cosas tal y cual como estaban-

Decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Regresó al sofá donde ya llevaba más de 2 horas sentado sin hacer nada. Sus padres entraron por la puerta y lo vieron ahí, recostado e ido como de costumbre pero felices de que por lo menos haya salido de su cuarto.

_-Hola amor, como te sientes-_

_-Bien… normal-_

_-… comiste?-_

_-No tengo hambre…-_

_-Quieres que te prepare algo? Puedo hacerte esas galletas que te gustan tanto…-_

_-…gracias mamá, pero no-_

_-Bill me quieres acompañar a Berlín mañana? Tengo que hacer una diligencia…-_

_-…no se Gor…-_

Pero todo aquello fue interrumpido por un portazo en la puerta de entrada y no pasaron muchos segundos cuando Tom hizo presencia en el lugar se acercó al menor lo levantó por el cuello de su camisa y golpeó en la cara tan fuerte que Bill fue a parar al otro lado del sofá.

_-TOM!!!!-_

**_Continuara…_**

**_Chicas y chicos gracias por sus reviews, me encanta saber sus opiniones! :D La semana que viene publico otro capitulo de 360º. _**

**_Los quiero! espero les haya gustado el capitulo! ;D_**

**_3_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Función IX**_

_-TOM!!!-_

_-Bill!!- _Gordon no lo dudó dos veces para ir en su ayuda_- Bill!!!-_

El menor había caído sin seguridad estrellándose contra la pared detrás del sofá, causando que su cuerpo cayera aturdido al suelo. Un exceso de tos y restos de sangre alarmaron a los sus padres.

_-Bill!! Tranquilo! Estas bien!!?_ _Puedes escucharme!!?-_

_-Déjalo Gordon! Es un marica que lo único que hace es manipular a la gente para que estén todos siempre a su alrededor!!-_

_-TOM!! Ya… basta!!!-_ Gritó su madre_- Que demonios te pasa!!? Con que razones vienes a golpear a tu hermano? Esta es mi casa!!-_

_-Pregúntale a él… Vamos!! Dile a mi mamá que fue lo que hiciste en la casa!! Dile…!!-_

Pero Bill no contestaba, estaba todavía en el suelo con Gordon al lado incapaz de tocarlo por miedo a alguna herida interna.

_-Bill… me escuchas!!? Puedes levantarte?-_

_-…-_

Pero el menor no contestaba y ese silencio estaba matando a sus padres.

_-…maldita sea habla!!-_ Tom se acercó y lo levantó por el cuello de su camisa de un golpe estrellándolo nuevamente contra la pared-

_-TOM!! BASTA!!-_

_-Tom baja a tu hermano!! Ya mismo…!!- _Ordenó Gordon intentando soltar el agarra-

_-Cállate Gordon… tú no sabes nada y tú tampoco mamá, tengo mis razones para mandarlo a la mierda!!-_

_-…por favor bájalo!!-_ Suplicó Simone-

La situación estaba más tensa de lo que habían imaginado, Bill estaba acorralado entre la pared y los brazos de su hermano sin poder recibir algún tipo de ayuda por parte de sus padres por miedo a que fuese a pasar algo peor. Su cabeza era un caos, no podía pensar con claridad por más que lo intentaba y sentía que en cualquier momento volvería el estomago ahí mismo…

_-Por que Bill…!? Respóndeme!!-_

_-…por qué?-_ Fue lo único con que respondió dando a entender que sus razones eran obvias-

_-Tom… baja a tu hermano!! El no ha estado bien de salud!! Estas empeorando las cosas!!-_

_-No Gordon, no hasta que me responda!-_

_-…- __Mátame maldita sea… deberías matarme__-_

_-Abusaste de mi confianza Bill, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó entre nosotros!!-_

_-…- _

_-…debería demandarte por esta mierda!! Te juro que debería hacerlo…! No es posible que reacciones de esa forma cuando las cosas no son como tú quieres!-_

_-…de que estás hablando Tom!!?-_

_-Tú hijo fue al departamento, destrozó mis guitarras… y lastimó a mi novia! La lastimó!!-_

_-…-_ entre la inconsciencia a la que estaba a punto de caer el rostro de Bill estaba totalmente confundido, él sabía que aquello era imposible-

_-Que!? Ahora recuerdas!?-_

_-…-_

_-…Bill!!!-_

El menor hizo un repaso a los sucesos de ese miserable día y no recordaba aquello, en las imágenes en su mente no había nada de eso, podría jurar que ella estaba bien… pero y entonces? Que significaba aquello?

_-…-_

_-…es mentira-_ Contestó en su defensa-

_-Mentira!?-_

-…-_Yo no lastime a nadie-_ Sus ojos lo miraron fríamente y Bill supo que Tom no tenía intenciones de creerle- _No lo hice_-

_-Lo estas negando?-_

_-N-no lo hice…_-

_-Maldita sea… lo hiciste!!-_

_-Por lo visto le creerás a ella sin importar nada, sin importar si quiera que yo te este diciendo la verdad-_

_-Bill no seas cínico!!-_

_-…le crees-_

_-…eres un egoísta!-_

_-…TOM!!-_

El mayor lo estrelló contra el suelo y Gordon no dudó dos veces en sostenerlo por los brazos para evitar que Tom se lazara sobre Bill.

_-YA BASTA!!-_

_-…te pasaste de la línea Bill!!-_

_-…-_

El menor se levantó como pudo, si antes estaba aturdido en esos momento estaba a punto de perder la conciencia… No supo cómo, pero hubo una pequeña conexión que le transmitió lo que Tom estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, pero aquel sentimiento, aquella idea inundó de tristeza el corazón de Bill.

Respiró profundo e intento tomar fuerzas de donde no las tenía para acabar con aquello de una vez y por todas. Tomó su camisa y limpió el rastro de sangre que salía de su boca, pero al hacerlo sus padres inevitablemente notaron aquellas marcas en su cuerpo que aun no habían desaparecido.

_-…B-Bill… que te pasó!?-_

-…- él no contestó-

Dio media vuelta y se fue ante la mirada de todos.

_-… eso es, vete como un cobarde! No tienes sentimientos… y no sabes la lástima que me das hermano-_ Dijo Tom a sus espaldas-

_-…basta, basta de esto Tom!!-_

_-Gordon suéltame!!-_

Bill se dio media vuelta a penas lo escuchó…

_-No hasta que te tranquilices…!!!-_ Respondió Gordon-

_-…ok Tom, obviamente comprendo tu posición-_ Simone y Gordon no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando-… _y créeme que hago un gran esfuerzo pero, entiéndeme a mi-_ Pidió con un extraño tono de suplica_- Tu no me creerás, no lo harás…-_ Suspiró pesadamente y continuó_-… entonces?-_ Bill caminó y se acercó a él, abrió los brazos en señal de bienvenida- _Quieres destrozarme a golpes? Ok… está bien_, _si eso te hace sentir mejor –_

_-…-_

_-… pero que algo te quede muy claro… si tuviese la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo y destrozar nuevamente tus guitarras… lo haría con todo el dolor d_e mi alma_, pero eso sí, esta vez me encargaría con todo gusto de que a ella no le quedasen__ ganas volver a mentir, nunca jamás en su maldita vida…-_

_-…eres un…-_

_-Un qué? Un maldito?-_

-…-

_-Ok,_ _está bien, no hace falta que me respondas…-_

_-…-_

_-Felicidades…-_

_-…- _

_-…que bueno que vayas a tener tan pronto una familia-_

_-Q-que?-_

_-Tom… que está diciendo Bill?-_

-…- el mayor no contestó. Un calosfríos recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermano, sintió como si por tan solo unos mili segundos Bill hubiese entrado en sus pensamientos, el nunca llegó a imaginar que aquella conexión fuese tan fuerte como para eso…-

_- Vete Tom_- Pidió-

_-No…-_

_-…-_

Ante la negativa de su hermano prefirió abandonar el lugar antes de que otra cosa sucediera pero cuando se giró no pudo evitar marearse de repente y que su cuerpo cayera al suelo de inmediato…

_-Hijo!!-_ Simone se acercó y lo ayudó mientras este intentaba ponerse de pie otra vez-

_-…ya mamá, tranquila, necesito ir al baño-_

Simone se quedó ahí sin decir una palabra viendo como Bill se perdía en las escaleras.

_-…amor, llama a una ambulancia_- Pidió a Gordon_-_

_-…ay mamá por dios!! Esta fing…-_ pero Simone no le dio chance de terminar y lo calló con una bofetada-

_-Que sea la última vez Tom Kaulitz, la ultima vez que vienes a mi casa y golpeas a tu hermano, mucho menos y escúchame bien…!! Mucho menos por una mujer!!-_

-…-

_-Tú no tienes idea… o tal vez te niegas a tenerla y estoy segura que Bill nunca te va a decir cómo la ha pasado estando aquí solo, porque a pesar de que nos tiene a nosotros… el no está completo si no estás tú-_

_-…que quieres que haga? Que me quede con el toda la vida!? Cuidándolo de que no se caiga!!? De si amanece afónico o si le duele una uña!? Eso es lo que quieres!? Pues déjame decirte que en estos momentos tengo otras responsabilidades de las cuales ocuparme…-_

_-…no hijo, no quiero eso. Pero recuerda algo Tom, mujeres tendrás muchas… pero hermano, solo uno-_

_-…lo estas defendiendo mam_…-

_-Vete Tom… -_

_-...-_

_-...piensa un poco, tienes que hacerlo, y si luego de eso quieres hablar conmigo o con tu padre sobre la situación, nosotros estaremos dispuestos a escucharte-_

_-…-_

Y no se dijo más…

Tom salió de la casa sin decir ninguna otra palabra y Simone enseguida escuchó la puerta cerrar subió a ver como estaba su hijo menor.

Se acercó a la puerta del cuarto, intentó abrirla pero estaba con seguro…

_-Hijo… vamos a hablar por favor!-_

Y nadie respondió…

_-…oh dios-_

A juzgar por el estado en que se encontraba Bill minutos antes de regresar a su cuarto Simone pensó lo peor…

_-Gordon!! Amor sube!-_

Y así lo hizo…

_-…no responde, y si se desmayó!? Y si algo le pasó!?-_

_-Aléjate de la puerta…la voy a tumbar-_

_-…-_

Dos fuertes golpes bastaron para tumbarla y poder entrar…

...sin embargo no encontraron rastros del menor por ningún lado.

_-Bill!!!? Sal por favor!! Donde estas!?-_

Pero nadie respondió…

_**Continuara…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Función X_**

_-…-_

_-No podemos hacer nada-_

_-…ya veo-_

_-Lo siento muchísimo, usted es una persona muy joven y…-_

_-…me hubiese gustado hacer algo al respecto-_

_-Usted es muy fuerte y esta fue una de las causas por las cuales descubrimos esto tarde…-_

_-No sabe cuanto…?-_

_-…no, no suelo decir a un paciente cuento tiempo le puede quedar, eso va a depender de cómo lleve su vida de este momento en adelante-_

_-…--_

_-Lo lamento…-_

_-Basta…! No es su culpa…-_

_-Aunque no lo crea me siento muy responsable por esta situación…-_

_-Ya no hay nada que hacer, lo mejor será que me vaya-_

_-Cuídese mucho por favor, estamos a la orden para cualquier cosa… si algo pasa no dude en llamarme, usted tiene mi numero!-_

_-…gracias, lo tendré en cuenta-_

Salió de aquel consultorio con una visión diferente de las cosas, miraba a cada persona que pasaba a su alrededor, cada rostro, cada situación… todo parecía estar en cámara lenta.

Tomó su teléfono celular para revisar sus llamadas, ya llevaba mucho tiempo vibrando en su bolsillo. A pesar que ante aquella noticia sus ánimos tenían que estar decaídos él no estaba así, su cuerpo estaba un poco cansado tal vez pero por dentro se sentía con más ánimos que nunca…

…con más ánimos de disfrutar lo poco que le quedaba.

Decidió llamarlo, si habían tantas llamadas… lo más seguro era que nada bueno había pasado. Pero no contestaba…

Siguió intentando en todo el camino a su casa y nada… el teléfono no lo contestaba nadie, intentó con su hermano y tampoco, ya estaba comenzando a preocuparse…

Estacionó su carro, a pesar de que normalmente los iría a visitar para ver como estaban, en esos momentos se sentía muy cansado… pero al llegar a la recepción de su departamento encontró una visita inesperada.

_-Señor… el joven dice que lo conoce, que es su amigo. Es verdad?-_ Preguntó el recepcionista-

_-…estas bien!!? Si, no se preocupe es mi amigo!-_

_-…-_

Definitivamente nada bueno había pasado.

Llamó al ascensor y enseguida este llegó entraron juntos, el rubio no dijo nada en todo el camino hasta el apartamento y él tampoco. El ascensor los dejó dentro de la casa y él decidió que lo mejor era no esperar mucho para hablar las cosas…

_-Ok… que demonios te pasó?-_ Fue a la cocina a buscar hielo y regresó_- Te pones esto, ya!-_

_-Siento venir así de repente-_

_-Qué pasó?-_

_-…muchas cosas-_

_-No tengo toda la vida para escucharte así que si comienzas ya, sería feliz-_

_-…por favor… no me trates mal hoy-_

_-…hablo muy en serio-_

_-Yo también-_

_-Ven acá…- _Lo tomó de su mano y lo llevó al sofá_- Estas muy mojado, deberías ducharte-_

_-…Andy, estas mas delgado?-_

_-…-_

_-Andreas… estoy hablando contigo…!-_

_-Lo siento, no te escuché-_ Dijo mientras colocaba al lado de su amigo una toalla y algo de ropa limpia- _Decías?-_

_-…Estas muy delgado-_

_-Ah si, estoy haciendo dieta-_

_-Y eso?-_

_-Me provocó…-_

_-Estúpido! No seas mentiroso! Eso es como que yo te diga "…la causa de que esté así es una chica"-_

_-Eso es relativo-_

_-Andreas por dios!-_

_-Claro!! Imagina a Tom menos fortachón, cabello mas largo… sin trenzas claro está y con un brillo rosa en sus labios… TACHAN! Y ahí esta la causa de tus problemas-_

_-…-_

_-…ríete, por lo menos para que yo me sienta orgulloso-_

_-Que tienes? Normalmente siempre estas más gordito… tú comes bien. Es una chica? El trabajo?-_

_-No… digamos que he estado muy en… YA VA! Por qué estamos hablando de mi? Tu vienes mojado y golpeado a mi casa, casi que te confundo con un indigente y vamos a hablar de mí!? Me haces el favor y me cuentas de una vez y por todas que demonios fue lo que pasó con tu hermano! Ok?-_

_-…no hay nada que decir-_

_ -Si piensas que Tom me llamó y me dijo algo te equivocas!- _Llevó su mano su frente-_ Genial… estas hirviendo-_

-…- El menor apartó su atención para concentrarla en su celular que sonaba con insistencia- _Es Georg…-_

_-Bueno… no es Tom, así que atiende-_

_-Georg?-_

**_-Bill! Por que no estas donde tus padres? Te fui a dejar las llaves de tu carro allá y me contaron lo que pasó! Donde estas!? Estas bien…?-_**

_-Solo te diré donde estoy si no le dices a mis padres-_

**_-Bill ellos están muy preocupados…-_**

_-Dios…diles que estoy donde Andreas-_

**_-Ah… eso me deja más tranquilo-_**

_-…deberías traerme el carro hasta acá-_

**_-Que!? No! Lo vas a buscar a mi casa y punto, eso después de pasar donde tus padres-_**

_-…no tiene sentido, no se que te hace pensar que haré eso-_

**_-Lo harás…!-_**

_-Mando a Andreas-_

_-Eh…eh…eh! Un momento, yo no voy a buscar tu carro a ningún lado- _Contestó el rubio-

_-…bueno, hagan lo que quieran-_ Dijo entregándole el teléfono al rubio, tomando la toalla para irse a bañar-

_-…Georg, habla Andreas… que fue lo que pasó?-_

**_Departamento de Tom._**

_-…lo hiciste?-_

_-Obvio que lo hice…-_

_-Dame pruebas-_

_-…no te parece obvio la mancha de sangre en la maldita camisa!!?-_

_-…muy bien, eso me gusta. Sabes cual es el segundo paso no?_

_-…cállate-_

_-…no te conviene mandarme a callar-_

_-Maldigo el día en que te conocí…-_

_-…jajaja, no te conviene Tom, no te conviene…y lo sabes-_

_-...-_

_-Con tus padres... y él tiene que ir, sino... tú sabes lo que pasará-_

_-...-  
_

_**Departamento de Andreas**_

_-Bill… puedo pasar?-_

_-A-Andreas me estoy bañando …- _Dijo tomado por sorpresa ante la intromisión de su amigo- …_y creo que uno se baña solo no?-  
_

_-…No será la primera vez que te veo sin ropa…-_

_-Andreas… no!-_ Le gritó, aunque él ya sabía que estaba dentro del baño-

_-…por que no me dijiste nada-_

_-Maldita sea con Georg…!-_

_-Contéstame Bill…!!-_

_-Maldición...!-_

_-...contéstame-  
_

_-Para que…!!?- _

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, hubo un fuerte golpe en la pared y cuando menos se lo esperó el rubio estaba dentro de la ducha con él…

_-Q-qué haces…?-_

_-…-_

_-Salte de aquí…!-_

_-…- _Pero Andreas no respondía nada, lo único que hizo fue observar un largo rato el cuerpo del menor y darse cuenta en el estado en que estaba-

_-Salt…-_

_-…escúchame!!-_ Dijo abrazándolo con delicadeza- _Esto no se va a quedar así… te lo juro-_

_-…tú no puedes hacer nada!-_ Dijo queriendo sonar amenazante-

_-Bill cállate por dios…! -_

_-…Andreas basta, estoy bi…-_

_-ESTAS BIEN!? ESTO ES ESTAR BIEN?-_ Gritó despegándolo de repente de su cuerpo-

-…-

_-…Crees que esta situación es correcta!? Crees que puedo dejar las cosas tal y cual como estan!!? RESPONDEME!!-_

_-…no grites, por favor- _

_-…-_

_-Por favor…- _Suplicó-

_-…l-lo siento- _

_-…- _Sollozo-

_-…Te juro que todo estará bien Bill, todo-_

_-...- _Sollozo-_  
_

_-... si quieres llorar hazlo- _Dijo abrazándolo con fuerza-

_-…-_

_-Yo estoy aquí… -...no por mucho pero si lo suficiente para ti...-_

Y un llanto llenó de dolor aquel espacio. Con cada sollozo Bill desahogaba toda aquella multitud de sentimientos que se encontraban en su corazón destruyéndolo poco a poco… dolor, odio, ira, frustración... todo estaba mezclado pero listo para salir…

_-…se fue Andreas-_Sollozo-

_-…-_

_-Me dejó…-_ Sollozo_- Lo juramos!! Juramos que nunca nos separaríamos!! –_

_-…-_

_-…quiero estar con él-_ Sollozo- Quiero _sentirlo cerca…-_Sollozo-

_-…-_

_-…siento que me falta todo sin él-_Sollozo- _...me siento muy solo…- _Sollozo_-  
_

_-Lo sé Bill… lo sé-_

_-…no voy a poder salir de esto…-_ Sollozo-_  
_

_-Lo harás… y yo te voy a ayudar-_

-…-Sollozo-

_-Te lo prometo…-_

_-…-_

_-Te lo juro...-  
_

**_Casa de los Kaulitz _**

_-Atiende! Puede ser Bill…!!-_ Suplicó Simone a su esposo que estaba cerca del teléfono-

_-…Tom-_

_-…Tom?-_ Fue la expresión igualmente extrañada de su esposa-_  
_

_-Ya pensaste en lo que hicist…aja, no, no Tom… Que demonios significa esto? En que estas pensando!!? No es tiempo para estas cosas!! No cuando tu hermano esta desaparecido quien sabe donde…! ... si, lo sé… no Tom! Pero…No… no Tom… no se trata de es… ok, ok… si tu lo dices supongo que tengo que confiar en ti no?-_

_-Que pasa!?-_ Insistía Simone-

_-…Tom, solo escuchame algo, no cuentes con nosotros hasta que Bill aparezca, hasta que él este bien y hasta que tú le ofrezcas una gran, gran disculpa! Me entendiste!?-_

_-...-_

_-Escuchaste lo que te dije!!? ... ok, adios!-_

_-…que pasó?-_

_-Simone… Tom se va a casar?-_

_-…Q-qué!!?-_

**_Continuara…_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Función XI_**

**_Flash Back (Primera parte)  
_**

**_Tom_**

Lo había pensando, llevaba tiempo analizando la situación de Bill y mía y todo llegaba a la misma conclusión. Lo amaba demasiado. Y eso era bueno, yo era feliz a su lado y él al lado mío, lo podía sentir… Pero de un tiempo para acá las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, la situación comenzó a volverse más peligrosa de lo que yo alguna vez llegué a imaginar y eso fue lo que causó que ese día yo terminara con nuestra relación.

Yo esperaba, dentro de mi corazón había un rayo de esperanza y quería que él entendiera, que comprendiera porque lo hacia… yo, no tenia el valor para decírselo completamente, no tenía las fuerzas para decirle que era cobarde y que la única razón por la que lo dejaba era por el peligro que había a nuestro alrededor … sin embargo mi excusa ese día fue tan patética aunque había algo de verdadero en ella, realmente deseaba poder encontrar juntos alguien normal, alguna chica con la cual comenzar una nueva relación…

… pero igual, nadie sabe cuanto me arrepiento de no haber dicho todo como era.

No esperaba que las cosas llegaran a ser normales… y es que no lo siguieron siendo, mucho menos cuando llegué ese día y no encontré sus cosas en casa.

_**En un Café cerca del departamento de Bill y Tom**_

_-… por favor Anette, no quería que vinieras así tan pronto, te lo dije por teléfono-_

Anette era una vieja amiga de los dos y una de mis últimas novias, la conocíamos mucho antes de ser famosos y era un viejo lazo con nuestra antigua realidad.

_-Tom, necesitaba hablar contigo… es muy urgente-_

_-…bueno, como sea no tienes porque venir, mucho menos cuando él no sabe que te estoy viendo otra vez, sabes lo celoso que es Bill--_

_-Que va a pasar con nosotros?-_

_-…nada, lo de esa noche fue solo esa noche Anette, yo te aprecio mucho pero ahorita estoy saliendo… de algo muy serio y necesito tiempo. Que nos encontremos otra vez no significa nada-_

_-Ah?-_

_-…-_

_-Tom, tu con algo serio? Por favor!-_

_-No me importa si no me crees pero esa es la situación-_

_-Bueno… yo no vengo a hablar de eso-_

_-…que quieres?-_

_-Tom, estoy embarazada-_

_-Ah?-_

_-Si, y es tuyo-_

_-Anette tu también!? Pensé que eras distinta! No sabes cuantas mujeres han intentado esto conmigo? Así seas mi amiga no voy a creerte eso-_

_-…Tom, no tengo porque mentirte… a diferencia de todas esas tipas tu te acostaste conmigo y recuerdas mi rostro y sabes que esa noche no usaste preservativo-_

Cuándo la escuché hablar con esa seriedad, cada palabra que decía me hacía pensar _"esto no puede estar pasando, esto no puede estar pasando"_. Recuerdo esa noche, había engañado a Bill con ella, ese día habíamos tenido una de nuestras tantas peleas y habíamos terminado en golpes. Yo me fui del Hotel y la encontré… y pasó lo que no tenía que pasar.

_-…- _Respiré profundo intentando analizar todo aquello- _No te creo_- Fue lo único que pude decir esperando que si era un juego poder desenmascararla-

_-Tom, no te conviene dejarme así, yo no voy a terminar siendo madre soltera, primero mato a este bebé-_

_-…Q-que? Estas loca?-_

_-Ah, me crees no?-_

_-No, no te creo pero no tienes porque actuar de esa forma…-_

_-Mis intenciones no son muy amigables amigo mío-_

_-Con el tono que me estas hablando olvídate de que soy "amigo" tuyo-_

_-Tom, desgraciadamente se más de lo que tu imaginas… mucho más de lo que imaginas-_

_-Me estas intentando chantajear?-_

_-Si, lo estoy haciendo-_

_-…ok Anette, estas muy equivocada si piensas que puedes venir y hacer esto conmigo-_ Me levanté -

_-…yo no soy él que se acuesta con su hermano-_

… pero cuando escuché lo que ella tenía para decir, me quedé helado sin decir más… delatándome como un tonto.

_-Sabes de lo que hablo no? Tengo pruebas, no sabes cuantos contactos tengo y con los cuales puedo destruirte a ti y a Bill. Y no es mi intención, ustedes eran… unos de mis mejores amigos pero ahora simplemente olvida eso-_

_-Y si te digo que sigo sin creerte nada?-_

_-Recuerdas aquel viaje a las Maldivas? Donde un fotógrafo tomó unas fotos algo "explicitas" de dos hermanos muy cariñosos? Y que nada más y nada menos que Universal Music tuvo que pagar por ellas para que no salieran a la luz publica?-_

_-…-_

_-Se te hace familiar no?-_

_-…-_

_-Tengo copia de eso-_

_-Nada de lo que dices es verdad-_

Ella sacó un sobre y me lo entregó, yo enseguida lo abrí y su contenido me llenó de pánico.

_-…que quieres?-_

_-Quiero muchas cosas, así que lo mejor es que te sientes y te relajes-_

_-…-_ Y así lo hice, aunque relajado… no podía estar-

_-Estoy embarazada y quiero ser oficialmente tu esposa-_

_-QUE!? TU ESTAS LOCA!?-_

_-Baja la voz…-_

_-…nunca-_

_-Por Bill?-_

_-Bill y yo terminamos-_

_-Ah bueno, ahora será mas fácil todo no crees?-_

_-…-_

_-Le dices que encontraste algo por fin verdadero por lo que vivir-_

_-…-_

_-Y que quieres una nueva oportunidad… o lo que sea, pero algo le dirás-_

_-No-_

_-Tom… se lo vas a decir-_

_-No voy a dejarme chantajear por una perra como tú-_

_-…voy a destruir la vida de tu hermano Tom, así que te conviene que no te portes mal conmigo-_ Había algo en su rostro que me desconcertaba, no sabía que pero me hacía sentir más incomodo de lo que estaba-

_-…no y es mi ultima palabra, ah! Y si ese niño es mío ya tu te encargaras de hacerle un examen_ _de ADN, es TÚ problema. Si después del examen es mío tan solo cumpliré como su padre, no más de eso--_

Salí de aquel café sin decir más, no creía en aquellas palabras y mucho menos en esas pruebas. Eran las fotos, yo las había visto y no sabía como demonios ella las había podido obtener pero con decir que eran "montajes" bastaba y sobraba. Si era por eso que ella iba a intentar manipularme, estaba equivocada y si estaba o no embarazada con lo ultimo que le dije…

…esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Fui directo a mi casa, todavía estaba con los pelos de punta y muy asustado, eso sin contar que necesitaba hablar con Bill y arreglar un poco las cosas entre nosotros… Quería reunir fuerzas y explicarle los verdaderos motivos de mi ruptura, pero todo era un caos en mi mente.

Llegué al edificio, subí al ascensor y sin esperar mucho llegué a casa… antes de abrir escuché que nuestros perros estaban llorando de una manera inconsolable, me asusté y abrir más rápido todavía, por un momento pensé que tal vez Bill había hecho una locura.

Entré rápidamente y revise todas las habitaciones, no lo encontré…

_-Bill?? Bill!?-_

Y nadie respondió…

No sé porque razón pero algo me llevó a la cocina y vi en la nevera un papel con su letra escrita… el corazón se me encogió y supe con claridad que era.

**_Tom, disculpa por esto. _**

**_No me llames, no me busques y no hagas nada o alguna tontería que me involucre. Respeto tus razones aunque no sé porque sentí en ese momento que no era suficiente con tan solo decir eso, sin embargo cuando la vi de pie ahí en la puerta lo supe con claridad._**

**_No sé a donde me vaya pero trata de hacer tu vida._**

**_Por favor, por lo que más quieras no me busques. Hagas lo que hagas espero que estés satisfecho…_**

**_…yo lo respetaré y estaré contento por ti._**

**_Tan solo, ayúdame a olvidarme de que esto pasó._**

**_Bill._**

Estaba anonadado y no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando. Fui corriendo a nuestro cuarto y abrí su closet… no había nada. No estaba su ropa, sus zapatos, sus cadenas, collares, su maquillaje, no había nada.

_-No…no puede ser-_

Saqué mi celular del bolso y llamé a casa de mis padres pero colgué la llamada antes de que contestara. No era recomendable que llamara, podrían preocuparse y la situación podría empeorar.

_-Que hago…?-_

En su carta me suplicaba que no lo llamara pero, como hacia? No podía irse así sin más, yo mínimo necesitaba saber donde se encontraba, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, aunque sabía que no lo estaba.

De repente una llamada llegó a mi celular y la atendí cuanto antes.

_-Bill!!?-_

**_-Hola Tom…-_**

_-Que quieres?-_

**_-No te daré mucho tiempo para que cambies de parecer, menos de dos semanas comenzando desde hoy-_**

_-Que demon…-_

**_-Destruiré a tu hermano y no estoy jugando-_**

_-Eres una maldita loca!!-_

**_-Te vas a arrepentir-_**

Y la llamada se colgó. Sentí miedo por él y llamé a su teléfono si perder más tiempo.

Repicaba y repicaba y nadie atendía. Cayó la contestadota y volví a marcar.

_-Por favor, por favor Bill, atiend… Bill!!?-_

**_-Hey…-_**

_-Georg!?-_

**_-Hola Tom-_**

_-Dónde está Bill?-_

**_-…esta en mi casa, aquí conmigo, no te preocupes-_**

_-Pásamelo!-_

**_-No-_**

_-Ah?-_

**_-No Tom, no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar con él-_**

_-Georg pásame a Bill!-_

**_-Tom, él me contó todo, y creo que irse fue lo mejor que pudo hacer-_**

_-Tú no sabes nada!-_

**_-No Tom! Respóndeme algo ¿Cómo cre…-_**

No lo dejé hablar más y colgué la llamada, tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí enseguida de la casa.

No pasaron muchos minutos y menos a la velocidad en la que iba, no quería perder tiempo, aquello era una decisión muy apresurada, no quería que se fuera y mucho menos ahora que esa loca andaba detrás de nosotros.

Toqué la corneta para que Georg saliera a abrirme y así lo hizo, ni siquiera me molesté en saludar, me bajé del auto, pasé directo a la casa y ahí lo vi. Estaba de espaldas a mí sin decir nada…

_-Por qué te fuiste?-_

_-…-_

_-Por qué así? No entiendo tu actitud Bill, las cosas se hablan!- _Intentaba explicarle, aunque con lo estresado que estaba sabía que las cosas no saldrían muy bien-

_-…-_

_-Podías haberme dado tiempo al menos de asimilar todo…?-_

_-Qué?-_

-…- El escuchar su voz en ese tono me hizo callar por completo-

_-Perdón?-_ Estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo sonreír que aquel rostro me llenó de temor- _Tiempo?-_

_-Yo me voy, los dejo solos-_Dijo Georg-

_-No Georg! Tú te quedas!- _

_-Bill, escúchame, nosotros no hemos hablado de este tema con tranquilid…-_ Intenté explicar-

_-No hace falta hablar de esto, tú tomaste tu decisión y yo la mía-_

_-Bill por dios! No seas tan terco!-_ No quería que justo en ese momento se pusiera en esa actitud, sabía que cuando llegaba ahí no había nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión-

_-Para qué quieres que hablemos? Ah! Para aclararme el tema del "espacio"? Pues te ahorre la charla hermano-_

_-Bill por favor basta!-_ _Oh mierda…- _Había olvidado aquello, lo había pensando, si! Pero eso requería tiempo para los dos… No podía creer que él pensara que esta situación fuese tan fácil para mí-

_-Vete Tom, no le eches mas leña al fuego o te vas a arrepentir- _

_-Y si no quiero irme sin ti?-_

_-Por mi haz lo que quieras, desde que regresamos de Los Ángeles ya no me importa lo que sea que hagas con tu estúpida vida-_

_-Por favor-_ Supliqué-

_-No…-_

_-De qué forma quieres que te lo pida?- Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que él quisiera-_

_-De ninguna! Para que vienes a rogarme? Eres un cínico... tú decidiste esto Tom. No querías comenzar una nueva vida…? Bueno, hazlo, pero no será conmigo!-_

_-…eres un tonto, no estás entendiendo nada-_

_-Qué no estoy entendiendo?-_

Hubo un silencio prolongado, no podía decirle aquello no delante de Georg, tenía que hablar en privado con él, hacer que entendiera mis intenciones.

_-Regresa…-_

_-…No, y no lo volveré a repetir-_

_-Eres jodidamente terco maldición…!_- Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y sabía que nada bueno pasaba cuando llegaba a ese punto-

_-…tengo a quien salir no?-_

_-No me voy a ir de aquí sin ti-_

_-Pues te quedaras esperando, así que te recomiendo que le digas a tu amiguita donde estas, porque ni Georg ni yo nos queremos calar escenitas-_

_-Ay Bill por dio…-_

Pero lo dejó hablando solo ante la mirada de Georg.

_-…Imbécil!- Grité-_

_-Bastardo!- _

Unos segundos bastaron para escuchar la puerta sonar…

_-…maldita sea!-_

_-Tom, podemos hablar?-_

No respondí nada, no podía. Caminé hasta el patio trasero y me senté ahí juntó a Georg.

_-Qué pasó? A mi tu no me vas a mentir… tú sigues amando a Bill-_

-…- Y asentí sin poder negarlo-

_-Entonces, por qué? Esto es un golpe muy duro para él! No te das cuenta que esta sufriendo!?-_

_-Son muchas cosas Georg…-_

_-Pues tengo toda la tarde para escucharte-_

-…- respiré profundo antes de hablar_- el que Bill y yo estemos juntos ha traído una serie de problemas, tu mismo lo sabes, muchas fans han estado sospechando. Es más, el altercado que tuve con las francesas fue por eso, una de ellas publicó un video donde nos amenazaba y se que se refería a nuestra relación…-_

_-…-_

_- Hasta mamá se vio afectada en todo esto… y no es la vida que quiero, ni para mi familia, ni para él y mucho menos para ustedes-_

_-…-_

_-No me parece justo que las personas a las que amamos tengan que pagar por nuestros actos…-_

_-...-_

_-...tú no sabes, ni tienes idea de las cosas horribles que podríamos vivir si el mundo se llegara a enterar que nos amamos con tanta fuerza-_

_-Ah… Por fin lo aceptas! Lo sigues queriendo por dios!-_

_-No cambies mis palabras!-_

_-Cambiar? Ojala alguien estuviera grabando esto para que te escuchar…-_

_-No, no me apetece escucharme, porque esa es la parte con la que quiero acabar…! Georg detuve esto a tiempo, esto estuvo mal y si pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitarlo lo haría_- Aquello salió de mi corazón como pidiendo auxilio-

_-…no sabes lo que dices, nadie jamás ha evitado enamorarse, es algo que pasa y ya… No es algo que puedes prevenir, así que cierra el pico-_

_-Luego de hacer las escenas esas con Chantelle, el estar con ella me puso a pensar… ¿Será que en realidad las cosas no deben de ser así? ¿Sera que estoy con Bill por miedo a estar con otras personas? ¿Por miedo a no encontrar a alguien como él en alguna chica? Y algo cambio, un sentimiento me invadió y me dije "Puedo intentarlo. Las cosas volverían a ser como antes y nadie más resultaría herido de todo esto" esa fue otra razón y si yo puedo tener esa oportunidad quiero que él también la aproveche-_

_-…-_

_-Y se lo dije, le hice saber lo que sentía… Sé que no es fácil para él, pero para mí tampoco-_ _Desearía con todo mi corazón poder amarlo con tranquilidad pero eso nunca sucederá, nunca… Para darle tranquilidad a su vida esto tiene que terminar y yo tengo que comenzar por dar el ejemplo, soy el mayor… y tengo que hacerlo por su bien-_

-…-

Respiré profundo antes de continuar, era hora de la gran mentira.

_- Hace poco comencé a salir con Anette, una amiga de hace mucho tiempo y… ella ha llenado ese vacío que dejó Bill, sin querer lo ha hecho-_

_-…estas seguro?-_

_-Quiero estarlo-_

_-Y Bill?-_

_-…-_ No sabía si podía seguir aguantando aquella conversación-

_-Discúlpame Tom pero esta no es la manera de salir del asunto, no sabes el daño que le haces con todo esto-_

_-…No quise que se fuera así, me gustaría que regresara a casa-_

_-No! Para que? Para que te encargues de recordarle que son sólo hermanos? Dos personas comunes y corrientes y que su pasado ahí quedó? No me parece justo-_

Pero la conversación no pudo continuar cuando escuchamos la puerta de entrada cerrarse con fuerza. Me levanté enseguida, sabía que se había ido… pero Georg me sujetó.

_-Déjalo Tom!-_

_-…-_

_-Déjalo que se vaya, tiene que pensar muchas cosas-_

_-…-_

_-…escúchame, razones tienes y están claras. Pero entiende algo amigo, tus razones se están llevando lo que más amas por delante. No fue la manera Tom y ahora tienes que hacer algo con las consecuencias. Y si llegaras a perderlo? Qué te va a doler más? El "que hubiese pasado" o tu hermano?-_

_-No voy a dar marcha atrás con esto Georg, Bill es fuerte…- _

_-No Tom, Bill tiene casi 20 años y 9 meses viviendo y compartiendo su espacio contigo, ni tú ni él saben como serian las cosas si alguno de los dos se llegase a ir. Si tú estas aquí hecho un caos imagina por un momento como está él-_

_-…no tengo ni siquiera que imaginarlo-_

_-Entonces Tom? Tu mismo te contradices..._

_-...No, no Georg, esto ya no vale la pena-_

_-...amigo escúchate por favor-_

_-...-_

_-Te pregunto algo Tom, tu conseguiste una chica pero… y si Bill consigue un chico?-_

-…- _Eso no va a pasar…-_

_-Ahí te dejo eso para que lo pienses-_

_-…no hay nada que pensar, sería su decisión y la respetaría-_

_-Qué!?-_

_-No queda de otra, de cualquier manera esto iba a terminar así, yo estoy llevando esta situación como puedo y lo mejor que puede hacer es… conseguirse una vida nueva y me sabe si es con una mujer o un hombre- _Mentí-

_-…-_

_-Ve a buscarlo-_

_-No-_

_-Hazlo! Lo ibas a hacer…!-_

_-Pues ahora no!- _

_-…-_

_-Georg yo no voy a ir por él, ya tiene casi 20 años y puede cuidarse solo, yo no puedo cuidarle más las espaldas-_

_-Tom por dios…-_

_-Tom nada Georg! Basta de esta tonta charla… si quiere regresar y llevar una vida normal conmigo pues que lo haga, si no… bien por él-_

_-…normal?-_

_-…-_

_-…estas muy equivocado si crees que las cosas pueden ser "normal" de ahora en adelante-_

Aquello me heló por segundos, en ese momento una llamada entró a mi teléfono y atendí sin fijarme quien era.

_-Quien es?-_

**_-…el juego comienza hoy Tom, mejor cuida a tu hermanito-_**

_-Quien es?-_

**_-Sabes quien soy…-_**

Y si sabía. La llamada colgó y no me atreví a decir su nombre por miedo a que Georg sospechara algo.

_-…quien era?-_

_-Numero equivocado-_

Un hueco se formó en mi pecho y me sentí mareado por segundos. No necesitaba aquello, no en esos momentos.

_-Que te pasa?-_

_-…nada-_

El timbre de la casa sonó y nos levantamos para ver de quien se trataba. Una señora estaba en la puerta…

_-Hijo! Uno de tus amigos tuvo un accidente! El chico alto, un carro se lo llevó por delante y se lo acaban de llevar en una ambulancia…_

Nunca me había sentido tan miserable en mi vida, y temí que fuera una de las tantas veces que me esperaban.

Y otra llamada entró a mi celular… Sabia quien era y ni siquiera me moleste en hablar, solo atendí.

**_-Ya debes saberlo, esto es solo una pequeña parte de lo que va a pasar si no decides cooperar Tom-_**

**_Continuara…_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Función XII**_

_**Flash Back **__**Part**__**e 2**_

_**Tom**_

Entramos corriendo. El corazón estaba apunto de salirse de mi pecho y la angustia me estaba comiendo las entrañas. Tanto por el accidente de Bill como por la llamada que recibí.

No era posible aquello. Como un ser humano puede tener tanto poder? Eso existía? Si bien sabía que Anette tenía una condición monetaria muy buena… era posible lograr todo aquello con tan solo unos billetes?

No lo creía, tenía que haber algún tipo de contactos…

…tenía que existir algún intermediario.

Llegamos a la recepción y preguntamos por Bill, la recepcionista nos hizo esperar informándonos que lo estaban atendiendo.

Pasamos alrededor de 15 minutos sin saber nada.

_-Sabía que esto iba a terminar así…- _Me comentó Georg muy molesto.

_-Disculpe que sabe de mi hermano!?-_ Lo ignoré y pregunté a una de las enfermeras que había salido del interior del lugar donde estaba él-

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo darle ningún tipo de información por ahora. Por favor aguarde aquí, en un momento el doctor va a salir-_

_-…- _Y así lo hice, muy molesto con las estúpidas políticas de los hospitales_- Por qué siempre tenemos que esperar? Por que siempre nadie puede decir nada!?-_

Me sentía estancado, como si nada caminara y si de casualidad lo estaba haciendo… nada iba por buen camino. Una parte de mí se arrepentía de haberlo dejado… y otra estaba a punto de gritar "AYUDA!!" por aquello que yo estaba viviendo y que no sabía si era prudente contar.

No sabía que hacer.

_-Familiares de… Bill Kaulitz-_

_-¿¡Cómo está doctor!?-_ Aquello me tomó por sorpresa y me levanté enseguida-

_-Esta inconciente pero no fue nada grave, solo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, hicimos una tomografía y no hubo daños, pero hay que esperar que despierte para ver como reacciona-_

_-¿¡Podemos pasar a verlo!?-_

_-Si claro, pasen por aquí-_

Cuando pasamos y lo vi, me derrumbé por dentro, me arrepentí de muchas cosas pero supe que aquello que él estaba viviendo era por mi culpa. De que servía que lo hubiese cuidado? Lo iban a lastimar de cualquier otra manera y yo era el culpable, yo y nadie más que yo tenía culpa de aquello.

No me cerqué, no confiaba en nadie y más con aquel presentimiento de que de alguna manera Anette sabía todos mis pasos.

Pude ver en los ojos de Georg su molestia hacia mí por la actitud que estaba tomando.

_-No puedo creer que todavía a estas alturas vayas a seguir con todo esto-_

_-Solo fue un accidente, nadie lo mandó a salir de la casa-_ Mi respuesta fue dura y cortante… no necesitaba sus criticas en esos momentos-

_-…no sé en que te has convertido Tom. Piensa bien las cosas, esto pudo ser peor-_

_-Pero no lo fu…- _Pero me callé cuando vi que Bill estaba comenzando a reaccionar, no me acerqué, dejé que Georg lo hiciera por mí, solo salí y llamé al medico para que supiera que estaba conciente-

_-Bill…? Cómo te sientes?-_

-…-

Cuando regresé el rostro de Bill estaba lleno de confusión, algo que no me agradó.

_-Que bueno que haya despertado joven Kaulitz- _Dijo aquel medico al llegar-

-…-

Y Bill seguía sin responder una palabra.

_-A ver, dígame Cómo se siente?-_

_-…-_

_-Joven Kaulitz?-_

_-D-dónde estoy?-_

_-…estas en el hospital Bill, tuviste un accidente- _Le respondió Georg-

_-Me duele mucho... la cabeza...-_

_-Tuviste un accidente, pero los exámenes salieron bien-_

_-…tu cara me es familiar-_

_-Claro Bill, soy Georg-_

Aquello me asustó…

_-Puede ser algún trauma a causa del golpe, hay que esperar unas horas a ver como evoluciona- _Dijo el medico-

_-Me siento mal, n-no se donde estoy…no sé nada…-_

_-Bill tranquilo todo va a estar bien-_ Georg me hizo señas para que me acercara pero yo me resistía a pesar de la situación- _Aquí esta Tom, no estas solo …quieres hablar él a solas?-_

_- Con quien…?-_

_-Con Tom-_

_-...ok, no estoy entiendo nada-_

Sus manos se llegaron a su cabeza y su rostro se desformo a causa del dolor que sentí que él estaba sintiendo…

No me pude contener más…

_-Bill que tienes?-_ Me acerqué ya muy angustiado-

_-No se de que demonios hablan... ¿quien es Bill? -_

Aquello me dejó pálido. Por un momento pensé que todo iba a venirse abajo… pero me concentré en tomarlo con calma.

_-Doctor, esto es pasajero verdad?-_

_-Si, le hicimos un par de estudios y no hay ningún tipo de daño… solo su herida y ya la atendimos, es más se pueden ir si así gustan-_

_-Ok, es mejor-_

_-…Tom pero-_

_-Georg vamos a tu casa, ahí estará mejor, esto lo va a poner mas nervioso. Habla tú con él-_

_-Por dios Tom! No soy su hermano…!-_

_-Por favor Georg-_

Y así lo hizo, aunque de mala gana.

Salí por unos momentos a firmar unos papeles y al terminar vi que me estaban esperando en la salida. No demoré mucho y me encontré con ellos.

El viaje de regreso a casa estuvo tan tenso que no sé como explicar aquella situación, nadie habló y mucho menos yo. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos, no sabía en que demonios pensar…

Llegamos sin darme cuenta, Georg fue el primero que salio para ayudarlo. Yo me quedé un rato en el carro y luego bajé.

Su cara era un poema cuando pasó al interior de la casa. Se sentó en el sofá, parecía un poco pensativo… hasta que rompió el silencio.

_-Georg… es "Georg" verdad?-_

_-…Si-_

_-Me llamo Bill… no?-_

_-Aja, Bill Kaulitz-_

_-Ok, ese es mi nombre y apellido-_

_-Y eres nuestro cantante-_

_-…esa parte no la he olvidado. Por alguna razón sé que soy cantante y tengo una banda famosa-_

_-…eso es bueno, quiere decir que hay cosas que todavía recuerdas. El doctor dijo que sería temporal-_

_-…eso espero porque estoy en blanco y cuando intento hacer un esfuerzo por pensar, siento mi cabeza a punto de estallar-_

No dije nada y no pensaba opinar. Todavía no tenia muy claro que debía hacer y además aquello me parecía irreal. No lograba comprender su perdida de memoria…

…no lo terminaba de aceptar.

_-Bill, si quieres saber algo de tu vida, puedes preguntarle a Tom-_ Comentó Georg mientras me señalaba para mi desgracia- _…él es tu hermano y sabe más que yo-_

_-Por que tuve ese accidente…?-_ Preguntó a Georg, por alguna razón sentí en ese momento que lo había hecho a propósito-

_-…discutiste con Tom y saliste muy molesto de la casa, yo est…-_

_-Ah sí? – _Volteo, me miró y me volteo los ojos- _…entonces creo que yo no tengo nada que hablar con el niño aquí presente-_

_-…- _Por un momento sentí que estaba en una broma muy pesada y había algún tipo de cámara oculta-

_-Georg por favor. Como hago para llegar a mi casa?-_

_-…vives conmigo!- _Dije sin pensar-

_-Tom, esa no es toda la verdad-_

_-…Georg no te metas!- _Me molesté por aquello, se que no tenía porque haberlo dicho y aunque todavía no tenía intenciones de llevármelo a casa porque no sabía que hacer… ya estaba arto de tener una conversación con Bill con Georg de juez-

_-Ok, son mis recuerdos y sólo quiero una versión y no será la tuya niño-_

_-…Respeta Bill- _Dije sin tomar en cuenta nada, aquella actitud no la soportaba ni sano ni enfermo-

_-Si me moleste contigo fue por algo, así que respeta mi memoria…-_

_-…-_ No tenía nada que decir-

-Georg vivo con él? Es eso cierto?-

_-Si Bill, vivías con el-_

_-Ah ves! Te lo dije-_ Señalé-

_-Mira tú te quedas calladito "hermano" porque como te podrás dar cuenta dijo "vivías" o sea, tiempo pasado-_

_-Bill por dios…! Ni con la memoria falla dejas de ser un niño tonto- _Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia-

_-Me haces el favor y me respetas- _Y el se levantó como queriendo buscar pelea y yo no estaba en condiciones de aquello en ese momento-

_-No puedes andar por la calle creyéndote las versiones de tu vida que cuenten los demás!-_

_-Y es que acaso tu eres el más indicado para eso?-_

_-Soy tu hermano!-_

_-Y?-_

_-Tu gemelo!-_

-Aja.. y?-

_-Fui TU pareja Bill-_

El se quedó estático analizando todo.

_-…es mentira, eso ya no es verdad-_

_-…- _

_-No lo es_-

-…-

_-Georg ¿verdad que lo es?-_

_-…es verdad Bill-_

_-¡No! ¡Yo no soy gay!-_

_-…no, simplemente te enamoraste de Tom- _Georg hizo una pausa y continuó- _Bill, yo no soy la mejor persona para hablar de esto y Tom tampoc...-_

_-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya-_ Corté aquello antes de seguir-

Me sentía vencido y agotado. No iba a pelear con él y mucho menos en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, salí de la casa con Georg a mis espaldas. Me subí a mi auto y me largué de aquel lugar.

Regresé a casa con la cabeza hecha un caos.

Subí al apartamento y me tiré en el piso del balcón a intentar pensar junto a una caja de cigarros.

_-Que hago dios mío?-_

No sabía como ordenar todo, si bien era cierto que yo había propiciado la situación… era posible que alguien pudiese tener el control de todo? Porque era obvio que yo no lo tenía.

Pensé en dejarlo un tiempo donde Georg, eso era conveniente para no tenerlo a mi lado y que Anette no supiera nada de él, pero y si ella llegaba a ir allá? Y si le hacía algo? Si eso era así lo mejor era traérmelo, pero eso iba en contra de las reglas que esa maldita había impuesto en este juego…

…pero que podía hacer ella?

Seguí maquinando todo y tratando de hallar una salida.

Su perdida de memoria no ayudaba mucho, no podía hacer nada si él estaba así. Primero tenía que recuperarse. Si se recuperaba haría lo posible por explicarle todo, y tal vez así pudiésemos idear una forma de acabar con todo esto. Pensar en eso me recordó a cuando estábamos en el colegio, nunca nadie nos pudo tomar separados… siempre estuvimos juntos en los peores momentos y nos apoyábamos, eso nos hacía más fácil todo… hasta la vida misma.

Pero ahora…

…me encontraba ahí solo, sin nadie a mi lado, solo nuestros cachorros y nada más. No podía con eso y si no tomaba una decisión iba a estallar… No estaba nada acostumbrado a lidiar con tal cantidad de estrés.

Creo, que nunca imaginé sentirme tan arrepentido de haber tomado una decisión…

…pero entonces que era mejor?

Vivir juntos, amándonos aunque todos a nuestro alrededor siguieran saliendo heridos de una u otra manera? O vivir esta situación que poco a poco comenzaba a convertirse en un infierno?

Ser egoístas? O…

…victimas?

Si ella podía lastimarlo estando el lejos de mí… estando cerca de mí o nos lastima a los dos o no podrá con ninguno.

_**15 día**__**s después**_

Pasé 15 días yendo y viniendo de casa de Georg, cada día intentando por todas las formas posibles y por haber de que Bill regresara conmigo. No tenía muy claro que podría lograr con eso pero lo haría.

A pesar de que no descansaría hasta hacer lo que tenía en mente mis intentos eran en vano, nunca lo encontraba en casa de Georg, al parecer a pesar de que su memoria estaba en blanco, sus hábitos seguían siendo los mismos.

Fui esa mañana otra vez a intentarlo, aunque Georg me suplicó que no fuera

_-No va a salir amigo…-_

_-Si lo hará…-_

_-Vete Tom, dale tiempo ¿si?-_

_-No, es un inmaduro-_

_-No Tom, amigo… escúchame, tú estas tomando aunque sea solo un poco en consideración sus sentimientos? Tom tú no lo has dejado de amar y el tampoco, pero el en estos momentos esta herido, preguntándose miles de cosas que todavía no puede recordar-_

-…- _No se trata de eso Georg…__-__¿Ha recordado algo?- _Cambié el tema_-_

_-No ha olvidado que te ama, no ha olvidado esos sentimientos que te tiene… recuerda que eso se lleva en el corazón, no en la mente-_

_-…-_ _No lo ha olvidado? Entonces…?-_

_-¿Y tu novia?- _Pregunte para cambiar el tema-

_-…en su casa, ella también esta preocupada por Bill-_ Mentí, Georg también la conocía aunque de lejos y no quería involucrarlo en esto-

_-Annette ¿no?-_

_-Si, ella…-_

_-…es una muy buena chica, tal vez…-_

_-¿Tal vez que…?-_ Pregunté, si el sabía algo de ella eso me podría ayudar-

_-Ojala y ella no termine saliendo lastimada de todo esto, pero… sinceramente, prefiero verla a ella llorar y sufrir que a Bill, y me disculpas-_

_-Lo mejor será que me vaya… creo ya no soy bien recibido-_ Lo dije más por la actitud de Bill que por su estúpido comentario-

_-Piensa lo que quieras Tom-_

Salí de la casa otra vez vencido, no podía creer aquello. Ni un solo día lo encontraba y eso me preocupaba. A donde iba? Y mas con esa herida en la cabeza…

Si bien es cierto que Bill es muy inteligente, para cuidarse necesita a un segundo o a un tercero. Nunca lo hace por si mismo.

Esa noche me di por vencido y regrese a casa, llegué al departamento sin ganas de nada, me acosté solo para descansar un rato aunque sabía que me iba a levantar a mitad de la noche para nada…

Ya hacía mucho que me costaba dormir…

…pero esa noche, fue especial.

Me recosté y un sueño profundo absorbió.

Era mi casa, podía verla… estábamos en ese lugar que tanto odiábamos Bill y yo. Me encontraba en la sala y escuchaba a mamá alzar la voz, cuando puse atención a la voz más pequeña la reconocí enseguida. Era la de Bill. Teníamos tan solo 11 años.

De repente mi padre apareció en la sala junto a él. No estaba de muy buen humor.

_-Nadie nos cree…-_

_-Amor claro que les creo! Pero tienen que ir a la escuela, por ahora no podemos cambiarlos, Gordon y yo estamos haciendo lo posible por pagar esta-_

_-…no queremos ir-_

_-Hijos míos, no me hagan esto más difícil. Vamos! Salgan que el autobús los va a dejar, Gordon va a ir por ustedes al medio día-_

Los dos salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar hacía la parada del autobús. Pude sentir lo nervioso que se encontraba, tenía miedo y yo sabía el porqué.

_-…podemos escaparnos?-_ Me preguntó-

_-No, hay que ir-_

_-Nos van a golpear-_ Se detuvo-

_-Bill camina, nos va a dejar el auto bus-_

_-No…-_

Yo sabía a que se refería.

_-Nada malo va a pasar… haremos lo mismo de todos los días, no nos separaremos ok? No nos pueden hacer daño si estamos juntos así que tranquilo-_

_-No me vas a soltar verdad?-_

_-No lo hare-_

Le acaricie la mano y seguimos caminando. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando la parada estaba a nuestra vista. No titubeamos aunque las ganas no nos faltaban.

Llegamos, ignoramos a todos los que estaban y nos dispusimos a esperar.

_-Ay miren que lindos! –_

_-Oye Sack! Tráelos, vamos a quitarles el frio. Andan muy pegaditos-_

_-…- _Ni Bill no yo decíamos nada…-

_-Hey tú!-_

_-…-_

_- Si tú! Porque te pintas el cabello? Eres marica a caso?-_

_-…- _Bill no respondió, ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo-

_-Hey!!! Te estoy hablando!!-_

Aquello fue un detonante. Lo tomó por brazo y lo lanzó a una esquina ante mis ojos haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo rebotara contra la pared.

_-Ahhg!-_

_-BILL!!!-_ Justo en el momento en que me gire para acercarme uno de ellos me tomó y me cargó-

_-Déjalo!! Tú nos caes bien pero si vas en su ayuda te va a pasar lo mismo que a él-_

_-Bill!!! Déjenme!! Déjenme en paz! Suéltame maldito!-_

_-Ay pero que boca tan sucia-_

_-Déjalo!!-_ Gritó Bill levantándose para ir en mi ayuda-

_-Tú no te mueves!!-_

_-…-_

_Aquello me dejó sin habla…_

_-BILL!! NO!-_

_-Tranquilo, en cualquier momento recuperará el aire-_

_-Suéltame!! No!!-_

Bill estaba pálido en el suelo intentando respirar después de aquel golpe, los demás niños que estaban a nuestro alrededor no hacían ni decían nada y temí porque las cosas se pusieran peor.

_-A ver, párate! No seas tan exagerado!!-_ Dijo pateándolo-

_-No!! Déjenlo en paz!! Son unos malnacidos!! Malditos!!-_

_-…-_

_- Suéltame!!-_

_-…-_

_- No!!!-_

_-…-_

_-No!!-_

Abrí los ojos y a pesar de que lo que debía venir después de eso era alivio, eso era lo que menos sentía. Me levante de la cama sudando y temblando. Vi la hora, eran ya pasada las 2 de la madrugada.

Tome las llaves del auto y salí de la casa. Algo malo había pasado.

Conduje lo mas rápido que pude a casa de Georg, estaba totalmente seguro de que algo malo le había pasado a Bill, no tenía dudas…

…de repente una llamada entró a mi teléfono tal vez para confirmar mis sospechas.

No reconocí el numero y suplique a dios porque no fuese una ambulancia, un hospital o algo parecido.

Atendí enseguida.

_-Si diga!?-_

_-Hola Tom-_

_-Anette…-_

_-Tienes una sorpresa esperándote-_

_-De que hablas maldita!? Basta de esto! No te voy a permitir mas este acoso!-_

_-Jajajaja… yo no soy quien está rompiendo las reglas-_

_-…-_

_**Continuará**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Flash Back parte 3**_

_**Tom**_

_-No, no dios… por favor-_

Tenía su número marcando y marcando pero nadie contestaba.

_-Bill maldició… Bill!?-_

_-Ah? Bill!!? Te equivocaste de numero imbécil!-_

_-…q-que?-_

Y me colgaron.

_-No puede ser… ese es su número, estoy seguro-_

Volví a intentarlo

_-Por favor…!!-_ Dije cuando nuevamente atendieron- _estoy seguro que ese es el teléfono de mi hermano!-_

_-Ah… pero si es el hermanito-_

-…-

-_Ya te dije, te equivocaste-_

Nuevamente colgaron y decidí no volver a intentarlo.

Legue a casa de Georg y toque la corneta de mi auto para que este saliera… no lo hizo. Llame a su teléfono y lo hice bajar, yo lo esperaba en la puerta de entrada.

_-…deberías dejar la profesión de guitarrista y dedicarte a espantar-_

_-Algo pasó-_ Dije en tono seco más preocupado de lo que imaginaba-

_-…que cosa?-_

_-Dónde está Bill?-_

-_…en su cuar…hey!! A donde crees que vas?- _

_-Suéltame…voy a buscarlo!-_

_-Tom! Por dios amigo basta, cálmate! Debe estar durmiendo-_

_-Bueno si está dormido… me regreso a mi casa pero quiero verlo con mis propios ojos-_

_-Que fastidiosos son!-_

_-Si no me sueltas me voy a soltar. Tú decides-_ Lo amenace-

_-…ok, pero tú mismo lo dijiste! Si está dormido te vas… no es momentos para peleas y menos a esta hora- _

Me soltó y fui enseguida a la habitación donde supuse que se quedaba. Abrí la puerta con cuidado pero sin aguardar mucho tiempo, entre pero no estaba el.

Salí del cuarto extrañado de aquello.

_-No hay nadie Georg-_

_-…ah!? No puede ser! El llegó, tarde pero llegó-_

Cerré nuevamente la puerta tratando de pensar con claridad.

_-Ok… donde está?- Pr_egunte con la idea de que estaban conspirando contra mi-

_-Ya va… tiene que estar ahí… a menos que se haya ido otra vez-_

_-…Otra vez?-_

_-Sí, cada vez que vienes por él… él se va-_

_-Por qué no me lo habías dicho!?-_

_-No lo sé… supongo que eso no me compete a mi-_

_-Demonios!-_ estaba muy preocupado… sentía que algo no andaba bien y no estaba equivocado-

_-Por qué no llamas a su teléfono?-_

_-Ya lo hice… y no atendió él-_

_-…ah?-_

_-…shhh-_

_-Que te pasa?-_

_-Cállate!!-_

Abrí otra vez la puerta y entré con cuidado y fue en ese momento cuando escuche el sonido de la ducha proveniente del interior del baño.

Me acerqué y toqué con discreción. Solo quería saber si estaba bien.

_-Bill… soy yo, Tom, sé que no me quieres hablar y tampoco ver pero, necesito conversar contigo-_

Nadie me respondió excepto Georg.

_-…Tom, seguramente está molesto. Mejor dejémoslo- _

_-Te importa si sales un momento y me dejas a solas con él?-_

_-…ok- Dijo d_e forma seca-

Georg salió del cuarto y aguardo afuera de este, yo mientras tanto seguía preocupado aguardando por su respuesta que no llegaba.

_-Bill, escúchame. No quiero hacerte daño, eres mi hermano… mi pequeño hermano- _Hice una pausa, tenía que escucharme tranquilo para hacerlo entrar en confianza_- …te conozco como la palma de mi mano y hemos compartido tanto… Sé que este confundido, lo sé… No sé si lo recuerdas pero tenemos un hilo que une nuestros sentimientos y todas nuestras buenas y malas sensaciones… se encarga de mantenernos comunicados…de mantenernos juntos…-_

Trataba bajo todos los métodos de auto control no desesperarme y derribar la puerta. Tenía que aguardar a que él mismo fuera el que me dejara entrar.

Volví a intentar al no recibir respuesta.

_-…y ese hilo me está destrozando el corazón y quiero que me digas la causa de lo que te tiene así…nunca te había sentido así-_

_Un nudo s_e formó en mi garganta y no pude evitar que la desesperación se apoderara de mi…

…pero cuando pensé que no había nada más que hacer. El respondió.

_-Tom…-_

Su voz no era la misma…

_-Bill… por favor, voy a pasar- _Algo no andaba bien, ya no tenía duda de eso-

_-…no-_

_-Necesito verte-_ Se que él mismo pudo sentir en ese instante mis ansias en el tono de mi voz.

_-…N-no quiero que lo hagas- _

Cruce la puerta en cuanto escuche aquello, lo que ocultaban esas palabras era todo lo contrario a lo que literalmente significaban.

_-…Bill! Por dios…! Por qué estas así? Te puedes resfriar…-_

_-…-_ Pero él no reaccionó-

_-¡Vamos!-_ Cerré la ducha, tomé una de las toallas y la puse encima de este-

_-…Tom-_

_-Vamos, estas muy mojado y afuera está haciendo más frío del que imaginas-_

_-D-déjame…-_ Sus manos me golpearon cuando intente tocarlo-

_-…hoy no voy a acceder a tus caprichos-_

_-…podemos hablar? P-por favor… necesito que me escuches-_

Estaba llorando y sentí sinceridad en su voz. Me agache y me senté frente a él, abrí mis piernas para que abrazarlo si tenía que ser necesario y nuestra distancia fuera mínima. Si necesitaba qué lo escuchara, eso iba a hacer-

_-…Y-yo…lo siento-_

_-…-_

_-Siento haberte mentido-_

_-…-_

_-Siento haberte hecho creer que había perdido la memoria-_

_-…ah?- _Aquello literalmente me dejó en shock. No me esperaba eso-

_-…lo siento, por favor perdonam…-_

_-… ahora?-_ La frustración recorrió mi cuerpo y estuve a punto de golpearlo pero me detuve. No tenía sentido-

_-…-_

_-Por qué justo ahora tuviste ganas de que supiera la verdad?-_

_-Porque… necesito hablar contigo-_

_-…-_

_-…necesito que me escuches, lo necesit…-_

Me pare casi consumido por la ira.

_-…ahora quieres que te escuche? Ahora?-_

_-…-_

_-…esto era todo lo que sentías? Por esto me preocupe tanto? Por la "culpa"?_

-…-

_-A veces creo que piensas que todo en la vida es un puto juego Bill…a veces creo que tus decisiones las tomas solo por ti sin pensar siquiera en los sentimientos de los demás-_

_-…-_

_-No sabes cuánto…- _Tom tomó aire y continuó-_ No sabes cuánto me preocupé! No sabes cuánto lloré por cómo te encontrabas! Y no sabes lo patético que estuve… sólo por ti!-_

_-…-_

_-Y ahora vienes y me dices esto!?-_ Rei sarcásticamente- _¿Sabes algo? ¡…puedo sentir que la culpa te está comiendo por dentro y te lo mereces! Por ser tan jodido y estúpido! Por ser tan… tan inmaduro, y óyeme bien Bill…! no voy a hacer nada por ayudarte, no esta vez… creo que las cosas no pasan por casualidad, es hora de que aprendas a lidiar con las consecuencias de tus actos y es mejor que aprendas lo que tengas que aprender de esta situación-_

_-…-_

_-Ya es hora de crecer hermano_…-

Salí de ahí con tanta impotencia que no medí mi fuerza al cerrar la puerta. Georg entró enseguida.

_-Tranquilo, tienes razón… _é_l está más que bien- _

Salí de ahí cuanto antes, me monte en el auto y me fui inmediatamente.

La carretera estaba sola a esas horas de la noche. Me quedé estacionado a una orilla en plena autopista, no podía pensar en nada…

-_Maldita sea dios… Maldita sea!!-_ Grite golpeando el volante que tenía frente a mí- _Por que justamente tuviste que mentirme en estas circunstancias…?-_

Pensaba en como hubiese sido todo si al menos yo hubiera sabido que su memoria estaba con él. Pensaba que tal vez las cosas hubiesen salido de otra manera.

Una llamada entró a mi celular y vacile antes de contestarla…

…pero era ella.

_-Que demonios quieres?-_

_-No te recomiendo que sigas llevándome la contraria Tom-_

_-…por que?-_

_-Por que? A qué viene esa pregunta?-_

_-Que ganas con hacer todo esto!?-_

_-Verlos sufrir, algo tan simple y placentero como eso-_

_-…estás loca-_

_-Y? No puedes hacer nada para escapar de mi Tom. Si lo intentad hacer utilizare mis contactos-_

_-Que es lo que verdaderamente quieres?-_

-_Desaparecer esa maldita sonrisa de sus rostros para siempre-_

-_Por que de los dos? Por que dañas a Bill?-_

_-Porque si. O __es qué acaso no son uno?__-_

_-Por favor basta de esto- _

Mi voz no tenía un tono amenazante, más bien suplicante.

_-No Tom, apenas estamos comenzando-_

_-Que quieres que haga…?-_

_-Por ahora nada… lo mejor será que duermas. Cr__eo qu__e__ todavía no has visto con claridad las consecuencias d__e__ tus actos__-_

_-…-_

La llamada se terminó.

Como si alguien me hubiese hipnotizado caí en un oscuro sueño. Nada parecía ya estar en mi control y por más que pensaba y pensaba no encontraba una salida a toda aquella situación. En toda aquella oscuridad recordé que Anette me había llamado muchas horas antes para darme a entender que ella le había hecho algo a Bill…

Todo pasó muy rápido y un sonido irritante me sacó de aquella oscuridad. Era mi teléfono y en la pantalla el nombre de Georg. Atendí enseguida. No podía creer que haya olvidado un detalle tan importante.

_-Qué hiciste?-_

_-Perdón?-_

_-Tom, Qué le hiciste a Bill?-_

_-Ah, no me digas que ahora se hace la victima delante de ti?-_ Con ese comentario intente sacarle algo mas de información pero no dijo algo que yo no supiera-

_-Cómo estaba él cuando entraste al baño anoche?-_

_-…-_

_-Respóndeme!-_

_-…estaba sentado bajo la ducha-_

_-Por qué no hiciste algo?-_

_-…por qué? Porque no, porque no se lo merecía- _estaba siendo sincero con el pero a pesar de eso me sentía como un patán-

_-Te callas y vienes ya!-_

_-No voy a ir, él me mintió Georg y no estoy de ánimos- Mis palabras __eran una mentir pero conseguí lo que quería…-_

_-…por favor Tom, ven que las cosas no están bien-_

Si algo malo había pasado con Bill escucharía ese tono de voz en Georg…

No conteste más y colgué, aquello me había hecho sentir esa horrible sensación que pasa por tu cuerpo cuando sabes que algo malo te van a decir, fue cuando supe que ese detalle que había pasado por alto me iba a costar más de lo que yo imaginaba.

No me tarde mucho y en menos de lo esperado ya estaba en su casa

_-Contento?-_

_-Tom, dime una cosa… Le hiciste algo?-_

_-No le hice nada, por dios! Solo le hice saber lo molesto que estaba por la mentira que me dijo…-_

_-Ven acá… -_Me hizo pasar-_Tu hermano no está bien-_

_-Ay por dios Georg…! Bill es experto en manipulación-_

_-Hablo en serio Tom!-_

_-…-_

_-Hablo muy en serio…- _

_-…qué paso?-_

_-Lo encontré como tú lo encontraste, pasó la noche ahí. Lo intente desvestir, tiene mucha fiebre y le pedí que se metiera a bañar pero… me suplicó que no lo tocara-_

_-…eso es normal Bill es muy delicado con su cuerpo-_

_-…no Tom, no me estas entendiendo-_

_-…-_

No pregunte más, subí las escaleras, atravesé la puerta del cuarto y entre al baño. Las cosas estaban peor de lo que yo había imaginado.

_-Bill…! Bill, ya_- Me acerque asustado_- Yo estoy aquí…-_

_-No!-_

_-Bill soy yo, Tom-_ Algo no estaba bien, no estaba así por haberme mentido, pero no sabía que pudo haberle pasado para llegar a ese estado-

_-Aléjate, por dios santo… te lo suplico… N-no me toques-_

_-…-_ Otra vez ese mal presentimiento-

Tenía fiebre, estaba enfermándose… Algo más que nuestras discusiones había pasado y mi mente no deducía que podía ser.

_-Bill… levántate!-_ Dije tomándolo por los brazos para sacarlo de ahí-

_-No… no…-_

Pero él no tenía fuerzas y su cuerpo estaba muy pesado por toda aquella ropa mojada sobre si.

_-Georg… ven aquí por favor-_

Lo llamé, no podía yo solo con eso.

_-Ayúdame por favor, si, tiene mucha fiebre y hay que sacarlo de aquí-_

_-Ok-_

_-A-aléjense… por favor-_

_-Bill tienes que controlarte, estas muy enfermo-_ Suplicaba con el poco carácter que podía mostrar en aquella situación-

_-N-no… no me toquen, no lo hagan más… no más-_

_-Bill por dios colabora un poco!-_ estaba tratando de conectarme a él y averiguar en su corazón lo que estaba pasando pero algo lo impedía-

Lo que vi después del aquel intento por ayudarlo me dejó sin aliento. Se acorraló en una esquina y comenzó a estremecerse a causa de los sollozos que salían con tanto dolor.

Yo no entendía nada, lo único que pasaba por mi mente era "Que le pudo haber pasado…?"

_-…- _Sollozo-

_-Bill…-_ Me acerque a él e intente que me sintiera para calmarlo un poco pero obtuve la reacción contraria-

_-No!! N-no por favor…-_ Sollozo-

_-Por dios… no sé que tienes! Entiéndeme! …quiero ayudarte-_ Dije totalmente angustiado-

_-…-_ Sollozo-

_-Bill, escúchanos! Estas delirando…-_

_-…Tom, déjalo un momento-_

_-Per…-_

_-…-_Sollozo-

_-Déjalo-_

-…-

-_…escúchalo y tenle paciencia… lo mejor será que yo espere a fuera-_

Georg abandonó el sitio dejándonos solos…

El se dejó caer al piso cuando Georg se había ido.

_-Bill…-_ Traté de calmarme para poder controlar aquella situación, tenía que hacerlo antes de que todo empeorara- _No te haré daño… Lo sabes_- Me arrodillé a su lado-

_-…-_ Sollozo-

_-Necesito que me digas que te pasa- _Supliqué-

-…- Sollozo- él no paraba de negar con su cabeza, había algo que no quería decirme-

_-…Por favor-_

_-…- _Sollozo-

_-…no voy a salir de aquí, no voy a abandonarte y si lo que quieres es dejar de verme, pues no me iré hasta saber que te tiene así-_

-…- Sollozo-

-…- Esperé-

_-T-Tom…-_ Sollozo-

_-… estoy aquí-_

Intenté acercarme a él otra vez pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar casi instantáneamente y un calosfrío me recorrió toda la espalda. Una imagen cruzo mi mente y sin pensarlo la negué, no podía ser eso y no lo aceptaría.

_-…Bill, me estas escuchando?_ -

_-…si_-

_-Sabes que no te haré daño verdad?-_

-…-

_-No te haré daño-_

_-…_-

_-Necesito que te quites el sweater por favor…-_

_-No…-_Sollozo-

_-Por favor…-_

_-…no Tom, no puedo…- S_ollozo-

_-Si, si puedes-_

_-N-no… estoy sucio-_ Sollozo-

_-No Bill, todo estará bien… te lo prometo-_

_-…no-_

Aguarde el tiempo necesario y unos pocos segundos después comenzó a desvestirse por completo. Aquello que vi no tenía algún tipo de explicación racional, por lo menos no para mi. Una extraña sensación me recorrió la espalda al ver cada golpe, cada marca y cada rasguño.

_-…no, no, no-_ era lo único que podía decir, nada más salía de mi boca-

-…- Sollozo_- L-lo siento…-_

Aquello no podía ser cierto. No lo aceptaba. Aquellas marcas me destrozaron y no supe como me mantuve cuerdo en esos momentos.

_-…l-lo siento Tomi, no pude…-_Sollozo-

_-…Bill-_ Mis ojos no hacían otra cosa que recorrer cada milímetro y cada centímetro-

_-N-no… podía defenderme…-_

Toque fondo aquella noche, perdí el control completo de mis emociones, no podía hablar, no sentía mi corazón y solo supe que seguía ahí cuando mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas.

_-…perdóname-_ Sollozo- _Por favor…-_ Sollozo- _Y-yo… no quis…-_

Lo abracé sin pensarlo, e inmediato él comenzó a suplicarme que no lo tocara pero no podía, no podía alejarme, no en esos momentos. Mi culpa terminó por consumirme y cuando menos me lo esperé era yo quien se estremecía entre sus brazos.

_-…perdóname-_ Sollozo- _Maldita sea la hora en que te deje solo… maldición…!!!-_

_-…- _Sollozo-

_-Por favor…! Dime que est…- _Sollozo-_ dime que esto no está pasando-_

_-…N-no puedo- _Sollozo-_ …pasó Tom-_

-…- Sollozo-

Me alejé en completa crisis, no sabía qué hacer con todo aquello. Tenía que buscar la manera de calmarme a como diera lugar, no ser cobarde y darle fuerzas.

_-… todo estará bien-_ Fue lo único que se me ocurrió-

_-N-no me mientas…- _Sollozo-

_-NO! Escúchame bien, todo estará bien…! Vamos a salir juntos de esto…!!-_ Mis palaras eran sinceras… sin embargo él no las creyó. No pude darle ni un poco de esperanza-

-_No __me podrás… volver a tocar…-_

_-Te equivocas… te equivocas y más te vale que te quede claro, yo no te he dejado de amar y s_é_ que lo sabes. Eres lo más preciado que hay para mí sobre la faz de la tierra y tú lo sabes...-_

_-…lo sé-_

_-…entonces?-_ Fue una confesión, pero su respuesta salió tan rápido de su boca que no creí que la hubiese procesado como era debido-

_-Igual te fuiste con ella-_

_-...-_ Que más podría destruirse dentro de mí? Quedaba algo más? Si quedaba algo… comenzó a morir en ese momento-

_-...Igual me dejaste-_

Hubo un silencio prolongado...

_-…de eso hablaremos cuando estés más tranquilo-_

_-Por favor…T-Tomi …Me quiero bañar-_

Lo ayudé e intenté que no percibiera mi estado. Intenté ser su luz en ese momento aunque ya de eso en mi no quedaba nada.

Salí a buscar algo de ropa parar vestirlo y me tope con Georg.

-…-

-_Nunca me voy a perdonar esto… nunca en toda mi maldita vida-_ Georg era mi amigo, era la única persona en aquel momento con la que podía intentar hablar-

_-…no seas tan duro contigo Tom…-_

_-…no? Si lo hubiese convencido de regresar a casa esto no hubiese pasado-_

_-Tal vez hubiese pasado algo mucho peor-_

_-Peor? Hay algo peor que esto!?-_ No, estaba seguro de eso. Si hubiese sabido las consecuencias de aquello, hace tiempo hubiese colaborado en el chantaje de aquella maldita mujer-

_-…no lo sé pero para como están las cosas...-_

_-Maldita sea…-_

_-…esta muy mal?-_

_-…-_

_-...Tom?-_

_-Si...-_

_-…habrá que hacerle algunos exámenes-_

_-…-_ La sola idea me puso la piel de gallina-

_-Tienes que apoyarlo y basta de tantas tonterías-_

_-…fui yo el que tuvo la culpa de todo esto-_

-_Si, y no sabes cuanto me alegra que te responsabilices-_

_-…tal vez… y sólo tal vez es una señal-_

_-De qué demonios estás hablando?-_

_-No sé…_-

-_Tom habla… no te guardes estas cosas-_

_-…tal vez el destino realmente nos quiere castigar por intentar estar juntos-_

Mis palabras no significaron nada, no había ningún tipo de salida para aquella situación y las únicas manos por ahora en las que podía dejar a Bill eran las de Georg.

Entré de nuevo al baño y lo vi otra vez bajo la ducha.

_-Bill…Ya es suficiente…-_

_-…no-_

_-…-_

_-…ya nunca será suficiente y lo sabes. Así toda el agua del planeta caiga sobre mi cuerpo… no dejaré de ser un asco…-_

_-No digas tonterías…- _Tomé la toalla y la coloqué sobre su cuerpo. Su reacción no me tomó por sorpresa y el sentimiento de ira y frustración en mi interior tampoco-

Lo ayudé a secarse con todo el cuidado que podía dar. No sabía si era la última vez que estaría así de cerca de él, traté de grabar en mi memoria cada segundo de ese momento.

_-Bill… puedes levantarte?-_

_-…-_ Y así lo hizo-

_-Deja eso así Tom… - _Me dijo cuando me vio sacar algunas vendas y medicamentos-

_-Hay que curarte Bill… no seas necio-_

_-…curarme? Ni te molestes…–_

_-No es tiempo para esto…-_

No fue fácil confrontar su cuerpo en aquellas circunstancias. No me perdonaría aquello por lo que estaba pasando, no lo haría jamás.

Terminé con aquellas heridas y lo ayude a vestirsé. El silencio que nos consumió en ese instante fue roto por su nombre…

_-…Bill-_

_-…-_

_-Tenemos que hablar sobre algo-_

_-…-_

_-…tenemos que ir al médico, habrá que hacerte algunos exámenes-_ No pude evitar cambiar el sentido de la oración y me arrepentí porque no sabía si en tal caso lo podría acompañar pero era por si bien-

Su rostro se contrajo de pánico, y no me extrañó.

_-...no iré a ningún lugar-_

_-Si, lo harás-_

_-No… no! No Tom!!-_

_-Bill basta…!-_

_-No… no quiero… no voy a ir a ningún médico-_

_-No me importa, vamos a ir y punto!-_

_-…no, no iré!-_

_-Necesitamos saber si estás bien…! Tú no sabes que cantidad de cosas pudieron haberte contagiado esos malditos-_

_Aqu_ello salió sin pensarlo y la situación se puso peor de lo que imagine.

-…-

_-Todo va a estar bien… yo voy a estar contigo! Ok?-_mentí-

_-…No mientas Tom por dios… no mientas, ya conmigo no vas a querer estar, nunca más… otras personas ya hicieron de mi lo que quisieron, o es que no te das cuenta?-_

_-No cambiaran nada si tú te opones a eso ok?-_

_-Si yo qué? -_

_-…Bill tenemos que superar est…-_

_-Sabes? Al principio me intente resistir, me dije "tranquilo, si no de muestras temor es posible que su sadismo desaparezca…"Pero cuando están a punto de violarte de la maneras mas brutal jamás imaginada en tu miserable vida… es imposible oponerte, es imposible no llorar… no tienes ni una sola forma de defenderte y de paso… la persona-_

-…-

-… _Y la persona a la que mas necesitaba… estaba tal vez revolcándose con una estúpid…-_

Aquello me quebró en mil pedazos.

_-Basta!! Cállate…-_

_-…- _

El silencio se tragó nuestras palabras después de otra marca más para su cuerpo causada por mí. Bill se levantó y salió del baño.

_-Bill espera…!-_ Imagine que Georg haría lo posible por detenerlo, pero supe que él se iría pasara lo que pasara. Siempre lo hacía-_...por favor…tienes que descansar, todo va a estar bien, vamos a tomarte la temperatura y…-_

_-No gracias Georg... gracias por todo pero no. Y dile a tu amiguito…-_

_-…-_

_-_ _…que lo jodan! Que como ahora sé que se siente, se lo deseo con todo mi corazón!-_

No escuche más. Se había ido quien sabe hasta dónde.

-…- _Hasta cuando voy a vivir esto…? Dios… por favor-_

Los minutos pasaron, escuche una puerta cerrar y Georg entró al baño.

_-Tom!!- _

-…-

-_Mírame maldición!!-_

_-…-_

_-Levántate y búscalo… YA!- G_ritó después de haberme golpeado-

_-…-_

_-…que te levantes!-_ Georg me tomó por la camisa y me golpeo contra la pared- _Que demonios te pasa!!? Tú no eres así! Que está pasando contigo!!? Por que de esa manera!?-_

_-…es lo mejor, las cosas pasan por algo-_ Y no eran mentiras mis palabras. No podía estar más cerca de _é_l eso ya estaba claro. Yo era el origen de sus problemas, yo tenía que desaparecer-

_-Q-que? Qué demonios…?-_

_-…al fin y al cabo es mi hermano, yo veré que hago con él no? –_

Otro golpe hizo que mi cuerpo cayera al suelo…

_-…ve a joderte! Tú y tu amiguita! Váyanse a la mismísima mierda!!-_

-…- _Todo es por su bien…_-

Tal vez fue a causa de los golpes de Georg, o lo mucho que fume intentando morir o todo lo que tome. El caso es que no recuerdo nada más que aquel incidente.

Aquellos días que trascurrieron después de ese suceso convirtieron mi vida en un infierno.

Sin saber como aquella mujer había logrado obtener las llaves de mi propia casa. Ya estaba más que claro quién mandaba.

De mi no quedaba nada al igual que mis guitarras. Aquella escena se convirtió en el escenario de todas mis pesadillas y no supe por mucho tiempo de tranquilidad.

Le di los cachorros a Andreas y abandoné la banda y cuando menos me lo esperé estaba desapareciendo de mi vida todo lo que me recordaba a él, encadenado para siempre a la muerte en vida.

"Sabes lo que vas a hacer… no? Y recuerda que tienes que traerme una muestra para saber que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer"

No perdí tiempo, sus chantajes iban más allá de lo que nadie podía imaginar y no iba a poner en peligro la vida de Bill. No más.

Llame a casa…

"_**Mamá… dile a Bill que me llame a mi teléfono. Ya!!! O si no que se atenga a las consecuencias!!"**_

A pesar de las circunstancias que desaté esa tarde, todo conspiró para darle final a mi alma y él recuperó su libertad. No me arrepiento.

_-TOM!!!!-_

_Gritaron mis padr_es cuando vieron que entré por la puerta y golpee a Bill.

_-Bill!!- _Gordon no lo dudó dos veces para ir en su ayuda_- Bill!!!-_

_-Bill!! Tranquilo! Estas bien!!?_ _Puedes escucharme!!?-_

_-Déjalo Gordon! Es un marica que lo único que hace es manipular a la gente para que estén todos siempre a su alrededor!!-_

_-TOM!! Ya… basta!!! Que demonios te pasa!!? Con que razones vienes a golpear a tu hermano? Esta es mi casa!!-_

_-Pregúntale a él… Vamos!! Dile a mi mamá que fue lo que hiciste en la casa!! Dile…!!-_

El no contesto. Era de esperarse.

_-Bill… me escuchas!!? Puedes levantarte?-_

_-…-_

_-…maldita sea habla!!-_ Temí por él en aquel momento pero él no estaba escuchando mis pensamientos-

_-TOM!! BASTA!!-_Grito mi madre cuando lo vio entre mis manos-

_-Tom baja a tu hermano!! Ya mismo…!!-_

_-Cállate Gordon… tú no sabes nada y tú tampoco mamá, tengo mis razones para mandarlo a la mierda!!-_

_-…por favor bájalo!!-_

_-Por que Bill…!? Respóndeme!!- _Por favor… escúchame-

_-…por qué?-_

_-Tom… baja a tu hermano!! El no ha estado bien de salud!! Estas empeorando las cosas!!-_

_-No Gordon, no hasta que me responda!-_

_-…- __Mátame maldita sea… deberías matarme__-_

_-Abusaste de mi confianza Bill, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó entre nosotros!!-_ _Bill por dios… __siente, por favor siente lo que en verdad está pasando…Hazlo maldición!-_

_-…- _

_-…debería demandarte por esta mierda!! Te juro que debería hacerlo…! No es posible que reacciones de esa forma cuando las cosas no son como tú quieres!-_

_-…de que estás hablando Tom!!?-_

_-Tú hijo fue al departamento, destrozó mis guitarras… y lastimó a mi novia! La lastimó!!-_

_-…-_

_-Que!? Ahora recuerdas!?-_

_-…-_

_-…Bill!!!-_

_-…es mentira-_ Contestó en su defensa-

_-Mentira!?-_

-…-_Yo no lastime a nadie-_

_-Lo estas negando?-_ _No Bill… no cr__eas esto por favor-_

_-N-no lo hice…_-

_-Maldita sea… lo hiciste!!-_

_-Por lo visto le creerás a ella sin importar nada, sin importar si quiera que yo te este diciendo la verdad-_

_-Bill no seas cínico!!-_

_-…le crees-_

_-…eres un egoísta!-_

_-…TOM!!-_

Hice lo último para salir de ahí. Mi acto estaba por terminar-

_-YA BASTA!!- _Gritó Gordon tomándome por los brazos-

_-…te pasaste de la línea Bill!!- __P__erdóname… por favor discúlpame-_

_-…-_

Mi hermano se levantó y cuando se limpio la sangre que salía de su boca con su camisa el rostro de mi madre se contrajo de preocupación. Mi pesadilla seguía ahí.

_-…B-Bill… que te pasó!?-_

-…- él no contestó-

Dio media vuelta y se fue..

_-… eso es, vete como un cobarde! No tienes sentimientos… y no sabes la lástima que me das hermano-_

_-…basta, basta de esto Tom!!-_

_-…-__Si no pu__edes____escúchame hare que me odies con todo tu corazón, eso será lo único que me llenara de consuelo. Desp_ués_ de esto ya no existiremos otra vez…__-Gordon suéltame!!-_

_-No hasta que te tranquilices…!!!-_ Respondió Gordon-

_-…ok Tom, obviamente comprendo tu posición-_ Su voz me tomó por sorpresa y tan solo por un momento pensé que nuestra conexión había funcionado-… _y créeme que hago un gran esfuerzo pero, entiéndeme a mi-_ Pidió con un extraño tono de suplica_- Tu no me creerás, no lo harás…-_ Suspiró pesadamente y continuó_-… entonces? Quieres destrozarme a golpes? Ok… está bien_, _si eso te hace sentir mejor –_

_-…-__Bill no…-_

_-… pero que algo te quede muy claro… si tuviese la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo y destrozar nuevamente tus guitarras… lo haría con todo el dolor d_e mi alma_, pero eso sí, esta vez me encargaría con todo gusto de que a ella no le quedasen ganas volver a mentir, nunca jamás en su maldita vida…-_

_-…eres un…- __Tonto… maldición Bill, por favor __escúchame!!-_

_-Un qué? Un maldito?-_

-…-

_-Ok,_ _está bien, no hace falta que me respondas…-_

_-…-_

_-Felicidades…-_

_-…- _

_-…que bueno que vayas a tener tan pronto una familia-_

_-Q-que?-__Qu__e!!? No… no, eso… esto no puede estar pasando… no por dios-_

_-Tom… que está diciendo Bill?-_

-…- enese instante lo di todo por perdido-

_- Vete Tom_- Pidió-

_-No…-_

_-…-_

Se volteo y lo vi caer delante de mis ojos. Mi madre fue a ayudarlo enseguida

_-Hijo!!-_

_-…ya mamá, tranquila, necesito ir al baño- Y s_e fue-

_-…amor, llama a una ambulancia_- Pidió a Gordon_-_

_-…ay mamá por dios!! Esta fing…-_

Aquella bofetada me hizo sentir un poco mejor, estaba sintiendo dolor… no estaba del todo muerto entonces.

_-Que sea la última vez Tom Kaulitz, la ultima vez que vienes a mi casa y golpeas a tu hermano, mucho menos y escúchame bien…!! Mucho menos por una mujer!!-_

-…-

_-Tú no tienes idea… o tal vez te niegas a tenerla y estoy segura que Bill nunca te va a decir cómo la ha pasado estando aquí solo, porque a pesar de que nos tiene a nosotros… el no está completo si no estás tú-_

_-…que quieres que haga? Que me quede con el toda la vida!? Cuidándolo de que no se caiga!!? De si amanece afónico o si le duele una uña!? Eso es lo que quieres!? Pues déjame decirte que en estos momentos tengo otras responsabilidades de las cuales ocuparme…- __No ti__enes ni tendrás idea de lo que he vivido mamá… Y tal vez mueras sin tenerla-_

_-…no hijo, no quiero eso. Pero recuerda algo Tom, mujeres tendrás muchas… pero hermano, solo uno-_

_-…lo estas defendiendo mam_…-

_-Vete Tom… -_

_-...-_

_-...piensa un poco, tienes que hacerlo, y si luego de eso quieres hablar conmigo o con tu padre sobre la situación, nosotros estaremos dispuestos a escucharte-_

_-…-_

Y no se dijo más… mi acto había finalizado.

_**Fin del flash Back**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Funcion XIV**_

_**Carta sin destinario**_

_**Tom**_

_Hola._

_Si no quieres no leas esto. Más que una carta son las ultimas palabras que podre hacerte llegar. Estoy en la esquina más insignificante de esta habitación que alguna vez fue solo nuestra, mi corazón está hecho cenizas y con cada segundo que pasa mi ser va muriendo. Nunca jamás nadie se imaginará el dolor por el que estoy pasando…_

_…ni siquiera tú._

_Siempre intente darte una excelente imagen de hermano mayor sin importar que conocieras mi verdadera forma. Siempre quise protegerte, siempre has sido mi tesoro y mi más grande temor. Tengo muchas cosas que aclararte. Tantas…_

_Lamento haber sido tan estúpido y cobarde, lamento lo que hice. Quise acabar con todo para darte otra oportunidad, otro camino sin importar nada. Fui sincero en ese momento y tú lo sabes. Sin embargo mis planes cambiaron por un tercero y fue justo en ese momento cuando las riendas de tu vida y mi vida las tomó ella._

_Intente que regresaras, tal vez no de las mejores maneras pero con mucha fe en que me escucharas sin necesidad de que dijera una sola palabra y te lastimaron por mi culpa. Aquel accidente que tuviste fue consecuencia de eso…Volví a intentarlo, quería que regresaras a toda costa y explicarte todo para juntos encontrar una salida a todo esto, pero te volvieron a lastimar, y de la forma más despiadada posible, y nunca voy a poder sanar eso…_

_…tú lo sabes._

_Disculpame por haberte dejado esa noche solo, no sabes lo frustrado que me sentí al saber que me habías mentido, tal vez hubiese sido todo un poco más fácil, pero estabas en tu derecho. Esa noche cuando regrese y te encontré, tirado todavía en el suelo de la ducha y vi tu ataque de nervios, el miedo en tus ojos, ese lazo que nos une despertó y tu corazón me reveló tu dolor y mi más grande error. Que tome apresuradas decisiones intentando protegerte del mundo, pero nunca pensé que tenía que hacerlo de mi mismo…_

_… si hubiese seguido sus caprichos a tiempo estuvieras en mejores condiciones para odiarme._

_Disculpa por haberte lastimado aquella noche. No sabes la impotencia que estaba sintiendo por sentirme obligado a seguir un juego sin poder evitarlo y porque no me escuchabas y me juzgabas tan solo por mis acciones.  
_

_Perdóname por las marcas que deje ese día en tu rostro, por saber que me necesitabas y no era lo suficientemente valiente como para ayudarte. Fui un patán, un maldito… Me arrodillaría ante ti si fuese necesario, pero aunque esto te parezca contradictorio con todo lo que he escrito, no quiero tu perdón, no me lo merezco. Tan solo un poco de desahogo...  
_

_En aquel momento, cuando me dijiste "__Vete Tom" lo que más deseaba era morir y es todavía lo que quiero._

_Me hubiese gustado que nuestra conexión en ese momento hubiese funcionado, algún indicio de que sabías como me estaba sintiendo. Que me estaba muriendo con cada palabra que decía, cada estupidez que me creías y yo dentro de mí gritándote la verdad._

_Tú me conoces más que nadie en este mundo y sin embargo me creíste…_

_…me creíste cada maldita palabra que salía de mi boca, cada golpe en tu rostro y cada insulto. Nada era verdad._

_Anette me ha manipulado y chantajeado todo este tiempo con tu vida y con cada cosa que hacia yo, ella me demostraba que tenía el poder de hacer lo que quería contigo. Recuerdas a su padre? El que todos mencionaban en nuestro colegio cuando tan solo éramos unos niños? Recuerdas que todos decían que era monetariamente muy poderoso? Bueno, he aquí lo que pudo hacer su princesita con tan solo un poco de eso._

_Ella por alguna razón no me tocó y no me ha arruinado físicamente, pero me destruyó por dentro… y lo sigue haciendo.  
_

_Ojala tengas la oportunidad de leer esto, ojala pueda escucharte antes de que esto termine. Verte por última vez.._

_Tengo un plan, un plan que no podrá darte lo que te quite con mi actitud tan cobarde pero que te dará la oportunidad de ser libre de este caos. Voy a jugar mi última carta con todo esto y hare todo lo posible porque no llegues a salir lastimado._

_Si algo llega a salir mal tan solo déjame ir._

_Aunque tal vez no signifique algo para ti… nunca olvides cuanto te amo._

_Tom_

_**D**__**epartamento de Andreas**_

**Bill**

7:25 de la mañana. No pude dormir, no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Me sentía cansado, agotado y preocupado por mi vida. No dejaba de pensar un minuto en Tom y por más que quería olvidarlo…

… no podía.

Muchas cosas iban y venían dentro de mí, muchas preguntas, incógnitas y sentimientos. Quería estar con él, me sentía muy solo en aquella habitación. Quería amarlo, besarlo y pretender que todo esto fue en algún momento una horrible pesadilla. Quería sentir su presencia a mi lado mientras intentaba dormir, sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo me aclimataba para desaparecer el frio que me estaba consumiendo…

_-…que estarás haciendo?-_ Pensé en voz alta_- Deberías venir por mí… si tan solo lo hicieras olvidaría todo esto...-_Mis pensamientos vagaban sin destino_- Que te pasó Tom? Por que me siento tan confundido? Todo este dolor no me deja sentir ni pensar con claridad…-_

Aun no comprendía del todo sus razones. Todo había sido demasiado brusco. De la noche a la mañana desaparecían nuestras promesas y lo nuestro se iba a la basura, de la noche a la mañana ya tenía a otra persona, de la noche a la mañana…

… me comenzó a odiar?

No entendía. Por más que buscaba algún tipo de justificación no la hallaba. Sus desplantes y su forma de tratarme. No podía comprenderlo, aquella persona estaba muy lejos de ser ese hombre tan amable y cariñoso del que me enamore.

Sabía que aunque pensara en ello toda la noche, las respuestas estaban lejos e inalcanzables.

Aquel incidente todavía me tenía marcado y sin querer yo lo necesitaba.

_-Tom… algo debe de quedar de esa conexión. Te necesito, por favor…-_ Mi cuerpo se estremeció sin poder evitarlo- _Tú eres la única persona que puede sanar esto… eres el único y lo sabes-_

Hablarle de esa manera a la sombra imaginaria de mi hermano me hizo entender que aún conservaba su ultima imagen antes de convertirse en el malo de la historia. Eso me hizo sentir muy indefenso.

…a mis 20 años dependía de él..

_-Mmmhm…_- Algo viscoso y con un olor peculiar me tomó por sorpresa sacándome del extraño estado en el que me encontraba- _qué demonios…?-_

Al principio iba a matar a Andreas por cualquier broma pesada, no estaba para eso, pero mi sorpresa fue tal, que no me imaginaba aquello…

_-Ahh!! Mis bellos!-_ eran nuestros cachorros, bueno… ahora solo míos. Nunca sabes lo difícil que es aprender a dejar de hablar en plural cuando las circunstancias lo ameritan-_ Donde estaban!? Había olvidado por un momento que existían-_

A pesar de que estaba inmensamente feliz de verlos me di cuenta enseguida algo no andaba bien con ellos, estaban como ansiosos de llamar mi atención. Pero no les hice mucho caso, imagine que estaban molestos al no ver a Tom conmigo y al no estar en su hogar. No podía hacer mucho por ayudarlos… ni yo mismo podía ayudarme.

Me pare de la cama con desgano, fui al baño, hice mis necesidades y me cepille los dientes. En todo el proceso ninguno de los cachorros me dejó en paz. Sentía que algo importante me querían decir.

_-Ok, se que están molestos conmigo por este cambio tan drástico pero… las cosas son así pequeños y no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer-_

A pesar de mis intentos por explicarles la situación a ellos no parecía importarles mucho en realidad. Supuse que así se sentían conmigo, pero Scotty fue el más inteligente, se acercó a la mesa de noche, tomó uno de mis anillos llevándoselo lejos y eso sí acaparó mi atención.

-Scotty!!! No!! Eso no!! -

Era lo único que conservaba del pasado, era muy especial para mí aquella prenda. El cachorro me llevó hasta la sala y encontré la causa de tanto alboroto tirado en el suelo…

_-Andreas!!!- _el corazón se me disparó cuando lo vi en el piso tan pálido como se encontraba el cielo en aquella mañana- _Andy!? Andy que tienes!?-Me acerque a su cuerpo y lo tome con cuidado-_

_-…-_

No estaba inconsciente pero no se veía nada bien.

_-Tranquilo…!!! Mierda… mierda…-_

No sabía que hacer, estaba muy asustado y con los nervios de punta. Tenía que pensar en algo pronto.

-_Una ambulancia!!! Tengo que llam…- _Pero justo cuando iba a levantarme el me tomó de mi camisa y me negó con el rostro-_ Como que no!!? Por dios! Si tan solo pudieses mirarte…!!-_

_-…ayúdame… a p-pararme-_

Y así lo hice. Lo tome por un costado y lo ayude, llegamos entre los dos a uno de los sofás y ahí se recostó. Yo seguía tan o peor que como estaba antes.

_-Andreas que tienes? Estas enfermo!? Si lo estas verdad!? Lo sabía! Y no me dijiste nada!!-_

_-…- _el hizo una mueca de desagrado y me calle enseguida-

_-…-_

_-…p-pásame unas pastillas que están…-_Tomó aire y continuo con pesadez-_… están en esa gaveta- _Señaló una de las gavetas que se encontraban en la mesa de centro-

Fui sin esperar mucho, las saque y busque agua para que pudiese tragarlas. Se las di y llo ayude a que las tomara.

_-…que tienes?-_ Me atreví a preguntar, él sabía que no me callaría hasta saber que sucedía-

_-Gripe…- _Contestó muy poco convincente-

_-…si no estuvieses tan mal te juro que te golpearía-_

_-…- _el sonrió y ese gesto me tranquilizó tan solo un poco-

_-Andreas…- _Insistí-

-_Gripe Bill…estoy un poco enfermo-_

_-De qué? Que tienes? Gripe no es-_

_-…si, es solo gripe-_

_-…por favor, estoy preocupado!!-_

_-Ya te dije…-_

_-Andreas no juegues conmigo…!!_

_-…-_ Su mirada se entristeció de repente y yo me sentí morir-

-…-_Ok, no voy a hacer un drama de esto… todo va a salir bien…_- Trataba de convencer a mi mismo de aquello- _Andy, necesito saber, que tienes?-_

_-…- _Y me negó con el rostro- _P-por que no me crees…?_

_-…Andreas, como va a ser solo gripe!? Una persona no se pone de ese color y en este estado con tan solo gripe. Y que yo sepa la gripe da con tos y una cantidad de cosas más!!-_

_-…-_

_-Mírate como estas!-_

_-…claro que lo es, solo que ves las magnitudes de una simple gripe cuando…-_

_-…-_

_-Cuando no estas muy bien…-_

_-Andreas!! Dime por dios!-_

_-…-_

Y él seguía sin responder a mi pregunta, en aquel momento pensé que él estaba buscando la forma de que yo entendiera sin necesidad que él me explicara, pero me costaba mucho hacerlo.

_-Vamos al cuarto si?-_

_-…-_ Y nuevamente negó con la cabeza-

_-…te vas a sentir mejor! Te recuestas en la cama y yo te preparo algo de comer si?-_

_-…no Bill-_

Ese "no Bill" lo sentí tan profundo, como si estuviese dejándose ir… Me asuste…

… y lo peor es que en ese momento no comprendía que mi intuición no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

_-Andy… te voy a chantajear si no te comportas-_ Dije ya muy asustado, aunque él lo tomó en broma-

_-…-_

_-No me da risa, esto no me da risa…!-_

-…- el llevó mi mano a su rostro y la dejó ahí un rato, lo sentí frio y su color no regresaba-

_-Por que siento que las cosas no están bien…? Por que siento…-_ Por un momento casi no pude continuar- ….-

_- Shhh-_ Me cayó- _Q-que dramático eres-_

_-Tú te lo tomas todo a broma!! Todo!! Qué demonios tienes!!? Si no me dices voy a llamar a una ambulancia para que te saquen de aquí!!-_

_-…gripe-_

_-Y sigues con esa mierda!! Es que no te has puesto a pensar en tu puta vida?- _Ya había perdido la paciencia-

_-…-_

_-Maldición Andreas, dime ya mismo que tienes!? Hablo muy en serio! No lo voy a volver a repetir! Que demonios tienes!!?-_

_-…estoy un poquito enfermo Bill-_

_-Un poquito? Por que no dejas que llame a una ambulancia!? O a algún doctor!!? Por favor…-_

_-Ok, hagamos algo, ayúdame a llegar al cuarto, si? Si lo hago yo solo puede que termine en el suelo…-_

_-Ok…-_

Lo ayude a llegar a donde habíamos acordado y en el momento en que lo recosté en la cama su rostro se llenó de alivio.

-_Ok… -_ Comenzó a decir-_…escucha con atención-_

_-…aja-_ Me senté a su lado dispuesto a escucharlo-

_-No te vayas a asustar ni hacer… tus dramas, ok?-_

_-…-_ No le asegure nada y el continuó-

_-Tengo un inconveniente con mi cuerpo-_

_-Cual?-_

_-Digamos… que no está haciendo bien su trabajo-_

_-No me vengas con esos rodeos maldición!-_

_-Cálmate por favor!-_

_-…-_

-…- Tomó aire y continuó- _Vi a muchos doctores y todos coincidieron con las mismas indicaciones. Todos me hicieron cualquier cantidad de pruebas para dar con el mismo resultado…-_

_-…-_

_- Tengo un tratamiento que debería tomarme pero…-_

_-Pero?-_

_-…pero no sirve de nada, las cosas no están bien-_

_-…-_

_-No te voy a mentir, no te voy a crear ilusiones que ni yo mismo quiero albergar. Estoy muy enfermo y a pesar de que tengo un montón de pastillas que tomarme no hay manera de que… salga bien de esto- Su rostro se veía más sincero de lo que yo quería-_

_-Andreas basta! No digas esas cos…-_

_-Bill, es verdad. No me hagas ser más crudo… -_

_-…-_

No podía seguir escuchando aquello, no podía. Me negaba a aceptarlo. Era posible perderlo todo en tan poco tiempo?.

-…- _No! No, no, no_-

-...-

_-Andreas…-_

_-…-_

_-Que demonios me estas intentando decir con todo esto? Que te vas a morir!!? No me jodas…!! No!-_

_-Todos vamos a morir algún día Bill-_

_-Hablo en serio maldita sea!! No hagas bromas con esta situación y respóndeme!!-_

_-…es lo más seguro-_

_-No, no Andy! No!- _Me levante de la cama exasperado y angustiado. Sentía que lo estaba perdiendo todo- _No!! Me niego a aceptar todo esto… tú no tienes porque morir! No Andreas! No!-_

_-Bill regresa...-_

_-No!! No, no, no, no… no quiero eso, no quiero perderte, no quiero Andreas!!-_

_-…ven acá-_

_-No…-_

-…- el tomó suficiente aire y continuó-_ Si no vienes me voy a tener que parar y lo más seguro es que me maree y me sienta mal-_

_-…- _No me quedó otro camino y me acerque a el con un nudo en mi garganta-

_-…escúchame si?-_

_-…-_ Asentí con mi cabeza, no podía emitir ningún sonido-

_-No te voy a prometer nada ok?-_

_-…- _Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas a medida que lo escuchaba. No podía evitarlo. Aquello… era una despedida?-

_-No te voy a durar para siempre, todos tenemos un tiempo de vida distinto al de los demás. Y a veces… pasamos muchos años sin tomar en cuenta ese detalle-_

_-…-_

_-No llores, no quiero que llores Bill, tienes que aprender a controlarte… si? Tú eres fuerte pero esas lágrimas son tu debilidad, muestran esa parte de ti que no todos saben manejar… Y que ni tú mismo a veces sabes controlar y desgraciadamente las dos únicas personas que lo saben manejar… una está muy lejos y la otra un poco cansada-_

_-…-_ A pesar de sus palabras yo no podía detener aquello, me sentía muy mal…-

_-Vamos a tratar de pasar este tiempo como si estuviésemos de vacaciones si?-_

_-…-_ no sabía a qué se refería y el notó la confusión en mi rostro-

_-Hagamos de todo, no se…-_ Se detuvo a pensar y luego continuó- _Alguna vez intentaste hacer una torta tu sol…-_

_-No!! Maldición no hables como si fueras a morir!!- _Sollozo- _No! Por que!? No vamos a hacer nada de eso porque vamos a estar aquí suficiente tiempo c…_- Pero él no me dejó continuar-

_-No Bill…!!-_

_-…-_

_-…la vida no es tan fácil como podemos imaginar. La única diferencia entre tú y yo en estos momentos es que se cuanto tiempo me queda sobre este planeta y tu no…-_

_-…-_

_-Pero vas al mismo lugar, nadie tiene la vida comprada. Quien sabe… puede que mueras mañana o pasado, en 5 años o en 20, 50 tal vez pero nunca olvides algo Bill! Nadie sale de la vida con vida y hay que vivir cada día haciendo lo que amas… No vivas pensando que tienes 20 o 30 años por delante para hacer lo que te gusta, vive como si este día…-_

_-…-_

_-Fuese el último-_

_-…-_

_-Andreas…-_

_-…-_

_-…vas a morir- _No era una pregunta-

_-…si Bill, como todos, solo que mas pronto de lo que pensaba-_

_-No… no por favor- _Sollozo-_ Andreas… no!-_

_-Ven acá…-_

Me tomó por los brazos y me haló hacia él. Oculte mi rostro en su pecho, se sentía más tibio y acogedor, como siempre había sido estar cerca de él.

_-No te vayas… no puedes-Sollozo-_

_-No me voy todavía-_

_-No quiero que mueras-_

_-…eso es imposible-_

_-No quiero verte morir!!_-Sollozo-

_-Ah pero si quieres que yo te vea morir?-_

_-…es menos doloroso!!- _Sollozo-

-_Para quien?-_

_-…-_

_-No quisiera eso ni por todo lo que la vida tuviese para darme-_

_-…eres lo más importante que tengo después d…-_

_-De?-_

-…- No quería mencionar su nombre, ya me sentía muy mal para aquello-

_-Después de Tom Bill… -_

_-…-_

_-…escúchame! Tienes que luchar por recuperar a Tom, ok?-_

_-…Andreas que estás diciendo!? Se trata de ti! No de el! Ademas él es el que tiene que luchas por recuperarme a mi! El fue el que mando a la mierda!-_

_-Tu y yo lo conocemos bien, tu más que yo y sabes que él no haría algo como todo esto sin una razón-_

_-Ya lo hizo!! Ya no tiene sentido nada!!-_

_-…Bill, no podemos juzgarlo así. No sabemos que esta pasando por su cabez…-_

_-No!! No Andreas… No lo defiendas! Basta…! – _Tome mi camisa y le mostre las marcas aun visibles de aquella pesadilla- _el supo esto y no hizo nada!!! Eso no se llama querer a alguien Andreas! Eso no se llama amar a alguien…!! Todas son puras mentiras!! Todas las cosas que me dijo, cada día que me prometió amarme, cada maldito sengundo que pase a su lado sigue pasándome factura!!-_

_-…-_

_-Crees que esto es fácil!? Que puedo perdonarlo!!? Como crees que me sentí cuando me golpeo en vez de decirme un "todo estará bien"? Como crees que estaba? Estoy destrozado por dentro Andreas!! Estoy hecho añicos… y lo único que quedo a salvo de todo esto eres tú…!-_

_-…-_

_-…eres tú-_ Sollozo-

-…-

-_…y ahora me dices que te vas a ir- Sollozo-_

_-…-_

_-Que me vas a abandonar…-_

_-…-_

_-Maldita sea…-_

**_Continuara..._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Función XV**_

**_Tom_**

Un nuevo día…

Esa frase tenia sentido? "Nuevo día". Para mi no, supongo que es algo importante para aquellas personas que intentan luchar con optimismo el día a día. Yo no era esa clase de personas, lo único que me impulsaba a vivir era tal vez el miedo que tenía a morir.

No se donde estaba Bill, algo me decía que estaba donde Andreas pero me costaba distinguir ya si estaba soñando o estaba despierto. Por lo menos estaba mejor que yo…

_-…abre la __maldita puerta!!-_

_-…-_ No respondí y pasó lo que esperaba-

_-Cuanto tiempo más tienes pensado estar aquí!!?-_ Dijo después que uno de los hombres a su mando derrumbara la puerta-

_-El que me de la gana, es mi cuarto es mi casa__!-_

Ella paso y observó todo a su alrededor como buscando algo, algo que me delatara. Pero no lo encontró.

_-Algo tramas…-_

_-Que mierdas te has estado metiendo?-_

_-...Jajajajaja, yo? Por favor! Tan solo mírate-_

_-…- _Me preocupaba el bebé_- Estas embarazada, tienes que tener cuidado recuerda que hay una posibilidad de que ese bebé sea mío-_

_-Ay no me digas que ahora quieres ser responsable!?-_

_-…- _Estaba totalmente drogada-

_-Cuando me vas a dejar salir?-_

_-No sé, en un buen tiempo…tengo órdenes para no hacerlo-_

_-…- _

_-Ay Tom, en que lío te has metido. Creo que ni tu mismo de has dado cuenta de las magnitudes de todo esto!-_

_-…-_

_- Destruiste a tu hermano…-_ Comenzó a enumerarlas a medida que señalaba sus dedos- _Lo engañaste, aunque bueno, eso es relativo… estabas en contra de tu voluntad, pero lo hiciste! Eso es lo que cuenta! Vas a hacer papá y vas a vivir una vida plena a mi lado, aunque bueno… no creo que tarden en pedirme que te asesine-_

-…-

_-Y no te puedes negar… ESO ES LO MEJOR DEL CASO!-_

_-…-_

_-Sabes cuantas veces soñé esto!?-_

_-…-_

_-Hacerte la gran vida imposible, sabes? Hay personas a las que nos encanta esto… Ver a otros sufrir y llorar en silencio. Verlos solos y en la miseria-_

_-…-_

_- Pero tranquilo, no será por mucho mi amiguito-_

_-Va a haber boda?_

_-…puede ser-_

_-…-_

_-Ay Tom, creo que no tienes idea en el problema en que estas. Como crees que he logrado esto? El dinero no es suficiente, los contactos son lo más importante y te daré una pista…-_

_-…-_

_-Francia-_

-…- Aquello me lo esperaba, ya sabía de la relación que mantenía con ese grupo de francesas, las mismas de aquel incidente, las mismas que acosaron a mi familia-

_-Pero no importa… supongo que así tenía que ser-_

Salió de la habitación. Mi situación era una gran porquería, estaba totalmente aislado, sin teléfono celular ni teléfono local, sin llaves y tan solo con algunas cosas para vivir en mi propia casa. No podía moverme ni salir a ningún lado, la casa estaba vigilada un cien por ciento.

Hace unos días intente salir y no salí muy bien de aquello…

Me preguntaba si iba a poder llevar a cabo mi plan antes de que algo malo pasara, pero no tenía algún tipo de respuestas. No tenía ánimos y lo creía imposible.

No podía creer como las cosas habían llegado a tomar esa forma, no podía comprenderlo y menos tratándose de nosotros.

Si iba a haber boda o no, no sabía… No llegaría vivo a esa fecha, Anette no se había dado cuenta pero estaba enfermo y no muy bien.

Me levanté del piso donde me encontraba, una sensación extraña me recorrió el cuerpo y supuse que era por el tiempo que llevaba sin comer bien y en mal estado, aunque mi suposiciones eran ciertas no pude evitar tocar el suelo. Aquello dolió mucho, pero fue entonces cuando lo conocí…

_-Estas bien?-_ Preguntó él-

-…- Yo no sabía que responder, juraría que estaba solo en la habitación. Estaba mudo-

_-Entiendo que estés algo consternado por mi visita pero levántate si?__-_

_-…-_

_- No es para tanto, tengo forma humana por lo menos-_

_-…que está pasando!? Mierda…- _Me toque la cabeza, tenia fiebre pero aquello era real-

_-__Tranquilo la fiebre no es tanta como para que alucines-_

_-…- _

_-Mucho gusto…-_

_-…mucho gusto!? Ya va! Quien demonios eres!? Como entraste aquí!?-_

_-…por la puerta-_

_-Por la puerta?-_

_-Si, solo que no lo sentiste, estabas demasiado ensimismado en tus pensamientos-_

_-…- _Me voltee a ver si la puerta estaba cerrada pero no, estaba abierta-

-…-

_-Eres uno de ellos… No?__ Ella te mando!!?-_

_-No-_

_-Que eres entonces? Como pasaste!? Que yo sepa la puerta de entrada esta bloqueada…-_

_-Solo pasé-_

_-…mierda, seguramente ya estoy enloqueciendo-_

_-No Tom, tranquilo-_

_-Como sabes mi nombre!?-_

_-Yo lo se todo por así decirlo-_

_-Que eres…?-_

La presencia de aquella persona me hacia sentir tranquilo con todo y lo que estaba pasando. Tenía una energía extraña… No era normal.

_-Mejor?-_ Preguntó él-

-…-

_-Me llamo Allan-_

_-…-_

_-No como ni muerdo-_

_-…que quieres?-_

_-Tu sabes lo que quiero-_

_-…y si no lo sé?-_

_-Si lo sabes-_

_-VE AL GRANO DEMONIOS!!? QUE ERES!? QUIEN ERES?-_

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, yo me levante y él me ayudó, me senté en mi cama y las ideas que consideré respuestas llegaron a mi cabeza enseguida.

Era alto, más alto que yo. Parecía hombre pero tenia también un aspecto femenino, delante de él Bill parecía hombre. Tenía el cabello corto y claro, los ojos también, enseguida sus ojos se toparon con los míos supe que en realidad no era normal, él no era de este mundo.

_-…no puede ser-_

_-Si, si puede ser-_

_-Yo no creo en esa__s cosas-_

_-T__ienes que creer…-_

_-Aja! Ahora dime algo… por que vienes aquí!? Tu simplemente mandas al infierno a la gente y que yo sepa nunca te apareces, no en esta forma… A menos que realmente haya perdido la cabeza o sea parte de un plan de esa mujer por terminar de volverme loco-_

_-Fácil. Muchas personas se van con sus misiones ya cumplidas…-_

_-…- _Un sentimiento frío me invadió por completo-

-…-

_-…__tiene que ser mentira. Solo esto pasa en "Conoces a Joe Black" …-_

_-Jajaja, si, sé__ de esa película de ficción, es genial-_

_-Vienes por mí…-_

_-Tu tiempo esta terminando-_

_-…-_

_-T__engo que llevarte-_

_-No puedo negarme?-_

_-Has conocido a alguien que se haya negado a la muerte?-_

_-No muchos, pero se que hay quienes si lo hicieron, personas que lucharon por vivir-_

_-Son casos distintos-_

_-…-_

_-Te ayudaré con tu plan-_

_-…__me ayudarás?-_

_-…si-_

_-A cambio de que?-_

_-…-_

_-Que pasa si me quedo?-_

_-…no te puedes quedar, ya estas en tremendo lío-_

_-Como puede ser esto tan grave?-_

_-Los contactos de ella solo desean tu muerte -_

_-…no comprendo, ellas quieren destruir a Bill! No me han lastimado a mi!-_

_-__No Tom…-_

_-…-_

_-No te has dado cuenta? Te tienen en sus manos, ese era su plan desde un comienzo, a ellas no les interesa Bill__, tú eres su presa!-_

_-…-_ Tal vez a causa de mi estado sus palabras tan solo me rozaron. No asimile aquello-

_-Tom, ya estas en esto, ya no hay salida… El punto es que…-_

_-Por que quieres ayudarme?-_

_-Por que las personas creen que soy tan despiadado?-_

_-Eres la muerte, apartas de nuestro lado a quienes más amamos-_

_-Mmmm si, tienes razón pero es mi trabajo. Mi labor es mantener un equilibrio en este universo_ _donde vives. Te imaginas si viviésemos para siempre? No hubiese oportunidades, no hubiesen evolucionado, estuviesen estancados y quien sabe cuantas cosas más…-_

_-Parece__s una buena persona-_

_-No soy una persona-_

_- __Tú debes conocer el futuro… Que pasa si decido quedarme?-_

_-…no has entendido-_

_-…__-_

_-Cuando a un ser humano se le termina su tiempo muere bajo cualquier circunstancia… este donde este!-_

_-Eso lo sé__…-_

-…-

_-Por que demonios entonces no me dejas morir!? Como los demás! Por que apareciste…?-_

_-Debo ayudarte a hacerlo-_

_-…__a morir!!? Ayudarme a morir!? De cuanto va a ser la factura por tu ayuda!? Que quieres a cambio?-_

_-Confía en mí-_

_-Confiar en la muerte?-_

_-Si…-_

_-Puedo saber mínimo como voy a morir?-_

_-No-_

_-Demonios…-_

_-…tranquilo, todo __saldrá bien-_

_-Cuanto tiempo?-_

_-No puedo responder eso...-_

_-Por favor...-  
_

_-Muy poco…-_

_-Cuanto?-_

_-Menos de un mes y restando...-_

_**Continuara...**  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Función XVI_**

**_Departamento de Andreas_**

**_Bill_**

_-…estas bien?-_

_-MIERDA…!! Andreas…-_ Salté del susto cuando lo vi de pie en la puerta del baño, no debía de estar ahí, no debía de verme- _Qué haces despierto…?-_

_-No podía dormir-_ Contestó de forma seca-

_-…-_

_-Te sientes mal?-_ Pregunté con clara intención de desviar su atención, pero fue en vano-

_-Estoy bien-_

_-…-_ Salí del baño casi enseguida y él se me quedó mirando fijamente mientras me introducía en la cama. Desde que supe que no estaba en buenas condiciones decidí mudarme de cuarto para estar más pendiente de él-

_-Vas a seguir con todo esto?-_ Preguntó-

_-Que…?- _

_-Bill, tenemos que hablar!-_

_-…-_ Como si hubiese leído su mente, yo sabía a dónde llegaría toda esa conversación-

_-Mañana vamos a ir al médico, ok? No vas a seguir evitando esta conversación, no más-_

_-Si, claro que iremos, a buscar una segunda opinión para lo que tienes! Y no la estoy evitando…!-_

_-No haremos tal cosa! Iremos a examinarte!-_

_-Yo estoy bien Andreas, el que debería ir a un medico eres tú-_

_-Ya hablamos de eso, tu deberías tomarte esto mas en serio! Lo que pasó no fue una broma!- _Y yo sabía que se refería a aquella noche y las marcas que vio al entrar al baño todavía en mi cuerpo-

_-Ah si?…hablar no? Si, claro-_

_-Bill escúchame por dios!-_

_-…-_

_-…es que a caso no te preocupas por ti!?_

_-Si lo hago…- _No mentía, yo no estaba enfermo, lo sabía-

_-Bill por dios-_

_-Ok, franqueza? Hablaremos de franqueza cuando te decidas a contarme que demonios tienes, te parece?- _

_-…da gracias a dios de que no tengo fuerzas como para hacerte hablar!!-_

_-Duérmete!- _

_-Bill…-_

_-Ahm…?-_

_-…-_

-Que!?-

-No he sabido nada de Tom-

-…- Aquello me cayó como balde de agua fría-

_-…-_

_- Y!? No estamos hablando de Tom!!-_

_-…como que "y?"!? Es tu hermano! Y mi amigo al igual que tú! No puedes olvidar que existe!!-_

_-…Pues fíjate que no lo hago! No puedo!! Su cara y su cuerpo son y serán el único tatuaje que no me podre quitar hasta el día de mi muerte!!-_

_-…No lo odies-_

_-…-_

_-Estoy preocupado por él…-_

_-…pues preocúpate por ti mismo!-_

_-Bill, hablo en serio!-_

_-Yo también así que acuéstate a dormir porque mañana te espera una larga charla para explicarme que demonios tienes, ok?-_

_-No se porque estas tan seguro de que hare tal estupidez-_

_-…porque ya lo se!-_

_-…-_

_-Solo quiero escucharlo de tu boca…-_

_-…-_

_-…nada más que eso-_

_-…-_

_-Mañana buscaremos otra opinión médica. Lo haremos y saldremos de esto-_

En ese momento, Tom no me preocupaba, mi atención estaba concentrada en Andreas. En ese momento mi amigo valía más que él…

…sólo en ese momento.

**_Departamento de Tom_**

**_Tom_**

_-…Te ves realmente mal-_

_-…lo sé- _

_-Desde cuando no comes…? Cuanto tienes de fiebre?-_

_-…desde que no hay nada en buen estado y no sé, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi el termómetro-_

_-Estas muy mal-_

-…-

_-… y estas empeorando-_

_-Lo sé!-_ Dije un poco molesto por su comentario-

-…-

_-E-es demasiado obvio… de algo me voy a morir no?-_

_-No, todavía no es tu hora-_

_-…Q-que pasa si no muero a mi hora?-_

_-Nada bueno para tu alma, una marca que quedará contigo para el resto de tus vidas-_

_-…-_

_-Que es lo que realmente piensas hacer? Estas seguro de todo esto?-_

_-No…-_

_-… -_

_-…es este estado mi plan no tiene sentido-_

_-…-_

_-…yo ahr…M-mierda-_

Me levanté con prisa, hice lo que pude y llegue al baño justo en el momento indicado para vaciar por quien sabe cuantas veces ya mi estomago, pero esa vez su contenido no era solo agua…

…era algo peor.

_-Hey! Estas bien…?-_

_-…si- _Baje la palanca y limpie mi boca antes que pudiera ver algo-

Regresé y me recosté, puse una de las cobijas sobre mi cuerpo y me acurruqué como tenía años sin hacer. Aquello me hizo recordar a Simone, de las tantas veces que ella y Bill cuidaron de mi cuando me enfermaba, esa y muchas otras cosas. Deseaba ver a mamá, me sentía solo ahí dentro… Tenía miedo de morir.

_-Tengo… mucho frio-_

_-…es la fiebre-_

_-N-no podré hacerlo-_

_-…-_

_-N-no saldré con vida de aquí…-_

_-…tienes que resistir-_

_-… termina de llevarme… es mucho dolor-_

_-No puedo estar aquí más. Sigue las señales Tom-_

_-N-no te vayas por favor…-_

_-…-_

_-M-mierda…-_ Justo al levantarme para hablarle sentí como si una ola me hubiese golpeado y mi cabeza estuviese a punto de explotar-

_-…-_

_-…P-por favor-_ Supliqué-

_-Tengo que irme… recuerda, sigue las señales-_

_-…Allan-_

No lo escuché más, no lo vi más y ahí quedé, solo con mis peores pesadillas asechándome. Solo con mis peores temores a flor de piel. No sé en qué momento pero esa noche perdí el sentido.

**_Casa de Georg_**

**_Narrador_**

_-…David?-_

_-Hey…-_

_-Y esta extraña visita a esta hora?-_

_-Tranquilo… seré breve-_

_-…-_

_-Que sabes de Tom?-_

_-De Tom? Nada… desde hace varias semanas, por que?_

_-Nadie sabe nada de él, ni sus padres ni yo mismo. Lo último que hable con él fue cuando se retiró de la banda-_

_-No me lo recuerdes…-_

_-…-_

_-No te quedes ahí, pasa- _Ofreció el bajista-

_-Gracias-_

Juntos pasaron y el manager se sentó de inmediato en el sofá.

_-Una cerveza…!?-_ Gritó desde la cocina-

_-Por favor…!-_

El bajista estuvo con él enseguida y entregándole la bebida se dispuso a sentarse para escuchar lo que David tenía que decir.

_-Y bien?-_

_-Mira, yo llevo mucho tiempo con ustedes, muchos años como para tener una clara idea de quienes son-_

_-…-_

_-Algo aquí no esta bien, yo no estoy muy claro de que fue lo que pasó pero llegó muy lejos-_

_-Tom fue el culpable…-_

_-…no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso y no quiero hablar de quien tiene la culpa y quien no-_

_-David, yo estuve la mayor parte del tiempo con él y Bill, aguante sus peleas y el que comenzó y terminó esta situación fue Tom. Que se responsabilice de sus consecuencias-_

_-Llamé a su celular mil veces y no contesta-_

_-…cambió de número-_

_-Fui a su departamento y no me dejaron acercarme, hay guardaespaldas-_

_-Se quiere cuidar-_

_-No Georg, no ha hablado con nadie, ni con Andreas. Yo no se que demonios pasó pero ese muchacho no es así-_

_-La gente cambia David… No puedes evitarlo-_

_-No Georg, escúchame, aquí hay gato encerrado y esto no va nada bien-_

_-…y si es así que podemos hacer? Nada!-_

_-…-_

_-Vez… ya se dignará a aparecer-_

_-…eso espero, si no es que ya es tarde-_

_-Ay dios! Bill y tu! El drama en extremo!!-_

**_Departamento de Tom_**

**_A la mañana siguiente_**

El mayor seguía recostado en la cama casi sin sentido alguno y a medida que el tiempo se perdía su estado empeoraba cada vez más.

Un estruendo se escuchó, despertó y supo que Anette había llegado como de costumbre.

_-Hola amiguito! Oh…!-_

_-…-_

_-… Mierda Tom… tu cara es un poema!-_ Dijo mientras se acercaba-

_-L-lárgate…-_ Intentó gritar el mayor desde su cama, pero su voz a penas luchaba por salir-

_-A juzgar por el color de tu piel la fiebre que tienes debe ser muy alta…- _

_-Vete…!-_

_-…Que me vaya? Estás loco?-_

_-Anette…-_

_-No deberías hablar…-_

_-…-_

_-…pronto terminara todo, tranquilo-_

_-P-por favor-_

_-Me vas a pedir un favor? Jajajajaja…!-_

_-…trae a un medico-_

_-Que!? Estas en drogas!? Ah no! Yo soy la que está en drogas!! Jajaja-_

_-A-Anette por dios…-_

_-…-_

_-…T-te lo suplico, me siento muy mal-_

_-Awww, debes tener mucho frio!-_

_-…por favor!-_

_-No Tom, no te ayudaré! Esto es parte del plan mi amor! Por qué crees que estas así?-_

_-P-por favor, tómate esto en serio…-_

_-…-_

_-N-no estoy bien, voy a morir si no haces algo-_

_-…ay Tom- _Ella se acercó a su oído y susurró- _Escucha bien cariño…-_

_-…-_

_-… yo te envenene! Ok?-_

_-…- _

_-…y a juzgar por como estas pronto morirás. Creo que se me pasó la última dosis-_

_-…C-como?-_

_-Como? Fácil! Todo en tu nevera, desde lo primero que comiste hasta lo último estaba un poco alterado y bueno, contactos y algo de dinero hicieron posible esto-_

_-…-_

_-Y sabes que es lo mejor?-_

_-…-_

_-No hay antídoto! Fue una dosis de una sustancia especial para asesinar a Tom Kaulitz-_

_-…-_

_-Ay Tom, lastima. No pensé que morirías tan rápido, pensé que me iban a quedar mas meses contigo pero nada, la vida es así no…?-_

_-…-_

_-Lástima que no veras nacer al mocoso-_

_-…N-no puede ser-_

_-Bueno, Me queda la segunda parte del plan! Tu bebe! Jajajaja… dios! Ahora si tendremos el teatro montado, chantajearemos a tu hermano y le haremos la vida miserable-_

_-Maldita seas…!-_

_-Ay Tom! Es muy temprano para malas palabras! Mejor te ahorras las energías, las vas a necesitar para pasar al otro mundo!-_

_-…P-púdrete-_

_-Lo siento, pero el que se va a podrir aquí eres tú, adiós niño lindo!-_

La puerta del cuarto se cerró con fuerza y Tom se quedó ahí, acostado en la cama intentando luchar contra el dolor.

Estaba confundido, nada tenía sentido, no sabía que hacer, no quería morir, por nada del mundo deseaba eso. No creía ni una sola de las palabras de aquella loca, pero… Y si era verdad? Si era veneno cuanto tiempo le quedaba? Días? No, ya su cuerpo estaba a punto de sucumbir…

Si no hacia algo moriría ahí mismo, solo en su propia casa.

_-T-tengo…-_ A medida que hacía esfuerzos por ponerse de pie sus pulmones trabajaban el doble por respirar- _T-tengo que ver a un medico…-_

La distancia de la habitación a la sala no era mucha pero el estado en el que estaba lo hacía casi un infierno.

_-…ayúdenme por favor-_ Abrió la puerta del cuarto y caminó hacia la salida-

Sabía que había personas en la puerta y si tenía todavía algunos restos de energía los agotaría intentando convencerlos de llevarlo a una clínica cuanto antes…

_-P-or favor…-_ Llegó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla…- _Abran…!-_

…pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano y en ese momento un dolor punzante en el pecho lo llevó al piso enseguida.

_-…Q-qu…- _

Cada segundo que pasaba el dolor era más fuerte, no estaba respirando bien, no podía gritar y cuando su mano llegó a su pecho supo de que se trataba… Un infarto. Si no hacía algo su corazón dejaría de latir tan solo en cuestión de minutos, si aquello no paraba sin duda iba a morir.

_-B-Bill…-_

**_Sala de espera_**

**_Consultorio medico_**

_-No sé que hacemos aquí… Sabias que tengo que guardar reposo?-_

_-Nadie te manda a dejar tus papeles por ahí-_

_-…abusador!-_

_-Vamos a buscar otra opinión!-_

_-Bill!! He buscando ya 3 opiniones! Ok? Me voy a morir y ya…!-_

_-…cállate!!-_

_-Además, tú odias todo lo que tenga que ver con médicos y agujas así que deberías hacer caso_ _a eso-_

_-Andreas basta! No te voy a dejar morir!! Ok?-_

_-…-_

_- Ya hice esta cita con este doctor y vamos a saber que tiene él para decirnos y te vas a quedar tranquilo!!-_

_-…-_

_-No vas a morir!-_

_-Per…-_

_-Pero nada! Ya basta!!-_

_-…qué demonios te pasa!?-_

_-…-_

_-Bill!! -_

_-No… no me siento bien-_ Respondió con sus manos en la cabeza-

_-Bueno no es mala idea! Ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos ingresarnos los dos y dejarnos hacer pruebas, te parece?- _

_-…ojala se tratara de eso-_

_-Muy buenos días!-_ entró un señor de edad madura a la sala_- Pasen por aquí sí? Ana que no me molesten sea quien sea!!-_

_-Ok doctor-_

Los chicos hicieron lo indicado y se sentaron frente al escritorio esperando que aquel doctor tomara asiento. Lo hizo y la charla comenzó.

_-Doctor le presento a mi amigo! Se llama Bill Kaulitz y quiere que yo viva pero estoy a punto de morirme y ya 3 médicos me lo dijeron, disculpe por hacer que pierda el tiempo, gracias, nos vamos!-_

_-Hey!!-_ Sentó Bill al rubio-

_-Ya va… estás enfermo?-_

_-Si-_

_-No pareces un enfermo terminal-_

_-Lo estoy, sucede que hoy no me siento muy mal…-_

_-A ver, tienes algunos exámenes o tu historial medico a la mano?-_

_-Aquí están- _Contestó el menor-

_-…Bien-_ el doctor abrió la carpeta y sacó su contenido…- _Mmmm bueno, habrá que ingresarte y hacerte nuevos exámenes para descartar que tres médicos se equivocaran, sin embargo como te dije… estas caminando, hablas, te molestas, tienes ánimos-_

_-…-_

_- Estas en algún tratamiento?-_

_-No, solo estoy tomando unas pastillas para el malestar-_

_-…-_

_-Bueno, la situación ser…-_

Pero no pudo continuar cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió de repente y una mujer entró.

_-Sea lo que sea que hagas tiene que esperar…!!-_

_-Perdón?-_

_-Dejaste a una señora en consulta esperando!-_

_-No, ahora estoy en consulta y es más interesante que esa señora-_

_-…por dios Lee! Termina una cosa primero y otra después-_

_-Y si este chico estuviera muriendo…?- _Preguntó el galeno refiriéndose a Andreas con un leve tono de reto a su superiora y amiga-

_-…Lee hablo en serio, baja ya o tendrás que pagarme esto con tus vacaciones y no querrás hacer eso o sí?-_

_-Bueno jóvenes, lo lamento ya escucharon a mi jefa-_

_-No se preocupe. Podemos esperarlo?-_

_-Claro, aunque no se cuanto tardare-_

_-…está bien, lo esperaremos afuera-_

Y así lo hicieron, los chicos salieron nuevamente a la sala de espera, se sentaron y aguardaron.

_-Vámonos…_

_-…-_

_-Regrésenos a casa…-_

_-…-_

_-…esto no tiene sentido-_

_-No? Intentar salvar tu vida no tiene sentido!?-_

_-No…-_

_-Como quieras…-_

Aquello extrañó al rubio, Bill no le había refutado.

_-…andas muy raro desde hace días-_

_-…-_

_-Qué? Tienes el síndrome premenstrual?-_

_-…déjame Andreas, me duele la cabeza-_

_-Si claro…-_

_-..De verdad quieres irte?-_

_-…-_

**_Entrada de emergencia_**

_-Ayuda!!-_

_-Q-que demonios?-_

_-Por favor…!! Esta muy mal!!-_

_-Traigan una camilla con urgencia!!! Ya!!-_

_-Que sucedió!!?-_ Preguntó uno de los doctores a aquel hombre-

_-Y-yo…-_

_-Oiga!! Qué pasó?-_ Insistió el galeno-

-_Van a encerrarme!! Si digo la verdad van a encerrarme!!-_

La ayuda llegó junto al equipo médico. Un enfermero tomó el cuerpo y lo puso sobre la camilla.

_-No tiene pulso!!-_

_-Pásenlo a la sala de emergencias cuanto antes!!-_

_-Habrá que revivirlo!! Rápido!!-_

Abrieron camino entre las personas dentro de la sala y lo situaron alrededor de cables que conectaban a su cuerpo a medida que lo controlaban.

_-Iniciando!! 3, 2, 1… despejen!!-_

_-…oh por dios-_ La expresión de aquel hombre era de puro terror-

_-Oiga!!-_ Gritó el médico- _Que demonios fue lo que pasó!!?-_

_-3, 2, 1… despejen!!-_

_-No reacciona!!-_

_-Oh no…!-_

_-Si no nos dice que pasó no podremos ayudarlo-_

_-Aumentando! 3, 2, 1… despejen!!-_

_-No reacciona!!-_

_-…dios esto no puede estar pasando!-_

_-Aumentando! 3, 2, 1… despejen!!-_

_-Con pulso!!-_

_-Su corazón está muy débil-_

_-Tiene fiebre, sobre los 40 grados-_

_-Tiene deficiencia respiratoria! Hay que entubarlo cuanto antes!!-_

_-Se lo repito… qué demonios pasó!!? O me responde o voy a tener que llamar a la policía!!-_

_-…es veneno!-_

_-…-_

_-Fue envenenado, no por mí. Lo encontré así, no llamé a urgencias porque no llegarían a tiempo…! Ella lo hizo, no sabía que lo tenía secuestrado!!-_

_-Veneno!? Qué clase de veneno!?-_

_-No lo sé!! No lo sé…-_

_-Demonios…!-_

_-DOCTOR!!-_

_-Oh por dios…- _

No sabían a qué se enfrentaban pero cuando la sangre comenzó a salir de su boca supieron que era muy grave.

_-Donde esta Federmann!?_

_-Traigan gasas!!-_

_-Busqu__en a Federmann! Tráiganlo cuanto antes o este chico se muere!!-_

Una de las enfermeras salió cuanto antes de la sala topándose con uno de sus superiores.

_-Doctora Abreu!!-_

_-Qué demonios pasa?-_

_-Solicitan con urgencias al doctor Federmann!-_

_-…esta en el pasillo 3, que pasa?-_

_-Búsquelo, esto es muy importante, un chico se está muriendo envenenado, lo trajeron y su estado empeora-_

_-…envenenado!? Pero cómo?-_

_-…secuestro, lo mejor será que llame también a la policía-_

Abreu salió de la sala enseguida, no podía perder tiempo y en esa situación unos puntos en la pierna podrían esperar.

_-Succionen!!-_

_-…entubando! Respirador instalado!-_

_-Ay que entrar a su estomago!-_

_-Traigan el equipo!!-_

Un tubo entró por su boca y llegó de inmediato al estomago.

_-No veo nada…! Es demasiada sangre!!-_

_-Mierda! Llamen a Federmann!!-_

_-Qué demonios pasa aquí!?-_ Dijo llegando aquel doctor-

_-…envenenamiento, no sabemos la sustancia, presión muy baja, latidos también, estamos reanimando el corazón con medicamentos, lo estamos intentando controlar pero está perdiendo mucha sangre!! Sus pulmones no están funcionando bien y su temperatura esta sobre los 40 grados, si no hacemos algo morirá en minutos!-_

_-No, no morirá, saquen sangre y averigüen cuanto antes que sustancias lo están matando!!-_

_-Pero es que no ve el estado en que esta!? No dará tiempo para eso!-_

_-…es que a caso tienes una mejor idea!!?-_

Uno de los aparatos que estaba conectado a su cuerpo aceleró a los médicos y doctores presentes cuando se activó su alarma.

_-Latidos y presión disminuyendo!!-_

_-Lo perdemos!!-_

_-…maldición!!-_

**_Sala de espera_**

**_Consultorio medico_**

_-…detesto cuando me hacen esperar-_

_-Aguántate por dios! Te di la oportunidad para que nos fuéramos, no quisiste ahora te aguantas!-_

_-Ya han pasado más de 2 horas! Seguramente lo hace a propósito-_

_-Va a llegar en cualquier moment… Ahí viene!!-_

_-Pasen!-_ Dijo el galeno-

_-…- _Los chicos pasaron y se sentaron nuevamente-

_-Bien… en que estábamos?-_

_-…aquí tiene-_ Dijo Bill entregándole otra vez el historial-

_-…-_ El doctor abrió la carpeta y comenzó a leerlo pero algo desviaba su atención- _Tu caso…eh, sabes lo mejor será que te ingreses, hagamos exámenes y descartemos-_

_-Ah? Eso todo?-_ Preguntó el menor-

_-…pasa algo malo?-_Preguntó Andreas con un poco de curiosidad-

_-…disculpen-_

_-…-_

_-Por favor, antes de atenderlos como se debe tengo que hacer algo- _Dijo ignorando la pregunta del rubio-

-…- Presionó un botón de su intercomunicador y llamó a su secretaria- Ana-

-**_Señor-_**

_-Que ha pasado?-_

**_-… no logran identificarlo-_**

_-No logran identificarlo!? No sean estúpidos es obvio quien es!-_

**_-Sucede que no trae documentos, no lo confirmaran hasta no tener pruebas-_**

_-No estoy para nadie, si llegas a saber algo avísame enseguida!- _Terminó la comunicación e introdujo una de sus manos en un bolsillo y sacó un papel un poco arrugado- _…estaba secuestrado?-_

_-…-_ Los chicos estaban curiosos viendo todo lo que hacia el doctor-

_-"Si algo malo me sucede, llamen a este número"-_ leyó lo que era el contenido del papel en sus manos-

El galeno comenzó a marcar los números escritos en el papel, llevó el teléfono a su oreja y esperó mientras repicaba.

_-Mierda…!-_

_-Bill apaga el teléfono!!-_

_-…L-lo siento-_ Dijo colgando la llamada enseguida-

_-…-_

El galeno volvió a ver el papel en sus manos, verificó el número y marcó nuevamente.

_-…Apágalo!- _

_-Pero había colgado…-_ Cont_estó __el m__enor __extrañado-_

_-Quien es?- _

_-no sé- _Respondió volviendo a colgar la llamada-

_-… me haces un favor?-_ Pidió el galeno-

_-Si claro!-_ Dijo el menor-

_-…Regresa __esa__ llamada-_

_-Ah?-_

_-Si, hazlo, así sales de duda, es como una terapia-_

_-…- _el menor aun sin entender hizo lo que pedía-

_-Pon el alta voz-_

_-…-_

El teléfono comenzó a repicar hasta que una señora atendió.

**_-Consultorio del Doctor Lee Federmann, en que puedo servirle?-_**

_-Tranquila Ana, soy yo haciendo una prueba_- Dijo tomando el teléfono del menor y respondiéndole a su secretaria-

**_-Ok Doctor-_**

_-No puede ser…- Dijo Andreas-_

_-…Dígame si me equivoco, aunque bajo estas circunstancias dudo que no tenga razón...__e__s este su número de teléfono?-_ Dijo el galeno entregando el papel de sus manos a Bill-

_-…Si-_ Respondió después de confirmarlo-

_-Pues le tengo noticias joven-_

_-…como?-_

_-Por que usted tiene el teléfono de Bill en ese papel?-_

_-No!! Esa no es la pregunta! La pregunta es, por que el chico que acabo de atender en emergencias tenía tú teléfono escrito en un papel en su bolsillo?-_

_-…-_ el menor palideció al instante-

_-…con razón se me hizo conocido-_ Nuevamente marcó a su secretaria- _Ana! Ya sé quién es el chico! Que llamen a la policía, su apellido es Kaulitz, busca a alguna de las enfermeras y pregúntales el nombre, de seguro lo saben-_

_-Tom-_ Dijo el menor-

_-…Olvídalo Ana, ya tengo el nombre. Que llamen cuanto antes a la policía!-_

**_-Ok doctor!-_**

**_Continuará…_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Función XVII_**

**_Consultorio Medico_**

_-…que extraña coincidencia-_

_-…-_

_-Bill!!!-_

El menor salió del consultorio sin decir nada. Su semblante era frio, caminó con prisa hasta llegar al ascensor que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas, entró sin dudarlo y en el momento en el que se iba a marchar fue detenido por las manos de Andreas que impidieron el cierre de puertas.

_-Qu_é_ demonios haces!!?- _Dijo presionando el botón que permite detener el ascensor-

_-…nada-_ Respondió cortante-

_-Bill es Tom!!-_

_-…y?-_ Lo miró a los ojos con dureza-

_-…regresa!-_

_-…no!-_

_-Fue una orden, no te lo estoy preguntando!!-_

_-…No vo…!-_

Un estruendo se escuchó dentro provocando que las enfermeras dejaran lo que estaban haciendo para averiguar que sucedía.

_-A que estás jugando!!?-_ Dijo el rubio después de haber tumbado a su amigo al suelo-

_-…-_

_-…es Tom maldición!!-_

_-…que quieres que haga!!?- _Gritó Bill-

-...-

_-Que vaya con _é_l…!! Es eso!!? Que le perdone todas por las que me hizo pasar!!?-_

_-Cállate!!-_

-…-

_-…escúchame una cosa Bill Kaulitz!!-_

_-…-_

_-Podrás evadir la situación, mirar atrás y pretender que esto nunca pasó, pero será imposible. Podrás engañar a todos con esa cara pero óyeme bien! Nunca! Nunca podrás engañar a tu corazón!!-_

El rubio abandonó el ascensor permitiendo que este cerrara sus puertas aún con Bill adentro.

_-…eso fue extremista-_ Comentó el galeno detrás de Andreas quien seguía de pie sin decir nada-

_-No puedo permitírselo_…- Dijo llevando sus manos a la cabeza-

_-…-_

_-No voy a permitirle semejante actitud para con su hermano, estas cosas no se piensan!! Es…-_

_-…Su hermano-_

-…-_…es la persona más importante para él…_-

_-Ve a mi consultorio, espérame ahí-_ Ordenó el galeno-

**_Sala de emergencias_**

_-Disculpe… usted es el señor Sea?- _Preguntó un hombre de alta estatura y con traje de vestir oscuro-

_-S-si, soy yó…-_

_-Soy el detective a cargo del caso del joven Tom Kaulitz, disculpe las molestias pero podría venir conmigo?-_

_-…-_

_-Debo hacerle algunas preguntas con respecto a lo que pasó-_

_-…C-claro-_

_-Lo siento, pero es importante-_

_-No se preocupe detective, ayudar_é_ en lo que pueda-_

_-Se lo agradecería-_

El hombre que trajo en brazos a Tom se levantó en confianza con aquel desconocido. Caminaron y juntos salieron de la estructura sin saber que sus minutos estaban siendo contados.

**_Azotea_**

_-Según mi profesión y años de experiencia fumar así no te traerá nada positivo-_ Dijo posándose en una de las barandas junto a él-

_-…-_

_-Que ocurre?-_

-…- Bill no decía nada, el rostro húmedo y las profundas bocanadas que daba a su cigarrillo era lo único que obtenía el galeno como respuesta-

_-Yo soy el médico encargado de tu hermano, él es mi paciente así que todo lo que tenga que ver con el será confidencial-_

_-Como me encontró?-_

_-…el ascensor es un chismoso-_

_-…-_

_-…entonces? Me vas a decir que sucede?-_

_-…no pasa nada-_

_-No seas tan amable, es preferible decir "No se meta, no es de su incumbencia"-_

_-…- _Bill lo ignoró-

_-Ten-_

El menor desvió su mirada para posarla en un papel que tenía en las manos Federmann.

_-…qué es esto?-_

_-Estaba en su bolsillo junto al papel con tu número de teléfono-_

_-…-_

_-Lo lamento pero tuve que leerla, es para ti…-_

_-…-_

_-Creo que las respuestas que buscas están escritas en esta hoja-_

_-…-_

Federmann colocó el papel en manos del menor y se retiró del lugar dejando su corazón con una gran incertidumbre.

-…-_…como quieres qué te perdone maldición?-_

El menor resbaló por las barandas quedando en el suelo sentado. No sabía que debía hacer, su corazón estaba partido en dos y las razones de cualquier camino que tomara estaban justificadas.

-…- Miraba la carta, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no sabía si leerla- _Maldito…-_

El menor se levantó sin pensar más, arrugó la carta y la guardó en su bolso.

_-No te vas a ir tan fácil de esta mierda Tom Kaulitz! Y no me importa las razones que tengas… pero_ _voy a escucharlas de tu boca!-_

**_Consultorio Medico_**

_-Tan solo nos queda esperar_- Dijo el galeno entrando y dirigiéndose al rubio-

_-…esto no puede estar pasando-_ Andreas seguía sin poder mantener el control-

_-…cálmate-_

_-Necesito saber cómo esta!?- _Pidió-

_-Dije que te calmaras! No voy a hablar doble así que espera un poco-_

_-Qu_é_!? …esperar? Esta loco? -_

_-Tu amigo esta casi muerto…-_

_-…-_

_-…bueno, exagero. Pero tu estado no lo ayudará, si muere no podremos hacer nada, está muy mal, no te voy a mentir-_

_-No podemos hacer nada!?-_

_-…esperar-_

_-P-pero-_

_-Ten paciencia… debe estar por volver-_

_-…quie…-_ Pero comprendió a que se refería el galeno al ver a Bill entrar por la puerta-

_-…te lo dije-_

_-Bill…-_

_-…- _el menor entró con el mismo semblante con el que salió. Andreas no le tenía explicación a aquello y dentro de sí esperaba que el golpe que le dio fuera el causante de su conducta, pero Federmann era el único al tanto de la verdadera situación-

_-Listo?-_

_-…no importa qué tan fuerte sea, dígame la verdad-_

_-Tu hermano llegó aquí en una condición delicada, su cuerpo fue envenenado con una sustancia que desconocemos-_ Comenzó a explicar el galeno-

_-…-_

_-No está bien, lo estamos intentando mantener con vida-_

_-…-_

_-Su corazón y pulmones están muy débiles y por la temperatura de su cuerpo estamos al tanto de que la infección sigue avanzando. Esta inconsciente-_

_-…-_

_-No puede ser-_ Andreas no creía lo que escuchaba

_-Un hombre fue el que lo trajo, estaba alterado cuando llegó. Según él, no sabía las condiciones en las que tu hermano se encontraba-_

_-…-_

_- …el hombre está todavía en emergencias, si dudas de mi pregúntale tú a _é_l, la policía ya está en camino-_

_-…-_

Andreas no hacía otra cosa que moverse de un lado a otro casi sin control alguno, mientras, Bill seguía ahí de pie frente a Federmann, con la mirada perdida y ausente de lo que le rodeaba. Se había introvertido y sus pensamientos no tenían algún tipo de sentido en esos momentos.

_-U-un momento! …llamó a la policía!?-_

_-Claro-_ Contestó el galeno con la mirada puesta en Bill-

_-…- No lo escuché…-_

_-Esto tiene que ser una broma…!! Nadie se debe enterar de esto…! La prensa va a jugar con la información a su antojo…!-_

-…-

-…- _No lo escuché… Él llamó por ayuda y no lo escuché. No lo sentí… Lo abandoné, lo traicioné…!_-

_-Son gemelos…-_ Comentó el galeno aún con la mirada puesta en Bill, pero más que una afirmación el comentario fue recordando esa condición que compartían los dos hermanos-

_-Obvio que lo son! Es que no ve las noticias!? –_ Respondió molesto ignorando la situación que estaba presentándose en esos momentos-

_-…-_

_-…escúchame-_ Dijo con sus ojos clavados en los de Bill- _Tienes que venir conmigo…-_

_-…- _

_-…. Tienes confrontar esto-_

_-…- _Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y fue cuando Federmann supo que la información había sido por fin analizada por su cerebro-

Salieron del consultorio de inmediato a terapia intensiva. Bill caminaba por inercia, se sentía caer en un vacío sin fin y a su alrededor palabras que mataban poco a poco sus emociones.

Tomaron el ascensor, sus piernas temblaban y su respiración era vacilante. Cuando menos lo espero una puerta se cruzo en su camino y comprendió que ya era hora.

_-Bien, enfermera! Este chico es el hermano del paciente, necesito que entre-_

_-Lo siento doctor pero no puede, el chico está muy delicado y…-_

_-Quien manda aquí? Usted o yo!?-_

_-…usted no firma mis cheques-_

_-Si le digo que necesito que lo vea no es para poner peor de lo que está al muchacho!-_

_-…-_

_-Así que si no quiere que llame en estos momentos a la doctora Abreu haga pasar a este chico ya!!_

_-…l-lo siento- _Dijo cohibida-

_-No sienta nada y haga su trabajo-_

_-Pasa por aquí-_ Pidió al menor-

Y así lo hizo. Dejó su bolso a Andreas y se fue con la enfermera.

_-Colócate esta mascarilla, lava tus manos y entra-_ Ordenó -

_-…gracias-_

_-No me des las gracias, tienes 10 minutos y contando-_

_-…ok-_

Sus movimientos eran lentos, se sentía pesado, su corazón herido y la culpa matándolo por dentro. Tenía miedo de cruzar aquella puerta y encontrarlo, tenía miedo de caer y mostrar debilidad, de no poder soportar aquello, nunca había estado en una situación así, solo Tom, y él ya estaba muy acostumbrado.

Tenía un sentimiento inesperado de incertidumbre al saber como reaccionaría su cuerpo…

Sus manos temblaban, su respiración estaba agitada, sudaba y podía sentir cada latido de su corazón. Justo antes de entrar, aún con la mano en la manilla de la puerta recordó algo que su madre le había dicho Tom hace muchos años en su presencia, recordó que en ese momento estaba inconsciente pero bien podía escucharlos, tenían tan solo 7 años y Tom estaba intentando controlarse para verlo por primera vez en una cama hospitalizado.…

**_"_**_Respira profundo, y recuerda cariño, tú eres el único que lo puede ayudar y para eso tienes que estar bien. Tu hermanito estará bien siempre y cuando tu también lo estés"_

Pasó, cruzo la puerta y sintió la extraña sensación de que ya no había vuelta atrás, que ya estaba dentro y nada podía hacer.

Se detuvo un momento a estudiar aquella imagen, por tan solo unos segundos estuvo a punto de salir y decir a Federmann _"ese no es mi hermano!!"…_ Pero no era así, era Tom… en condiciones que nunca imaginó ver.

Sus manos temblaban y no podía hablar, no quería derrumbarse, estaba controlando sus emociones mientras repasaba una a una las palabras de su madre en su mente.

El mayor estaba conectado a cables por todas sus extremidades, su corazón estaba siendo monitoreado y tenía vías de medicamentos en ambas manos, estaba entubado para poder respirar y su piel estaba de un extraño color rojizo.

_-Tom…-_

_-…-_

_-…eres tú-_

_-…-_

_-…maldito imbécil!-_

_-…-_

_-Para que me dejas una carta!?-_ Gritó-

_-…-_

_-Pues quiero que sepas que no la leí! Y no lo hare! Tienes esa mala costumbre desde que eras un niño!!-_

_-…-_

_-…estúpido…!-_

-…-

_-Quiero que sepas que estoy muy molesto por lo que hiciste, muy, muy molesto Tom! Y necesito que te pares de ahi para darte tu merecido…!!-_

_-…-_

_-…por favor-_

_-…-_

_-…no te rindas, no lo hagas-_

Bill estaba intentando bajo todos los métodos de auto control no romper a llorar, sabía que debía mantener la compostura…

…pero fue en vano. Un roce en su mano y una mirada que dijo más de mil palabras destruyeron su fortaleza por completo.

_-…estas-_

_-…-_

_-…estas aquí-_ Sollozo-

_-…- _Tom parpadeo y Bill supo que era un sí…-

_-No hagas nada! Por favor…-_

_-…-_El mayor tan solo tenía los ojos abiertos pero estaba consciente, eso era suficiente para él-

Bill salió de la sala y llamó a la enfermera. Esta llegó junto con Federmann y verificaron el estado de Tom.

_-…esta bien!?-_ Preguntó Bill-

-…- Federmann no respondió-

Una de las manos de Tom se alzó intentando decir algo.

_-…quieres escribir!?-_ Preguntó el galeno-

_-…-_ él asintió-

Federmann trajo papel y pluma, y los colocó de manera que Tom pudiese comunicarse con algo.

_"…por favor, lee la carta"_

_-…que!? No Tom! No hare eso! No hasta verte parado de ahí! No!-_

Unos segundos pasaron y Tom había escrito otra vez.

_"…hazlo!"_

_-…No voy a hacer tal estupidez!!__ Te vas a poner bien!!__-_

_-…-_ Tom negó con su rostro y una lágrima resbaló de sus ojos-

_-Tomi no llores… Tu eres muy fuerte! _-Sollozo-

_-Basta de tonterías! No llores y tú no te des por vencido tan pronto! –_ Gritó a Tom- Necesito _que me digas con que envenenaron! Que sustancia usaron?-_

-…-

_"No lo sé"_ escribió.

Una mirada se escapó a los ojos de Bill y Tom escribió otra vez…

_"…el bebe…"_

_-…que!?-_

La pluma cayó al suelo y su consciencia se perdió.

_-TOM!!!-_

_-Código azul!!!-_

_-Ven conmigo!!- _Dijo el galeno tomando a Bill por lo brazos-

_-No!! Tom!!-_

Una alarma se activó y Federmann lo sacó del lugar.

_-Hey chico!! Llévatelo!!!-_ Ordenó a Andreas-

_-No!!Por favor no!!-_

_-Bill basta…!!-_

_-…Andreas estaba bien!!-_

-...-

-..._é__l estaba bien!!- _Sollozo_-_

_-Bill…no!!-_

_-…déjame entrar!!!- _Sollozo-

_-Por favor...!! -_Sollozo-_  
_

**_Continuara…_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Función XVIII**_

La tarde estaba tranquila, y en una modesta casa Simone descansaba con su esposo al lado… pero ella no estaba dormida, pensaba y pensaba buscando respuestas que en su mente no encontraría.

_-Duerme…-_ Dijo una voz tranquila llena de la comprensión necesaria para ella-

_-…-_

_-Descansa-_

_-No puedo amor-_

_-…no le des tantas vueltas al asunto-_

_- Crecieron y no lo noté…-_

_-…tranquila-_

_-Yo sé que está bien, Andreas ya me llamó y habló conmigo-_

_-…eso es bueno, ya sabemos de uno… y el otro?-_

_-Tom… mi lindo Tom-_

-…-

_-… es todo un príncipe, yo lo sé… Si buscas una definición de "Príncipe azul" ese es Tom… y él si me tiene preocupada-_

-…-

_-… esa actitud para con su hermano… él no es así-_

_-…-_

_-… pero voy a esperar que llame, que piense… No puedo hacer más-_

_-No tiene mucho sentido, pensar las cosas es introvertirte y encontrar respuestas que te ponen peor-_

_-Como me gustaría tenerlos chiquitos otra vez, así era más fácil cuidarlos-_

_-Si, es verdad…-_

_-…-_

_-Recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez y de repente not_é_ que tenías dos pequeños demonios a tu lado-_

_-Jajaja, te querían-_

_-Me querían!? Después de ver que yo te quería y que no se podían deshacer de mí no les quedó de otra que comenzar a tolerarme- _Dijo abrazándola-

_-No digas eso, tú fuiste y sigues siendo un gran padre para ellos-_

_-…son los hijos que nunca tuve-_

_-No son perfectos pero…-_

_-Un momento… disculpa amor-_

El teléfono de Gordon comenzó a repicar y este se levantó a contestar.

_-…diga?-_

_-…Gordon-_

_-Aja, el mismo. Quién es?-_

_-Soy Andreas. Pásame a Simone por favor…-_

_-Hol…-_

_-…pásamela-_

_-Ok…-_ Y este estiró el brazo para darle el teléfono a su esposa_- …es Andreas-_

_-Y por qué no llamó a mi teléfono?-_ Preguntó tomando el celular y contestándolo_- Cariño? Qué pasa? Por qué no llamaste a mi teléfono?-_

_-…llevo horas llamando-_

_-Qué tienes?-_

_-…-_

_-Andreas?-_

_-…necesito que vengas-_

_-A donde?-_

_-…Simone-_

_-Andreas habla! Algo le pasó a Bill!?-_

_-…ven, no te puedo decir por teléfono, por favor ven. Te necesito… no puedo solo con esto-_

_-Donde están!?-_

_- En la clínica que está cerca del Teatro nacional…-_

_-…O-ok, voy de inmediato para allá-_

Colgó y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse.

_-Que pasa!?-_

_-No lo sé…!-_

_-…-_

_-…tenemos que irnos ya, Andreas no se acuchaba bien-_

_**Clínica**_

_**Sala de emergencias**_

-_Bill…-_

_-…-_

_-Vamos por favor…-_ Lo intentaba animar_-Por favor amigo…!-_

_-…-_

_-Mierda Bill!!- _el rubio se levantó impotente por la situación, su paciencia estaba desapareciendo- _…es que nadie en esta mierda nos puede decir algo!!!?-_

_-Cálmese o llamó a seguridad!-_ Advirtió una de las enfermeras que estaban cerca-

_-…calmarme!!!? Llevan más de media hora ahí metidos y nadie sale!! Nadie!!-_

_-Ya hablé!-_

_-Ustedes no saben nada!! Es que no ve como esta él!!?-_ Gritó señalando al menor- _Por favor señorita! Se lo suplico entre ahí y ayúdenos, no estoy jugando, necesitamos saber cómo esta mi amigo!!-_

_-…lo siento-_

_-Demonios…!!!-_

El rubio se acercó a Bill que yacía en el suelo sentado en silencio, sin decir nada.

_-Mira! Veme a los ojos…!_ – Andreas levantó su rostro con sus manos y sus ojos quedaron fijos mirándolo-

_-…-_

_-…va a estar bien ok!? –_

_-…-_ Los ojos del menor no dejaban de derramar lágrimas-

_-…no llores, por favor no lo hagas-_

_-…-_

_-Va a estar bien… Créeme! Así que basta de lágrimas!!-_

_-…Andreas!!-_ Gritó una mujer-

El sonido de unos tacones retumbó en el pasillo y el rubio volteo enseguida.

_-Hijo…!- _

_-Simone… por favor! No sé que hacer… no reacciona!-_

_-Qué fue lo que pasó!!?-_ Preguntó Gordon-

_-Amor…!- _Dijo acercándose a su hijo-

_-…-_

_- Amor qué pasó!!? Por qué… estas así Bill!!?- _Simone no paraba de tocarlo para comprobar si estaba bien, y al no encontrar alguna herida volteó la mirada clavándola en el rubio_-… Andreas-_

_-…-_

_-…tú no me llamaste porque algo le hubiese pasado a Bill-_

_-…no- _Admitió con pesar-

_-Bill!- _

_-…-_

_-Hijo me escuchas!!? Qué pasó!?-_

_-…mamá_-Sollozo-

_-…si cariño soy yo-_

_-…mi hermano-_

_-…-_

_-…se me va mi hermano mamá-Sollozo-_

_-…-_

_-Mi Tomi se me va y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo- _Sollozo-

-Q-que significa esto!?- dijo volteando a ver al rubio otra vez como si este fuera el responsable de todo-

_-… yo no estoy totalmente al tanto, Bill fue quien lo vio. No me ha querido decir nada-_

_-Bill!! Reacciona…! Que tiene Tom!!?-_

_-…-_ el menor no decía nada, su rostro estaba oculto tras sus piernas y lo único con que respondía eran sollozos-

_-…no, ya va! Tiene que haber una explicación para esto!!-_ Dijo levantándose e intentando controlarse-

-…_cálmate amor, tenemos qué esperar-_

Nadie decía nada. Sin decir nada_, _Bill se comenzó a levantar como pudo, se veía confuso y perdido, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desbordarse. Balbuceaba cosas y movía su cara como si estuviese negándose a algo…

_-…lo siento- _Un portazo se escuchó y Federmann apareció de pié frente a ellos-

_-Oiga!! Que pasó aquí!!? Qué demonios está pasando!!?-_

_-Ustedes deben ser los padres-_

_-Lo somos!! Qué le pasó a Tom!!?-_

_-…tu hermano-_ Federmann se acercó a Bill ignorando a Simone-

_-…- _el menor clavó sus ojos en los del galeno-

_-… Tom tuvo un paro que comprometió corazón y pulmones. Hicimos todo en nuestras manos para traerlo de vuelta…-_

_-…no!-_ Gritó Simone- _Mi hijo no!!-_

_-…- _Los ojos de Bill se abrieron de par en par-

_-…está en coma. No va a despertar…Su estado es crítico, se deteriora y aún no encontramos el antídoto, si es que lo hay. A este paso no vivirá mucho tiempo y cuando digo "no vivirá mucho tiempo" me refiero a que solo un milagro hará que este aquí más de 72 horas-_

_-…-_ Bill intentó hablarle pero nada salió de su boca-

_-…esto no puede estar pasando!! Como!!? Qué le hicieron!!?- _Gritó Simone-

_-…enfermera!!- _Gritó y _esta_ llegó al instante-

_-Qué sucede doctor!!?-_

_-Traiga una camilla…-_

_-…para quien!?-_

El doctor se acercó al menor y le tomó las manos para observarlas. Bill estaba ido…

_-Tranquilo…-_ Dijo con calma-

_-Que hace!?-_ Preguntó Simone-

_-Traigan la maldita camilla!!-_

Y justo al terminar estas palabras el menor se desvaneció sin sentido alguno. Sólo las manos de Federmann hicieron que no tocara suelo.

_-Hijo!!-_

_-Bill!!-_

Federmann tocó su frente, revisó sus ojos, observó que su piel estaba blanca, había comenzado a sudar y su pulso se aceleraba conforme los segundos pasaban.

_-Qué pasa!!? Qué tiene!!?- _Simone no sabía qué hacer-

_-…está comenzando a asimilarlo-_

_-…que!!?-_

_-…-_

_- Maldición de que habla!!- _

_-…han escuchado hablar de esos casos en los que durante uno de los bebes muere y en el caso de gemelos idénticos la condición del otro bebe comienza a empeorar sin explicación alguna!?-_

_-…-_

_-…son adultos, pero tal vez esta no sea la excepción-_

_**Continuara…**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Función XIX**_

_**Tom**_

Confusión, miedo y vacío, no había más que yo pudiese sentir en esos momentos. No cuando miras a tu alrededor y hay caos y confusión. No cuando al detallar la situación delante de tus ojos te encuentras a ti mismo frente a frente en graves condiciones. Como uno de esos sueños en los que poco a poco te acercas para conocer al difunto y terminas viéndote muerto; pero al contrario, este no era un sueño, era real, yo sabía y sentía que así era.

Podía verlo todo como una película en tercera dimensión siendo yo mismo el espectador. Todo era un verdadero caos, había mucho ruido por parte de las maquinas a las que mi cuerpo estaba conectado y estaba siendo atendido por varias enfermeras y entre ellos un hombre maduro. Me inyectaban medicamentos mientras se gritaban los unos a los otros, todo para intentar mantenerme con vida.

En ese instante no sabía que me causaba más confusión, saber que yo estaba y al mismo tiempo no estaba frente a mí o darme cuenta que carecía de cuerpo.

Y como si de una luz se hubiese tratado y sin saber cómo, comprendí que estaba fuera del cuerpo, que era yo y estaba conciente de eso. Era Tom Kaulitz el guitarrista de Tokio Hotel.

Fue extraño darme cuenta de eso, pero esa sensación quedó a un lado cuando comprendí lo que significaba aquello.

_-…estoy muerto?-_ Dije o pensé, no podía diferenciar las dos acciones, hablara o pensara igual me escuchaba- _Yo no me puedo morir!!-_

Me acerqué y en un intento desesperado intenté entrar otra vez.

_-Por favor…! No quiero morir! Necesito regresar!- _Pero nada sucedía-

Fue entonces cuando recordé las palabras de Allan _"Tu hora esta cerca"._

_-Allan!! _-Grité_- No puedes hacerme esto!! Dijiste un mes! Un maldito mes!!-_

Estaba desesperado. Los doctores desistieron y aquel hombre relajó el rostro, fue cuando me concentré en él por parecer el más sabio entre los jóvenes que lo rodeaban.

_-…entró en coma-_ Dijo una de las enfermeras-

_-…-_

_-Coma!? E-estoy en coma!?-_

_-…a este paso no vivirá mucho-_ Comentó aquel hombre-

_-Tan mal estoy?-_

_-Quiero vigilancia el tiempo que sea necesario para este joven. Ok? No vamos a llenar la lista de los pacientes que mueren en coma con uno más-_

_-Un momento…! Qué significa todo esto? Por qué está pasando esto?-_

Estaba en realidad muy desesperado, me sentía desamparado con todo aquello y sin alguien que pudiera responder a tantas preguntas; pero recordé el rostro de mi hermano, lo único que me llenaba de algún tipo de esperanza; y también recordé a pesar de lo confundido que estaba que lo había visto.

Desee verlo otra vez, desee estar a su lado y en eso me concentré.

Y así fue, lo vi, sentado en el suelo con mamá a su misma altura intentando consolarlo. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir la angustia, la frustración y el pesar que ocultaba tras lágrimas y silencio.

_-…no quiero esto!-_ Grité- _No quiero morir!-_

Tras estas palabras todo a mí alrededor cambió. Bill y mamá no estaban, no había nadie, no había luz, era como si el sol se hubiese ocultado entre las nubes y el color de todo se hubiese perdido. Estaba solo.

_-Bill!!!-_ _Grit__é _- _Por favor… no quiero estar aquí-_

_-Bill!!-_ Todo era confuso, muy confuso- _Por favor! Ayuda…!-_

Comencé a moverme por los pasillos suplicando por ayuda, pero nadie parecía escucharme…

… o por lo menos eso creía.

_-Sshhh!-_

_-…-_

_-No grites!-_ Aquella voz me espantó. Voltee a mí alrededor buscando el lugar de donde provenía pero no daba con él_- Quién es?-_ Pregunté-

_-Eres nuevo aquí, ya veo. Concéntrate, siéntese y podrás verme-_

Y así lo hice y como por arte de magia vi a un pequeño niño delante de mis ojos.

_-Q-quien eres?-_ Pregunté incrédulo-

_-Hola- _Dijo él-

_-…hola-_ Respondí más por educación que otra cosa- _U-un momento! Puedes verme!?-_ Y tras esta pregunta me di cuenta que algo había cambiado. Tenía mi cuerpo-

_-No es tu cuerpo-_ Dijo aquel niño como si hubiese leído mi mente_- Es una imagen creada por ti. Tú te concentraste para poder verme y percibiste la imagen que mi consciencia creó en mí y de la misma forma puedes ver la tuya-_

_-…pero es mi cuerpo, soy yo-_

_-No. Así es como tú mismo te recuerdas y así es como te veo yo-_

_-...- _No entendía nada-

_-...-_

_-…estas muerto?- _Me apresuré a preguntar-

_-Muerto? Nunca morimos. Ahora si te refieres a mi cuerpo si, está agonizando-_

_-…A que te refieres con que nunca morimos?-_

_- Somos esto que sientes. Somos lo que mueve al cuerpo, somos la conciencia y la vida que lo impulsa-_

_-Pero sigo siendo yo!-_

_-Claro que si, yo también sigo siendo yo, con la única diferencia que no me queda ya mucho tiempo aquí-_

_-…pero estas tan tranquilo!? No vas a poder vivir más!-_

_-De que voy a vivir voy a vivir, solo que en otro cuerpo y en otra vida. Aunque eso no me pone feliz, yo amaba mi vida pero hice daño… Mucho daño-_

Nuestro entorno volvió a cambiar. Estábamos en una habitación y en ella había un hombre sobre una cama y a su lado una mujer con sus manos tomadas, ella estaba llorando.

_-Dónde estamos?-_ Pregunté-

_-En mi habitación-_

_-U-un momento, ese eres tú?-_

_-Si-_

_-Pensé que eras un niño!-_

_-…no-_

_-…-_

_-Bien, voy a ayudarte así que presta mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir-_

_-…soy Tom-_

_-Yo Ernest-_

_-…-_

_-Bien Tom, esto que vez es un juego de vida o muerte. El principio bajo el cual se mueve toda la vida en nuestro planeta es "SOBREVIVE!", y con esto me refiero a perdurar el mayor tiempo posible con vida y en optimas condiciones-_

-…-

_-Hiciste daño mientras vivías y tú mismo te auto castigas para remediarlo, por eso estas muriendo, por eso estas tan mal, por eso estas aquí-_

-…-

_-Si quieres regresar a tu cuerpo, si quieres que este sane tienes que remediar lo que hiciste mientras vivías-_

_-Pero cómo!? Nadie puede verme!-_

_-Eso no lo sé, tan solo sé la teoría, no la practica-_

_-…-_

_-Mientras buscas la manera de regresar las cosas a la normalidad en el mundo de los vivos la imagen que tienes ahora irá retrocediendo en el tiempo por así decirlo-_

_-…Q-qué!?-_

_-Regresaras en el tiempo hasta no ser nada-_

_-Ya va…! Qué demonios me estas queriendo decir!?-_

_-Mírame a mí, no soy un niño pero el tiempo que he estado afuera de mi cuerpo trajo esto como consecuencia. Es algo mortalmente necesario para el curso de la vida. El tiempo que estuve afuera fue necesario para que conociera esto y ahora te lo transmito a ti-_

_-…-_ No entendía nada de lo que decía, todo para mí era irreal-_ Por qué me ayudas?-_

_-No quiero hacer más daño…- _Su rostro se entristeció-

_-…-_

_-Quieres vivir!?-_

_-Claro que sí!-_

_-Pues vas a hacer todo lo posible por buscar el perdón de las personas a las que lastimaste-_

_-…-_

_-Recuerda y no olvides! No tendrás mucho tiempo para eso porque tu conciencia estará reduciéndose cada minuto que pase y lo notaras porque tu imagen se verá al final como la de un bebé hasta sentir que estas en la nada. Poco a poco te retirarás para volver a comenzar en otro lugar…-_

_-…esto no puede estarme pasando!- _

_-No pierdas tiempo Tom!-_

_-Perder tiempo!!? No sé ni por donde comenzar! Esto no es fácil…!!-_

_-Que es lo que más deseas ahora?-_

_-Q-que!? Que pregunta es esa!?-_

_-Respóndeme!-_

_-Ya te lo dije! Quiero vivir! Eso es lo que más deseo!-_

_-Pues entonces enfócate primero en sanar tu cuerpo!-_

_-Pero como!?-_

_-Bueno… tienes dos opciones-_

_-…-_

_-La primera es encontrar el antídoto y se lo hagas saber a los vivos-_

_-…y la segunda?-_

_-Un milagro…-_

_- Eso no me ayuda!-_

_-Como ya te dije, tienes que revertir el daño que hiciste. Lograr el perdón de esas personas e inmediatamente volverás a sanar-_

_-…- __Bill…-_

-…-

_-…eso parece más fácil que encontrar el antídoto!-_

_-…tienes que darte prisa Tom-_

_-De cuanto tiempo dispongo!?-_

_-No mucho. Fíjate en mí, pronto voy a desaparecer, en cuanto mi imagen llegue a la de un bebe lo Jueces de Vida vendrán por mi y con ellos me retiraré-_

_-Jueces de vida!?-_

_-Son los encargados de hacernos volver a cuerpos nuevos-_

_-…bebes?-_

_-Claro, así comenzamos todos-_

_-…no, esto tiene que ser una broma!-_

De pronto sentí un tambaleo, como cuando estas en la playa y eres golpeado por una ola y poco después sentí perder un aliento.

_-…Q-que fue eso!?-_ Pregunte asustado-

_-Mírate…-_

Y así hice. Fue cuando todo cobró un escalofriante sentido. Tenía la misma imagen que a mis 14 años.

_-No…! No! Esto no es como dijo Allan!-_

_-Allan!?-_

_-La muerte vino a avisarme! Dijo que no me quedaba tiempo! Me dijo que tenía un m…-_

_-La muerte no existe!-_

_-Q-que!?-_

_-Tal imagen no existe!-_

_-Claro que sí…-_

_-No Tom-_

_-Te lo juro! Yo la vi!-_

_-Te engañaron…-_

_-No pu_ede ser…-

_-…Tom. El tiempo corre, así que date prisa-_

_-...-_

_-Lo mas importante en estos momentos es que recuperes tu vida. Si no lo haces...-_

_-...-_

_-...volveras a comenzar y dejarás muchas cosas atras que tal vez no vuelvas a recordar. Olvidarás... para siempre-_

_-...eso no va a pasar-_

_-Tienes optimismo... eso es bueno-_

_-Optimismo!?-_

_-...-_

_Tengo miedo... Primera vez en mi vida que tengo tanto miedo a algo-_

_-...el miedo no sirve de nada, tienes que actuar ya-_

_-Gracias… de verdad, por ayudarme-_

_-Suerte, la vas a necesitar-_

Todo tomó un extraño rumbo. Me concentré en Bill, tenía que hacer lo posible para ganarme su perdón y el pensar en eso me hizo sentir muy culpable. Lo había lastimado mucho, más de lo que yo imaginaba.

Mi entorno cambio otra vez, era muy parecido a una "tele transportación". Pensé en él y ahí estaba a su lado. No sabía cuanto me podía quedar pero tenía que apresurarme y hacer mis jugadas.

_-Bill!!_- estaba en una camilla. Aquello me asustó, no esperaba verlo así- _Qué pasó!?_- Pregunté-

No obtuve respuestas como era de esperarse.

Mi madre estaba a su lado, estaba cuidando de él. Sus ojos se veían hinchados, había estado llorando.

_-Mamá…!- _Girté, y nada pasó-

No sabía como comunicarme, pero estaba seguro que tenía que haber una forma para hacerlo.

_-…sueños- _

Aquella palabra llegó a mi como un fantasma. Bill y yo ya disponíamos de nuestra propia conexión, tenía que haber algo que pudiese tomar como ventaja.

-…- Tenia que improvisar algo pronto, me estaba quedando sin tiempo-

Me acerqué a su rostro, toqué su frente, me concentré en él

_- Bill. Bill por favor, tienes que ayudarme…! Necesito que despiertes!-_

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Había despertado y eso me puso muy feliz. Había podido conectarme, él me había sentido y eso me llenaba de emociones inexplicables. Pero un mareo extraño volvio a apoderarse de mi y me di cuenta que mi imagen había vuelto a cambiar…

…tenía 10 años.

_-No puede ser... Pero si no ha pasado mucho desde el último cambio!?-_

_-...-_

_-No me va a dar tiempo…- _Dije con mucho pesar-

-_…Tom?-_

Levante mi rostro y nuestras miradas se cruzaron de forma fugaz. Había funcionado, estabamos conectados. Me sentí reconfortado pero no a salvo.

_-Hijo que haces!?-_

_-…ya vengo mamá, tengo que ir al baño- _Dijo mientras se levantaba-

_-Pero Bill!!-_

Se quitó una de las vías que habían conectado a su cuerpo para colocarle suero mientras mi madre intentaba evitarlo, estaba perpleja pero lo dejó. Y se lo agradecí.

Camine a su lado. Era extraño, Bill era realmente alto, más alto de lo que imaginaba y más cuando estas tan pequeño a su lado.

Abrió una puerta y entramos a lo que parecía ser el baño. Yo guarde distancia, tan solo 2 metros nos separaban, él me daba la espalda. Parecía pensativo.

_-Tom…?-_

_-…- _No respondí nada-

_-Tom… creo que me estoy volviendo loco, pero me da la impresión que estas aquí-_

_-…-_ Necesitaba comunicarme con él, pero tenía miedo, no sabía a que otra edad iría a parar, me terraba la idea de volver a cambiar…y desaparecer-

_-…por favor. Si estás aquí…-_ Pude ver como su cuerpo se erizaba al decir esas palabras-_… por favor intenta decirme algo, porque siento que tienes que hacerlo-_

Acorté la distancia, me acerqué a él y pude sentir que el roce que hice en sus manos aceleró su corazón. Él supo que no estaba equivocado y yo entendí porque Ernest dijo que era un juego de vida o muerte.

La vida se había quedado corta para mi. No iba a poder lograrlo, el tiempo me estaba traicionando y la suerte no estaba de mi lado. O pensaba algo o iba a desaparecer para siempre de su lado...

...y no quería, no quería abandonarlo, me negaba a volver a comenzar si no era a su lado.

_**Continuará…**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Función XX**

**Tom**

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla cuando sintió mi roce en sus manos, e inmediatamente, una promesa salió de sus labios. Promesa que ni élmismo sabría si cumpliría.

_-Tom, todo va a salir bien! Esto no nos separará…-_

_-…-_

Necesitaba con urgencia que él supiera toda la verdad, mi versión de las cosas que habían sucedido. Necesitaba, más que nada, su perdón, y la única forma de recuperarlo era logrando que leyera la carta que le había escrito.

Pero, cómo?

Esa era, mi más grande incógnita. Me estaba quedando sin alternativas, desconocía el camino y el tiempo se me estaba terminando.

-_Bien!-_ Se volteó con esa mirada y determinación tan propias de él- _Tienes que tratar de comunicarte conmigo de alguna forma-_ Dijo en voz alta, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar- _Así como cuando estaba inconsciente y pude escucharte, sólo que ahora estoy despierto-_

Sus palabras no me supieron a gloria. Cierto, estábamos más conectados que antes, y sí, necesitaba otra cabeza para sacar ideas y la suya era de gran ayuda pero, nada iba a cambiar el hecho de que yo no sabía como comunicarme con él, y que mi tiempo, poco a poco se iba terminando. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, nuestra conexión nos ayudaría y si el factor tiempo no estuviese amenazándome pudiese dedicarme a aprender técnicas de comunicación, tal vez eso me ayudaría, pero no aquí, no en esta vida.

-_Ya sé!_– Dijo sacándome del tumulto de pensamientos en los que me estaba ahogando- _…espejos Tom!-_

Se acercó a uno que estaba sobre el lavamanos y lo empañó con su aliento.

_-Algo tienes que se capaz de hacer! Inténtalo!-_

_-…eso sólo funciona en las películas Bill!-_ Dije un poco incomodo por lo limitado que me sentía-

Su idea era inteligente, sí, pero no era nada productiva para mí.

_-Tom?-_

El tiempo estaba pasando y mientras, él se acercaba varias veces para empañar los espejos una y otra vez, esperando mi señal, pero yo no podía, no sabía como comunicarme, aquello no era algo que te enseñaran en la escuela _"Aprende a comunicarte con los vivos cuando abandonas tu cuerpo"_.

_-Tom? –_ Titubeo por unos instantes - _Ok, basta! _–Gritó- _S__é_ que estas aquí, todavía me da calosfríos tu presencia, y si tú estás nuestra conexión funciona! Vamos! Tienes que pensar en algo!-

_-…no sabes nada-_ Inevitablemente me estaba comenzando a sentir frustrado-

-_Qué sabes hacer!? Vamos! Enumera tus habilidades desde la más importante-_

_-Qué sé hacer!?-_ Le grité como si de una discusión normal se tratase-

_-Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo! Confía en mí!-_

_-Hacerte el amor y tocar guitarra imbécil! –_

Justo en ese instante, di con lo único que hizo la diferencia. No sabía las leyes del lugar en el que me encontraba, lo único que sabía era que el tiempo era distinto a como lo veíamos estando vivos.

_-…él sintió mi roce-_ Dije para mi mismo- _Si él sintió mi roce que más podría sentir?-_

Dudaba, no tenía ningún tipo de certeza de si lo que iba a hacer daría algún tipo de resultado, pero tenía que arriesgarme. Si no lo hacía, nos separaríamos para siempre.

Me acerqué a uno de los lavamanos frente a él y me subí. Bill seguía esperando, con la mirada clavada en la mancha que dejaba su aliento en el vidrio, y como poco a poco este iba desapareciendo.

_-Tom!?-_ Su rostro lucía más que preocupado-

-…-

No sabría como describirlo en palabras comunes, no hay forma de darle sentido a algo como eso, simplemente sentí, como toda su piel se erizó y una corriente de energía recorrió su espina cuando mis manos tocaron su rostro y deposité tal vez mi último beso en sus labios.

El corazón se me hizo diminuto, como una pequeña pasa en mi pecho, y en lo más profundo de mí ser se asomaba una despedida que suplicaba durara para siempre.

Traté de describirle mi situación, pensé en todo lo que estaba pasando, como un mensaje de auxilio, era lo que se me había ocurrido, y esperaba lo hubiera recibido.

-…-

-_Oh dios…-_ Dijo casi en un susurro mientras abría sus ojos_- Tom…-_

Yo lo conocía muy bien y sabía que aquel rostro en aquel estado no significaba otra cosa…

_-…esto tiene que ser una broma-_

_-Bill, se me acaba el tiempo…-_Dije con un hilo de voz-

Había funcionado. Estaba contento, pero sabía que aquel atrevimiento sería cobrado con creces.

Bill corrió y salió del baño a toda prisa y llegó a la habitación donde mamá lo esperaba.

_-…Y-ya regreso! –_

_-A dónde vas!?-_ Preguntó ella-

_-…a la casa, vuelvo luego-_

_-Per…-_ Y ahí quedó, sola y con la palabra en la boca-

Mientras corría Bill sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono y llamó a Andreas, le preguntó por las llaves de su carro, pero cayó en cuenta que aquello llevaría tiempo y eso era con lo que menos contábamos.

Llegó a la salida del hospital todavía indeciso, tanteo sus bolsillos, los registró y dio con algo de efectivo. Corrió hasta la calle y paró un taxi.

_-Bill!!-_Grité - _Bill…!-_ Intenté seguirlo pero no pude. Una sensación de mareo me atacó y caí al suelo de inmediato- _Bill…-_

-…- él se detuvo de golpe mientras corría y sentí que me había escuchado-

Desde el suelo mis ojos se quedaron clavados en su figura, mientras poco a poco todo se iba volviendo cada vez más oscuro.

_**Bill**_

_-Joven!?-_Dijo el hombre al que había detenido- _Va a ir a algún lugar_-

-…- Sentí que las cosas habían cambiado. Sentí peligro y sentí perdida- _S-si…-_ Respondí en un susurro mientras subía al auto-

Di la dirección al señor que conducía, él vio mi rostro y supo que la situación era de suma urgencia, aceleró y no preguntó.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Sudaba, temblaba, me estaba muriendo en ese momento. Las preguntas iban y venían, y mi peor pesadilla poco a poco se hacía realidad.

_-…Tom-_ _…Todo va a salir bien, ya verás, nada malo va a pasar…-_

El tiempo pasaba lento, muy lento, como era de esperarse en cualquier circunstancia similar. Y no vi luz sino hasta ver frente a mí, el lugar que alguna vez compartimos, nuestra casa.

_-Aquí señor!! Justo aquí!! Por favor!!-_

_-Lo espero?-_

_-…si, por favor! Le pagaré bien! Se lo juro…!-_

_-No se preocupe, vaya! No se ve nada bien-_

Y así lo hice, corrí como tenía años sin hacer. El recepcionista me reconoció y no me detuvo, llamé al ascensor y este llegó enseguida, subí y marqué el piso al que me dirigía.

Repasé una a una las pistas, repasé lo que había llegado a mí tras aquel beso. Confiaba en aquello, confiaba en lo que había sentido, había sido real. De eso no tenía duda. Lo que me preocupaba era que no sabía a qué se refería bien con "_Buscar…_", no sabía como unir todo aquello, era un rompecabezas sin alguna imagen qué usar como guía.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas, salí, caminé unos cuantos metros y ahí quedé,con las manos vacías sin saber qué demonios hacer. Revisé mis bolsillos como lo hacía de costumbre y maldije mi vida…

_-No!! Por favor! No!! Mis llaves!! Tienen que estar aquí!!!-_ estaba desesperado, no las encontraba y no lo haría, no estaban ahí. Estaban en mi cartera y esta la había dejado con mamá-_Maldición!! Maldita sea… demonios…-_

Cómo podría ayudar a Tom en esas circunstancias? No podía, las cosas no estaban saliendo bien y era su vida lo que estaba en riesgo, era por eso por lo que estaba luchando.

_-…- _Caminé un poco y respiré profundo_- Bien Bill! Te calmas…!!-_ Dije para mí mismo-

Buscaba y pensaba en alguna manera de cómo entrar a la casa sin llaves. Pero no era posible, nada se me ocurría y por nuestra condición de Artistas, Tom y yo nunca tomamos como costumbre dejar la llave a algún vecino o debajo de la alfombra. Era una locura.

_-Maldición!!-_ Grité intentando forzar la puerta- _Dios… dios! Estoy perdido!!-_

_-Ah vaya! Miren nada más…-_

_-…-_Reaccioné enseguida reconocí su voz-

_-…qué haces aquí muñequito!? Se te perdió algo?-_

_-Anette…-_ …eso era lo que necesitaba. Tenía que dar mi mejor actuación, ella debía tener llaves, tenía que abrirme la puerta-

-…-

-_Como estas?-_ Saludé como si nada-

_-Muy bien y tú?-_

_-Yo bien, pero no tan bien a acompañada como tú- _estaba rodeada por tres guardaespaldas y aquello no lo pasé por alto-

_-Jajaja… tan lindo como siempre!-_

_-…-_

Vi su vientre ya suficientemente grande como para saber que ese bebe estaba por nacer.

-…- _Será de verdad hijo de Tom? Mi sobrino…?-_

Mis pensamientos me desviaron de mi propósito y solo su horrible voz me trajo a tiempo presente.

_-Y bueno, se te ofrece algo?-_

_-Si Anette, necesito con urgencia uno de mis documentos, están en la casa y dej_é_ mis llaves en el carro… Ya que estas aquí, podrías ayudarme?-_

-…- Su rostro se contrajo con una rara expresión- _Ah sí? Y qué documento es ese?-_

_-…lo necesito para la mi cirugía!-_

_-…ah!?-_

_-…eres tonta? No sabes que es un documento personal? Lo que sea! Necesito que abras ya…-_

_-Pues fíjate que no se va a poder…-_

-…- Su actitud no era normal. Parecía como si algo ocultara- _Por_ _favor…! De verdad… necesito entrar!-_

_-Donde está Sea? preguntó a uno de sus hombres-_

_-No sabemos señorita, se quedó aquí con Allan, estoy seguro-_

_-…maldición, holgazanes-_

_-No se preocupe señorita! Daremos solución a eso en cuanto los veamos…-_

Aquellos tipos daban mucho más miedo que mis propios guardaespaldas. Si por alguna razón tuvieran la necesidad de hacerme daño, yo no tendría forma de defenderme.

_-…y bien? Sigues aquí?-_ Preguntó ella-

_-Por favor… en serio, mira, yo no me quiero meter entre tú y Tom! Tan solo, necesito de tu ayuda-_

_-…no. Ya escuchaste, así que lárgate-_

_-…por favor_- Supliqué-

_-…no!-_

_-MALDICION!! POR FAVOR!!-_

_-…pero cuál es tu problema?!!-_

_-… qué demonios me estas ocultando!!?-_

_-…ah?-_

_-Habla…!! Por qué no me dejas entrar?-_

_-No te importa…-_

No tenía mucho que hacer. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa…

_-…ok, eres una...-_ Dije-

_-Ay púdrete mocoso!-_

Salí del lugar a punto de cometer una locura por la ira y odio que sentía, tomé las escaleras en vez del ascensor. Si algo me ocultaba esa mujer lo averiguaría a como diera lugar, tal vez ella tendría lo que yo necesitaba para ayudar a Tom. No lo sabía pero, me arriesgaría, había algo que no estaba cuadrando en todo aquello.

Hubo un silencio extraño y sentí por un instante que algo malo pasaría…

…y así fue.

Tres disparos se escucharon en todo el pasillo y tras eso me tiré al suelo completamente asustado. Estaba casi en pánico, no sabía que hacer. Sólo me quedé ahí, en un escalón, con las manos en mi cabeza escuchando una conversación que comenzó después de aquel estruendo.

_-Sasha!! Qué demonios hiciste!!?…-_

La voz de Anette sonaba llena de pánico total, y nadie respondió a su pregunta.

_-Sasha!! Qu…-_

Pero no pudo terminar. Otro disparo se escuchó y nada más.

_-…lo siento pequeña. Tus órdenes eran "Hacerlo sufrir" no matarlo-_

_-…P-pero… -_ Intentaba hablar-

_-…olvídalo. Ya no estás dentro-_

_-…esto no era parte del plan!!-_ Gritó-

_- Yo sólo cumplo órdenes. Ah y puedes quedarte con el bebe… es tuyo! Ya no nos servirá de nada…-_

Escuché el sonido del ascensor y supe que ese hombre se había ido.

_-Q-qué demonios significa esto!!?-_

Me levanté como pude y me asomé para ver aquella horrible escena.

_-Oh dios!!-_

Corrí a donde estaba Anette, ella en el suelo intentaba hablar pero no podía, _t_enia una herida en el pecho y se estaba desangrando.

_-Cálmate…! No hables_!- Le pedí- _AUXILIO!!!-_

Aquél edificio era nuevo, no muchas personas Vivian ahí, y temí que nadie me escuchara… Pero unos guardias llegaron enseguida y vieron lo que sucedía.

_-Qué demonios es esto!!?-_

_-Ayúdenla por favor!! Un hombre vino y le disparó!-_ La odiaba, sí, pero soy humano. No me perdonaría dejarla morir...-

Aquellos hombres la levantaron como pudieron, yo mientras tanto recordé porque estaba ahí. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de tomar las llaves y entrar al departamento, pero como un fantasma, las palabras que dijo mi hermano antes de quedar inconsciente llegaron a mis oídos, como si estuviese viviéndolo otra vez…

_-…el bebe-_

...eso me hizo sentir indeciso, y mientras yo intentaba poner mis pensamientos en orden, los oficiales que habían llegado llamaban a la policía.

Un hombre salió de su departamento con su esposa, sus rostros se horrorizaron ante lo que vieron.

_-...dios santísimo-_

Aquel hombre salió corriendo y revisó a los guardaespaldas de Anette.

_-Quién es usted!? –_ Dijo uno de los guardias- _Regrese a dentro!-_

_-…soy médico! Y con esta situación necesitarán uno!-_

_-…-_

_-…están muertos-_ Dijo después de comprobar sus signos vitales-

_-La ambulancia ya está en camino! –_

El hombre que decía ser medico se acercó al cuerpo de Anette y la revisó_, _ella estaba inconsciente.

_-…va a ser demasiado tarde. Si ella no es atendida en este momento morirá, y en caso de que muera, el bebe no tendrá muchas oportunidades de vivir-_

Esas palabras bastaron para ponerme en una situación de ética y moral…

_-…dios mío-_

_-Bill!!?-_

Voltee enseguida y vi a un hombre que desconocía frente a mí.

_-Bill!! Si, tienes que ser tú…-_

_-…quien eres!?-_

_-Trae a Anette contigo! Tenemos que salvar a ese bebe!-_

_-..pero-_

_-Pero nada Bill…!! Las cosas se complicaron!-_

_-Necesito entrar ahí dentro…!!-_

_-Lo que Tom quiere que encuentres ya lo tienes!-_

_-Q-qué!? Como sabes...eso?-_

_-…Tom pensó que su carta todavía estaba aquí, pero_ _no es así! Yo me encargué de que no se quedara ahí dentro!! Y también de que la leyeras! Tenías que hacerlo…!!-_

_-…un momento!! Qué demonios estás diciendo?!!-_

_-No hay tiempo_!!- Aquel hombre sin pensarlo tomó el cuerpo de Anette en brazos-

_-Quien es usted!?-_ Preguntó uno de los guardias-

_-…como dice el doctor, la señorita no sobrevivirá si esperamos a la ambulancia, abajo hay un taxi esperando! La llevaremos!!-_

_-…es buena idea!-_ Concluyó el médico-

_-La policía está en camino!-_ Concluyó un oficial-

_-Bill!! Vamos...!-_

Lo seguí muy confundido por la situación...

...cómo me conocía? ...ese hombre sabía acaso lo que estaba pasando con Tom? No lo creía posible.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y entramos.

_-Un momento… Y si aquel hombre está dentro del edificio todavía!?- _Dije temiendo por lo que pudiera pasarnos-

_-…no lo está, esto está más que planeado, esta niña solo fue una carnada-_

_-Qu_é_!?-_

_-…tenías que haber leído la carta-_

_-…la carta? -_ Y fue cuando recordé que el doctor que atendió a Tom, mientras estábamos en la azotea me entregó un papel en mis manos que yo arrugué y guardé en mi cartera-_ No puede ser... siempre estuvo conmigo... P-perdí el tiempo-_

_-…las cosas no tenían que pasar así-_

_-Quién demonios eres tú!? Como sabes que es una carta lo que tengo que buscar!!? Por que debería confiar en tí!?-_

_-… porque no tienes tiempo para nada más-_

_-..._

___-…soy vidente-_

_-Q-qué?-_

_-Me enter_é_ por pura casualidad lo que unas personas estaban tramando para tu hermano y para ti y quise evitarlo, quise que las cosas salieran bien pero no. Tal vez si hubieses leído la carta no estaríamos en este embrollo!!-_

_-…un momento!! Es culpa mía!!?-_

_-…lo es muchacho. Desde el principio perdiste la fe, tu responsabilidad desapareció y todo esto es lo que hay como consecuencia-_

_-No!! Yo no hice esto a propósito…!! C-como... es posible!?-_

_-...lo sé Bill, se como te sientes-_

_-…demonios-_

_-Tranquilo, voy a darte una explicación detallada de esto, pero primero hay que salvar a esta chica-_

_-…fue mi culpa!-_

_-...ahora eso es lo que menos debe importante, estamos a tiempo de que todo salga bien!_

_-...-_

_-Por cierto, me llamo Allan…-__ Dijo con voz seca-_

_-…-_

_**Continuará…**_

Hola a todos! Como se encuentran!? Espero que muy bien! Aquí les dejo su capítulo tan esperado. Discúlpenme, lo siento mucho de verdad. Me he tardado, pero tuve que hacer dos viajes largos y no tuve tiempo de escribir :( espero de todo corazón que les este gustando la historia :D

A los fans de 360º pronto, prontito tendrán su publicación, anunciaré el día en que lo publicaré al final de uno de los capítulos de DZ. No coman ansias ;)

Bueno chicos! Muchas gracias por leerme! Gracias, gracias, gracias! Me contenta tener lectores tan constantes con las historias!

Para los chicos y chicas que me quieran seguir mas de cerca les invito a que lo hagan por Twitter ;) bajo el nombre de "BelgicaB".

Cuídense!

Feliz semana!!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Función XXI**_

_**Narrador**_

_-Qu_é_ está pasando en este hospital!?-_

Fue la reacción de una enfermera que veía anonadada como colocaban el cuerpo de Anette en muy mal estado sobre una camilla.

_-…qu_é_ sucedió?- _Preguntó esa mujer a Bill y Allan-

_-…un hombre le disparó! Ella está en estado, por favor! Hagan algo…!-_ Pidió Allan-

_-…está consciente!-_

_-…B-Bill- _

La voz de Anette era casi inentendible.

_-Señorita no hable! Usted no está en buen estado!! Lo que tenga que decir va a esperar!!-_ Advirtió una enfermera-

_-…T-traigan al… M-maldito de Bill-_

El menor que estaba presente se acercó a la camilla.

_-Por favor, tienen que retirarse! No ven que esta en un estado delicado- _Volvió a advertir la enfermera-

_-S-sabes algo…?- _Dijo-

_-…-_

_-…T-te pudrirás solo- _Una macabra sonrisa apareció en sus labios-

_-…-_

_-…voy a morir, lo sé… Y q-quiero que sepas… que no me arrepiento de lo que hice… -_

_-…-_

_-…Y que goc_é_ con tu hermano esa noche como no tienes idea…-_

_-…-_

_-…la prueba de eso… está a punto de nacer-_

_-…-_

_-Nunc…- _Sus palabras intentaban salir junto con la cantidad de sangre acumulada en su boca_-…N-nunca… serás feliz a su lado…-_

-…-

_-…N-nunca le perdonarás por haberte traicionado…_

_-…-_

_-…P-por haberte olvidado… Por haberme obedecido a pesar de aquella circunstancia por la que pasaste…-_

_-…C-cómo?-_

_-...A-ay niño… te falta mucho por vivir…-_

Su conciencia se desvaneció y los aparatos comenzaron a notificar que con cada segundo Anette moría.

_-…Preparen el quirófano!!-_

_-…a la orden!-_

_-…cuantos meses tiene?-_

_-…no lo sabemos!!-_ Respondió Allan nervioso ante el silencio de Bill-

El cuerpo de Anette se lo llevaron de inmediato y Allan y Bill quedaron solos, en un silencio que decía más que mil palabras. Había mucho que explicar y tal vez muy pocos deseos de escuchar…

_-…lamento todo esto Bill-_

_-…-_

Bill no estaba ahí, estaba en lo más profundo de su ser, en un lugar donde el rencor y el amor se debatían por una sola razón…

_-…todo esto es una mierda-_ Dijo tajante-

_-…tengo mucho que explicarte! Así que escucha bie…-_

_-…no hagas nada- _Su rostro estaba despojado de cualquier signo de interés_- No hay nada… que puedas explicar… Tan simple como que yo no te conozco y tu a mi menos!-_

_-…no! Si lo hay! Y mucho…!!-_

_-…estoy cansado de engaños-_

_-Bill!!-_

_-…ya basta-_

_-…No!!-_ Gritó al menor que había dado media vuelta para irse- _Bill espera! Tienes que escucharme…!!-_

_-…no, ya he tenido mucho por hoy-_

_-Tú y tu hermano corren mucho peligro-_

_-No… fíjate que no, Tom esta casi muerto y por otro lado yo no tengo muchas ganas de continuar-_

_-…no Bill! Mira, se que estas muy molesto por…- _Decía Allan sin parar se seguirlo-

_-Ah! Cierto, eres vidente… entonces no tendré que explicarte mis razones, no?-_

_-Por favor! Escucha lo que tengo que decirte…-_

_-…basta_-

_-Por favor! Hay una posibilidad, una muy pequeña de que tu hermano abra los ojos! De que regrese!! Nada de lo que viviste fue mentira!-_

_-…Tom está en coma, no va a d_espertar_-_

_-…No Bill!! Si puede hacerlo! Tienes qu… - _

Allan cayó en el acto. Para su desgracia no podía decir algo revelador a Bill, él sabía que su ayuda tenía que ser transparente, cada uno tendría que tomar sus propias decisiones…

Estar en ese juego, estar en el centro de dos situaciones casi fuera de control no era fácil para él. Sentía responsabilidad por ayudarlos y de verdad quería hacerlo. Pero, que tan difícil podría ser llegar a lograrlo?

_-…yo fui quien puso la carta en su bolsillo!-_

_-…-_

_-… Léela!!-_

-…- Bill se detuvo-

_-…por favor, tienes que leer lo que dice!! Tienes que hacerlo… eso es lo único que puedo decirte-_

_-…-_

_-Tu hermano te necesita…-_

_-…yo también-_

_-…-_

_-…yo también lo necesité, y él no estuvo para mí-_

El menor se fue dejando a Allan en aquella situación.

La vida le estaba haciendo jugadas que ni el mismo sabía cómo controlar. Muchas cosas habían en su cabeza, no estaba confundido… Tan solo, dentro de sí se debatía un sentimiento latente y otro que enterró e intentó olvidar para continuar, para hacer un intento por vivir en paz.

Que era verdad? Que era mentira?

Bill no quería leer ninguna carta. Deseaba escuchar cada palabra de la boca de Tom y luego tomar la verdad de ahí. Pero, Tom no podía hacerlo. Estaba en coma.

Que significado tenía sentirlo y escucharlo estando en coma? Era que acaso el menor se estaba volviendo loco? Su traumático incidente junto con la cantidad de momentos lleno de pesar por su hermano estarían pasando factura? No lo sabía, no podía confirmarlo.

-…- _…estoy loco. Tom ya no está, todo fue una mentira… como todo nuestro pasado- _Tras este pensamiento se cruzó aquel incidente en el baño, donde todos esos sentimientos llegaron a él después de aquella extraña sensación- _…me estoy volviendo loco. Todo es una extraña coincidencia… una maldita coincidencia…-_

Bill se llevó las manos a su cabeza, esta había comenzado a doler justo al momento de tomar el ascensor.

Una mano impidió el cierre de puertas y un rostro conocido lo saludó con cara de pocos amigos.

_-…donde demonios andabas?-_

_-No te importa- _Contestó seco-

_-…cierto, no me importa-_

El rubio y él quedaron en silencio mientras el ascensor subía al piso marcado por Andreas.

_-…por lo visto no te importa tu hermano-_

_-…basta Andreas-_

_-Tu propio Gemelo muriendo y tu por ahí…-_

Bill no tenía intenciones de discutir, así que lo dejó hablar…

_-…encontraron el antídoto-_

_-…-_

_-…eso es bueno, pero no despierta. El tratamiento ya comenzó… aunque su cuerpo sigue sin ir muy bien. El doctor no sabe qué hacer…-_

_-…-_

_-…__el hombre que lo trajo murió. Lo encontraron muerto hace unas horas… algo no anda bi_en_-_

_-…ah-_ Dijo-

_-"Ah"? eso es todo!?-_

_-…-_

El ascensor llegó y Bill junto con el rubio salió de este.

_-…Bill Kaulitz!! Qué demonios te pasa!!? Es que todavía crees que bajo estas circunstancias Tom es el culpable!!?-_

_-…si-_

_-Qu_é_!!? No me jodas!! Qué demonios te está pasando!!?_

El menor no dijo nada y continuó caminando.

-_Bill!!-_

_-…que se las arregle solo!-_ Gritó- _Así como escuchas Tom Kaulitz! Te las arreglas SOLO!-_

Andreas quedó anonadado. Era que acaso Bill estaba abandonando a Tom? Lo estaba haciendo?

A pesar de que estaban ellos dos solos en un largo pasillo. Alguien más escuchó sus palabras. Un pequeño, escondido de sus propios demonios escuchó como su hermano lo desamparaba.

Era tan solo un niño de 5 años. Sus sentimientos estaban ahí, su esperanza, su vida… su todo. Su gran amor lo estaba dejando atrás, justo en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

5 años. Débil y temeroso. La situación de Tom estaba empeorando, no tenía muchas fuerzas para moverse y no quería dejar esa vida. Quería continuar al lado de Bill, así este lo odiara… así lo detestara, Tom lo seguía amando.

Los jueces de vida ya habían comenzado su búsqueda. Tom dejó a un lado la posibilidad de que Bill lo rescatara, no había algo que pudiese hacer. Había escuchado a las enfermeras decir que el antídoto milagrosamente había aparecido. Unos análisis verificaron el extraño veneno al que había sido sometido su cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso no podía regresar a él…

Es que acaso, en realidad iba a morir?

_-…Bill-_ Aquel pequeño se aferraba a sus rodillas mientras escondía su cara llena de lágrimas entre sus piernas- _No me quiero morir… -_

Tom sabía que no le quedaba mucho. Otros minutos más y sería nada. Le costaba trabajo pensar y caminar. Se sentía cansado y sin esperanzas. Se sentía totalmente solo…

_-Vaya… pero miren nada más lo que acabo de encontrar-_

_-…-_

Su corazón se minimizó cuando escuchó aquella aterradora voz.

_-Por lo visto tu eres el chico que se estaba muriendo no?-_

_-…quién es?-_

_-No te preocupes… no podrás verme-_

_-…-_

_-Soy tu Juez. Vengo por ti pequeñín-_

_-…no!-_

_-…ay vamos! No estás cansado ya de tantos problemas? Te doy la oportunidad de retirarte y volver a comenzar! Que dices…!?-_

_-…-_

_-No tengo todo el día…-_

_-No! Quiero vivir!! Aquí, con mi familia…-_

_-…que niño tan dulce eres-_

Con cada frase aquel ser se acercaba más y más a él, lo veía, lo detallaba… sus suplicas eran música para sus oídos, era una sádica sensación que lo colmaba en su interior. Se lo llevaría. Nada podría escapar de un Juez de Vida, nada ni nadie.

_-…Tom Kaulitz. Serás reasignado-_

_-…no!! No!!-_

_-…tu cuerpo quedará en ese estado hasta que el mismo decida cuando sucumbir. Tu vida iniciará nuevamente, el reloj se detuvo para ti y ahora inicia desd…-_

_-…NO!!-_

Aquella voz se detuvo de golpe y la sensación de peligro se alejó de Tom. El pequeño supo que tenía una mínima oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto con su destino, y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía decidió correr.

_-No quiero perder mi vida… no quiero…-_

Por su mente cruzaron muchas imágenes, tan solo quería estar al lado de su hermano, quería seguir el transcurso de la vida con él, no p_e_día más.

Lo deseó, con todo su corazón y algo sucedió. Dejó de correr cuando todo a su alrededor se oscureció. Un llanto rompió el silencio y congelo su conciencia.

Lo inesperado había pasado…

Sus ojos se abrieron y aquel llanto no cesaba. No veía nada, no sentía nada…

Una hermosa voz que quedaría grabada en su conciencia se escuchó.

_-…lamento esto. Era mi única forma de ayudarte, te lo prometí… Y cumplo mis promesas… Las circunstancias de mi ayuda dependían de esto que sucedió, y _e_s hora de comenzar de nuevo Tom. Esta vez tienes una última oportunidad, y no debes fallar…-_

_**Continuará…**_

**Otro capítulo arriba :) Bien chicas y chicos. Les anuncio que publicare el primer capitulo de la continuación de 360º el próximo domingo. Llevará por nombre "Vier" que significa "Cuatro" en alemán. Espérenlo con ansias ;).**

**Espero les gustara mucho este capítulo, para comentarios o dudas pueden dejarme un review. Sus opiniones son de mucha importancia para mí.**

**Feliz semana.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Función XXII**

Una mujer un poco seria para su encantador uniforme, se acercó a un joven que llevaba alrededor de 2 horas en la sala de espera por noticias.

_-…disculp__e, es usted familiar?-_

_-…eh?-_

_-Que si es usted familiar de la señorita que entró hace unas horas…-_

_-__S-si, conocido__ - _Mintió- ..._por qué?__ Pasó algo?-_

_-…la joven murió, como era de esperarse-_

_-Oh…dios mío, no…-_

_-Necesitamos con urgencia saber si el bebe tenía padre-_

_-…nació?-_

_-Claro, un poco delicado… pero está luchando-_

_-Si! Si tiene familia! Claro que la tiene!!-_

_-Bueno, entonces por favor… necesito que se presenten lo más pronto posible o voy a tener que tomar medidas. Si es posible, que se presente el señor hoy mismo-_

_-…N-no se preocupe-_

Allan se levantó de aquella silla y con prisa se dirigió al piso donde tenían a Tom en coma, para dar la buena noticia.

_-…será, que habrá funcionado? Tom… lo lograste? …estas vivo, otra vez…!?-_

Dentro de Allan había una gran emoción, emoción de saber que su ayuda había funcionado. Lo había prometido, lo había cumplido.

No había sido fácil decidirlo, pero él más que nadie estuvo consciente por lo que Tom pasó en el otro lado, ese lado del que tanto dudaban los que le rodeaban, pero del cual él estaba muy consciente.

**Flash Back**

Tenía prisa por encontrar a Bill, aquello no había terminado. Tom seguía en riesgo y ya hacía mucho que había perdido su ubicación. Pero la piel se le erizó, y justo al dar vuelta a la esquina sintió aquella pesadez familiar, aquella sensación que le había dado la bienvenida a aquel extraño mundo hacía ya muchos años.

Sus condiciones de vida no eran normales, desde muy temprano había conocido los dos lados de la moneda. A aquellos que lloraban por perder la vida, y los otros, que suplicaban arrinconados por volver a poseerla, en horribles lugares donde la imaginación del hombre es incapaz de llegar.

Allan conoció a los Gemelos en un sueño, un sueño que se convirtió al pasar el tiempo en una visión. Los había visto, en el pasado y en el futuro, y desde que supo su historia, más allá de esta vida, supo que debía ayudarlos. Sabía que alguien quería acabarlos y lucharía por evitar ese homicidio.

…para él, esa era su misión de vida.

Él más que nadie sabía a qué se enfrentaría. Los ayudaría, pero aquella ayuda tendría que ser invisible, transparente… Si bien existían libertades, existían también ciertas restricciones.

No debía dar información que pudiera alterar el curso del tiempo para ninguno de los dos hermanos, ni sus allegados.

No podía decir más de lo obvio.

No debía poner en peligro la vida de otros que no estuviesen involucrados.

Y no podía reverlar su verdadera identidad.

Pero, en ningún lugar decía, que no podía salvar el alma de aquellos a quienes ayudaría. Es más, esa era su misión.

Por esa razón usó el único método que le quedaba para ayudarlo. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo y a él, los ayudaría, y eso hizo…

Lo había encontrado en casi su último aliento, asustado y perturbado. Podía escuchar la oscura voz del Juez de Vida frente a él, intentando someterlo. Era algo indescriptible. Eran seres creados para causar pánico y miedo, no era simplemente una presencia, iba más allá.

Colocó un sello para dividirlos y separar al Juez de Tom. Algo que lo desorientaría y le daría tan solo unos pocos segundos para ayudarlo…

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

"…_**Hermanos que conocen la verdad, que lloran y sienten como nosotros, que buscan nuestra libertad y salvación. Ayúdenme a salvar a la esencia que se encuentra en riesgo en estos instantes. Permitan que sigua el camino que le ofrezco. Que sienta el enlace con el que lo he unido"**_

"_**Su vida ha sido interrumpida por hombres de mala intención. Su hora no ha llegado"**_

"…_**yo, Maximiliano Kummer, con el poder que a mi sangre se le ha otorgado, tomo a Tom Kaulitz y lo reubico en el cuerpo que esta por nacer. Que su sangre sirva de lazo para mantener una unión saludable hasta que su misión termine…"**_

"_**Ve hacia él, y aférrate que es tu nueva vida. No olvidarás tu pasado, no más de lo necesario. Tendrás conciencia de que eres, de dónde vienes y a dónde vas… Por mi vida, y mi sangre, te juro, frente a mis antepasados que vas a recordar…"**_

Cuando lo sintió lejos quitó el sello. El juez se había ido… Y ahora, tan solo quedaba esperar.

**Fin del Flash Back**

_-Perdón! Disculpe…!-_

_-…sí?- _Contestó Simone un poco incomoda por la desconocida visita-

_-…Bill?-_

_-…él no se encuentra!- _Dijo-

_-Disculpe…usted es?-_

_-Soy su madre… Simone, y él es mi esposo Gordon!-_

_-…oh! Mucho gusto! Soy Allan, amigo de Tom y Bill-_

_-No lo conocemos-_ Dijo Gordon-

_-…lo siento, es que… Nuestra amistad fue siempre a distancia-_

_-…-_

_-Supe lo que pasó, y lo lamento mucho-_

_-…gracias-_ Contestó Simone con pesar-

_-Bien…-_ Dijo con determinación_- Señora Simone, señor Gordon, necesito su ayuda! Y lamento que sea en estos momento pero esto no puede esperar-_

_-…P-perdón?- _Contestó sin saber a qué se refería-

_-…el hijo de Tom acaba de nacer-_

_-…el que!!?_- exclamó Gordon-

_-La mujer que lo tenía secuestrado, la mujer que causó todo esto… estaba embarazada de él, ella murió hace unos minutos-_

_-…-_

_-Oh por dios…-_

_-…el bebe está en la maternidad y es necesario que reclamen ustedes siendo sus abuelos!-_

_-…un momento! Soy abuela!?-_

_-…si!-_

_-…un nieto? De Tom?-_

_-Qué…?-_ Dijo con cara de muy pocos amigos Bill entrando a la habitación-

_-…tu hermano amor, tu hermano es papá-_

_-…-_

El menor pasó al cuarto en el que Tom se encontraba inconsciente, lo primero que observó al entrar fue que a pesar de su estado, su rostro estaba recompuesto, tenía mejor semblante. Aquello quería decir que la medicina estaba funcionando. En el fondo, muy en el fondo se sintió feliz.

Bill se sentó en uno de los sofás e intentó ignorar la conversación.

_-No te alegras…?-_ Pero Simone no lo dejaría hacer tal cosa-

_-…Tom no es padre, está en coma-_

_-Bill!!-_

_-Mentira no es…-_

_-Que maneras son esas de referirte a tu hermano!? Y más en la condición en la que está!_

_-Bill, por favor…-_ Suplicó Allan, haciendo un intento por comprenderlo-

_-…por favor que? Te pedí que no te metieras en esto…-_

_-Se conocen?-_

_-…no-_

_-Si señora-_ Allan volvió a confrontar al menor en un intento porque recapacitara_-…tú, como hermano de Tom, sería muy conveniente que reclamaras al bebe, si no lo hace alguien, pueden llevárselo y darlo en adopción…_- _Y si eso pasa… Puede que pierdas a tu hermano, para toda la vida…-_

_-…pues no, no voy a dar mi apellido a cualquier noche de copas, la vida no es tan fácil-_

_-Bill Kaulitz! Basta!! Hablas de tu sobrino, el hijo de Tom!-_

_-…y de una golfa!!-_

Simone quiso impedirlo, pero aquellas palabras habían tocado sus entrañas y no pudo evitar voltearle la cara de una bofetada.

_-…cállate!!-_

_-…-_

_- Actúas como si le tuvieses algún tipo de resentimiento a tu hermano!!-_

_-…-_

_-Y óyeme bien!-_

_-…-_

_-… Nada, cualquier pelea, golpe, insulto, o cualquier situación que se haya presentado en el pasado puede tener en este momento más importancia que la vida de tu hermano … Que te quede esto bien claro Bill Kaulitz!-_

_-…-_

_-Tom actuó mal, y fuimos testigos, pero ahora conocemos la verdad… Bill, no puedes condenarlo por esto-_

-…-

_-Y…sí, puede que sea una noche de copas, pero es tu sangre! Y bien podría también ser tu hijo!!-_

_-… pero no es así!-_ Aquella respuesta solo tenía un significado para él, mientras que para los oídos de los demás, eran simples palabras sin sentido alguno-

_-Qué demonios te pasa!!? Por que esa actitud!!-_ Preguntó Gordon-

_-…ustedes no entienden-_

El menor se levantó de la silla, ya muy incomodo por lo que había ocasionado, pero Allan lo siguió.

_-Bill! Hey, espera!-_

_-…vete, ya te lo dije! Vete!-_

_-…por favor!! Aguarda!-_

El menor se detuvo

_-…que quieres?-_ Preguntó-

-Sigues amando a Tom, no es cierto?-

_-…basta! Ya… has hecho suficiente!_

_-Por favor, ese bebe… No cometas el error de abandonarlo, te lo suplico Bill-_

_-…ese bebe es fruto de un engaño, un engaño en el que yo soy protagonista!! Un engaño que destruyo nuestras vidas!!-_

_-Bill lee la carta! Si no lo haces, nunca vas a comprender nada…!!-_

_-…no, no voy a leer nada, y no voy a hacerme cargo de nadie, que lo haga su papá si tanto lo quiere-_

_-No digas eso por dios! Tu hermano…!-_Allan se detuvo e intentó calmarse para pensar un poco en lo que iba a decir- _…Dentro de ese bebe hay una parte importante de tu hermano. Si mañana o pasado… Tom perdiera la vida, ese sería su único recuerdo-_

_-…-_

_-La única prueba de que el existió-_

_-…lo siento-_

Y no dijo más. Bill abandonó el piso dejando a Allan muy, muy preocupado.

_-Por favor… discúlpalo-_

_-…-_

_-…Allan no?-_

_-…S-si- _contestó al percatarse de la presencia de Simone-

_-…gracias por venir a avisarnos-_

_-…por nada-_

_-Donde se encuentra mi nieto?-_

Un mínimo alivio recorrió su cuerpo cuando Simone hizo aquella pregunta.

_-…las cosas no han salidos muy bien- _Dijo-

-…-

- _Perdone a Tom-_

_-…-_

_-Tan solo él sabe por lo que pasó. Él, más que nadie ama a Bill… Y tengo fe en que abrirá los ojos algún día para explicar esta situación…-_

_-…gracias-_

_-…-_

_-Bill… es un chico muy complejo, y el único que lo comprendía ya no está. No imagino por lo que está pasando. Será duro…-_

_-…por favor, deje que Bill tome la responsabilidad de ese bebe…- _Y con responsabilidad Allan se refería a su crianza-

_-No voy a obligarlo, si él no quiere, para eso tiene a sus abuelos…-_

_-…Señora Simone, lo lamento, pero nadie más que Bill debe hacerlo… Tom se lo pidió-_

_-...-_

_-...si qui__er__e d__e v__erdad ayudarlo, baj__e y r__eclam__e por __el-_

Simone no comprendía aquello, en sus palabras había un extraño toque de seguridad que no podía descifrar.

Pero Allan tenía razón, era Bill el que debía hacerse cargo del bebe. Si de verdad deseaba que Tom abriera los ojos otra vez y regresara…

…tendría que crecer otra vez a su lado.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Debido a las circunstancias en las que terminó este capitulo, y como el próximo domingo toca actualizar "Vier", una lectora sugirió que se sometiera a votación que capitulo quieren para la próxima semana.**_

_**Tan solo dejen un review con el comentario del cap xD (si tienen alguno :D) y el nombre de la historia.**_

_**el próximo viernes, en mi perfil, publicare el nombre de la historia ganadora.**_

_**Vier VS Der Zirkus**_

_**Cuidense, feliz semana! :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Función XXIII**_

No ignoraba lo que pensaban de él. No ignoraba que su falta de presencia e interés incomodaba a muchos, y que sus razones no eran para ellos suficientes… Pero a pesar de eso, él no ignoraba tanto como ellos.

En silencio, los días no perdonaron, y poco a poco comenzaron a pasar.

David se comunicó con Gordon y Simone para ponerlos al tanto de las investigaciones que habían comenzado después del incidente ocurrido con Tom, y debido a esto, la seguridad para el grupo aumentó, cosa que muchos vieron como un acto sin sentido, ya que bajo una legal rueda de prensa, el manager anunció que Tokio Hotel se tomaría unas "merecidas" vacaciones sin tiempo estimado.

Pero como todo, aquello pasó a ser un mensaje más que la contestadora del menor guardó. Ya que literalmente, Bill estaba perdido…

Simone iba a ver a Tom día a día, no lo dejaba solo en ningún momento, y se turnaba cuando era necesario con Gordon para cuidar del bebe, a quien después de reclamarlo llamaron Dominic.

Ocho meses habían pasado ya, ocho largos meses desde aquel duro encuentro entre los hermanos, ocho largos meses desde que Anette murió…

Y la vida continúa, y cada día en que el sol salía, ese recuerdo salía a la luz para clavarse en su pecho… y entre el silencio y las sombras que llenaron su corazón, unas palabras cortas pero con mucho sentido, se asomaban constantemente...

_"La vida sigue Bill" _

…. Y es que el tiempo no se detendría, y no lo haría por él.

Pero… Seguir?

A dónde?

Ya no había camino que seguir.

David se encargó de vender el departamento en el que habían vivido los dos hermanos tanto tiempo, comprando otro lugar que pasó a ser un refugio, o más bien un lugar donde ocultarse, un lugar donde él que podría llorar con libertad, un lugar en el que nunca sería juzgado.

La vida para Bill se había detenido. Ya nada tenía color alguno y las horas, minutos y segundos eran indiferentes. Los días pasaron a ser insignificantes y oscuros.

El día llegaba y este pasaba la mayor parte de él en el único sillón del nuevo departamento, ahogándose con alcohol en pensamientos y dudas, en una soledad que no tenía salida alguna. Hasta que pasada las horas, el sol se ocultaba, dejándole el camino libre a la luna, y noche tras noche, Bill acudía a su cita con la realidad.

Sólo en esos instantes, él lograba salir de ese oscuro vacío al que se había sometido, y al llegar el momento, el encuentro se repetía, y tan solo algunos vigilantes de guardia y enfermeras eran conscientes del hecho.

Ocho mese pasaron, ocho meses que poco a poco fueron minimizando sus esperanzas, hasta convertirlas en un vacío que no desapareció.

Los pasillos cambiaban, la decoración era modificada con el transcurrir de los meses, pero en esa habitación todo permanecía igual.

Con dificultad abría la puerta, y con pesar encontraba su cuerpo aún dormido. Y era en esos momentos en los que le perdonaba todo, donde las dudas desaparecían y el amor abría los espacios necesarios para el perdón.

Para los demás, simplemente él era un mal agradecido por no cuidar de su hermano, por no visitarlo, por no estar a su lado, pero nadie era consciente de la dura carga que Bill estaba llevando en sus hombros, ni siquiera él mismo…

Cada noche las lágrimas aprecian a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlas, cada noche conversaba con él, le pedía perdón, y también respuestas…

…pero estas no llegaron, y Tom no despertó.

Y el tiempo continuó su curso…

Las noches comenzaron a ser cortas, y los días tan largos e infinitos como el espacio. La vida estaba cambiando.

La depresión se hizo presente y poco a poco lo consumía.

La única persona consciente de aquella situación, era Andreas, una bomba de tiempo que muchos, y hasta él mismo, pasaron a ignorar.

Cada día pasaba por el departamento, y cada día se esforzaba por hacerlo regresar, pero sabía también que las esperanzas se habían muerto para Bill.

De vez en cuando se acercaba a su cuerpo, tirado en aquel sillón y le decía bajito "_Todo va a salir bien amigo…",_ como si sus palabras fuesen a entrar algún rincón entre los escombros de su corazón para sanarlo de aquello.

Sin duda, la vida estaba cambiando…

**_Allan_**

_Querida madre:_

_Me encuentro bien, y espero que todos por casa estén igual._

_Madre, hoy puedo ver mi camino. Recuerdas cuando el abuelo nos decía que todos debemos cumplir la misión para la que hemos sido enviados? Pues, he encontrado la mía, y finalmente las cosas están más claras._

_Deséame suerte, la voy a necesitar._

_Te ama. Tu hijo Maximiliano. _

**_Narrador_**

Una tarde que no prometía ser distinta de las muchas otras del pasado, un fuerte portazo retumbó entre las paredes de su casa, devolviéndole la consciencia de un susto.

_-…párate!-_ Gritó alguien-

_-Q-qué coño…?-_

Le costó distinguir quién era al principio, pero luego las voces comenzaron a sonar familiares.

_-…quién demonios les dio las llaves de mi casa!?-_ Dijo al haberse sentado-

_-Andreas-_

_-…-_

_-… que esperas?-_ Dijo pateando las latas de cerveza en el piso- _…eres todo un asco! Apestas!-_

_-…-_

_-Ve a ducharte-_

_-Por qué haría tal cosa? Lárguense!!-_

_-…no! Quien lo dice?-_

_-A qué viene esto!? Que hacen en mi casa?-_

_-Qu_é_ demonios has estado comiendo?-_ Dijo Gustav ignorando su pregunta, mientras registraba la nevera-

_-…-_

_-…sigues ahí?-_

_-Qu_é_ quieren?-_

_-…Bill ya basta de tanta estupidez!- _

_-Voy a comprar algo rápido para comer y vengo-_

_-Ok Gus…! Apresúrat_e!_-_

_-…lárguense!!_- Dijo muy molesto-

_-No-_

_-…-_

_-Hasta cuando vas a seguir así?-_

_-…cállate Georg!-_

_-Respóndeme!-_

_-No es asunto tuyo!- _Respondió mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza-

_-…que? Tienes jaqueca? No lo dudo!-_ Dijo pateando nuevamente las latas-

_-…que te largues maldición!! Esto no es asunto tuyo!!-_

_-Ah no? Pero si va a ser asunto mío cuando haya que enterrarte?-_

_-…gran cosa-_

_-Bill, estas huyendo de tus problemas, te estás hundiendo! Es que no te das cuenta? Mírate!!-_

_-…Georg vete!-_

_-…-_

_-Ocúpense de sus propios asuntos…-_

_-…- _el bajista caminó unos pocos metros y se puso frente al menor, con ese rostro que solo mostraba cuando estaba realmente molesto-_Vas a parar tu maldito trasero de ese sillón, te vas a meter a bañar y vestir, y no vas a salir de aquí hasta estar presentable!-_

- …- el rostro del menor se contrajo de desagrado y una pizca de ira-

_-…Mira Bill, se que estas dolido, lo sé…-_

_-Tú no sabes nada…!!-_

_-…pero desgraciadamente esta actitud que estas tomando no va a devolverte a Tom, nunca. Y te morirás solo si continuas por este camino!!-_

-…-

_-Tienes dudas? Sí, todos las tenemos… Te molesta el hecho que Tom haya tenido un hijo con aquella mujer? Si, lo entiendo, pero recuerda que las circunstancias que se dieron la noche que Tom se acostó con ella fueron culpa tuya- _Sin quererlo, aquella dureza con la que salían esas palabras abrió la herida que Bill trató por mucho tiempo de cerrar-

_-…tú sabías!?-_

_-…- _

_-Sabías que Tom me había engañado!!?-_

_-Si-_

_-…por qué no me contaste nada!?-_

_-Porque primero y en principal Tom no te engañó!!-_

_-…-_

_-Bill, es que acaso no te das cuenta!?-_

_-…-_

_-…por una vez y por todas céntrate!-_

_-Que me centre!?- _el menor se levantó y le hizo frente-

-_Bill, Tom te amó demasiado y por mucho tiempo-_

_-…-_

_-…y es realmente injusto que un hombre que ha dado tanto por ti, se equivoque una vez y merezca condena!-_

_-…-_

_-Todo está tan claro, todas las cartas ya están sobre la mesa y sigues sin darte cuenta!!-_

_-…de que quieres que me dé cuenta!?-_

_-Y me lo preguntas?-_

_-Georg! Tú no sabes nada! No sabes cómo me siento y como me he sentido!!-_

_-No Bill!-_

-…él no luchó por mí!-

_-Qué no luchó? Qué sabes tú? Es que acaso no puedes ir un poco más allá de ti mismo!? Piensa tan solo por un momento las cosas que él vivió!-_

_-…Y yo!!?-_

_-Qué puedes saber tú? Puedes asegurarlo que lo que tu viviste fue peor? Puedes asegurar que Tom era feliz en manos de aquella muj_er_?-_

_-…-_

_-Respóndeme Bill!! –_

_-…-_

_-…las condiciones en las que encontraste a Tom son más que suficiente para imaginar las cosas que pasó!!-_

_-…-_

_-Que te golpeo? Si, lo sé, yo lo odie por eso! Pero ya no Bill…-_

-…-

_-…yo no soy el encargado de averiguar las razones de Tom, eso es cosa tuya…-_

_-…-_

_-Pero si continúas así, vas a morir sin conocerlas-_

_-…vete Georg, lárgate!!-_

_-Y escúchame bien…!-_

-…-

_-No quiero ser yo quien le diga a Tom que su hermano se dejó morir, que tocó fondo y de paso no cumplió con su promesa-_

_-…que promesa!-_

_-La olvidaste…?-_

_-…que tanto te contó Andreas!!?-_

_-Lo suficiente…-_

_-…-_

_-…ese niño no tiene la culpa Bill-_

_-…él no tiene nada que ver-_

_-Oh, sí! Y tiene mucho que ver!-_

_-…-_

_-…es el hijo de tu hermano!-_

_-…vete Georg! Lárgate ya mismo! –_

_-No…-_

_-Dios mío…-_

_-No hasta qu_e te vistas y salgas conmigo-

_-No voy a ir a ningún lado…-_

-…-

El menor se tiró en el sofá abatido por lo que estaba pasando.

_-…Andreas está mal Bill, así que párate, vístete, come algo y vámonos-_

_-…-_

Bill no respondió nada, su garganta se secó ante la noticia y un profundo terror que trató de no demostrar lo atacó…

_**Continuará…**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Función XXIV**

**Sala de emergencias.**

_-Cariño…!!?-_ Gritó una mujer entrando desesperada a la sala- _Andr__eas!? __Dónde__estas!?-_

_-Señora salga por favor!-_ Pidió una de las enfermeras-

_-Salir!!? A donde!? Ese chico que ustedes tienen ahí es como mi hijo así que déjeme pasar!!-_

Y con mucho éxito Simone pudo pasar sobre las chicas que custodiaban al rubio y llegar al cubículo donde se encontraba inconsciente.

_-Cariño…!!-_

_-…- _

_-Andreas…!!?-_

_-S-simone…-_ Contestó al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos con dificultad-

_-…cómo estás? Qu__é__ fue lo que pasó?-_

_-…N-nada, estoy bien-_

_-Andreas por dios…!! Cómo me vas a decir eso! Tan solo mírate…-_

_-…-_

_-Buenos días…-_ Dijo un hombre entrando al cubículo, al que ya Simone conocía por estar a cargo del caso de su hijo mayor-

_-Federmann?! A cuantos de nuestra familia estas a tendiendo?-_

_-… con Andreas van tres-_

_-…tres?-_ Preguntó Simone sacando la cuenta en su mente, pero decidió dejarlo e ir al grano- _Qu__é__ tiene?-_ Preguntó-

_-…buen-_

_-Por favor doctor…-_ Dijo interrumpiéndolo-… _deje que yo hable con ella-_ Pidió-

_-…ok, pero sabes que no deberías hacer fuerzas, debes descansar_- Concedió el galeno- _Necesito hablar más tarde contigo Simone-_

_-…bien-_ Contestó con la intriga reflejada en su rostro-

_-... por favor, abandonen un momento el cubículo-_ Pidió a las enfermeras-

Y estas hicieron lo ordenado y tan solo en pocos segundos Simone quedó a solas con el rubio.

_-…Andreas?-_

_-…-_ este la miró y con pesar suspiró- _Lo lamento mucho…-_

_-Lamentas qué?-_

_-Haberles mentido todo este tiempo…-_

_-…-_

_-Creo que el único al tanto era Bill…-_

_-De que me estás hablando?-_

-…- Andreas se levantó como pudo, para estar más cómodo y sin querer una de las cobijas que estaba sobre su cuerpo cayó al suelo-

_-…- _

Simone quedó en shock al ver los hematomas en el cuerpo del rubio.-

_-…quien te hizo eso!!?-_

_-…nadie-_

_-Andreas! Respóndeme!-_

_-…se hacen solas- _Admitió con un poco de inocencia-

_-…Q-que?-_

_-…e-estoy un poco enfermo, eso es todo-_

_-…-_

_-Ojala hubiese sido una paliza… pero no- _Comentó con tristeza-

_-…ok jovencito! Basta de tantos rodeos! Dime de una vez que significa esto!-_

_-…-_ el rubio la miro a los ojos, se recostó sobre la almohada que estaba a su espalda al mismo tiempo que una mueca de dolor recorría su rostro, y habló_-Simone…Recuerdas cuando Bill se encontró con Tom?-_

_-…sí, claro que sí!!-_

_-…-_

_-…fue una coincidencia que tú y Bill estuviesen en el mismo hospital a donde lo habían traído -_

_-Si… lo fue, ese día Bill me había obligado a ir al médico…-_

-…-

_-…se había llenado de impotencia cuando se enteró que estaba enfermo y quiso que otro médico me tratara para buscar otras opiniones, y fue entonces cuando conocimos a Federmann_-

_-…-_

_-Con todo lo que pasó con Tom, al final no hicimos nada, no hubo una segunda opinión…-_

_-…-_

_-O por lo menos, no en ese momento-_

_-…-_

_-Mi estado empeoró con el pasar de los meses, me había hecho cada tratamiento que me mandaron y no mejoraba, todo parecía ir en otra dirección… y una noche tuve que salir de emergencia al hospital. Estaba realmente mal…-_

_-…-_

_-Vine a este aquí y Federmann tuvo la amabilidad de atenderme-_

_-…-_

_-…y después de unos exámenes me dijo algo que yo no sabía, que la enfermedad que me habían diagnosticado los médicos anteriores no era la correcta y la verdadera, ya llevaba mucho, mucho camino andado…-_

_-…-_

_-Parecía una conspiración contra mía… no lo creía-_

_-…-_

_-…lo único positivo fue que todos los médicos coincidieron con mi final, que de una manera u otra llegó-_

-…-

_-Más bien… creo que duré mucho para lo grave que esto se puso-_ Dijo con una sonrisa forzada en los labios_-… fueron más días de los que yo había imaginado-_

_-…un momento!!-_

_-…-_

_-Andreas no! Qué me estas intentando decir?- _Sollozo-

_-…que ya se me acabó el tiempo Simone-_ el rostro del rubio mostro otra mueca de dolor mientras decía aquello-

_-…no mi vida! De qué estás hablando? Tu eres un chico muy fuerte Andreas!! Cómo vas a estar enfermo!?-_

_-…no Simone, no lo soy-_

_-No cariño…- _Sollozo- Simone se acercó y lo abrazó con cuidado y fue cuando sintió la fragilidad de su cuerpo-

_-Tranquila…-_

_-…-_Sollozo-

_-…Hazme un favor, sí?-_

_-…que necesitas?-_ Sollozo-

_-Primero, no llores… por favor, no quiero eso-_

_-…-_

_-Y lo otro es que me gustaría conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia…-_

_-…ok, claro que sí- S_ollozo- _Y fue ese momento en que Simone comprendió la razón de la ausencia del rubio todos estos meses-_

_-No llores Simone, estas cosas pasan…-_ Dijo más para sí mismo-

Y esta salió sin duda alguna…

_-Qué tienes…!?-_

_-…no está bien amor… Andreas no está bien- _Sollozo-

-…- Y Gordon silenció enseguida_- Dios mío… que está pasando? No pretenderás quitarnos a otro miembro más de nuestra familia…? No, por favor_-

Y con cuidado Simone tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y juntos pasaron dentro.

_-…está bien? No crees que está muy pequeño para entrar ahí dentro? Preguntó Gordon preocupado-_

_-…es un chico fuerte al igual que su papá-_

Los dos pasaron al cubículo dejando a Gordon afuera, y una sonrisa se reflejo en el rostro de Andreas al ver al bebe.

_-…hey campeón-_ Dijo con un hilo de voz-

-Dominic, conoce a tu tío Andreas-

_-…es bellísimo-_

_-…si, lo es-_

_-…-_

-_Ten…-_ Dijo mientras lo colocaba en la cama-

_-…wow pequeñín, eres idéntico a tu papá-_

_-Verdad? Son dos gotas de agua…-_

_-…y también te pareces a tu tío Bill-_ Dijo melancólicamente-

_-…-_

_-…como ha estado él? No han sabido algo?-_

_-…no, nada-_

_-…ya veo-_

_-…-_

_-Bien Dominic, tienes un tarea para cuando yo me vaya de aquí, si?-_ Dijo mientras capturaba la atención de los pequeños ojos pardos delante de él-

-…-

_-…tú serás quien saque a tío Bill de ese oscuro lugar donde está, si?-_

_-…-_

_- Es una gran misión! Y no es para cualquier bebe…! Solo tú puedes hacerlo…-_

_-…-_

_- Y sé que lo lograras pequeño… yo confío en ti, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón…-_

_-…ojalá- _Comentó Simone-

_-…que extraño-_ Dijo al tomar una de las manitos del bebe-

_-…Qué pasa?-_

_-…esta… pesada-_

_-Andreas?-_

_-…S-Simone, carga al bebe- _Pidió-

Y no dudó ni un segundo en tomar al pequeño en brazos.

_-Andreas!? Qué tienes…?-_

_-…- _el rubio esta respirando forzado, y sin embargo le dijo-…llama a alguien-

Andreas se encogió en posición fetal sobre la cama con las manos en el pecho y el rostro deformado de dolor…

_-…enfermera!!?-_

Una enfermera llegó junto Federmarnn al cubículo.

_-Andreas…!?-_

_-…ahg- _

_-Andreas! Me escuchas?-_

_-…S-si… M-Meduele… no… no puedo…R-respirar-_

_-…que pasa doctor?-_

_-Tranquilo… intenta relajarte. Simone! Sal por favor!-_

_-No per…-_

_-Sal!!- _Ordenó, a lo que esta no dudó en hacerle caso-

Al momento de salir la cabeza de Simone no estaba en orden, estaba confundida y llena de mucha preocupación.

_-…Amor!!-_

_-…-_

_-Qué pasó!?- Preguntó Gordon –_

_-…-_

_-Simone!!?-_

_-…no lo sé-_

-…-

_-…y tampoco sé si esto termine bien-_

_-Q-qué? Pero que es lo que tiene!?-_

_-…está muy enfermo, muy, muy enfermo-_

_-…-_

_-…creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar a Bill, él tiene que verlo-_

_-…-_

_-Andreas lo va a necesitar hoy más que nunca…-_

_-Ya llamé a los muchachos, les explique la situación, y ellos me dieron su palabra de buscarlo donde fuera y traerlo-_

_-…Federmann te dijo algo?-_ Preguntó Simone a su esposo-

_-Quiere hablar con nosotros a solas… acerca de Andreas y el bebe-_ Dijo mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre el pequeño-

_-Dominic?-_

_-…si-_

Y antes de lo que imaginaron Federmann estaba fuera de la sala.

_-…- _Simone y Gordon guardaron silencio-

_-Lamento mucho esto_- Dijo_-… es más serio de lo que pensábamos-_

_-Qué es lo que tiene?-_

_-…-_ el galeno tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y continuó- _Andreas tiene un caso muy extraño de Lupus, que ha comprometido gran parte de la salud de su cuerpo-_

_-…Lupus?-_ Preguntó Gordon-

_-Un… Un momento! Eso no puede ser! El lupus es tratable!!-_

_-…lo es, y el tratamiento puede garantizarte una vida medianamente cómoda…-_

_-…-_

_-…eso solo si es tratado a tiempo-_

_-…él me dijo hace unos minutos que lo habían diagnosticado mal, no comprendo-_

_-Para un medico sin experiencia y sin los exámenes necesarios el Lupus puede ser estúpidamente confundido con leucemia o cualquier otra cantidad de enfermedades autoinmunes, y hay muchas personas en este campo a las que no les importa dar un mal diagnóstico con tan de cobrar unos buenos billetes…-_

_-…-_

_-…este, desgraciadamente fue el caso de Andreas-_

_-…-_

_-…el Lupus es muy peligroso porque como ya lo dije es una enfermedad autoinmune, en la que el cuerpo crea anticuerpos para atacar al propio organismo, esto debido a una incapacidad para distinguir entre las sustancias extrañas y sus propias células-_

_-…oh por dios-_

_-…-_

_-Cuando Andreas llegó aquí una noche, lo atendí en un estado muy delicado… no tengo idea como el muchacho pudo conducir hasta solo- _el doctor hizo una pausa y continuó_-…cuando llegó, sus vías respiratorias y riñones estaban comprometidos, y fue cuando unos minuciosos exámenes nos confirmaron lo que en realidad tenía-_

-…-

-…-

_-…ese día pudimos controlar la situación, logramos que mejorara su condición y pudo irse a casa después de unas semanas con un estricto tratamiento-_

_-…-_

_-… en qué momento pasó todo eso!!? Donde estábamos!?-_

_-Simone, eso no importa ahorita- _Dijo Gordon muy preocupado-

_-…tu esposo tiene toda la razón-_

_-…pero que podemos hacer por el!?-_

_-…el tratamiento que le mandamos lo mantuvo unos meses, pero no fue suficiente, ya la enfermedad estaba muy desarrollada-_

_-…-_

_-…- _

_-…y lamentándolo muchísimo, no hay nada que hacer Simone. Andreas esta vez no pudo conducir hasta aquí, y fue una llamada que hizo a mi teléfono celular lo que logró que llegara con vida…-_

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-Ahorita acaba de tener un ataque, sus vías respiratorias están sumamente comprometidas, no come ni bebe nada desde hace muchas horas, su estomago ya no acepta ningún alimento y lo único con lo que podemos ayudarlo se lo facilitamos por vía intravenosa… No podemos hacer nada más…-_

_-No, no, no! Cómo que no pueden hacer nada más!?-_

_-Federmann… tu no nos estarás tratando de decir que ese muchacho se va a morir, o si?-_

_-…lo siento mucho-_

_-No por dios…!-_ Sollozo- Dijo Simone, quien no pudo evitar abrazar a su nieto mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-

_-…lo lamento-_

_-…Gordon_- Dijo una voz conocida llegando a la reunión-

_-Georg!? –_

_-…qué pasó? Como sigue Andreas?-_ Preguntó-

_-…no bien hijo-_

_-…-_

_- Pudiste localizar a Bill…-_

_-… está en el auto-_

_-…-_

_-… me gustaría por favor que alguien hablara con él, que lo haga salir. No me ha dicho nada que confirme mis sospechas, pero sospecho que está muy dolido por el daño que les ha causado …-_

_-…ok, yo hablare con él. Ya regreso-_ Dijo el padrastro-

El bajista se quedó acompañando a Simone quie_n no paraba d_e_ llorar_, ya que al verla en ese estado confirmaba que la situación en realidad había empeorado.

Mientras, Gordon abandonó la e_l lugar_ para salir e ir al estacionamiento, donde a muy pocos metros de la entrada, vio el auto de Gustav estacionado.

El baterista al ver que este se acercaba decidió salir para darles un poco de privacidad, cosa que Bill no notó ya que estaba recostado de la puerta del copiloto, con unos lentes, una capucha que ocultaba parte de su cabeza y las manos cerca de esta.

_-…-_

_-…espero que esos lentes sean para ocultar una mala resaca y no para ocultar ojos hinchados de tanto llorar-_

_-…- _el menor literalmente brincó cuando escuchó aquella voz- Gordon!?-

_-Cómo estás?-_ Preguntó, aún sabiendo la obvia respuesta-

_-…hola-_

_Hubo un silencio prolongado que aumentó la tensión en el ambiente._

_-…-_

_-Quieres hablar…?-_

_-…- _

_-…sabes que no te voy a juzgar por haber desaparecido-_

_-…para que juzgarme ahora si lo hicieron en el pasado? -_

_-…lo lamento-_

_-…-_

_-…discúlpanos, a tu madre y a mi-_

-…- el menor no entendía lo que sus oídos escuchaban-

_-…nos enteramos tus visitas nocturnas a Tom-_

_-…la gente no puede callarse la boca-_

_-No entiendo porque mantenerlo en secreto Bill… de verdad no lo comprendo-_

_-…ya no importa-_

_-No, si importa-_

_ -…-_

_-Dime, por que no dijiste nada?-_

_-…-_

_-…esto es personal, no era algo que yo quisiera que ustedes supieran, es entre mi hermano y yo-_ Admitió con tristeza-

_-…extrañas a Tom, yo lo sé-_

_-…-_

_-Pero no puedes dejarte aplastar por esto-_

_-…-_

_-No puedes hijo… o vas a morir –_

-…-

_-No puedo ayudarte con respecto a Tom…-_

_-…-_

_-…sin embargo, tengo que ayudarte con esta situación, porque si no lo hago… será algo que tú nunca te perdonaras-_

_-…- e_l menor se quitó los lentes y clavó su mirada en la de su padrastro-

_-…Bill, Andreas está muy enfermo-_

_-…-_

_-…el doctor no cree pase de esta-_

-…-Bill tragó en seco cuando escuchó aquello.

_-…por lo menos, deberías despedirte-_

_-…no- _Contestó incomodó- _Despedirme!?-_

-Vamos…- Dijo invitándolo a salir, a lo que este no dudó-

Bill salió del auto incrédulo por lo que estaba pasando. Ni él mismo estaba seguro si podría aguantar otra perdida.

Atravesó el estacionamiento junto a Gordon, cruzando miradas con Gustav y a quien dio las gracias en silencio. Entraron a recinto y se encaminaron a la sala de emergencias.

En todo el trayecto el menor desconocía cuál sería su reacción, y además, ya habían pasado ocho meses sin ver a su madre y conocería por fin a su sobrino.

_-Aquí es… -_ Dijo Gordon sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

_-…-_

_-Donde está Simone?-_ Preguntó a Georg-

_-Se fue con el doctor, dijo que tenía que hablar urgente con ella acerca de Dominic-_

-…- Gordon no respondió y lo único hizo fue señalarle a Bill el lugar donde se encontraba su amigo-

Bill dudó por unos segundos, pero su deseo por verlo venció esa barrera.

_-Disculpe…! No puede pasar!-_

_-…por favor! Solo quiero verlo!-_ Le suplicó-

_-…- _la enfermera lo miró de arriba abajo_- Considerando tu aliento no debería…-_

-…- el menor sabía a qué se refería-

_-...pasa, y si llegas a decir que yo te deje entrar, te las veras feas niño-_

_-Muchas gracias…!- _Dijo-

_-…es el tercero-_

_-Gracias-_

El menor corrió para que nadie notara su presencia, contó los cubículos hasta dar con el tercero y entró.

-…-

Aquella imagen confirmó las palabras de su padrastro, y sin quererlo, yendo contra su voluntad, Bill supo, que perdería a su más grande amigo.

_-…Andreas-_ Dijo bajito mientras se acercaba a la cama-

El rubio estaba inconsciente, conectado a una máscara de oxigeno y medicamentos intravenosos.

Bill no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. La culpa se estaba haciendo presente y comía su voluntad con cada segundo.

-…- Tragó en seco sin saber porque, y una de sus manos se posó sobre los rubios cabellos de su amigo-

_-…imbécil-_ se escuchó, como un susurró, y de no ser por el silencio que había en aquel lugar, Bill no lo hubiese escuchado-

_-…Andy-_

_-…- _Andreas no contestó, solo sonrió-

_-…tan pronto?-_

_-…- _en rubio asintió-

_-No quiero…-_

_-…- _Andreas volvió a sonreír... y susurró_-…que raro-_

_-…- _Bill quiso pedirle perdón, quiso disculparse por haberlo abandonado… por el grave error que había cometido, pero no. No lo hizo. Decidió que viviría con eso el resto de su vida, decidió que aquello era lo mínimo que se merecía por traicionarlo…-

_-…mínimo-_ Comenzó a decir_- me merezco… un cariño-_

_-…- _Bill no contestó-

-…- el rubio tomó la máscara que oxigeno y se la quitó-

_-No…-_

_-Deja-_ Dijo Andreas en seco-

_-…-_

_-Tenemos… que hablar…-_

_-…-_

Andreas se levantó y a pesar del dolor que sentía se sentó en la cama.

_-…B-Bill tranquilo-_ Dijo cuando su amigo intentó ayudarlo-…estoy bien-

_-…-_ el menor no decía nada, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo-

_-…hay algo que quiero… desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que sepas…-_

_-Qué…?-_

_-N-nunca imagine que lo diría… y menos en circunstancias como estas…-_

_-…-_

_-Nunca… por respeto a Tom-_

-…-

_-…porque te apreciaba demasiado-_

_-…-_

_-…y todavía lo hago-_

_-…-_

_-…ahg-_ Se quejó llevando una mano a su pecho. Sabía que mucho tiempo no le quedaba-

_-Andreas acuéstate!_ – Suplicó Bill, quien a punto de tomar la máscara para volvérsela a colocar fue tomado de su mano –

_-…no-_

_-Por favor…!- _Dijo sin poder evitar ignorar el estado de su amigo- _Te lo suplico… acuéstate! Yo me voy a quedar aquí, toda la tarde y toda la noch…-_

_-…Bill no-_

_-…-_

_-No me lo hagas más difícil…-_

_-…-_

_-D-déjame hablar…-_

El rubio llevó su mano del brazo al cuello de su amigo, y Bill se acercó a él sentándose en la cama.

_-…por favor Andreas- _Volvió a pedir-_ Acuéstate…-_

_-…necesito-_ Intentó decir entre jadeos, ya que inevitablemente el aire comenzaba a faltarle- _quiero… decirte un secreto-_

_-…-_

_-…algo que he guardado… ya mucho tiempo-_

El rubio hizo un enorme esfuerzo por acercarse a él y Bill ayudó acercándole su oído.

_-Que conste que después vas a recostarte…-_

_-…si, después voy a descansar-_

_-…-_ el menor aguardó-

_-…creo que T_om me odiaría… si llegara a saberlo-

_-No, no lo haría-_

_-…si, si supiera que te he estado amando… todos estos años en secreto-_

_-…-_ La garganta del menor se secó al escuchar aquellas palabras-

El agarre del rubio se hizo más fuerte, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Andreas llevó el rostro de Bill frente al suyo y posó sus labios en los de su mejor amigo, permitiéndose, tan solo por unos segundos, ser egoísta…

Bill no salía de su estado, no sabía qué hacer… no podía pensar, y en su estómago, una extraña sensación apareció. Hasta que poco a poco, sus ojos se cerraron y la emoción lo guió, respondiendo a beso que duró lo necesario para llegar al corazón de ambos.

Los segundos no se hicieron eternos, aquello solo había durado lo necesario…

…y es que así son las despedidas. Cortas y significativas.

La conciencia de Andreas se perdió en aquel último gesto, mientras Bill, ya solo en la habitación, luchaba por aceptar que él se había ido. Fue entonces cuando el menor, como si de un balde de agua fría se tratara, abrió los ojos a la realidad, fue cuando cayó en cuenta que su hermano no estaba con él… y que lo más parecido a Tom, en ese momento, en ese instante, a pesar de su resistencia a aceptarlo…

…se había ido.

**_Continuara…_**

**_Triste, muy triste capitulo. Lo sé..._**

**_ Este anuncio es para agradecerles por el apoyo y notificarles que de hoy en adelante actualizare DZ hasta terminarlo. (Gracias a Erika por el consejo)._**

**_Para aquellos que no lo sepan, ya la continuación de 360º esta publicada como "Vier" un nuevo fic._**

**_Bien, feliz semana chicos. Gracias otra vez_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Función XXV**

**Consultorio**

_-No comprendo-_

_-…es un asunto delicado Simone, muy delicado-_

_-Delicado? No sólo delicado, es mi nieto!!-_

_-Por favor, escúchame!-_

_-...-_ Y así lo hizo-

_-Cuando Anette murió sus padres vinieron a vernos. Fu__e__ muy __extraño,__ ellos, por muy raro que parezca, me dio la impresión de que sentían nada por esa chica-_

_-...-_

_-No preguntaron como murió, no preguntaron porque... Nada-_

_-...-_

_-Ellos nos autorizaron para usar su cuerpo para fines médicos, y lo agradecimos, pero…-_

_-…-_

_-… no pudimos hacer tal cosa- _Dijo revisando una carpeta en sus manos-

_-…-_

_-…una biopsia a sus tejidos nos dios a conocer que esa chica consumía drogas y en grandes cantidades-_

Hubo un silencio que terminó por aumentar la tensión y dejar claro a donde quería llegar el galeno.

_-…ya va! No! –_

_-...-_

_-Tú sabes lo que significa eso, tú más que nadie lo sab_e_...-_

_-... me estas tomando el pelo?- _Preguntó incrédula-

_-No-_

_-...-_

_-Aparentemente Dominic es normal… pero solo "aparentemente"-_ Dijo pronunciando las comillas con sus manos- _Tendremos que estar al pendiente, muy, muy atentos del crecimiento del pequeño-_

_-Un momento! Dominic es normal Federman!-_

_-Simone, escucha- _Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- _Habrá algo que determinará eso, no hay nada que nos asegure su salud... y menos después de enterarnos de esto. No te puedo asegurar nada porque en estos momentos _é_l está muy pequeño, pero habrá que hacerle algunos exámenes en los próximos meses y no quitarle los ojos de encima-_

_-…-_

_-Cualquier cosa puede pasar… cualquier cosa!-_

_-Dios…-_

_-Por eso debemos estar prevenidos-_

_-...-_

_-Tan solo te digo esto para que te mantengas alerta. Cualquier cosa que sientas que es extraño en él házmela saber. Ok?-_

_-…ok-_

_-…-_

_-Esto tiene que ser una maldición…-_

_-…-_

_-Primero Tom, luego Andreas y ahora Dominic? No puede ser-_ Sollozo-

_-…-_ Federman se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo moral ante esa situación-_Tranquila… esto se va a terminar, traten de no pensar más allá y tener mucha paciencia…-_

_-…-_

**Funeral**

**2 Días después...**

Había un silencio acorde a la situación. Nadie hablaba, nadie decía nada… y algunos tan sólo lloraban.

… Presente estaban solo sus amigos, un sacerdote y su acostumbrado discurso. Todos alrededor de la urna de Andreas.

Georg, Gustav, David y Dunja se sentían devastados por la pérdida. Nunca imaginaron aquello, y es que nunca lo imaginas. Sabes que todos aquellos a quienes amas no son para siempre, pero cuando llega el momento, confrontar esa ausencia es lo más duro a lo que te llegas a enfrentar.

La familia Kaulitz aguardaba en silencio que el discurso finalizara. Gordon y Simone estaban juntos, apoyándose en aquella difícil situación con Dominic en brazos y algunas flores para la despedida, ninguno podía creer lo que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a sus ojos.

Bill mientras tanto, aguardaba en una sería postura, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos para no delatar el estado en que se encontraba, su postura era firme. Disfrazado con esa seriedad estaba impaciente de que aquel ataúd fuese enterrado.

_-Hermanos míos… que nuestro Dios, donde quiera que est_é_, cuide del alma de este joven y la guíe a la luz eterna-_

_-...amen- _Fue la respuesta de algunos-

Y tras las últimas palabras del sacerdote, cuatro hombres se dispusieron a enterrar el cuerpo del rubio… Tomaron uno a uno las cuerdas que sujetaban la urna, y poco a poco la comenzaron a bajarla a aquel oscuro vacío donde quedaría para siempre…

… sin embargo, un sonido llamó la atención de los presentes, pero mucho más la de Bill.

_-Dominic?-_

_-Shhh shhh pequeño!-_

Los hombres que se disponían a enterrar el ataud se detuvieron al escuchar al pequeño...

_-No llores mi vida…-_

_-Qu_é_ tiene?- _Preguntó Gordon extrañado ante tal llanto-

-_No lo s_é_, no tengo idea…-_ exclamó preocupada-

Dominic interrumpió con un desconsolador llanto que entristeció a muchos.

_-Dominic por favor…-_

Suplicaba Simone al pequeño mientras lo acariciaba. Pero él no se callaba, lloraba sin consuelo como nunca sus abuelos lo habían escuchado. Dominic sentía, en su corazón la pérdida de su gran amigo y un profundo dolor que nadie sería capaz de entender…

_-Tendrá hambre?-_

_-No creo...-_

Bill permanecía en silencio muy cerca del niño y su Madre un poco incomodo por sus llantos.

_-Cariño por favor...-_

_-...-_ Pero él no la escuchaba-

De pronto el bebe comenzó a extender los brazos a la persona menos esperada, y como si de su padre se tratara, Dominic lloraba y extendía sus pequeños brazos hacia Bill.

_-...-_

Simone estaba perpleja, sabía que no sería fácil aquello, ella misma no sabía si complacer al pequeño o alejarlo de su tío, quien desde que se enteró de su existencia nunca lo reconoció como un Kaulitz. Es más, aquel oscuro día podría considerarse uno de los más largos en los que hayan permanecido juntos y a muy pocos metros.

Dominic seguía llorando en dirección a su tío y este hacía lo posible sin ningún tipo de discreción para ignorarlo.

_-Señora… saque al bebe, la ceremonia debe continuar-_ Pidió aquel sacerdote-

_-…C-claro-_

_-…-Ceremonia? Esto no es una maldita ceremonia…-_

Y para sorpresas de muchos, cuando Simone se dispuso a irse, Bill levantó los brazos y enseguida el bebe se aferró a ellos como si ya los conociera de toda la vida.

- _Este no es lugar para el niño mamá…-_

_-...Bill-_

_-Vamos a dar un paseo...-_

_-Per…-_ Sin embargo Gordon la tomó se su mano para que no dijera nada. La miró a los ojos y ella comprendió lo que significaba, y aunque tenía miedo… confió en su esposo, y en Bill-

_-Continúen con su ceremonia... No se detengan por nosotros_- Dijo el menor de forma tajante mientras se retiraba-

Bill se alejó con el pequeño en brazos, y es que él tampoco quería estar ahí.

Comenzó a caminar sin algún rumbo en especifico, tan solo seguía las marcas de un camino que había tomado y en silencio comenzó a decir…

_-Menos mal que comenzaste a llorar...-_

_-...-_

_-Tu escándalo fue una buena excusa para salir de ese lugar...-_

_-...-_

_-…me dio la impresión que mamá cree que su hijo es un asesino de niños, su cara fue de espanto cuando te cargue-_

_-…-_

_-Penso que iba a matarte…y quien sabe que más-_

_-…-_

_-…Dominic-_

_-…-_ Y el pequeño no respondió, y es que con casi 9 meses de nacido no hablaba todavía, sin embargo aunque Bill no se diera cuenta, su sobrino que todavía no paraba de sollozar tenía la atención puesta en su voz-

_-Así te llamas no?- _Continuó hablando como si fuera a responderle en cualquier instante-

_-...-_

_-"Dominic…"_- Suspiró- _Recuerdo… que a él le gustaba mucho ese nombre-_

-_…-_

_-Mucho gusto…-_ Dijo serio y cortante- _...es un placer-_

-…-

_-__Sabías que soy tu tío no?-_

_-…-_

_-Si, supongo que algo debiste sospechar…-_

_-…-_

_-…soy tu tío Bill, el único en la familia que no te termina de aceptar y al único al que no le caes bien-_

-…-

-...-

El menor se calló unos minutos, y mientras caminaba se dedicó a escuchar los sollozos del pequeño que aún derramaba lagrimas con el rostro en su hombro

_-…por que lloras?-_

_-…-_

_-No deberías, eres un llorón…-_

_-…-_

_-…-_Suspiró_- No deberías…-_

-…-

_-Te duele algo?-_

_-…-_

_-…o seguramente ya te hiciste el pañal-_

_-…-_

Continuó caminando con el niño en brazos, sus pies se movían sin dirección alguna y no prestaba atención a sus pensamientos. Todo era un caos en su mente, un caos que ya llevaba mucho tiempo ignorando.

_-...-  
_

_-Quieres saber algo?-_

_-...-_

_-...Nunca-_

_-...-_

_-...nunca he perdonado a la familia de Andreas...-_

_-…-_

_-Creo que estoy más molesto por eso en estos momentos que por estar contigo-_

_-...-_

_-...él- _Dijo con una voz que amenazaba desaparecer-_ Siempre estuvo solo, hasta que To…-_

Pero la mención de aquel nombre era como gotas de limon en su herida.

_-...hasta que llegamos nosotros para ayudarlo-_

_-...-_

_-Desde entonces fue como nuestro hermano...-_

_-...-_

_-Nosotros siempre fuimos su única familia... nadie más- _Cayó por unos minutos y luego continuó_- Nadie más... Y es muy duro para mi- Verte terminar de esta forma Andy...-  
_

El menor llegó a uno de los bancos que estaban colocados al aire libre en aquel tétrico parque. Se sentó y colocó al pequeño en sus piernas mirando de frente, hacia él…

-..._er__es __exacto_- exclamó cuando el rostro del bebe quedó frente a sus ojos y comenzó a detallarlo-

-...-

_-…su copia- _Dijo seco-

_-…- _Dominic, que ya había dejado de llorar, parecía estar perdido en el rostro de su tío, que no dejaba de mirarlo sin pasar por alto cada detalle_________________-_

_-Tu mirada es idéntica a la suya…- _Dijo al mismo tiempo que su piel se erizaba y ese familiar vacio aparecía en su pecho, ese vacío que solo sentía por un solo hombre en el mundo-

_-…-_

_-…C-como sea- _Titubeó mientras giraba con cuidado el cuerpo del bebe-

_-...-_

_-...-_Suspiró y levantó la mirada para dirigirla a su entorno-_ No pienses que estoy haciendo las pases contigo-_

_-...-_

_-Tan solo... trato de madurar esta situación-_

_-...-_

De pronto el bebe acercó su boca al brazo de su tío y como un muestra de cariño que Bill no se esperó, comenzó a babearlo como si de un biberon se tratara

_-...tienes hambre no?-_

_-...-_

_-...- _El menor quitó el brazo de la boca del pequeño y comentó-_ Tu tío se va a tomar unas largas, muy largas vacaciones fuera y lejos de todo así qu__e ni t__e __encariñ__es mocoso_-

_-...-_

_-Lejos, muy lejos de todo...- Dijo en voz baja mientras la imagen de su hermano pasaba delante de sus ojos como si de un fantasma se tratara-_

_-...-_

_-No me mires así...-_

_-...-_

_-Necesito escapar y lo sabes-_ Dijo a aquel espectro- _Tú... más que nadie lo sabe-_

Un tirón de su cadena hizo que saliera de aquella extraña visión y volviera sus ojos a los de su sobrino.

_-Qué...?-_

_-...-_

_-Qu__é t__e pasa!? _Pareciera que me fueses a regañar...-

Y Bill no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

_-Lo mejor será que comiences a respetar...-_ Le dijo mientras sacaba de sus manitas aquella cadena-

-...-

_-Tal vez cuando te vuelva a ver ya estes más grande... o quien sabe, tal vez no vuelva a v__ert__e_-

_-...-_ Y sin quererlo, como el suiche de un encendedor, Dominic comenzó a llorar pero esta vez mucho mas fuerte que en el funeral-

_-Oye...!! Shhhh shhh, por qué lloras!? -_

_-...-_

_-No te dolerá algo o sí? estabas muy tranquilo hace unos s__egundos!_- Preguntó extrañamente preocupado-

-...-

_-Mierda... mejor volvemos para d__ejart__e con mamá_-

_-...- _Y el llanto aumentó-

_-...esta bien!! Ya!! No vamos a volver, nos vamos a quedar aquí!-_

_-...-_

Y las lágrimas de dominic se vieron disminuidas por aquellas palabras, y es que en el fondo de su corazon el pequeño esperaba que fuesen verdad, confiaba en eso...

...lastima que para Bill, aquello no fuese una promesa.

_**Continuará..**._

_Lam__ento muchísimo lo tard__e! xDD __esp__ero l__es gustara mucho!_

___________No mu__eran aquí, at__entas para __el próximo capitulo! :)_

_________________F__eliz Inicio d__e S__emana!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Función XXVI**

**Flash Back**

**Noch****e del Funeral de Andreas.**

El silencio reinaba en aquella casa. Gordon sentado en un sillón mantenía un trago en sus manos al que iba dando sorbos poco a poco, tratando de comprender ese día, tratando de asimilar y canalizar aquellas emociones que afloraban y lo lastimaban sin algún tipo de piedad.

Simone mientras tanto, sufría en silencio por la pérdida de Andreas, ella como madre lo amó y como la madre que fue para él, debía llevar aquello consigo. Esa noche subió las escaleras hacia uno de los cuartos que ahora pertenecía a su nieto. Caminó por el largo pasillo y entró en él. Ahí, encontró a su hijo menor con su sobrino todavía en brazos.

_-…-_

_-Hola-_

_-…-_ el menor se giró ante su presencia y no contestó-

Simone entró quedando a poca distancia de su hijo.

-_Todavía no se duerme…?-_

_-…-_

_-…te la llevas muy bien con él-_ Comentó mientras contemplaba aquella imagen-

_-No, si te preguntas porque todavía lo estoy cargando es para que no haga un escándalo, es demasiado llorón-_

_-Si?-_Preguntó con fingida intriga-

-…_Yo no creo que el bebe pueda hacer un escándalo estando tan profundamente dormido- _Dijo al darse cuenta que Dominic ya dormía-

Y es que aquella tarde, cuando juntos decidieron regresar para encontrarse con el grupo después de aquella extraña "charla", el pequeño no quiso que nadie lo separara de Bill, y en respuesta a los intentos de sus abuelos para que regresara con ellos, él lloraba inconsolablemente.

Fue Simone entonces, quien amablemente le pidió a su hijo que los acompañara a su casa mientras llegaba la noche y el pequeño se dormía, y este aceptó.

_-..-_

_-…él te quiere hijo-_

_-…-_

_-Sabe que eres su tío-_

_-…-_

_-Y tú, a pesar de intentar odiarlo por quien sabe qué razones, lo amas a pesar de todo-_

_-…- _Bill no respondió-

_-Gracias…- _

_-…Por qué?- _Preguntó-

_-Gracias por pasar la tarde con él_ _-_

_-No me agradezcas…-_ Dijo mientras con mucho cuidado recostaba al pequeño en su cuna- _No tienes que agradecerlo…-_

_-…-_

_-Ya me tengo que ir-_

_-Por qu_é_ tan pronto?-_

_-…-_

_-Quédate un rato más…-_

-_No…-_ el menor tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y continuó_- Voy… a alejarme un tiempo mamá-_

_-…-_

_-No sé cuanto… Pero no quisiera que me buscaran-_

_-…-_ Simone lo escuchó con atención

_-Necesito un tiempo a solas para poner todas mis ideas en orden-_

_-…ok_- Contestó sin oponerse-

Bill un poco impresionado por la forma en que su mamá había respondido, dio por finalizada aquella conversación, pero mientras tomaba su cartera para salir, escuchó la respuestaa sus espaldas.

_-Tomate el tiempo que quieras Bill-_

_-…-_

_-… pero escucha algo, el tiempo algunas veces no cura… tan solo esconde-_

-…-

_-Piénsalo, y no olvides que el día en que decidas regresar el escenario será el mismo-_ Dijo haciendo referencia al estado de Tom y la presencia de Dominic-

_-…- _

_-Cuídate-_

_-Gracias…-_ Contestó mientras desaparecía por la puerta-

**Fin del Flash Back**

Desde aquella noche un tiempo considerable pasó. 3 años de una silenciosa agonía.

El menor permaneció como un fantasma en la ciudad. Sus padres lo sabían porque las enfermeras les informaron que sus visitas nocturnas a Tom, todavía se repetían.

En todo ese tiempo Bill sólo llamó cuando fue necesario, en todo ese tiempo Tokio Hotel como banda había desaparecido, y solo Georg y Gustav daban las explicaciones necesarias para mantener todo "casi" en orden.

Fueron 3 años que pasaron volando para muchos, mientras que para otros, ese tiempo se convirtió en un insoportable escape. 3 años en los que las palabras de Simone aquella noche tomaron sentido, y Bill, quien buscaba una salida a sus pesadillas, se encontró en ellas, confrontándolas cara a cara y solo.

Su vida había pasado a ser realmente miserable, sus pequeñas adicciones se hacían cada vez más presentes y los recuerdos de un pasado que se pudo haber evitado aparecían como fantasmas cada noche.

A pesar de la muerte de Andreas, el menor no obtuvo reflexión de esa situación. No aprendió lo que debía y las circunstancias con las que se presentaría su próximo examen ante la vida prometían ser más exigentes. No quiso entender que la vida tiene una extraña forma de comunicarse.

Pero para él, el perder a su mejor amigo lo consideró una traición y otra desgracia más para la larga lista, una desgracia que como muchas otras lo venció.

La única diferencia en la vida de Bill después de la inconsciencia a la que se sumergió Tom y la muerte de Andreas era, como poco a poco, la vida iba pasando por él, y en su mente, una extraña formula de igualdades dominaba sus pensamientos…

Tom en coma es igual a muerte, que es igual a pesar, que es igual a pasado, que es igual a traición, que es igual a Dominic, que es igual a muerte de Andreas, que es igual a pesar, que es igual a pasado, que es igual a Tom…

Aquello se repetía constantemente en su mente sin dejarlo ver realmente lo que estaba aconteciendo, aquello sometía sus acciones, o por lo menos las pocas cosas que realizaba.

3 años perdidos, 3 años en los que las innumerables preguntas no fueron respondidas. 3 tres años siendo efecto de sus propias causas.

Pero, a pesar de las maldiciones que el menor se gastaba para "la vida", ella lograba que cada pieza en aquel desordenado rompecabezas tomara un estratégico lugar. Y alguien, no muy lejos de su vida, tenía una misión por cumplir. Había alguien que deseaba su bienestar, y lucharía por él, había alguien que quería pedirle perdón y aquel alejamiento no era conveniente para que esa situación pudiese darse.

Esos tres años que Bill pasó oculto no lo hicieron el centro de atención entre sus seres queridos. Había alguien que había acaparado la preocupación de muchos… Una personita, muy cerca de él, luchaba por vivir. Muy cerca de su cuarto cumpleaños, el pequeño Dominic ya mantenía un riguroso tratamiento médico debido a las consecuencias de la vida que su madre había llevado. La heroína y el LSD fueron parte de la rigurosa dieta que llevó Anette en su embarazo, y aquello había dejado secuelas en el pequeño, y pronto comenzó a pasar factura.

Esos años se convirtieron así en una dura lucha por parte de Simone y Gordon por mantener saludable a Dominic, que tras unos rigurosos exámenes, dieron a conocer que el pequeño mantendría una salud inestable.

Dominic enfermaba cada vez con más regularidad, mucho más que un niño normal, lloraba constantemente y casi no sonreía. Parecía un niño ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Aunque a pesar de eso, el pequeño había desarrollado una gran inteligencia que impresionó a muchos, ya a sus casi cuatro años leía y utilizaba un vocabulario muy extenso cuando quería hablar, y Federmann, en una consulta hizo un comentario que no estaba lejos de la verdad…

"…_pareciera que hubiesen colocado a un hombre en el cuerpo de este bebe"._

Y es que en aquel cuerpo tan diminuto, se escondía una fortaleza implacable, y un deseo por recuperar la vida que se le había quitado.

Una mañana, que parecía ser tan normal como cualquier otra, Gordon se dispuso a buscar al pequeño para que tomara su medicina. Pero, no lo encontró, así que comenzó su búsqueda por toda la casa.

_-Simone!?-_

_-…-_

_-Cariño!? Dónde está Dominic?-_

_-…amor debe estar durmiendo!-_Contestó desde otro lugar en la casa-

Gordon se acercó al cuarto del pequeño mientras lo buscaba con la mirada. Pasó al cuarto y no lo vio en su cama.

_-Dominic…?-_ Dijo bajito-

_-…abuelo-_ Respondió una vocecita mínima desde uno de los rincones de la habitación-

_-Campeón! Con que aquí estabas…-_ Dijo mientras se acercaba y veía lo que el pequeño hacía-

_-…-_

_-Por qué sacas tu ropa?-_

_-…es mi ropa_-Contestó-

_-…sí, yo sé, es tu ropa-_

_-…voy de viajes- _

_-Ah sí?-_ Contestó fingiendo incredulidad para seguirle lo que él creía que era un juego- _Y a donde? Si se puede saber-_

_-…- _él no respondió-

_-…es un secreto?-_

_-…sip-_

_-A ver, cuéntame de eso-_

_-No quiero…-_ Dijo, a lo que Gordon no respondió-

_-…- _

_-…voy a cumplir cuatro- Dijo al mismo ti_empo que mostraba sus deditos-

_-…si! En dos días!-_

-…-

-…_Cuatro años, ya eres todo un hombre!-_

_-…soy todavía muy pequeño-_

_-Que te gustaría recibir para ese día?-_

_-Puedo pedir lo que desee?-_

_-Claro…-_

_-…una-_

_-…aham?-_

_-Quiero una guitarra…-_

_-Wow… una guitarra?- No me extraña siendo hijo de Tom_- _Y vas bien preparado a tu viaje? – _Preguntó cambiando el tema, cosa que Dominic notó-

_-Tengo miedo_- Comentó mientras metía un paquete de galletas en su bolso-

_-Por qué?-_

_-…me da miedo la oscuridad-_

_-…-_

_-Y se hará de noche…-_

_-…nada malo te va a pasar y menos con tantas cosas para sobrevivir en tu viaje-_ Comentó mientras veía el interior del morral-

_-…-_

_-__ Vas a ir solo?-_

_-…nop-_

_-Me vas a invitar?-_

_-Nop-_ Dominic se acercó a su cama y señaló un oso marrón que había pertenecido a Tom en su niñez_- Voy con él…-_

_-…-_

_-Ya veo…- _

_-…el abuelo se queda en casa con la abuela para cuidar a Tom-_

_-…-_

La mención de la existencia de su padre era una de esas extrañas cosas que inquietaba a sus abuelos. Algunas veces cuando visitaban a Tom, aún inconsciente, llegaron a llevar al pequeño, y le dijeron que era su padre, cosa que el Dominic comprendió y siempre tenía presente. Pero sus menciones cada día se hacían más frecuentes.

_-Y que tan lejos vas?-_ Preguntó para tratar de no divagar tanto-

_-No sé…-_

_-Tienes dinero?-_

_-Monedas…-_

_-A ver… Te las dio tu abuela? Cuánto te dio?-_

_-…-_ Y el pequeño metió una de sus manitas en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un pequeño tumulto de monedas que entregó a su abuelo, apenas cabían en sus manos-

_-No es mucho-_

_-No…?- _Preguntó entristeciéndose-

_-Hagamos algo!-_ Dijo sacando un billete de su bolsillo- _Ten… esto te ayudará-_

_-… y mis monedas?-_

-_Aquí las tienes…-_ Contestó volviendo a colocarlas en su bolsillo-

_-…gracias abuelo-_

_-Por nada campeón-_

_-…-_

_-Y… te vas ahorita?-_

_-…sip, si no lo hago ahora… No sé cuando lo hare-_

_-…Parece una seria misión-_

_-Lo es abuelo, es de vida o muerte-_

_-Bien! Asegúrate de abrigarte bien!-_ Dijo tomando un suéter y colocándoselo_- Hace mucho frío ahí afuera-_

_-…-_

_-Mientras, voy a prepararte algo de comer para que lleves, si?-_

_-…no tengo hambre-_ Dijo con un poco de desdén-

_-… tienes que comer! O es que quieres enfermar en medio de tu aventura?-_

_-…nop-_ Admitió con cierto encanto-

_-…bueno, espera aquí mientras te preparo un buen desayuno para que comas y te tomes tus medicinas-_

_-…ok-_

_-Mhm? Que… es esto?-_ Preguntó mientras tomaba un papel que sobresalía del bolsillo del niño-

-…- la cara del pequeño fue tal que Gordon se extrañó-

_-Dominic, de dónde tomaste esto?-_

_-…-_

_-Dominic?-_

_-…de la nevera-_

_-Cómo?-_

_-…subí a una silla-_ Dijo un poco incomodo por las preguntas de su abuelo-

-…-

_-Ahí… dice Bill_-

_-…lo sé-_

_-…-_

_-Esto es muy importante para la abuela… Si se llega a perder ella se pondría muy triste- _Dijo refiriéndose al papel en sus manos-

_-…-_

_-Bueno, yo me llevo esto y tú mientras tanto aguarda aquí, ok?-_

El pequeño no contestó y se quedó de pie un poco molesto por lo que acababa de suceder.

Cuando vio que su abuelo desapareció por la puerta, tomó su morral y se lo guindó, tomó su oso de peluche y salió por la puerta con cuidado de que no lo descubrieran. Cruzó el pasillo, y bajó las escaleras, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz de su abuela.

_-…está todo bien amor?-_

_-Mira esto…-_

_-Qué?_- Preguntó mientras se acercaba-

_-Dominic… lo tenía en su bolsillo_- Dijo entregándole el dichoso papel a su esposa-

_-…-_ Simone lo reconoció enseguida- _La dirección de Bill…?-_

_-…si-_

_-…De seguro quería pintarlo-_ Simone miró con melancolía aquel escrito y suspiró- _Creo que sus esporádicas llamadas y este papel es lo único que nos queda de él-_

_-No digas eso…- _

_-…-_

_-Todo va a salir bien cariño-_

_-…hay que darle tiempo-_

_-Más?-_

_-Al parecer si…-_

Simone abrazó a su esposo en respuesta al apoyo que le brindaba y colocó aquel papel sobre la mesa del teléfono.

Mientras, Dominic observaba aquella escena con detenimiento.

Cuando vio que sus abuelos habían abandonado la sala, terminó de bajar poco a poco por las escaleras y pasó a la estancia ocultándose detrás del sofá.

_-Amor… voy a prepararle algo de comer al niño, mientras podrías ir lavándole las manos? No te extrañe verlo vestido, según él, va a una "viaje"!-_ Gritó Gordon desde la cocina-

_-Ok…!-_ Contestó -

Dominic, atento a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, aguardó detrás del sofá hasta que su abuela se perdió por las escaleras. Cuando no la vio, corrió hasta la mesa de estar donde estaba el teléfono, estiró su brazo hasta que su mano llegara a la superficie y tanteó el lugar. Dominic todavía era muy pequeño para alcanzar, sin embargo aquello no le impidió recuperar su papel.

_-Amor!-_ Dijo Simone desde la planta de arriba-

Dominic se sobresaltó, volvió a su lugar detrás del sofá antes de que lo descubrieran, y aguardó.

_-Donde está Dominic?-_

_-… en su cuarto-_

_-No…-_

_-No? Ahí lo dejé…-_ Contestó extrañado-_Seguramente te escuchó y se escondió-_

_-Amor… no está aquí arriba-_

_-…-_Ante esas palabras Gordon abandonó la cocina para subir las escaleras- _está ahí, solo que está escondido-_

Dominic no dejó pasar aquella oportunidad, y cuando vio que su abuelo se perdía, corrió con prisa hasta la salida, pero cuando fue a abrir la puerta tres de sus grandes amigos lo detuvieron.

_-Chuu chuuu…no! Vamos_- Intentaba alejarlos- _Vamos…!-_ Les decía sus tres perros que no dejaban de olerlo y lamerlo- _Vamos!_ _Váyanse… me van a regañar-_

Y estos obedecieron…

Un sonido mínimo de una cerradura trancándose y los pasitos de un pequeño que se pedía hacia la calle fue lo único que se escuchó, y aquello pudo ser la única señal para detenerlo y evitar aquello, pero no. La vida estaba comenzando a llevar a cabo su plan maestro. Que todo saliera bien dependía de las acciones y decisiones que en el futuro fueran a tomar.

Los cachorros gimieron y llorando cuando comprendieron lo que pasaba, pero ya era tarde.

Una última oportunidad se presentaba, la vida de Bill como la conocía estaba en manos de una sola personita.

_**Continuara…**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Función XXVII**

_-Lo encontraste!!?-_

_-No está… ! Ya recorrí toda la urbanización y no está. Nadie lo vio-_ Dijo con el corazón en la garganta-

_-No…! No, no, no-_ Comenzó a decirse a sí misma tratando de comprender aquello- _A dónde pudo haber ido!!? A donde!?-_

_-No lo sé... Fue mi culpa! Yo tuve que haberme dado cuenta de lo que planeaba… el me lo dijo!Fue mi responsabilidad…-_

Gordon se llegó hasta la salida, tomó un abrigo y las llaves.

-_Voy a salir! Si no he llegado en dos horas, llama a la policía…! Y si te dicen que tienes que esperar mínimo 12 horas, pues los mandas a la mierda y le dices que ese niño tiene tan solo casi cuatro años!!-_

_-O-ok… por favor amor… Encuéntralo! Te lo suplico…!-_

_-Ya regreso…-_ Dijo sin prometer nada-

La puerta se cerró y Simone no sabía qué hacer. Caminaba de un lado a otro pidiendo a Dios que su nieto apareciera y se encontrara bien.

**Calles de la ciudad**

Casi dos horas habían pasado desde que el pequeño Dominic se dio a la fuga. Y después de dos horas caminando, las casas y urbanizaciones cómodas y tranquilas, pasaron a ser centros comerciales y grandes edificios con suficiente ruido y caos.

Tan solo casi cuatro años de edad, cabellos rubios, ojos pardos y una mínima estatura lo hacían blanco fácil para cualquier adulto de malas intenciones. La imagen del pequeño llamaba tanto la atención entre el tumulto de gente que muchos se detenían a observarlo, mientras, Dominic caminaba y caminaba con una sola cosa en mente: llegar a una estación de trenes.

Había escuchado a sus abuelos hablar de las estaciones de trenes: "…e_so es lo bueno de los trenes, te llevan a donde quieres evitando todo el tráfico"._

Y es que a esa edad un niño se toma todo literalmente.

Dominic caminaba y caminaba, ya sus piecitos estaban cansados y el frío estaba aumentando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Él no quería pensar en aquello, quería tan solo fijarse en su meta "Llegar a esa dirección costara lo que le costara".

Pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y no veía algún cartel o alguna señal, y el miedo estaba comenzando a apoderarse de él. No quería preguntar a ningún adulto por temor a que les extrañara su tamaño y lo solo que andaba.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Siguió caminando y caminando.

-...- _Tengo miedo... tengo miedo... No! No tengas miedo...! Yo soy un niño muy inteligente… no tengo porque temer…-_ Pensaba mientras continuaba caminando y se aferraba a su pequeño amigo- _Todo va a salir bien, verdad?- _Decía dirigiéndose al su amigo oso mientras veía con desconfianza a su alrededor _- ... Vamos a llegar a su casa y vamos a hablar con él-_

Un cartel apareció como un milagro y le subió los ánimos. Corrió evitando todo a su alrededor, esquivando a las personas y al llegar lo confirmó, era una estación de trenes. Bajó las escaleras tan rápido como pudo y ahí estaba.

_-La encontré!-_ Dijo un una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro-

Apresurado corrió hasta la entrada y comenzó a hacer la respectiva cola para comprar su ticket de entrada.

_-...siguiente-_

_-Aquí...!!!-_

_-Siguiente...!!-_

_-Abajo!! Mire hacia abajo! Estoy aquí...!-_ Gritaba emocionado mientras daba saltitos para poder ser visto-

El empleado se asomó y lo vio.

_-...un ticket por favor!!-_ Gritó el pequeño-

_-Claro...-_ Dijo un poco confundido-

_-Tenga-_ Dijo Dominic sacando el billete que su abuelo le había dado y alzando su mano para que el hombre tomara el dinero, pero no alcanzaba-

_-Te ayudo…-_

Un chico muy amable que aguardaba detrás del pequeño lo alzó y este pudo pagar y retirar su ticket

-_Gracias...!!-_ Dijo al hombre y al chico que lo había ayudado-

_-Por nada-_

_-Heeey! El cambio!!-_

Pero Dominic no se regresó, su emoción era tal que en lo único en que pensaba era entrar ahí y poder viajar. Con un brinco pudo hacer pasar su ticket por la maquina y pasar al pasillo que comunicaba con todos los andenes.

_-...bien, y ahora?- _Sacó aquel papel de su bolsillo y lo miró. Vio las palabras escritas y las comparó con un mapa que estaba frente a él. Pero eran demasiadas líneas, demasiadas estaciones y demasiados nombres, en fin, era un mapa demasiado grande como para abrumar a cualquiera- _No...-_ Sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir_-…es demasiado grande-_

El pequeño se limpió las lágrimas con una manga y continuó viendo aquel gran mapa.

_-No, no puedo llorar...-_

El pequeño se giró con la intención de pedir ayuda, pero muchas personas habían a su alrededor. Si quería preguntar a alguien tendría que tomar el riesgo de que lo rechazaran o no lo tomaran en serio. Pensar en aquello lo hizo desconfiar, pero igual lo intentó.

_-Discu...-_ Pero todos estaban en lo suyo- _Señor...!-_ Gritaba- _Oiga...- _…y nadie le prestaba atención-

Aquello lo hizo sentir tan diminuto e insignificante, que toda la confianza y las esperanzas que mantenía se comenzaban a desmoronar poco a poco.

_-...por favor-_ Sollozo- _Quiero... ayuda-_ Un puchero apareció y las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas-

A pesar de la misión que tenía, que sabía que a cualquier costa tenía que cumplir, a pesar de todo lo que sentía en su corazón, y a pesar de que se trataba de una segunda oportunidad y que con su antiguo cuerpo tal vez hubiese logrado todo aquello, Dominic era tan solo un bebe, un pequeño que por más inteligente que fuera... seguía siendo un bebe.

_-...- _Sollozo-

Sus llantos comenzaron a notarse y en una esquina, con su cuerpo sentado en el suelo y su peluche en manos, un hombre se hizo presente.

_-Hola pequeño...-_

_-…- _

_-…estás bien?-_

-...- Sollozo- Dominic alzó la cara y lo vio, pero era tal el sentimiento de sus llantos que sus palabras no podían salir-

_-Te sientes bien?- _Dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza y revolvía sus largos y rubios cabellos-

_-Señor...-_ Sollozo- _Como hago...-_ Sollozo- _…para llegar aquí?-_ Intentó preguntar mientras le extendía su mano y con papel en ella-

-...- El misterioso hombre tomó el papel y lo leyó-

_-...-_

_-Bien, ven conmigo-_

_-Pero... no, yo quiero llegar solo-_

_-No pequeño, algo puede pasarte-_

_-No...! Yo... no lo conozco a usted-_

_-Bueno... eso no es problema, mi nombre es Allan, mucho gusto-_ Dijo mientras extendía su mano-

-...- El pequeño desconfió al principio, sin embargo luego extendió su manito y lo saludó- _Dominic...-_

_-Bien Dominic, ven conmigo-_

El pequeño se levantó y tomó la mano de aquel hombre, y juntos salieron del lugar. Hubo algo en su mirada que le hizo confiar.

**Alrededores de la ciudad**

_-Disculpe!!-_

_-...-_

_-Por favor!! Ha visto usted a este bebe_?- Decía Gordon con una foto en sus manos a los peatones que transitaban por las calles- _Por favor...!-_

Pero nadie lo veía, y nadie era capaz de detenerse para responder.

Gordon desesperado cruzó la calle y se dirigió a unos jóvenes que fumaban en una de las esquinas.

_-Chicos...! Podrían ayudarme?-_

_-Miren... un viejo!-_

_-Diga? En que podemos ser útiles?-_

_-Es mi nieto...! Desapareció..._!- Dijo mostrándoles la foto_- Lo han visto?-_

_-Qué lindo...-_ Comentó una chica que acompañaba al grupo-

_-No... yo no lo he visto-_

_-Hey Mith! Ven a ver esta foto!!-_

Y un chico de cabellos oscuros se acercó.

_-El señor está buscando a su nieto... Lo has visto?-_

_-...-_ El chico miró la foto con curiosidad y respondió- _Vi a un chiquillo, con un suéter negro y un oso de peluche en sus manos, no estoy seguro si es el mismo pero si se parecen-_

_-Llevaba un bolso??-_

_-Sí, un bolso azul-_

_-Es él...! Donde lo viste!?-_

_-En la estación de trenes... Estaba comprando un boleto-_

_-Oh dios...! No sabes qué rumbo tomó?-_

_-No señor... lo lamento-_

_-Muchísimas gracias chicos!! Muchas, muchas gracias!-_

Gordon se retiró y llamó a su esposa por teléfono.

_-Amor!!-_ Dijo mientras respondía...-

_-...-_

_-Lo vieron en una estación!-_

_-...cariño-_

_-Qué pasa?-_

_-La dirección de Bill no está donde la dejé-_

_-...qué?-_

_-Creo que esa fue la ruta que tomó, no tenemos más pistas-_

_-Pero por qué? Por qué motivo Dominic iría a donde Bill?-_

_-No lo sé...-_

_-Bien, no creo que pueda llegar allá solo, ire a buscarlo a la estación, te llamo en unas horas-_

_-Ok… cuídate- _Dijo con la preocupación reflejada en su voz-

**Estación de Policías**

_-NOOO!! NO! NO! SUELTEME! MO QUIERO!!-_ Gritaba el pequeño intentando soltarse del agarre de Allan-

_-Un niño como tú no puede andar por ahí solo! Entiéndelo_!_-_

_-Nooo!!-_ Sollozo- _Traidor…! Tengo que llegar a un lugar! No quiero que me lleven!!-_

_-...-_

_-Por favor!!- _Sollozo-

Ante tal escándalo un oficial se extrañó y se acercó.

_-Disculpe, se puede saber que pasa aquí?-_

_-Señor oficial, encontré a este pequeño en una estación de trenes... estaba solo-_

_-...-_ El oficial miró a Dominic con curiosidad-

_-No!! Es mentira!!-_ Seguía gritando el pequeño al mismo tiempo que intentaba soltarse del agarre-

-Bien, creo que eres muy pequeño como para andar solo por ahí, que edad tienes?-

_-Cuatro!!-_ Le gritó al mismo tiempo que mostraba sus cuatro deditos. La sola imagen de su cara, llorando y molesto con sus cuatro deditos señalando su edad hicieron reír al oficial...-

_-Bien, y cómo te llamas-_

_-…Dominic_-

_-…Bien Dominic, no me han llegado reportes de niños perdidos en la ciudad así qu_e_, porque no te sientas aquí y esperas un rat...-_

_-No será necesario oficial, el pequeño tiene la dirección de su casa...-_

_-Ah?-_

-…-Dominic se extrañó al escuchar aquello-

_-Tenga- _Dijo Allan entregándole la dirección de Bill-

-...- El oficial la leyó y preguntó- _Esta es la dirección de tu casa?-_

_-..._- Dominic comprendió de que se trataba aquello y afirmó inteligentemente- _Si...-_

_-...-_

_-Bien... y por qué no estas allá?-_ Dijo refiriéndose a su casa-

_-Yo quería... vivir una aventura-_ Mintió descaradamente-

_-Con que una aventura eh? Esta clase de aventuras son peligrosas, sabías?-_

_-Lo siento...-_

-_Bien, Mike!!-_ Gritó- _Tráeme una patrulla- _

Dominic miró de reojo a aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Allan y este, con una mirada sincera le guiñó un ojo.

La patrulla llegó y el oficial hizo subir al pequeño, quien con la mirada agradeció profundamente a aquel extraño por su gran ayuda.

_-Bien pequeño, por que estabas en la estación de trenes? –_Dijo el oficial haciendo arrancar el cauto y saliendo del lugar- _Ahí no se vive una aventura… todo lo contrario-_

_-La verdad… es que quería llegar a mi casa-_

_-...pero nunca lo ibas a hacer si tomabas un tren-_

-...- Ante esas palabras Dominic se extrañó-_ Pero, los trenes llegan a todos lados... No?-_

_-No...-_

-...-

_-Tu casa queda en una urbanización que está a unos pocos quilómetros de aquí. No ibas a llegar en tren, caminando tal vez pero en tren nunca-_ Dijo refiriéndose a la dirección que había leído en el papel-

_-...-_

_-…eres un chico muy listo, pero tienes que tener más cuidado-_

_-…-_

_-Cuando te pierdas, tienes que ir inmediatamente a una estación de policías. Hay mucha gente en este mundo con muy malas intenciones. Más bien aquel hombre fue muy amable y ético en traerte hasta aquí-_

_-...gracias por llevarme-_

_-Por nada chiquillo, ya llegamos-_

_-T-tan rápido!!?-_

_-Si…-_

Su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora y con cuidado bajó del auto.

_-Déjeme aquí...-_ Dijo como pudo-

_-No, es mí deber llevarte hasta la puerta de tu casa y entregarte a tus padres-_

_-...- Oh no...- N-no se preocupe... Yo puedo entrar solo-_

_-Tienes llaves?-_

_-No_...- Admitió con mucha tristeza-

_-Bien, entonces no se diga más-_

_-...- Dios…-_

_-Como se llama tu padre?-_

_-...-_ Pero no respondió-

-…_con quien vives?-_

_-...vivo con mi tío-_

_-Como se llama tu tío?-_

_-...Bill-_

_-Bien, apellido?-_

_-Ka...- _Suspiró- _Kaulitz-_

_-Wow... eres el sobrino de ese chico?-_

_-...si-_

_-Bien… Vamos-_

Juntos pasaron dentro de las residencias y hablaron con el vigilante quien muy amablemente les dejó pasar y dio el número del edificio del menor.

Llegaron al edificio y se comunicaron al departamento por el intercomunicador. Pero nadie respondió...

_-Hay gente a esta hora?-_

_-...si-_ _Debería..._-

_-Bien, sigamos intentando-_

Continuaron presionando pero no hubo respuesta...

Una señora venía saliendo y pudieron entrar al edificio. Se acercaron a la recepción y el oficial dando un celebre discurso convenció al recepcionista de que lo dejara subir al departamento del menor para llevar al pequeño, a pesar de que el hombre intentó convencerlo que el pequeño no vivía allí.

Subieron al ascensor y el oficial presionó el botón que los llevaría al piso.

Dominic estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, no sabía cómo iba a hacer para llevar a cabo su plan pero ya sin duda faltaba poco. No podía rendirse y menos en la recta final.

El sonido de la campanilla del ascensor dio la señal de que habían llegado y un vacío llego a su estomago, como si de mil mariposas se trataran.

_-Llegamos...-_

_-...-_

Caminaron a medida que iban verificando los números correspondientes a los departamentos, unos minutos bastaron hasta que coincidieron con el número que el recepcionista les había dado y sin perder tiempo el oficial comenzó tocar el timbre.

Tocó al rededor de 5 minutos, pero nadie salió.

_-Siga tocando_- Se atrevió a decir- _Mi tío es un vago... debe estar dormido-_

_-...ya veo- _Contestó_-  
_

El oficial hizo lo que el niño le aconsejó. Otros 5 minutos más y un movimiento leve se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Mientras, Dominic pensaba que en cualquier momento vomitaría, que su corazón se saldría del pecho, o que moriría en ese mismo instante... Pero tomó una profunda bocanada de aire e hizo lo posible por controlarse...

_-Si? En que puedo ayudarlos?-_

Pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Cuando Dominic lo vio, sintió que que sus piernas iban a fallar e iba a desmayarse, su gargante se había secado por completo y podía sentir cada latido de su fuerte corazón. Sus ojos quedaron perdidos en su presencia, mientras, Bill no parecía estar consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

_-Eh... disculpe que lo moleste señor Kaulitz, pero encontramos a su sobrino en una estación y...-_

_-...ah?-_

_-...si, su sobrino-_

_-Lo siento, no sé de qué habla-_ Dijo tajante mientras trancaba la puerta de un golpe-

_-…-_ el oficial ante tan descortesía volvió a tocar el timbre insistentemente-

Y la puerta volvió a abrirse…

_-Ya le dije que no tengo idea de que habla-_ Dijo con cara de muy pocos amigos-

_-…pero si ni siquiera lo ha visto!!-_

_-Y no me interesa verlo…!-_

_-…-_

_-…estúpido- _Murmuró el pequeño en voz baja-

Bill ignoró aquel comentario y continuó hablando.

_-Si no salen de aquí, tendré que llamar a seguridad- _Dijo de forma seca antes de trancar otra vez…-

Sin embargo…

_-...Bill!!- _

-...- El oficial se extrañó ante semejante grito, pero más se extrañó cuando el menor abrió otra vez y salió-

_-Basta Bill!-_

_-...-_

_-No tienes porque hacer esto más dificil...-_

El oficial estaba anonadado de que tales palabras salieran de la boca de un niño tan pequeño, sin contar la seguridad que emanaba de ellas.

_-...abre ahora mismo!-  
_

_-...-_ El menor palideció cuando escuchó ese tono, sus palabras y la actitud con la que hablaba...-

Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo y abrió. Sus manos estaban temblado a pesar de su esfuerzo por evitarlo, solo dos personas en el planeta le hablaban en ese tono, una estaba en coma y la otra enterrada. Salió y miró al pequeño de arriba abajo, no pasando por alto aquel oso en sus manos. Era como una mala jugada del destino, ver la imagen de su hermano en aquel niño lo llenó de terror.

-_Niño...-_ Dijo tragando en seco_-… yo no tengo hijos, y llevo muchos años sin ver a mi sobrino así que puedes regresar a tu casita. Si quieres un autógrafo con much...-_ Pero se cayó de repente cuando Dominic muy molesto, levantó su pierna y lo golpeó con una patada-

_-Ahg…!!-_

El pequeño lo esquivó y entró corriendo al departamento.

_-Hey…!!!-_ Gritó Bill- _No pase!-_ Dijo al oficial -

El menor pasó y trancó la puerta. Pensó que iba a tener que correr por toda el departamento para encontrarlo, pero no. El pequeño estaba de pie en el medio de la sala, de espaldas a él.

-...por fav-

_-Siempre piensas en tí…?-_

_-…-_

_-…tonto, definitivamente eres un imbecil-_

_-…- _Bill no sabía que responder. Simplemente estaba en silencio intentando analizar aquella irracional situación...-_  
_

_-…que horrible este lugar-_ Dijo Dominic-

_-…-_

_-No puedo creer que llegaras a esto…-_

_-Quien demonios eres?-_

El pequeño se volvió a mirarlo y sus ojos se encontraron.

_-Sabes quién soy…-_

-…-

_-Vas a decirle a ese hombre que era una broma tuya y harás que se vaya…-_

_-…por qué haría eso niño?-_

Bill, en su interior tenía una extraña sensación, sentía que ya lo conocía… aquellas actitudes sabían a quien pertenecían pero no quería aceptarlo. Simplemente no podía.

_-…porque si Bill, esto se trata de los dos así que vas a colaborar-_

_-Por que me tuteas?- _

_-Te molesta?-_

_-Clar...-_

_-No voy a llamart_e_ "tío"… no lo haré, por lo menos no en esta vida-_

_-…estás loco? No sé porque hablas así-_

_-Por favor… haz lo que te pedí-_

_-Pero es qu...-_

_-Bill, necesitamos hablar...-_

La seriedad con la que el pequeño se dirigia a él era tal, que no le quedó otra opción... Bill se volvió y regresó a la salida. Le dio uno de esos comunes discursos al oficial, más una de sus cautivantes sonrisas y lo convenció de que se fuera.

Se escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y como los pasos de un hombre en total caos se iban poco a poco acercando.

El silencio fue lo suficientemente incomodo como para poner tensa la situación.

Bill miraba al pequeño sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, sabía quién era… Claro que lo sabía. Pero… por qué sentía aquella extraña sensación por él? Por qué estaba nervioso? Y sobre todo… por qué estaba comenzando a sentir un extraño alivio en su corazón?.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y de forma autómata se acercó a la mesa de estar, y contestó el teléfono.

_-…si?-_

_-Bill?-_

_-…hola-_

_-Disculpa… no quería llamarte pero- _

_-…-_

_-Pasó algo terrible y necesito tu ayuda!-_

_-…-_

_-Dominic desapareció…-_

_-…-_

_-…y, podrá sonar muy extraño y me creerás loco, pero creo que tenía planes de ir a tu casa-_

_-…-_

_-Me escuchaste?-_

_-…-_

_-Bill!?-_

_-…-_

_-Por favor responde?_

_-…si-_

_-Si qu_é_!?-_

_-Sí, está aquí…-_

_-…está ahí!!?-_

_-Si…-_

_-Oh gracias al cielo!!-_

-…-

_-P-pero…! Como llegó allá!!?-_

_-…Gordon, eh… Yo lo llevare a casa, si? Luego que el mismo te explique-_

_-Ok… est…-_ Pero el menor colgó antes que terminara-

Su mirada quedó dirigida al suelo. Ahí, solos los dos, un silencio se comía sus corazones poco a poco.

Bill, después de tantos años sintió una emoción que extrañaba, que llegó a soñar muchas veces junto con el despertar de su hermano. Un sentimiento que creyó haber olvidado.

Estaba confundido, estaba hecho un lío. Era su hijo el que estaba presente, no Tom…

… pero entonces, por qué sentía aquello? Qué nombre podía darle?

Ante el desastre de sus pensamientos volvió en sí, totalmente dispuesto a olvidar aquellas "tonterías". Dejó a un lado sus percepciones y como si de un cofre que gritaba de emoción por haber sido abierto, respiró profundo y lo cerró.

_-…quédate aquí, voy a vestirme para llevarte a tu casa-_

_-Viste que si sabías quien era!-_

_-...ya regreso- _Dijo en un intento por ignorarlo-_  
_

_-Bill no…-_

_-No me llames así…!-_ Le dijo mirándolo a sus ojos-

_-…es tu nombre, no?-_

_-Pero si al caso vamos, soy tu "tío", así que llámame como tal-_

_-No, no lo eres!!-_

_-…ah entonces puedo devolverte con los policías!-_

_-No!-_

_-Qué demonios haces aquí!!? Deberías estar tomando tu tetero, o que se yo!!-_

_-…eres tan terco y estúpido!!-_

_-Basta!! Me respetas! No voy a permitir que me hables así...!-_

_-…Si te ofendes por algo es, no?-_

_-Mierda!!-_ Gritó llevando las manos a su cabeza y comenzando a dar vueltas en la sala_-…no puedo creer que este discutiendo con un niño de quien sabe cuántos años!!-_

_-…casi cuatro-_ Dijo muy bajito-

_-Bien, como ya te dije…!! Te quedas aquí!! No vayas a tocar nada!!-_

_-Ni que hubiese algo interesante que tocar...-_

_-Pero que insolente eres!-_

_-…has cambiado-_

_-…-_

_-Tú no eras así!!-_

-_Y quien coño eres tú para saberlo!!?-_ Gritó perdiendo los estribos- _…es que acaso me conoces!!?-_

_-...más de lo que imaginas-_

_-No! Te equivocas!! El unico ser que tenía derecho a eso esta quien sabe donde!!-  
_

-…- Un puchero decoró el rostro del pequeño e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar fuertemente-

_-Maldita sea…!!-_

Bill sabía que se había pasado de la raya suponiendo que el pequeño no tenía la culpa del pasado, sin embargo Dominic lloraba por el sentimiento que causaron esas palabras en él.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, Bill intentó calmarse para no terminar lamentando aquello... Pero había algo en Dominic que no podía pasar por alto. Muy en el fondo del corazón, muy, muy en el fondo sentía que el mismísimo Tom era el que estaba presente, y estaba siendo testigo de su patético estado, y de su fracaso como ser humano.

Tomó aire, mucho para ser más específicos y se acercó en contra de su voluntad mientras el pequeño seguía llorando.

-...-Sollozo-

-Dominic...-

-...-Sollozo-

_-Por… Por qu_é_ lloras?-_ Preguntó muy "amablemente"-

-…- Sollozo-Dominic no respondía, solo sollozaba incontrolablemente-

Aquello definitivamente era una mala jugarreta del destino. Aquello, sin lugar a dudas no lo podía ignorar… Muy pocas veces en su vida vio llorar a Tom, muy pocas veces el mayor derramaba lagrimas… era Bill quien siempre montaba el drama, pero ese, sin saber qué razón darle, delante de sus ojos lo vio llorar otra vez…

-...- Sollozo-

_-Hey… no llores-_ Suplicó- _Por favor...-_

_-…-_ Sollozo-

_-…oh dios- _

El menor lo cargó, tiro del sofá todas las latas de cerveza que había ahí y lo sentó.

_-Dominic…-_

_-…-_Sollozo-

_-Perdóname, si? No quise… herir tus sentimientos-_

_-…-_ Sollozo- Pero el pequeño no se calmaba-

_-Tu no tienes la culpa... Fui yo!-_

_-...- Sollozo-_

_-Dios…! Que tengo que hacer o decir!?-_

_-…- _Sollozo-

-…- el menor se quedó viéndolo por unos segundos detallando cada centímetro de él, cada razgo… y con el pasar de los segundos, más lo confirmaba-

-...- Sollozo-

_-Quieres helado?-_

_-…no-_ Sollozo- Dijo al fin-

_-Wow… hablaste-_

_-…-_Sollozo-

_-Deja de llorar si?-_

-…- Sollozo-

_-…es increíble lo inteligente que eres, y tan solo tienes cuatro-_

_-Casi cuatro…-_ Sollozo-

_-Si, casi cuatro…-_

_-…-_ el pequeño se calmó, su rostro todavía estaba entristecido pero los sollozos se detuvieron-

_-…Qué haces aquí?_- Dijo mientras con la manga de su suéter limpiaba las lagrimas de su cara-_  
_

_-Quería verte… No sabes cuanto te he extrañado-_

_-…-_

Las palabras que salieron en ese momento de la boca del pequeño fueron tan sinceras que volvieron a abrir aquel baúl de recuerdos que Bill luchaba por enterrar.

-…- _Tom…-_

_-…-_

Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas y sin querer comenzó a sollozar como tenía mucho tiempo sin hacer. Eran Sollozos verdaderos, no sollozos de rabia e ira. Era todo lo que en tres largos años había guardado...

_-…no llores- _Pidió el bebe-

_-…estoy bien- _Sollozo-_... es que me recuerdas a alguien a quien…-_

_-Amas?-_

_-...-_ Bill se silenció_- Si... una persona a la que amo mucho-  
_

_-...-_

_-Por favor espera aquí...-_

_-No me lleves-_

_-No lo haré...- _Sollozo- Dijo al darle la espalda...- _Siento...-_

_-...-_

_-Que hay algo que tenemos que hablar...-_

Pero un vacío que llevaba años sin sentir, una sensación que compartía y lo unía a su amado gemelo lo advirtió y lo hizo voltearse de inmediato.

_-Dominic...!?-_

El pequeño había caido al suelo sin consciencia alguna.

**_Continuara..._**


	28. Chapter 28

**Función XXVIII**

_-Dominic!-_

_-…-_

El menor se acercó con prisa al cuerpo del bebé en el suelo. Este estaba frío y pálido, confirmando que no estaba inconsciente pero, si en lo que parecía un estado de shock.

_-Dominic! Soy tío Bill…!_ Despierta-

-…- Sin embargo, no reaccionaba-

_-…oh mierda!-_

Una llamada llegó a su teléfono local y tomando al pequeño en brazos atendió.

_-Diga…!-_

_-Bill-_

_-Gordon!-_

_-Estoy abajo, necesito que me abras…-_

_-Dominic no está bien Gordon!-_

_-Cálmate… Me imaginé esto. Acuéstalo en una cama y ven a abrirme, traigo su medicina-_

_-O-ok-_

Contestó antes de colgar.

Bill corrió hasta su cuarto y puso al bebé en su cama, lo cubrió con unas mantas y rápidamente salió a la sala, abrió la puerta de salida y tomó el ascensor.

El menor estaba tan nervioso que mientras esperaba llegar a la planta baja no notó como sus manos temblaban sin control. El ascensor llegó y a penas abrió sus puertas encontró a Gordon frente a él, quien sin pensarlo entró inmediatamente.

Bill volvió a presionar el botón que lo llevaría nuevamente a su piso. No dijeron nada, pero Gordon no pasó por alto el temblor en el cuerpo del menor.

_-Tranquilo_- Dijo-

_-…ah?- _Había escuchado mal? Su padre le pedía "tranquilidad"? Pues llevaba más de 3 años sin conocer aquella palabra, y en esa situación era algo que no podía tener-

_-Es alarmante cuando lo ves por primera vez… Pero eso le pasará. Ya luego terminas acostumbrándote-_

_-…-_

Esas palabras lo llevaron a la introversión, y como si de un fantasma se tratara, algo en su interior le dijo: _"Y tu pensabas que eras la víctima en todo esto…?"_

Aquello lo golpeó.

No fue sino hasta ese momento en que Bill comprendió que llevaba tres años lamentándose, tres años en su patético mundo, tres años en los que no miró a otro lado que no fuese su interior, tres años buscando culpables y razones que no iban a hacerlo superar aquello, tres años escondiéndose de su realidad. Mientras… habían cosas más importantes a su alrededor que estaban sucediendo y el las ignoró, llegando a perder a muchos y haciendo daño a otros. Dejando herida que muy difícilmente él llegaría a sanar.

Y por más que intentes borrar algo, las marcas siempre quedan y el mensaje, aunque difícilmente podía verse, estaba ahí escrito.

La campanilla del ascensor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, habían llegado. Bill salió y abrió las puertas. Gordon pasó al interior del departamento, y tan solo le hizo una mirada al menor, que dijo más de mil palabras, Gordon no concebía el estado en que se encontraba el lugar, y Bill, por supuesto, no dijo nada.

Llegaron al cuarto donde el pequeño estaba y Gordon se sentó en la cama a observar el estado de su nieto.

_-Tráeme por favor un vaso con agua-_

_-…O-ok- _Dijo Bill, quien en unos segundos ya estaba de regreso con lo que su padrastro le había pedido.

_-…Dominic?-_

_-…abue- _Dijo el pequeño intentando hablar con dificultad-

_-Si… soy yo, ya todo está bien pequeño-_

_-…-_

Bill, con el corazón todavía en el pecho vio como su padre sacaba de su bolsillo unas pastillas y las colocaba en su mano.

_-Abre la boca-_

Dominic hizo lo que su abuelo le ordenó, ingirió las pastillas y las pasó con el vaso que su tío había traído.

_-Ahora descansa, si? Ya todo está bien, pronto te sentirás mejor-_

_-…-_ A lo que el pequeño asintió y se acurrucó entre las sabanas-

Gordon abandonó la habitación, llegó a la sala y se dirigió a la puerta.

_-Y-ya te vas?-_

_-Si-_ Dijo tajante-

_-…-_

_-Qu_é_ pensabas?-_

_-…No lo sé, que hablarías conmigo o algo así-_

_-No… ya yo no tengo nada más que decirte-_

_-…-_

_-Sinceramente, viendo el departamento en este estado me doy cuenta que tu madre y yo gastamos nuestra saliva intentando ayudarte, pero tú solo te has ido hundiendo poco apoco-_

_-…-_

_-No te molestes en abrirme, usar_é_ las escaleras-_

_-…-_

El menor, totalmente cortado quedó ahí en medio de la sala totalmente en silencio, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, saliendo un poco a la realidad y por fin…

…por fin Bill comprendió la estupidez que llevaba 3 años cometiendo.

**4 horas más tarde**

**Departamento de Bill**

Mientras Dominic dormía, Bill se encargó de poner en orden sus ideas, de atentar canalizar aquello, de no ser vencido por sus emociones y volverse a introvertir para caer en ese oscuro vacío una vez más. Y para eso, después de un cigarrillo que dejó por la mitad decidió comenzar por algo, y así tomando todo el desorden que reinaba en ese lugar y le dio un puesto a casi todo en la basura.

La tarea le tomó varias horas, y mientras hacía su oficio no podía sacar de su cabeza a Andreas, pensó que aquellas duras palabras que Gordon había dicho eran muy propias del rubio en aquellas situaciones, era él, quien siempre lo sacaba de su "estupidez" y el que le daba ese empujón que muchas veces llegó a necesitar.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

Por un momento pensó que lloraría, que su recuerdo lo lastimaría, pero había olvidado por unos momentos que el pequeño estaba en casa, cuando de pronto escuchó sus llantos.

Bill llegó rápido al cuarto para ver de qué se trataba y encontró a Dominic levantado y con un gran escándalo.

_-Dominic! Que tienes!_

_-…-_ Sollozo-

_-…- _Bill se acercó cuando el pequeño de repente se aferró a él con fuerza_- Ya…ya, shh, shh… Una pesadilla?- _preguntó-

_-No dejes…-_Sollozo- _…que me lleven…!-_

_-Quien…?-_ Preguntó-

-…-Sollozo- Pero Dominic no dejaba de llorar-

_-Dominic? Te sientes mal?-_

-_No…-_ Sollozo_- Me quieren llevar…!-_ Sollozo-

_-Quien Dominic…? No hay nadie-_

_-…un monstruo, me va a llevar!- _Sollozo-

_-Dominic cálmate!-_ Pidió Bill- _Nada_ _malo te va a pasar, nadie te va a llevar_- explicó- Yo estoy aquí…-

-…no, no, no, no! Habías dicho lo mismo, y no te volví a ver…-

-…-

Bill supo de lo que estaba hablando el pequeño, pero no dijo nada. Era posible? Era lógico que un niño se acordara de eso? No, no lo era. Estaba demasiado pequeño para entonces.

Dominic no paraba de llorar, aferrado al cuerpo de su tío Bill pudo sentir un temor peculiar, una sensación antigua pero que no pudo recordar donde o cuando la había sentido.

Una llamada entró a su teléfono celular y la tomó sin detenerse a ver de quien se trataba.

_-Diga…?-_ Preguntó serio-

-_Bill-_

_-Sí. Quién es?-_

_-Soy Allan…-_

_-Allan?-_

_-Allan… no me recuerdas?-_

_-…-_

-Te refresco la memoria. Soy el vidente qu…-

-_Hola_- Dijo Bill sin dejarlo terminar de hablar-

_-…no tenemos tiempo! Las cosas han cambiado!--_

_-Qué? De que hablas!-_

_-Dominic está ahí?-_

_-…si, ahora que pasa? Viste algo en el futuro o que_!- Preguntó con tono irónico un poco molesto, ya que no quería recibir otro golpe, no ese día. Ya era suficiente con haberse dado cuenta el patético ser humano que había sido todo ese tiempo-

_-Escúchame bien! El niño tiene algo que decirte! Ok? –_

_-…Dominic?-_

_-Si-_

_-…Un moment-_

_-No puede ir al grano, así que tú solo, tendrás que descubrir a dónde demonios quiere llegar! OK?-_

_-Ya va! Un momento…! De que se trata todo esto? Todavía sigues con eso…?-_

_-Bill… escucha al niño-_

_-…-_

_-No hay mucho tiempo, tienes tan solo 1 día para descubrir lo que Dominic quiere decirte y solo así…-_

_-…-_

_-Óyeme bien! Solo así… el, va a despertar y nada malo va a pasarle al pequeño-_

_-Hey no juegues conmigo!-_

_-No lo hago…-_

_-…-_

_-Tú eres quien lleva 3 años jugando…-_

_-…-_

_-…Y todo tiene un límite, hasta la paciencia de Dios. El universo ha hablado, y ya no habrá vuelta atrás, es eso, o nada-_

_-…-_

_-Ya el tiempo se te terminó…-_

La llamada se colgó y hubo unos segundos de silencio en la habitación.

**Bill**

Ese día, sin ninguna duda yo era el blanco para todos en el mundo. Nada, absolutamente nada tenía sentido.

Estaba claro, la había cagado, había puesto la torta y muy grande con mi actitud tan inmadura e inconsciente de hacerme la victima ante todo lo que pasó. Fui incapaz de ayudar a otros que también estaban sufriendo, personas que me amaban me intentaron ayudar y fui incapaz de dejarme ayudar, por mi maldito orgullo y mi ego, por cosas que no tenían solución no comprendí que no solo perdí a quienes más amaba, sino que estaba perdiendo a mi propia familia.

Esa parte ya la estaba comenzando a procesar, y es que no es fácil, no es nada fácil tomar las riendas y decir _"Fui yo! Lo lamento y estoy dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad. Estoy dispuesto a madurar". _No es fácil darte cuenta que has fracasado, y ningún fracaso es fácil de digerir, menos uno de tal magnitud.

Pero la cereza del gran helado del día la puso esa llamada.

Qué demonios me intentaba decir aquel tipo!

Obviamente, no lo sabía en ese momento.

Nunca comprendí para qué demonios estaba inmiscuido en nuestras vidas, pero él no dejaba atrás lo que había pasado con Tom, aquello que yo –en ese momento pensaba- había sido una estúpida alucinación. Coincidencias.

Que tendría que decirme Dominic? Que podría decirme un niño de 4 años?

En ese momento no lo comprendía. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para mi… era una total locura que un bebe tuviera algo importante que hablar conmigo y de paso…

… aquello fuese a determinar que yo volviera a ver a mi hermano y que su vida no corriera peligro.

A pesar de que no creía nada, a pesar que me era irreal toda esa situación… Una corazonada me incitó a preguntar, y de no haber hecho tal cosa en ese momento, tal vez el presente hubiese sido muy diferente…

Casualidades?. No. En este mundo no existe tal cosa.

**Narrador**

_-…Dominic?-_

-…- el pequeño levantó su mirada dirigiéndola a su tío-

_-Todo va a estar bien… si?-_

-_Prométeme que dejaras que me lleven…-_Sollozo-

_-Te lo prometo…-_ Bill cayó unos segundos y continuó- Pero…

-…-

-_Pequeño, tenemos que hablar-_

_-…-_

_-Por que viniste hasta aquí?-_

_-…-_

_-Necesito, que por muy extraño que te suene esto, hables conmigo-_

_-…-_

_-Dominic?-_

_-…me creerías?-_ el pequeño pareció dudar unos segundos y continuó- _Me vas a creer? Porque de no ser así nada tuvo sentido…-_

_-…-_

_-Promete que confiaras en mí…-_

_-Lo prometo…-_

_-…- _Suspiro_- Tom…-_

_-…-_ Ante la mención de su nombre, Bill no pudo evitar estremecerse-

-…- Dominic pareció por un momento confundido, y después de pensar un poco continuó hablando- _…no sé, como comenzar todo esto-_

_-Inténtalo…-_

_-…-_

_-Vamos…!-_ Dijo animándolo-

-…-

_-Odias…-_ Pero se silenció, volvió a dudar y a los pocos segundos, una determinación le invadió-

Si bien, no sabía cómo iniciar aquello, tenía que ser un gran golpe, algo de impactara a Bill, tanto que lo pusiera a pensar, que no lo dejara dormir. Tenía que decir todo lo que podía recordar… así fuese un vago recuerdo, tenía que hacerlo.

_-Tu odias… que te levante temprano, tanto que es realmente un problema hacerlo-_

_-…-_

_-…detestas a los camarógrafos a pesar de que amas una fotografía y eres el primer fastidioso que posa sin dejarle un flash a alguno de los que te rodean, y sin embargo, se más que tú, que una foto nunca podrá captar tu belleza…-_

_-…Qu_e?_-_

_- Tu regalo favorito, de todos los que te he dado es un gato que cuelga de una cadena, no te gusta sacarlo, aunque a mí me encanta vértelo puesto-_

_-…-_

_-… odias a los reporteros por no permitir la privacidad y siempre distorsionar todo lo que decimos-_

_-…-_

_-La primera vez que estuvimos juntos, fingiste para que no me preocupara por ti, para según tú no estropear el momento, pero yo sabía cuánto te lastime y sin embargo, tuviste siempre una sonrisa para mí-_

_-Dominic… que estás diciendo! De donde estas sacando todo esto! Quien te dijo todo esto!-_

Pero como si de un trance se tratara el pequeño no dejó de hablar…

_-Amas a los niños, tanto que te gustaría tener uno y no lo haces por nosotros, porque algo malo nos pueda pasar, aunque siempre te metes conmigo diciéndome "Algún día vamos a adoptar…", sabiendo que me pone los pelos de punta-_

_-…ya basta!-_

_-Te he propuesto en dos oportunidades, dos cosas que solo tú y yo sabemos, nadie más-_

_-…esto tiene que ser una jodida broma!-_

_-Una fue casarnos, y me rechazaste-_

_-…-_

_-… la otra fue fugarnos-_

_-…-_

_-Y te negaste con lógicas razones…-_

_-…-_Sollozo-_ Dominic basta! Quien te contó todo esto…!-_ Le preguntó el menor con lágrimas en los ojos-

-…-el bebe con una mirada que Bill reconoció respondió- _Nadie…-_

El menor estaba sin habla. Simplemente no podía concebir aquello.

-_Dominic-_ Dijo intentando guardar la calma- _Respóndeme! C-como sabes todo esto? Quien te dijo _esas_ cosas?-_

_-…Nadie_- Repitió-

_-…estas son cosas con las que no puedes jugar- _Le dijo al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba su manga-

_-No estoy jugando_- Dijo-

La respiración de Bill estaba agitada, su corazón acelerado y no podía encontrar una clara explicación a aquello.

_-Quiero helado…-_

_-…que?- _Respondió pasmado-

_-Un poco por favor, he sido bueno-_

_-Bueno! Me acabas de salir con una cantidad de cosas que no puedo comprender de donde pudiste haberlas sacado y todavía no me respondes lo que t…-_

_-Por favor….-_

-…O-ok- Dijo Bill de forma autómata-

El menor tomó al bebe en brazos y lo llevó hasta la cocina, colocándolo sobre la mesa para abrir el refrigerador y sacar el dichoso pote de helados.

Mientras se movía su mente iba maquinando todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Por un momento pensó en los potes de helado y la dicha que era sólo vivir en un refrigerador, sólo tener una única meta en mente _"ser comido…"_, lo cual muchas veces se da por el simple hecho de ser deliciosos, eso, comparándolo con lo duro que era ser un humano. Pero su principal incógnita era, cómo demonios el pequeño sabía todo eso?

-…- _Será acaso que Andreas le llegó a contar algo? Imposible… totalmente imposible, era tan solo un bebe y mucho antes que muriera, era más pequeño_-

-…-

-…-_Pero, será posible…? Solo… Andreas sabía, Andreas y Tom_-

-…-

Cualquier cantidad de preguntas iban y venían en la cabeza del menor, preguntas que buscaban explicar esa situación y respuestas que no se encontraban.

Una taza de mantecado le sirvió, mientras Bill se sentó a verlo comer mientras dentro de él, mil y unas cosas iban y venían.

-…- _Tuvo que haber sido Andreas_…- Concluyó- _Y lo demás pues… Tom me traicionó y se lo contó a Andreas, que también salió de chismoso_- _Mentiroso… dijiste que no le dirías a nadie-_

_-…me creíste?-_

_-Dominic, sabes algo? Hay cosas que uno no puede ir por ahí y decir así sin más-_

_-…yo tengo todo el derecho de hablar de eso contigo-_

_-No, eso… de quien escuchaste eso pues olvídalo, son puras mentiras! No creas nada…!-_

_-Pero son verdad…-_

_-No pequeño, no son verdad-_

-…-

_-…-_

_-… hoy puedo dormir aquí?-_

_-…- _Bill lo pensó por un momento- _Claro… Mañana cumples año-_

_-…Sip-_ Dijo contento-

_-…-_

_-Y voy a comer un pastel que la abuela va a preparar-_

_-Sí, todos comeremos pastel-_

_-Tú no…-_

_-Perdón?-_

_-Los niños que se portan bien- _Hizo una pausa para tragar su helado-_ Solo los niños buenos… comen pastel-_

_-…y yo no he sido bueno no?-_ Dijo melancólico a pesar de que quería seguirle el juego-

_-…nop- _Hizo otra pausa para tragar-_ Pero puedes remediar todo… solo, deberías seguir creyendo en ti y en mí por supuesto-_

_-…-_

_-Termin_é…!-

El menor tomó aquellas palabras y las mantuvo presente, sin embargo había algo que todavía no era respondido.

_-…- _

_-…por que viniste Dominic? No me has dicho-_

_-…-_ el pequeño lo miró exactamente con muchas ganas de decir "_eres imbécil?"- Vine a comer helado Bill-_ Dijo molesto y sonando irónico a propósito-

_-Tienes un carácter de perros…-_

_-Llevo desde que llegu_é_ tratando de captes y no lo haces-_

_-Respeta Dominic… comprendo que por algún motivo fuera de esta realidad tengas un vocabulario extenso, pero no te da derecho de hablarme en ese tono…-_

_-…aja- _Respondió ignorándolo-

_-Me vas a decir…?-_

-…- Dominic supo, que tendría que decirle una mentira que sonara verdadera, y aquello le molestaba, y no era para menos, no cuando tienes muy pocas horas para llevar a cabo todo un plan maestro_- La abuela siempre me habla de ti… siempre, me dijo que tú te pareces a Tom y bueno-_

_-…-_

_-Quise… venir-_

_-No suenas muy convincente-_

_-…-_

_-Pero, te voy a creer…-_

_-Tu crees lo que te conviene… No lo que necesitas creer-_

_-Y tú sabes lo que necesito creer?-_

_-Yo sí-_

_-…- _Suspiro-

_-…estoy cansado-_

_-Yo también…-_

Bill tomó a Dominic en brazos y salieron de la cocina para al cuarto. Una vez ahí, Bill tomó su pequeño morral y vio que había dentro, allí encontró galletas, ropa, juguetes, en fin, el pequeño había venido bien preparado. Y así, sacó su pijamas y comenzó a desvestirlo para acostarlo.

_-Viniste bien preparado...-_

_-Sip, el abuelo me ayudó-_

_-Ah si?-_

_-Pero no sabía que yo venía...-_

_-Ya veo-_

_-Una guitarra…!-_ Dijo el bebe emocionado mirando el objeto que reposaba un poco escondido en un rincón del cuarto-

_-Te gustan?-_

_-Sip… pedí una para mi cumpleaños-_

_-…-_

_-La tocas?-_

_-No sé hacerlo…-_

_-Por qué está aquí entonces?-_

_-…- Bill no contestó aquello-_

_-…Bill?-_

_-Tu papá era un excelente guitarrista-_ Dijo cambiando el tema-

_-Yo sé, y todavía lo sigue siendo-_

-…- Bill sonrió ante sus palabras-

_-…lo quieres mucho?-_

_-Ah?- _Preguntó fingiendo que no sabía a quién se refería-

_-…tú sabes, de lo que hablo-_

_-Si Dominic- _Admitió-_ Ame mucho a tú papá, y todavía lo hago-_

_-Pero… estas molesto con él-_

-…- Bill tragó en seco-_ Un poco…-_

_-…-_

_-Por qué?-_

_-Porque se portó mal…-_

_-Tom se portó mal?-_

_-Si, muy mal…-_

_-Y tú nunca te has portado mal…-_ Aquello no fue formulado como una pregunta-

_-Si, me he portado mal…-_

_-…hay cosas que tal vez no sepas, como sus razones o algo así-_

-…- Bill no dijo nada, sabía que el bebe tenía razón, más sin embargo…- _Se que tengo que escucharlo, pero quiero hacerlo de sus propios labios, no quiero que otro me lo diga-_

-…-

_-Solo él puede hacerlo-_

_-Y si no fuera así Bill?-_

_-…-_

_-Sí, tan solo…-_

_-…-_

_-Por qué no intentas buscar las respuestas por tus propios medios-_

_-… de que hablas?-_

_-…- _Suspiró-

El p_e_queño extendió los brazos de forma tal que Bill lo cargara y así lo hizo, a lo que el pequeño lo abrazó y se recostó sobre su hombro.

Bill sin querer comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro y tararear lo que parecía ser una canción.

Unos minutos pasaron, y una voz muy bajita se escuchó…

_-…no seas tan terco Bill, por favor-_

_-…-_

_-A veces…-_

_-…-_

_-Aquello que llevas mucho tiempo buscando está más cerca de ti de lo que tú imaginas…-_

Después de aquellas palabras Dominic quedó totalmente rendido ante el cansancio. Bill mientras tanto, se acercó hasta la cama y lo puso sobre una almohada, mientras lo arropaba con una coibija y depositaba en él un beso de buenas noches, y antes de dejarlo colocó a su lado aquel oso que había pertenecido a su hermano.

_-...quien eres Dominic?- _Preguntó mientras lo veía dormir-

La habitación quedó en silencio y como si de una señal se hubiese tratado, una de las cuerdas de la guitarra se rasgó.

_-…-_

El menor sintió un poco de miedo, se acercó a la guitarra y quitó la cuerda de una mesa en la que había quedado para que no estorbara. Sobre esa mesa había un cofre, un regalo que su hermano le había dado hacía muchos años para guardar sus prendas, pero que en ese instante solo contenía un pedazo de papel, viejo y arrugado.

La piel se le erizó por completo, su corazón se estremeció y sin querer comenzó a llorar.

Bill recordó en ese momento lo que allí guardaba.

Oculto tras aquella coraza de madera, las palabras que un corazón desesperado y profundamente triste que él no quiso leer. Eran las palabras de su hermano, su puño y letra con las razones que lo habían llevado a cometer lo que para Bill fueron "errores y traiciones".

Había llegado el momento, y él lo sabía. Tenía que confrontar otra realidad de la que él solo era consciente.

_-…Tomi-_ Susurró en voz baja antes de abrir aquel baúl-

**_Continuará…_**

**Gracias a todos por su tiempo y dedicación para leer mis historias. No se preocupen si sus reviews son largos, disfruto de cada comentario, opinion, o locura que escriban, al igual que ustedes esperan por mis actualizaciones, sus reviews son de suma importancia para mi y me hacen sonreír cada día.**

**Son fantásticas chicas (y si hay algún chico que me lea pues esto va para ti también)**

**Gracias :)**

PD: Rebek! Donde estas?


	29. Chapter 29

**Función XXIX**

Después de 3 años de larga espera, aquel pequeño baúl por fin se abrió.

Unas manos temblorosas tomaron aquel viejo papel con temor y una extraña ansiedad que comenzaba a hacer presencia.

Bill, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su sobrino, cerró el cofre y salió de la habitación en total silencio, dirigiéndose a la sala con el estomago a punto de volverse, y con el corazón a un compás muy doloroso.

Se sentó en el sofá muy despacio, respiró unas cuantas veces…y aguardó, unos segundos pasaron y comenzó a desarrugar aquella hoja.

Una vez abierta, cerró los ojos y pensó en él.

Volvió a tomar aire, y con determinación abrió los ojos para comenzar de una vez, para salir de aquello y si alguien le volvía a tocar el tema, él decir _"Ya la leí…" _

Bill pensaba que con tan solo relajarse o leer aquellas palabras con determinación, su efecto quedaría eliminado.

Pero no iba a ser así…

**_Hola._**

**_Si no quieres no leas esto. Más que una carta son las últimas palabras que podr__é hacerte llegar._**

**_Estoy en la esquina más insignificante de esta habitación que alguna vez fue sólo nuestra, mi corazón está hecho cenizas y con cada segundo que pasa mi ser va muriendo"._**

**_Nunca jamás nadie se imaginará el dolor por el que estoy pasando…_**

**_…ni siquiera tú._**

**_Siempre intente darte una excelente imagen de hermano mayor sin importar que conocieras mi verdadera forma. Siempre quise protegerte, siempre has sido mi tesoro y mi más grande temor. _**

**_Tengo muchas cosas que aclararte. Tantas…_**

**_Lamento haber sido tan estúpido y cobarde, lamento lo que hice. Quise acabar con todo para darte otra oportunidad, otro camino sin importar nada. Fui sincero en ese momento y tú lo sabes. Sin embargo mis planes cambiaron por un tercero y fue justo en ese momento cuando las riendas de tu vida y mi vida las tomó ella._**

-…- Bill se detuvo, quería retroceder. Tenía la sensación de que se estaba acercando a algo que causaría mucho dolor, y todo su cuerpo en ese instante le pedía alejarse como si de un peligro se tratara, pero algo en su corazón le suplicaba continuar. Y así lo hizo-

**_Intent__é__ que regresaras, tal vez no de las mejores maneras pero con mucha f__e__ en que me escucharas sin necesidad de que dijera una sola palabra, p__ero__ te lastimaron por mi culpa. Aquel accidente que tuviste fue consecuencia de eso…_**

**_Volví a intentarlo, quería que regresaras a toda costa y explicarte todo para juntos encontrar una salida a todo esto, pero te volvieron a lastimar, y de la forma más despiadada posible, y nunca voy a poder sanar eso…_**

**_…y tú lo sabes._**

**_Discúlpame por haberte dejado esa noche solo, no sabes lo frustrado que me sentí al saber que me habías mentido. Tal vez hubiese sido todo un poco más fácil, pero estabas en tu derecho._**

**_Esa noche cuando regres__é__ y te encontré, tirado todavía en el suelo de la ducha y vi tu ataque de nervios, y el miedo en tus ojos, ese lazo que nos une despertó y tu corazón me reveló tu dolor y mi más grande error_**

**_Que tom__é__ apresuradas decisiones intentando protegerte del mundo, pero nunca pensé que tenía que hacerlo de mi mismo…_**

**_…estoy seguro, que si hubiese seguido sus caprichos a tiempo estuvieras en mejores condiciones para odiarme._**

**_Perdóname por haberte lastimado aquella noche. No sabes la impotencia que estaba sintiendo por verme obligado a seguir un juego sin poder evitarlo, sin contar que no me escuchabas, y me juzgabas tan sólo por mis acciones._**

**_Perdóname por las marcas que dej__é__ ese día en tu rostro, por saber que me necesitabas y no era lo suficientemente valiente como para ayudarte. Fui un patán, un maldito… Me arrodillaría ante ti si fuese necesario, pero aunque esto te parezca contradictorio con todo lo que he escrito, no quiero tu perdón, no me lo merezco. Tan solo un poco de desahogo, nada más..._**

**_En aquel momento, cuando me dijiste "Vete Tom" lo que más deseaba era morir y es todavía lo que quiero._**

**_Me hubiese gustado que nuestra conexión en ese momento hubiese funcionado, algún indicio de que sabías como me estaba sintiendo. Que me estaba muriendo con cada palabra que decía, cada estupidez que me creías y yo dentro de mí gritándote la verdad…_**

**_…TODA Bill._**

**_Tú me conoces, más que nada y nadie en este mundo y sin embargo me creíste cada maldita palabra que salía de mi boca, cada golpe en tu rostro y cada insulto. Nada era verdad._**

**_Anette me ha manipulado y chantajeado todo este tiempo con tu vida y con cada cosa que hacía yo, ella me demostraba que tenía el poder de hacer lo que quería contigo. Recuerdas a su padre? El que todos mencionaban en nuestro colegio cuando tan solo éramos unos niños? Recuerdas que todos decían que era monetariamente muy poderoso? Bueno, he aquí lo que pudo hacer su princesita con tan solo un poco de eso._**

**_Ella por alguna razón no me tocó y no me ha arruinado físicamente, pero me destruyó por dentro… y lo sigue haciendo._**

**_Ojala tengas la oportunidad de leer esto, ojala pueda escucharte antes de que esto termine. Verte por última vez… Tan sólo __eso quisiera. No pido más…_**

**_Tengo un plan, un plan que no podrá darte lo que te quit__é__ con mi actitud tan cobarde, pero que te dará la oportunidad de ser libre de este caos. Voy a jugar mi última carta con todo esto y har__é__ todo lo posible porque no llegues a salir lastimado._**

**_Y si algo llega a salir mal, tan solo déjame ir._**

**_Aunque tal vez no signifique nada para ti… nunca olvides cuanto te amo Bill_**

**_Tom_**

Bill tuvo la extraña sensación, de que mientras leía aquello, el tiempo se había detenido por completo, y ahora al haber finalizado, todo, absolutamente todo volvía a su curso otra vez.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en alguna parte de aquella hoja, y allí, todavía sentado comenzó a negarse a todo aquello que estaba comenzando a tomar sentido.

Su cabeza comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro negando esa información, buscando algún indicio de mentira, algo donde pudiese sacar una prueba y decir _"No, esto no fue escrito por Tom_". Pero no, no era así, conocía la caligrafía de su hermano, y esas palabras estaban escritas por él. No había duda de eso…

…es más, no había dudas acerca de nada. Todo estaba comenzando a aclararse y poco a poco la culpa y el miedo fueron apareciendo.

El menor se levantó y en total desesperación comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

No había palabras en su mente, no había nada más que sentimientos en su corazón e imágenes del pasado demostrando la veracidad de las palabras que acaba de leer. Dándole realidad a todo el pasado que había vivido…

_"Creo que aquí están las respuestas que has estado buscando"_

Había dicho Federmann aquel día en la azotea.

Maldijo, maldijo una y otra vez a él mismo y ese momento en que decidió guardarla en su bolso. Maldijo su ego y todo el tiempo que había dejado pasar…

El sonido de su teléfono lo asustó. Este lo sacó de su bolsillo y colgó, pero segundos después volvió a sonar con mucha insistencia.

Bill atendió…

_-…diga?-_ Preguntó con un mínimo hilo de voz-

_-Creo, que necesitas alguien con quien hablar en este momento-_

_-…no, gracias-_

_-Déjate ayudar Bill, por favor-_

_-…-_

_-…no estás sólo-_

Bill colgó la llamada, aguardó unos minutos, y por una vez quiso estar equivocado, pero no. Necesitaba ayuda…

...o no saldría con vida de aquel momento.

Salió de la sala, se acercó a la salida y abrió la puerta de su casa con mucha lentitud, encontrando afuera a aquel hombre.

_-…-_

_-…como subiste?-_ Preguntó-

_-Tengo dones…-_

_-Claro…-_ Respondió con voz inaudible…-

El menor abrió la puerta y Allan entró.

_-Con permiso…-_

_-…-_ Bill no le contestó-

El menor fue a la cocina en silencio, abrió la nevera, sacó una lata de cerveza y salió de ella ara dirigirse al balcón. Allan lo siguió en cada uno de sus pasos.

Al llegar, Bill se apoyó en un muro que lo separaba del vacío y ahí, en silenció y en compañía de un helado viento y aquel hombre, abrió su lata y comenzó a tomar.

_-Gracias…-_

_-…-_

_-Gracias por leerla, y gracias por creerle…-_

_-…-_

_-…-_ Allan suspiró, y con pesadez continuó- _Cuando Bill?-_

_-…-_ Bill no respondió-

_-… cuando vas a sacar todo eso que has llevado tanto tiempo guardado?-_

_-…-_

_- Llevas tres años tragándotee muchas cosas, no lo crees?-_

_-No…-_ Respondio en seco dando un sorbo a su bebida-

_-…es que no has aprendido todavía?-_

_-Qué gano con eso?-_

_-…-_

_-Desahogarme no va a devolver el tiempo-_

-…-

_-Y… no me va a devolver a mi hermano-_ Dijo visiblemente muy dolido-

_-…-_

Unos minutos pasaron y ninguno dijo nada, Bill terminó con aquella bebida, aguardó y con pesadez se sentó en el piso a mirar las estrellas. Allan lo siguió.

_-…por qué decidiste abrirme?-_

_-...-_

_-Me gustaría que me respondieras-_ Pidió-

_-Porque… tú has tenido mucha razón, en suficientes cosas como para hoy, abrirte las puertas...-_

_-…-_

_-…-_ Un pesado suspiró salió de su pecho, tan pesado como si el oxigeno que respiraba estuviese constituido por cemento puro... y con dificultad comenzó a hablar-_…lo extraño tanto-_

_-…-_

_-No tienes idea… de cuanta falta me hace-_ Dijo con un gran sentimiento mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos-_ No tienes idea…-_

_-…-_

_-Cada día es un infierno...-_ Se detuvo para intentar controlarse y después de un momento, continuó...-_ Cada día suplico para poder dejar de dormir, para no volver a soñar… o morir si fu__éra _necesario-

_-…-_

_-…pero no-_

_-…-_

_-Cada vez que abro los ojos y me levanto, no hay un maldito día en que no lo busque-_

-…-

_-Cada noche, iba a ese horrible hospital a esperar en vano a que abriera los ojos. De verdad lo esperaba… le decía "Tomi te estoy esperando… puedes regresar"-_

_-…-_

_-"Cuando quieras…"-_

_-…-_

_-Pero no lo hizo… y lo días comenzaron a pasar y pasar... Y no sabes, cuando deseaba detenerlos-_

_-...-_

_-Un año, dos años... tres años...-_

_-...-_

_-... y sabes que era lo peor?-_ Dijo volteando a mirarlo-_ Que yo seguía aquí… vivo buscando tantos culpables, pidiéndole a él, y al mismo Dios tantas respuestas! Y que todo se resumiera a una sola cosa… YO!-_

_-…-_

Mientras hablaba, Bill luchaba contra el mismo por tratar de controlar sus emociones. Aunque la presencia de Allan, esa noche, causaría todo lo contrario.

_-Soy tan imbécil…-_

_-…-_

_-Que estúpido…-_

_-…-_

_-…debería de morirme, debería de matarme en este mismo instante maldición!-_

_-…- _

Allan aguardó unos minutos, dejó que pasara un momento y decidió que era hora ya de hablar

_- Sabes algo Bill?-_

_-…_- Bill lo ignoró-

_-…eres muy afortunado-_

_-…-_

_- Conoces y sabes que existe alguien en el mundo, que te ama profundamente-_

_-…-_

_-No todos tienen esa suerte…-_

_-No me vengas con esas ridiculeces!-_

-…-

_-No hoy… no cuando me acabo de dar cuenta que mandé a la mierda toda nuestra vida! No seas tan cínico…!- _Gritó-

-…- Allan lo ignoró y continuó. Tenía que hacerlo colapsar a cualquier costo-_ Tu hermano fue muy fuerte…-_

_-…-_

_-…es uno de los seres humanos más fuertes que he conocido. Nunca dejó de pensar en ti, nunca-_

_-…-_

_- Siempre… Mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño, mientras hacía todo lo posible sobrevivir en aquellas precarias circunstancias a las que esa mujer lo sometió… cada minuto y cada segundo te amó hasta el final-_

-…- Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bill y tuvo que preguntar-_…estuviste con él?_

_-Si…-_

_-…Por qué demonios no hiciste nada! Por qué no lo ayudaste…!-_

_-Bill, ya te lo había dicho, esto es una lección para ustedes, algo que la vida quiere que aprendan, y algo que la vida esta noche por fin te hizo comprender-_

_-…-_

_-Y a veces las cosas muy simples, tienden a ser las más difíciles de explicar-_

_-…pues me importa una mierda la vida! –_ Gritó- _No la quiero así… No! No en de esta forma!-_

_-…-_

_-Maldición…!-_

_-…-_

_-Fui tan maldito! Yo lo traicioné…! Yo mismo mandé a la mierda todo!-_

_-…-_

_-Fui un ser que sólo pensó en él, cada segundo… Un ser que se olvidó de confiar en…-_ Pero no concluyó-_ Ahg…! No! Maldita sea…!- _Dijo golpeando el piso una y otra vez-_ Maldición…!-_ Sollozo-

-…- _Por fin…-_

-…- Sollozo- _Me debería morir… -_

_-…-_

_-…esto no tuvo que ser así!_- Sollozo-

-…-

_-Destruí la vida de las dos personas a las que más he amado…- _Sollozo-

_-…-_

_-…-_Sollozo-

La atmósfera se llenó de pesar, tanto, que Allan estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no correr a consolarlo, se cohibió, y dejó que gritara, que llorara, que golpeara el piso y que se lastimara. Dejó de una vez y por todas se desahogara por completo.

-…-Sollozo- _Tom…-_ Sollozo-

_-…-_

_-…mi Tom-Sollozo-_

_-...-_

Y así, después de largos minutos, los golpes disminuyeron y los sollozos cesaron. Bill no dijo más, no gritó una sola maldición, ni su nombre, ni su desgracia, tan solo un suspiro se escuchó y poco a poco comenzó a quitar los restos de aquel llanto con la manga de su suéter.

Quedó ahí un rato, sólo pensando en el papel que todavía tenía en sus manos y se negaba a soltar. Pensaba en Tom, y pensaba en él mismo, en lo que había hecho, y todas las consecuencias que sus acciones trajeron consigo.

Ahí, en tanto silencio, con vergüenza y con mucha tristeza, le pidió una oportunidad a la vida, solo una… Un chance tal vez, para poder comenzar otra vez, desde cero. Pero como si de una reflexión se tratara, se dio cuenta que la oportunidad que estaba buscando, la tenía en ese momento frente a sus ojos…

Y la atmósfera tomó un giro inesperado cuando el menor se levantó, y en voz muy baja dijo…

_-... que estupidez-_

_-...-_

_-…no tiene caso-_

_-…-_

_-Ya, la leche derramada no vuelve a la botella y mi vida, no dejara de ser miserable-_

_-…-_

_-Pero-_ Su mirada se perdió en el interior de la casa- _Hay alguien…-_

_-…-_

_-…a quien no quiero abandonar por eso-_

_-…-_

_-Y ese bebe no va a pagar por mis errores…_

_-...-_

_-...él, es lo único que me queda de Tom-_

-…-

_-… y, aunque tal vez tenga todavía su cuerpo dormido en esa fría habitación-_

_-...-_

_-Algún día las máquinas que lo monitorean anunciaran que él, al fin decidió irse… y no puedo esperar hasta ese día para decidir hacer algo al respecto- _Su voz se fue apagando al pronunciar aquellas palabras-

_-…-_

_-Y si fuera así, yo respetaré su decisión, sea cual sea…-_

_-…-_

Allan sonrió…

_-Te vas a quedar ahí…?- _Preguntó Bill al verlo aún sentado-

_-…no-_

_-…-_

_-Tengo cosas que hacer, no eres el único que en este momento esta asimilando muchas cosas-_ Dijo como si de un secreto se tratara-

_-…- _Bill no comprendió y no se interesó por indagar más allá-

_-Bueno, me voy- _Dijo mientras se levantaba-

_-Gracias…por haberme acompañado-_

_-Por nada...-_

_-...-_

_-Se paciente, ahora es que tienes camino por andar-_

Bill pasó nuevamente al departamento seguido por Allan y se dirigió a la salida para abrirle.

_-…Nos vemos-_

_-…espera- _Pidió repentinamente Bill-

_-…-_

_-Necesito… un favor-_

_-Aja…-_

-_Una pregunta…-_

_-No te preocupes -_

_-Tom… -_

_-...-_

_-Volverá…?-_

-…- Allan pareció dudar un poco y respondió con su rostro serio-_ No lo hará… Lo lamento-_

_-…gracias-_ Dijo con la voz a punto de desaparecer-

_-Pero…-_

_-…-_

_-Nada esta escrito, nunca olvides eso-_

_-No me jodas…-_ Contestó el menor con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios- _Termínate de ir –_

_-Cuidate-_

_-…igual-_

_-Y descansa… Mañana será un día agitado-_

_-…ok-_ Dijo Bill, quien pesaba que Allan se refería al hecho de que era el cumpleaños de Dominic- _Y no te preocupes, Dominic ya no tendrá más pesadillas… por fin ha regresado a donde pertenece-_

-…- Lo último dejo una intriga en el menor, pero la dejó pasar-

Se despidieron y antes de cerrar, un _"Gracias otra vez…"_ se escuchó dentro del departamento.

La puerta se cerró y Bill aún con aquella carta en sus manos se dirigió a su cuarto. Entró con cuidado y vio a Dominic durmiendo muy placenteramente, ocupando casi toda la cama y con la almohada por una lado y la cobija por otro. Esa imagen le sacó una pequeña carcajada.

El menor se acercó a la mesa donde todavía descansaba aquel cofre, y con un extraño alivio lo abrió y depositó en su interior aquel papel...

_-…tal vez, en alguna próxima vida pueda disculparme, aunque, no creo... Sinceramente, no creo que me perdones- _Y dicho esto, lo cerró-

Se acercó a la cama, tomó la cobija y se recostó al lado de su sobrino.

Lo abrazó muy fuerte, como si de su hermano se tratara y muy bajito le susurró.

_-No voy a dejarte ir Dominic… No te volveré a abandonar-_

_-…-_

Y sin querer… Bill concilio un sueño tranquilo, que lo hizo descansar cómodamente, como tenía tres largos años sin hacerlo.

Hasta que…

_-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_

_-...-_

_-Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-_

_-Qué demonios…?- _Decía intentando levantarse…-

_-Tío…! Tío Bill!-_

_-…ahm… Dominic?-_

_-Despierta tío…!-_

_-Maldición…-_

_-Vamos…-_

El menor abrió los ojos y vio a su pequeño sobrino de pie sobre la cama saltando de un lado a otro sin parar, así que decidió levantarse para ver la causa de tanto escandalo.

-_No saltes…-_ Pidió-

_-Hoy cumplo…-_ Y levanto su mano con sus dedos al aire-

_-Oh…-_ el menor llevando las manos a su cabello un poco confundido, miró su reloj y comprobó la fecha-_ Cierto…-_

_-…-_

_-Feliz Cumpleaños pequeño…!-_ Dijo un con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios-_ Hoy es tu día así que vamos a comenzar a consentirte-_

_-Ahhhhhhhhh-_ Gritó Dominic mientras le saltaba encima-

-_D-Dominic…!-_ Intentó decir Bill-

Pero el pequeño estaba sumamente feliz.

Cuando Bill pudo pararse al fin, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la cocina para desayunar juntos.

Tomaron un largo desayuno mientras Bill lo molestaba y se reía de él.

El menor notó que hacía mucho tiempo que no reía de esa forma, y hacía mucho sin tomar un desayuno decente. Pero Bill también notó que el bebe no era el mismo del día anterior.

Había algo distinto en él, pero no había detectado que era, así que no prestó mucha atención.

Una llamada entró teléfono de Bill y este respondió. Era Gordon, quien le pedía que por favor bañara al pequeño que le tenía una sorpresa en casa y lo iban a buscar.

El menor hizo lo pedido por su padrastro y juntos tomaron un largo baño.

Entre bromas y risas, Bill notó que misteriosamente los modales del pequeño habían cambiado radicalmente…

…parecía un niño, un bebe risueño de tan solo cuatro años.

_-Hey…! Cuidado te caes!-_ Dijo Bill mientras lo intentaba secar, pero este no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro-

_-Hoy cumplo! Hoy cumplo!-_

_-Si, si… hoy cumples!-_

El menor lo llevó hasta la cama y comenzó a sacar ropa de su bolso.

_-Bien… qué te parece esto?-_ Dijo mientras le mostraba una muda de ropa-

_-…esta lindo-_

_-Bien… entonces vamos a vestirte, porque tu abuelo va a venir y si no estas listo, me va a regañar-_

-…- A lo que el bebe contestó con una sonrisa-

Unos minutos en el cuarto y mucho movimiento bastaron para que los dos salieran arreglados del cuarto…

_-…estas guapo- _Dijo Bill - _Todo un Kaulitz-_

_-Gracias tío… tú también-_

_-Gracias- _

Definitivamente, Dominic no era el mismo, y esta vez Bill no lo ignoró.

Enseguida salieron a la sala, el timbre de la casa sonó.

_-Viste, justo a tiempo- _Le dijo Bill- _Quien será?-_ Dijo para molestarlo-

_-…abre tío!-_

_-Ohhh el tieeeempooo Doooominiiiic-_ Dijo mientras se movía en cama lenta-

_-Tío!-_ Gritó empujándolo para que se acercara más rápido a la puerta-

_-Ya, ya, ok!-_

Bill se acercó rápido a la puerta y la abrió, y lo único que el pequeño pudo ver, fue un gran paquete entrar en el departamento.

Dominic gritó hasta más no poder al saber de qué se trataba, mientras su abuelo entraba al interior y colocaba el gran paquete forrado en el suelo.

_-Cariño…-_ Dijo Simone al saludar al menor, quien sin dudarlo la abrazó con mucha fuerza-

_-...hola-_

_-Te extrañé tesoro…-_ Dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse-

_-Yo también mamá…yo también-_

_-Pronto! Pronto!-_ Gritaba desesperado mientras daba saltitos al lado de su regalo-

Gordon lo cargó y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras lo felicitaba y el pequeño intentaba escapar de su agarre para ir a donde estaba su regalo aún envuelto. Simone mientras tanto le tomaba fotos y reía junto con Bill.

_-Bien Dominic…-_

_-Déjame abuelo…!-_ Suplicó

_-Jovencito, primero?-_ Dijo mientras lo bajaba-

_-No…!-_

_-Vamos!-_

_-No, no, no!-_

_-Si Dominic, tienes que tomar tu medicina- _Advirtió Bill- _Si no, no hay regalo…-_

_-…- _el bebe hizo un puchero y abrió la boca para tragar sus pastillas-

_-Muy bien!_- Lo felicitó su abuela-

_-Ahora si…-_

_-Ya!-_

_-Sí, ábrelo!_- le animó Bill-

-…- Y así comenzó a hacerlo- _Wow…! Wow, wow, wow!-_ No dejaba de decir-_ Ahhhhhhhhhhh_-

Todos los presentes rieron cuando el pequeño vio aquella hermosa guitarra.

_-…jajajaja- _Rieron todos ante su emoción-

Pero el pequeño entristeció de repente y comenzó a llorar sin motivo aparente

_-...- Sollozo-_

_-Dominic?-_

_-Que tienes Dominic?-_ Preguntó Bill- _No te gusta…?-_

_-…si-_ Sollozo-

_-…y entonces? Te sientes mal!-_

_-…e-es que-_ Sollozo- _No tengo nadie quien me enseñe-_ Intentó explicar-

_-…-_

_-Quiero…_-Snif- Sollozo- _Que mi papá… lo haga-_ Sollozo

Nadie respondió, aquello le encogió el corazón a los presentes…

_-Hey campeón! Tu abuelo es muy buen guitarrista! Yo puedo enseñarte!-_ Dijo Gordon intentando romper aquel silencio que se había formado mientras tomaba la guitarra y la comenzaba a tocar-

_-…no_- Sollozo- _Quiero a mi papá...- _Sollozo-

_-Dominic… tranquilo amor!-_ Decía Simone a punto de llorar-

_-Mamá…-_

-_Dominic… tu abuelo te va a enseñar, y serás tan bueno como tu papá-_

Simone le hizo señas a Bill y juntos fueron a la cocina para hablar, donde al llegar, ella más cómoda fue capaz de desahogarse.

_-Mamá? -_

_-...-_Sollozo-

_-Que pasa? Tranquila…-_

_-...- _Sollozo-

_-...yo sé que es difícil, pero todo va a salir bien-_ Intentaba consolarla-

_-Bill… no se qué hiciste-_

_-...-_

_-...pero llevamos años! Años! Intentando que Dominic se dirigiera a Tom como "Papá…"-_

_-...-_

_-...y nunca lo hizo, hasta hoy-_

_-…-_ Bill, al escuchar esto, comenzó a dudar…-_ No estás así porque lo haya mencionado?-_

_-Siempre lo hará… es su papá-_ Le contestó limpiando sus lágrimas-

_-…-_

_-Pero, nunca se había dirigido a él como tal…_

Ciertamente su madre estaba en lo correcto, es más, recordó que esa misma mañana lo había llamado tío…

_-…estoy tan feliz-_

De repente, una cognición llegó a él, una cognición tal que Bill estuvo a punto de caer al suelo…

_-Hijo!_- Dijo Simone ayudándolo a sentar…-

-…-

Pero Bill no contestó… y en su mente, aparecieron las frases como una formula…

_"Tu odias… que te levante temprano, tanto que es realmente un problema hacerlo"_

_"La primera vez que estuvimos juntos, fingiste para que no me preocupara por ti, para según tú no estropear el momento, pero yo sabía cuánto te lastimé y sin embargo, tuviste siempre una sonrisa para mí"_

_"Dominic… que estás diciendo! De dónde estas sacando todo esto! Quien te dijo todo esto!"_

_"Nadie…"_

_"…no seas tan terco Bill, por favor"_

_"...quien eres Dominic?"_

_…_

Un vacío sintió e inmediatamente tuvo la sensación de querer vomitar pero no lo hizo.

_-Cariño?-_

Simone corrió a la nevera, sirvió un vaso con agua, le puso azúcar y se la hizo tomar al menor.

_-Hijo…! Reacciona!-_

_-…-_

_-Bill…_- Dijo Gordon entrando de repente…-_ Te llaman por teléfono…-_ Dijo con el semblante serio-

_-Dile que no está! Míralo…!-_

_-…e-es de la clínica-_ Contestó más serio aún-

El menor, quien llevaba ido unos segundos, se levantó con prisa, salió de la cocina y atendió la llamada.

_-…D-diga?-_

_-Bill…-_

_-Federmann?-_

_-Necesito que vengas cuanto antes-_

_-...-_

_-No le digas nada tus padres, disimula… Por favor-_

-…O-ok, gracias-

El menor colgó y volteó a mirar a sus padres.

_-Qué pasó Bill!-_

_-…nada- _Dijo- _Necesitan que vaya para firmar unos papeles-_

_-Papeles! Papeles de qué…?-_

_-No se preocupen… ya regreso- _Dijo-

_-No tío! No te vayas!- _Dijo Dominic dejando a un lado su regalo para correr a abrazarlo-

_-Regreso pronto! Voy firmar unas cosas y buscarte mi regalo...!-_ Dijo con finjida sonrisa-

_-...en serio? Regresaras?-_

_-Si...-_

_-Ten…-_ Dijo Gordon al mismo tiempo que lanzaba sus llaves a Bill-_ Ve con cuidado y cualquier cosa nos llamas, te esperaremos aquí…- _

_-Gracias…-_

**Bill**

Salí del departamento completamente confundido. No había otra palabra mejor para describir mi estado…

Y sin embargo, un susto en mi pecho me preocupaba aún más. Habría pasado algo? Tom estaría bien? Y, por qué demonios Federmann sonaba tan serio y preocupado? Por qu_é_ no podía decirle a mis padres? Qu_é_ era lo que estaba pasando?.

Estaba tan preocupado que cuando vine a reaccionar, mis pies me habían llevado a la salida donde estaba el auto de Gordon estacionado.

No lo dudé dos veces. Quité la alarma y me subí a él

Ya con todo lo que había pasado tenía la extraña sensación de que la vida me saldría con otra sorpresa, y no lo deseaba. No cuando estaba intentando recuperarme de tantos choques y circunstancias…

Comencé a manejar y mil y una cosas pasaban por mi cabeza. No había forma de que me tranquilizara, estaba temblando, todo en mi temblaba y cualquier cosa me desesperaba.

Respiré profundo, muchas, muchas veces, todas las necesarias para intentar relajarme y lo que logré fue marearme mucho más.

_-…Tom, no te vas a ir todavía-_ Suplicaba-_ No todavía… No hoy-_

Di vuelta en la esquina y salí de la avenida en la que me encontraba.

Tomé un atajo y por fin vi la clínica…

Bajé del auto enseguida lo estacioné, había algo en mi corazón que me decía que corriera, no sabía si era un mal presentimiento, pero corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas.

No dudé en entrar y tomar las escaleras. No tenía tiempo para esperar un ascensor.

Llegué al piso casi sin aire, y dirigí mi mirada a cada pasillo buscando a Federmann, y di con él. Estaba frente a la habitación de Tom, y afuera de estas muchas enfermeras con una cara dispuesta a preocupar a muchos…

_-Federmann?-_ Dijo cuando llegué-

_-…Bill-_

_-Qué pasa!-_

_-Bill… cálmate por favor!-_

_-No, no comiences! Dime que pasó!-_

_-No puedo…-_ Federmann estaba visiblemente nervioso y eso me llenó de más angustia a mi-

_-Federmann! Habla! Qué le pasó a Tom…-_

_-Perdóname p__e_…-

_-Ah?- _Lo interrumpí-

Que lo perdonara? Que lo perdonara por qué?

Y fue cuando comprendí…

Sentí que me iba a volver loco en ese mismo instante. Sentí otra vez aquella sensación después de tres años…

Y es que no tenía porqué angustiarme. Yo lo sabía… yo sabía y conocía cual era su estado. El mismo Federmann me lo había dejado claro, me había dicho que en cualquier momento se iría…

…pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. No quería...

Estaba congelado sin poder moverme, y tan solo noté como Federmann dio la orden a las enfermeras para que abandonaran el lugar.

Fue cuando decidí que era hora de aferrarme a todo y entrar a aquel lugar.

…supe, que había llegado esa hora que tanto quise alejar, por las que tantas pesadillas tuve y seguía teniendo.

Había llegado el momento de decirle "Adiós…".

Federmann aún seguía de pie delante de la puerta…con claras intenciones de no dejarme pasar.

_-Cálmate…- _Me pidió-

_-Permiso-_

_-Primero necesito que me prometas que vas a…-_

Pero no deje que continuara, me acerque y abrí la puerta al mismo tiempo que lo hacía a un lado, y entraba.

…Si pudiera definir, el momento más espeluznante de mi vida. Sin ninguna duda, sería ese, sin ninguna duda...

_-…-_

_-…-_ No podía hablar… no podía emitir ningún tipo de palabra, no había expresión en mi rostro para aquello, o tal vez si la hubo-

-…-

-N-no…-

Pensé que me desmayaría, todo comenzó a fallar y lo pude notar cuando Federmann entró, me vio, y volvió a salir a pedir ayuda a unas enfermeras.

Mis ojos estaban enfocados en aquella cama, no me movía, y no hacía nada más que observarla…

Me acerqué despacio, muy despacio y lo vi, estaba igual que siempre, la misma sabana, los mismos aparatos, casi todo seguía igual, excepto por el ambiente de la habitación.

Olía a vida...

... aunque, en ese momento estaba muy molesto para prestarle atención.

Me apoyé en la orilla de la cama, me di la vuelta y me senté ahí con el corazón aún a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

Antes de hablar intenté guardar la calma porque me estaba sintiendo realmente mal…

_-…esto?_- Dije- _Todo el maldito alboroto para esto? –_

_-…-_

Estaba furioso, y muy molesto, pero no lo podía demostrar. Miles de cosas habían pasado por mi cabeza para nada, Tom seguí igual.

_-No sabes como venía! No sabes... las cosas que llegaron a pasar por mi mente!-_

-...- Federmann parecía una estatua. No me respondía absolutamente nada...-

_-...esto no es un juego!-_

_-...-_

_-No entiendes...?-_

_-...-_

_-Por dios respóndeme!-_

Pero no lo hizo...

Y un movimiento a mis espaldas me hizo sentir helado, como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo hubiese desaparecido en un mínimo instante...

…y pude escuchar, con una pesada y mínima voz, como él se burló, y enseguida mi cerebro lo reconoció, yo comencé a llorar.

Me levante y me di media vuelta como si de un fantasma se hubiese tratado… y un _"Hey…"_ me terminó de desarmar.

_**Continuara...**_

**Sorpresa! :)**

**Para ustedes, las más fieles de toda la web!**

**PD: Rebek! Me contenta que estés bien! Que bueno que viajaste y la pasaras super! :D gracias por ese r****é**view! Lo am**é**!


	30. Chapter 30

**Función XXX**

_-F-Federmann?-_Sollozo- Dijo el menor volteando, mientras señalaba a su hermano en aquella cama, al fin despierto-

La consciencia de Tom era un poco débil, apenas podía articular palabras o moverse, esto debido a la inmovilidad de aquellos tres años, pero al ver a Bill, ahí de pie, totalmente privado, un deseo por ponerse por levantarse lo invadió…

…Sin embargo, un dolor punzante llegó a cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndole ahogar un gemido de malestar que llamó la atención del galeno.

_-Tom! No!-_ Suplicó entrando a la habitación-

_-No es posible…-_ Sollozo-

_-Bil… Agh…-_ Se quejó al intentar moverse nuevamente-

-…- Bill quería acercarse más a él y comprobar que en realidad estaba ahí, que aquello no era una ilusión, pero algo se lo impedía, había algo que lo detenía y mantenía ahí de pie totalmente helado-

_-Tom detente…!-_ Pidió Federmann entrando y ayudándolo a volver a su posición original- _No te intentes levantar, por favor! Todo va a estar bien, ok? Bill está aquí… Como te lo prometí- _Dijo – _Comprendes eso…?-_

_-…Si-_Tom asintió levemente aún con su cara llena de dolor_— P-ero n-necesito… hablar-_

_- Tranquilo…! Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, y Bill va a contestarlas, él hablará contigo… pero debes esperar-_

_-…no - _

_-Dame solo unos minutos. Tan solo voy a hablar un momento con él… ok?-_

_-…-_ Tom asintió con desgano-

_-Bill, por favor ven conmigo_…- Dijo Federmann tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación con una inmensa facilidad, como si de un títere se tratara-

Una vez afuera, Federmann trancó la puerta para prevenir que Tom pudiese escuchar la charla, y aguardó hasta que Bill reaccionara.

_-Esta… él está despierto? -_ Sollozo-

_-Sí Bill, tu hermano despertó…-_

_-C-cuando?-_ Preguntó todavía incrédulo-

_-Bien, primero, necesito que te calmes- _Dijo con el rostro un poco sereno-

_-…no me puedes pedir eso!-_Contestó-

_-Claro que puedo!-_ Contestó- _Tu tienes la fuerza para eso…!-_

_-…-_

_-Escúchame Bill, él despertó esta madrugada, alrededor de las 4:30am mas o menos-_

_-…-_

_- Una enfermera que pasaba cerca de la habitación escuchó un ruido, y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación para ver de qué se trataba, se impresionó al ver a tu hermano despierto tratando de moverse…-_

_-… no puede ser-_ Comentó aún nervioso, moviéndose de un lado a otro-

_-Ella llamó al médico de guardia y este me llamó a mí-_

_-…-_ El menor se detuvo para escuchar mejor al galeno-

_-Al principio no lo podía creer, fue un gran shock para todos, porque como yo te dije la situación de Tom no era propiamente estable, de un grado de coma tan severo como el que él tuvo no salen muchos, hay personas que pueden pasar más de cuarenta años allí, postrados en esa cama sin despertar, y la vida se les va como un suspiro-_

-…-

_-Pero ese, gracias a Dios, no fue el caso de Tom-_

_-…-_

_- Le hicimos unos exámenes y muchos han dado resultados satisfactorios, pero le cuesta trabajo moverse y no es para menos, es mucho tiempo el que ha pasado allí…-_

_-…-_

_-Mira Bill, no puedo imaginar cómo te sientes, pero escucha algo…-_

_-…-_

_-Lo peor mi querido amigo- _Dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su hombro- _Lo más difícil ya pasó…-_

_-…-_

_-Bill… esto es un milagro! Así que hagamos las cosas bien…-_

El menor sintió una breve tranquilidad, y con una mirada supo darle las gracias por su apoyo.

_-Qué debo hacer?-_ Preguntó al fin sabiendo Federmann a que se debía su pregunta-

_-Primero, te ofrezco mis disculpas por no llamarlos en el preciso momento en que recuperó la consciencia…-_ Dijo mientras retiraba sus manos del cuerpo de Bill-

_-…eso no viene al caso, tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, no tengo nada que disculparte-_

_-…Gracias-_

_-…-_

_-Contestando a tu pregunta, Tom desconoce lo que pasó, apenas tiene una vaga memoria de algunas cosas que vivió mientras estuvo en ese lugar encerrado, pero por lo demás, está en blanco-_

_-…-_

_-Una de las situaciones que alarmó a muchas de las enfermeras, fue lo angustiado que estaba al verse solo. Preguntó por todos, y mucho más por ti…-_

_-…-_

_-… esto no será fácil Bill, no lo será-_

_-…-_

_-…imagínalo de esta forma, él ha estado en "pausa" desde hace 3 años, y el simple hecho de enterarse de esto lo puede lleva…-_

_-No me digas más nada…-_

_-…-_

_-Yo, haré lo que en mis manos esté…-_

_-…-_

_-Puedo pasar ya?-_ Preguntó-

_-Si… y ve con calma ok? No apresures nada…-_

_-…Ok-_

**Bill**

Tenía la extraña sensación de haber estado dormido en todo este tiempo, y que ese día, me habían despertado con un balde de agua fría.

Necesitaba calmarme, comenzar a ordenar todo aunque no hubiese tiempo. Tenía que manejar cada una de mis reacciones y cada palabra que iba a decir, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por su bien…

Sin embargo, era… realmente era posible? Era lógico que… después de tres años sin sentirlo vivo, me comportara como si hubiesen sido solo horas?

No…

…aquello no era lógico, por lo menos no para mi corazón.

Tomé la manilla para abrir y me pude dar cuenta de lo nervioso que me encontraba al ver como mis manos temblaban sin control alguno.

Cerré mis ojos, respiré muy profundo, aguardé unos segundos, volví a abrirlos y le di la vuelta para entrar.

Desvié mi mirada al pasar, no quería verlo, no todavía. Ya dentro de la habitación le di la espalda para cerrar…

Me quedé unos momentos de pie y no dije nada, la verdad, no tenía idea de que podía decir en un momento así… O como comenzar una conversación…

Había muchos caminos que podía tomar, pero cuál era el indicado?

Y estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que llevaba ya mucho tiempo ahí parado hasta que él habló.

_-L-lo lamento muchísimo…-_ Pude escuchar-

-…-

_-N-no… tienes…ahg-_

_-…-_

-…- Sentí como tomó suficiente aire para hablar aún a pesar del dolor que le causaba aquello- _N-no tienes… que estar aquí si no quieres… D-de verdad-_

Y con una extraña calma que pudo disimular mis nervios y que no supe de donde salió, me di la vuelta y me acerqué a donde él se encontraba recostado.

Me senté a un lado en la cama y allí me quedé en silencio, y mientras aquello nos consumía, pude sentir su respiración y una inmensa calma.

_-…Ayúdame por favor-_ Pidió- _N-necesito… sentarme-_

-…- Yo no respondí, pero si hice lo que me pidió, y me dolió en lo profundo de mi ser ver como se estremecía por el dolor en su cuerpo -

Una vez él estuvo semi sentado, yo me coloqué nuevamente a su lado.

Había una enorme e intranquila atmosfera entre los dos, y todavía yo no sabía por dónde comenzar… y él, quien sabe con cuantas preguntas por hacerme.

_-…-_

_-No… tienes porque estar aquí- _Dijo otra vez-

_-…-_

_-…B-Bill-_

_-…-_

_-Hablo… muy en serio-_

No le respondí nada, temía verlo a los ojos, temía por lo que iba a sentir y aún estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para comunicarme con él.

Un suspiro pesado salió de su cuerpo y con un esfuerzo que pude notar, levantó su mano hasta mi barbilla, la tomó con delicadeza y la giró para que lo mirara, y eso hice.

_-…N-no te vas a ir, verdad?- _Dijo-

_-…-_ Yo negué con mi cabeza-

_-E-entonces… Necesito…por favor, por lo que más quieras me escuches-_ Dijo con pesadez mientras dejaba caer su mano poco a poco-

_-…-_

El podía leerme, yo era como una especie de libro abierto para él, eso era algo indiscutible. Y la sensación de que a través de sus ojos su esencia llegara a lo más profundo de mi corazón, la extrañaba y la también la anhelaba.

_-…pude salir con vida-_ Comentó con un poco de gracia y esa sonrisa que cada vez que decoraba sus labios, me confirmaba que todo lo que buscaba y todo lo que era, estaba solo en él-

-…_si-_ Dije muy, muy bajito-

_-No sé qué demonios me pasó, y necesito que esa parte de mi cabeza la pongas en orden-_

_-…-_

_-…- Volvió a suspirar-_ Sin embargo estas aquí… y yo también-

_-…-_

_-P-ero antes…-_

_-…-_

_-Perdóname…-_Dijo mientras una de sus manos apretaba con fuerzas la cobija que cubría parte de su cuerpo-

_-…-_

_- Haré lo que sea por…conseguir tu perdón-_ Se detuvo a tomar aire- _Hice cosas terribles…-_

_-…-_

_-C-cada cosa que dije… y cada herida que te causé, es algo que no me voy a perdonar-_

_-…-_

_-No importa… si no lo sientes-_

_-…-_

_-Aunque sea, tan solo quiero escucharlo de ti, para poder vivir aquí…-_

-…-

-No tengo ninguna excusa para defenderme, tomo toda la responsabilidad en mis manos y la voy a asumir, y es que pase lo que pase estoy dispuesto a luchar por lo que he perdido-

-…-

_-Si no quieres continuar con esto, yo lo entenderé…- _

_-…-_ Y yo me reí-

_-Bill…esto no es gracioso_- Dijo incomodo-

_-Perdonarte?-_

_-…-_

_-…ya yo te perdoné-_

_-…-_ Su rostro se torció en una mueca_- C-como?-_

_-…-_

_-Bill, lo que te hice… no fue un juego-_

_-…-_

_-Casi… te pierdo- _Dijo entristeciendo su mirada-._..para siempre-_

_-…por lo menos un sesenta por ciento_- Le respondí_- El otro cuarenta… esta dudoso-_

_-De que est…?-_ Pero no lo dejé continuar…-

El solo sentir como se tensó de la cabeza a los pies por mi gesto me dio la determinación para continuar.

No tenía las palabras para comenzar, y no era muy bueno que digamos para esas situaciones. Pero, había un lenguaje que los dos entendíamos muy bien, y estaba dispuesto a usarlo.

Una de sus manos buscó la oportunidad para separarnos, pero la tomé con una firmeza nada propia de mí y la aparté. No iba a dejar que se estropeara aquello…

Cada roce en sus labios era algo que añoraba en sueños, su sabor, la sensación tan dulce de tenerlo tan cerca, de sentir su respiración y su aroma. Cada parte de él, la extrañaba y la deseaba con cada fibra de mi corazón.

Después del tiempo necesario, me separé lentamente mirándolo a los ojos, para después apoyar mi rostro sobre su cuello y depositar ahí otro beso.

Había una sensación de confusión en el ambiente que pertenecía a él, estaba seguro de eso, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

_-…Por qué?-_ Preguntó a punto de quebrarse- _Y-yo no me merezco esto…-_

_-…-_

_-No entiendo…-_

_-…-_

_-Yo no merezc…-_

Pero levante mi mirada y la clave en sus ojos. Esa mirada que el tanto conocía y a la que tanto temía, una que era capaz de silenciarlo un buen rato.

_-Ahora voy a hablar yo…- _

**_Continuará…_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Función XXXI**

Tom, semi sentado en aquella cama, aún confundido por haber despertado en un lugar que no conocía, solo y con la atención a su alrededor de los médicos, estaba en una angustiosa espera por las palabras que escucharía de su hermano…

La mirada del menor era tan penetrante, que en varias oportunidades, Tom tuvo que tragar con dificultad ante la expectativa de lo que diría.

_-Leí la carta…-_ Dijo sin rodeo alguno-

Tom bajó la mirada con una clara idea de lo que le esperaba…

_-Primero que nada…_ - Dijo deteniéndose a tomar un poco de aire- _Nosotros tenemos que tener una larga conversación respecto a lo que pasó-_

_-…-_

_-…el sesenta por ciento de mi perdón, fue por eso-_

_-…-_

_- Ha sido muy difícil para mí Tom, no imaginas cuanto. Llevo mucho tiempo sin dormir por la cantidad de preguntas sin responder que noche a noche se comían lo poco que quedaba de mi...-_

_-…-_

_- Tantos "por qué?" y nadie, absolutamente nadie que me sacara de tantas dudas…-_

_-…-_

_-Y ayer…-_ Suspiró- Ayer fue la única noche tranquila para mí en mucho tiempo, fue una noche en la que pude dormir con total calma…-

-…-

_-… y fue después de leerla. Leerla y darme cuenta de muchas cosas, sobre todo que no hay un solo culpable en todo esto-_

_-…-_

_- Si no hubieses dejado ese papel…-_ Bill no terminó la frasea propósito-

_-…-_

_-Tendremos que aclarar muchas cosas y ver a dónde demonios va a parar nuestra relación…-_

Tom aún seguía sin decir nada, y a pesar de lo mucho que al menor le dolía, sabía que esas palabras eran necesarias.

_-Sin embargo, eso va a esperar…-_

_-Qué?-_ Dijo alzando la mirada incrédulo- _Qué puede ser más importante que eso?-_

_-Tú-_

_-Ah? No Bill! … no me vas a hac…-_

_-… Pues sí, esperará, porque primero tenemos que hablar de ti- _

_-De mi?-_

_-…si-_

_-No puedes decirme que espere…-_

_-Claro que puedo, ya lo hice!-_

_-…- _Tom estaba claramente molesto-

_-Por favor… tranquilo, cuando estés mejor te juro que te voy a golpear tan fuerte, que vamos a volver lamentablemente al hospital-_

_-…pues deberías hacerlo ya-_

_-…no, ahora no. Ya habrá tiempo-_

_-…-_

_-Hoy… estoy, muy, muy feliz de que hayas despertado-_

_-…-_

_-No sabes, todas las cosas que han pasado por mi cabeza todo este tiempo-_

_-…ay no exageres!-_

_-Que no exagere?-_

-…-

_-...no recuerdas nada verdad?-_

_-No, …no mucho-_

_-…-_

_- Solo que…_-La mirada de Tom se perdió al intentar recordar aquellas imágenes...-_ Además de cada uno de los días en manos de Anette, solo puedo recordar que me sentía muy, muy enfermo, y estando en el departamento un día sentí unas nauseas terribles… y vomite en el baño...-_

_-…-_

_-… también recuerdo que me recosté en la cama creo, pero de ahí en adelante…Todo está en blanco-_

_-…me lo imagin__é__-_

_-…-_

_-Pues deberías estar al tanto que casi pasas al otro lado!-_

_-…-_

_-Así que entiende, que no estoy exagerando! Te viste muy, muy grave Tom-_

_-Al fin y al cabo…me lo merecía-_

_-Basta… No te merecías nada!-_

_-…-_

_-Hiciste cosas que tal vez no fueron las más correctas, pero no había derecho, ni siquiera por parte de la vida misma para castigarte así…-_

_-…-_

_-Además… si de castigos hablamos, yo sabré como darte uno-_

_-…-_

_-Qué?- _Dijo Bill ante la intensa mirada que su hermano le dedicaba-

_-…estas tan cambiado-_ Dijo viéndolo detalladamente-

_-…No me cambies de tema-_ Pidió, aunque Tom no lo había hecho a propósito-

_-… cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?- _Preguntó con una preocupación que a Bill lo previno-

_-…-_

_-Pareces más… adulto o son ideas mías-_

El menor tenía que pensar rápido, ya que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Tom se diera cuenta que no estaban precisamente en el año 2010…

_-Adulto no s__é__, pero en todo este tiempo prendí… que muchas veces he sido egoísta, sobre todo contigo…-_

_-…ay por favor-_

_-"Ay por favor" nada…Sabes que es verdad-_

_-…-_ Tom no contestó-

_-Discúlpame por eso…-_

_-No te disculpes, yo soy quien me dejo manipular… Así que no te sientas mal -_

-…- Suspiro- _Pensé que te había perdido… y también pensé que me iba a volver loco. No __estoy acostumbrado a __estar tan solo...__-_

_-…pero ya estoy bien-_

_-Lo sé…-_

_-…entonces vamos a hablar de nosotros, ya fue mucha conversación sobre mí-_

_-No…! Tienes que escucharme! Ok?-_

_-…-_Tom hizo una mueca de desagrado-

_-Además de mi personalidad- _Comenzó a decir con dificultad_-…notas alguna otra diferencia?-_

_-…sobre?-_

_-Me refiero a mi… o…-_

Bill no quería ir al grano con respecto al estado en el que su hermano había estado, tenía que hacer lo posible por darle pistas y que él mismo se diera cuenta…

_-…no, bueno llevaba mucho tiempo sin verte y creo que estas más guapo que antes-_

_-Tom…-_ Dijo con desdén-_ Hablo en serio…-_

_-Yo también Bill… -_

-…-

_-Más en serio de lo que imaginas…-_

_-…-_

_-Bastó y sobró que yo me enfermara y te dejara para que te dejaras crecer otra vez el cabello…-_

_-…-_

_-Tienes novio?-_

_-Tom…!-_

_-…hablo en serio-_

_-…-_

_-… no recuerdo haberte dejado con el cabello tan largo… -_

_-...si__empr__e t__e gustó v__erm__e con __el cab__ello largo-_

_-T__e v__es bi__en, qu__e qui__er__es qu__e t__e diga?-_

_-...-_

_-Son __ext__ension__es...?-_

_-No…, no son extensiones, es mi cabello-_

_-No lo son?-_ Dijo confundido con un semblante serio-_ Pu__es t__e ha cr__ecido muy rápido...-  
_

_-…-_

_-Bill… -_

_-…-_

_-Quería… hacerte una pregunta-_

_-Dime…-_

_-Por qué… cuando d__esp__ert__e, __estaba solo?-_

_-…-_

_- O sea… recuerdo…-_Pero un pensamiento le impidió hablar y no dijo nada más-

_-Lo lamento…-_

_-…es desagradable, abrir los ojos y estar así-_

_-…-_

_-Solo es un comentario, no quiero que te sientas mal, sin embargo esperaba a mamá, Gordon, Andreas… Quien fuera-_

_-Me esperabas a mí…-_ Contestó no precisamente en forma de pregunta-

_-…a todas __estas, cómo d__emonios m__e __encontraron? No s__e cuantas v__ec__es busqu__e la forma para __escapar y no pud__e, y no cr__eo qu__e An__e__tt__e m__e __entr__egara así como así__-_

_-...-...__llegó la hora de hablar-_

_-…- _

_-… el día que ingresaste al hospital yo estaba aquí con Andreas_- La mención de aquel nombre la hizo tan débil que Tom no la pasó por alto…-

-…-

_-…el doctor que viste aquí, fue el que pudo darse cuenta de que éramos hermanos y m__e contactó, fue una gran coincidencia__-_

_-…-_

_-Un hombr__e t__e trajo al hospital __envenenado por una sustancia que desconocían, y en un grave estado, tan mal que los médicos no daban crédito a lo que sucedía y no nos dieron garantía de que vivieras más de 72 horas-_

_-…-_

_-…-_ Hizo una pausa larga y tomó suficiente aire para continuar- _Los médicos cada minuto que pasaba hacían todo en sus manos para mantenerte con vida todo el tiempo que fuese necesario- _

_-…-_

_-No había antídoto y con cada segundo tu salud era cada vez más grave-_

_-…r__ecuerdo que Anette me dijo que ese era su plan__-_

_-…-_

_-Qu__ería matarme… estaba desquiciada-_

_-Lo sé…-_

_-…-_

_-… y t__e viste más grave de lo que imaginas por esa maldita mujer-_ Dijo sin disimular su rabia- _Aunque no s__e si __ella tuvo la culpa...-_

_-Y como ll__egast__e a __esa conclusion...?-_

_-Muchas cosas pasaron d__espu__es...-_

_-...__ella __estaba d__esquiciada-_

_-Lo s__é__-_

_-...-_

_-...__ella murió Tom-_

_-...- _el mayor no dijo nada-

_-Y murió en unas condiciones que no le desearía a nadie, ni siquiera a ella...-_

_-…-_

_-__Con __el pasar d__e las horas__ s__e d__escubrió la sustancia y__ el antídoto llegó, y tu salud mejoró bastante__e__… Pero-_

_-P__ero?-_

_-Pero…__ no despertabas-_

_-Ah…?-_ Fue su expresión al saber por dónde iba la conversación-

_-S__e hizo mucho… Cada médico en este hospital, sobre todo Federmann se comportaron a la altura-_

_-Aja…y que pasó conmigo?-_

_-Nada…-_

_-…nada? Como que nada Bill? Como que nada y tengo todos estos cables encima?-_

_-No pasó más Tom… No abriste más los ojos…-_

_-__No, no, un mom__ento!- _Dijo nervioso- Y_-yo…-_

_-…-_

_-Yo…? __ Bill… No me estarás intentando decir que…-_

-…- Su silencio se lo confirmó-

_-H__e estado dormido? Inconsciente?__-_

_-Si… -_

_-…ok! __Espera un momento…__- _Tom estaba visiblemente nervioso_- H-has hablado desde que llegaste... con palabras muy extrañas, has usado "todo este tiempo…" "hace mucho…" en varias oportunidades…-_

-…-

_-No fue solo inconsciente… V-verdad?-_

_-…estuviste en coma Tom-_

_-E__stuve en coma!-_ Repitió incredulo-

_-Si …-_

El mayor estaba intentando canalizar aquella conversación.

Un dolor punzante lo atacó en su cabeza y llevó sus manos hasta ella para intentar calmarlo…

_-Tom?-_ Dijo Bill preocupado-

_-Maldita sea…-_ Dijo con rabia al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el colchón-

_-…Tranquilo, por favor-_

_-Cuanto…?-_

_-…- _esa era la pregunta más difícil de contestar_- B-bastante…- _Respondió sin poder evitar tartamudear-

_-…cuanto Bill!-_

_-…-_

_-Bill!-_

-…- el menor tragó en seco y respondió- _Tres… años_-

Ante esas palabras Tom miró a su hermano perplejo y con una mirada llena de tristeza…

_-No, no, no…! No!-_

_-…-_

_-O sea, me tienes que estar jodiendo! Y si es así voy a ser yo quien te golpee…!-_

_-…no Tomi, hablo muy en serio-_

_-Tres años! P-pero cómo?- _Los ojos de Tom se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo contener- _N-no… no puede ser. Es imposible! No Bill!_ – Sollozo-

_-…-_

_-… esto tiene que ser una mentira!-_ Sollozo-

_-No, ojala lo fuese… Pero no. Por eso es que me ves ...diferente-_

_-Maldición…!-_ Sollozo-

-…- Bill se desbastó al ver a su hermano en ese estado- _T-tranquilo, nunca estuviste solo…-_ Dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte, conteniéndose para no llorar también- _Siempre estuve aquí… a tu lado-_

_-…demonios!-_Sollozo-

_-Hey…!-_ Dijo tomando su rostro en manos- _Todo saldrá bien… ok?-_

_-No Bill…! _– Sollozo_- …no es tan fácil-_

_-…Tom!- _Le reprochó-

-_No! No me entiendes!-_ Sollozo-

_-…-_

_- Es como acostarte a dormir y levantarte en otro lugar, en otra época y cuando te enteras han pasado tres malditos años…! Tres años de tu vida!-_ Sollozo-

_-…- _era verdad, y Bill no podía consolar aquello-

_-…-_ Sollozo-

_-Tom… escúchame!-_ Dijo serio_- No te pido que olvides lo que te dije! Es imposible…-_

_-…-_ Sollozo-

_-Pero has despertado…-_

_-…-_

_-Y, sí! Es verdad, nadie te va a regresar estos tres años! Pero tienes muchas cosas maravillosas que vivir! Y no… no estoy hablando tonterías para consolarte…-_

_-…Ah, sí claro, me enferme, tenía 20 años y ahora despierto y tengo 23. Eso es tan emocionante!-_

_-No te pongas así! No voy a dejar que te jodas tú mismo por esto! Ok?-_

_-…no es tan fácil!-_ Dijo molesto-

_-Yo sé que no…- _Dijo volviéndose a sentar a su lado-

_-…tres años- _Se repitió a sí mismo-

-…-

_-…hay otra cosa de la que me tenga que enterar?_ –Comentó en tono sarcástico-_ Porque como dicen… "Las desgracias vienen todas juntas…" no?-_

-…-

El rostro y el silencio de Bill fue tan evidente que Tom no insistió y tan solo apartó la mirada.

El menor estaba entre la espada y la pared. Era correcto decirle? No lo sabía, le preocupaba cuanto le afectaría aquello. Porque si las dos situaciones se colocaran en una balanza, aquella noticia tenía un mayor peso…

_-…si, hay algo más-_

_-…-_ Tom tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y cerró sus ojos-

-…-

Las palabras se esfumaron de la boca de Bill, y en varias oportunidades cuando intentó hablar, lo único que salió fue vagos intentos de nada...

_-Tan grave es…?-_ Dijo devolviéndole la mirada-

_-…-_

_-Más grave que haber permanecido en coma tres años?-_

_-…-_ Nuevamente su silencio le respondió-

_-…habla Bill, por favor-_

_-…-_ Y este, aún indeciso comenzó a hablar- _N-no se… Como debería decirte esto-_

_-…-_

_-No sé, porque ni yo mismo he canalizado lo ocurrido…-_

_-La banda?-_

_-No...-  
_

_-… se trata de mamá?-_

_-…tampoco-_

_-…entonces?-_

_-Se trata... de Andreas…-_

-…- Tom se estremeció y muy bajito respondió- _… que pasa con Andreas?-_

_-…-_

_-Habla Bill…!- Dijo como si de una orden se tratara-_

_-Andr…- _

Pero las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par interrumpiendo al menor.

_-Oh por dios…-_ Fueron las palabras de Gordon al abrir la puerta-

_-Bill?-_ Dijo Simone pasando a la habitación distraída y sin percatarse aún de la situación- _Tu siem…- _

Y si la reacción de Bill fue impresionante, la de Simone no se quedaría atrás, sobre todo cuando entró con la intención de encontrar a su hijo mayor aún dormido…

_-…T-Tom?-_

_-Mamá…-_

_-Oh dios santísimo…!-_ exclamó al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su bolso y se acercaba corriendo a abrazar a su hijo- _Mi vida! Estas despierto…!-_

_-Si…-_ Contestó-

_-No puede ser!-_

_-...-_

_-P-pero… cuando! O sea…-_

_-…hoy en la madrugada- _Respondió el menor-

_-Cómo!-_

_-...-_

_-O sea que nos mentiste!- _Dijo -

_-No! Claro que no…! Si a ti te impresionó ponte un poco en mi lugar!-_ Le contestó el menor, visiblemente molesto por su comentario-

_-Pues debiste hab_e_r avisado!-_

_-G__enial...! Ahora soy __el culpab__e!-_

_-...-_

_-No te molestes cariño!- _Pidió el padrastro muy content_o_-_…muchacho, buena hora en la que decides levantarte! Como que no escuchaste el despertador…?-_ Comentó en broma, a lo que Tom respondió con una sonrisa-

_-…si, no lo escuch_é_-_

_-U-un momento! Ya lo sabes?-_

_-…si, no te preocupes mamá... Ya lo s_é_-_

_-Tan rápido?-_

_-No t__e pr__eocup__es, __en algún mom__ento m__e iba a __ent__erar-_

_-...-  
_

_-…P__ero s__olo sabe una de las tres cosas que tiene que saber-_ Dijo Bill mirando seriamente a su mamá-

-…-

_-Hey…-_ Dijo desviando su mirada a la puerta para encontrar a una mínima figurita que se escondía tras ella_-… y tú quien eres_?-

Todo el mundo guardo un momento de silencio. Si bien había noticias malas, aquella en especial, no tenía porque ser una de esas…

_-Quién es?-_ Preguntó confundido-

_-Dominic…-_ Dijo Bill mientras se acercaba a él y se colocaba a su altura- _Quieres pasar?-_

_-…tío- _Dijo nervioso el bebe, muy, muy bajito- _…estoy nervioso-_

-_Lo sé…-_

_-_...é_l… es mi papá?-_ Dijo más bajito aún-

_-…-_ Bill solo asintió-

-…-

_-Quieres saludarlo?-_

_-...- _Y el pequeño asintió_-…cárgame-_ Pidió extendiendo los brazos_- Por favor…-_

Y así lo hizo, quien una vez con el pequeño en sus brazos se acercó a Tom.

_-Alguien me lo puede presentar?- _

_-…bien, ejm… Bill_?- Insistió Simone-

_-Yo?-_Preguntó con cara de pocos amigos-

_-Si…tú-_

-…- _Todo yo… el muerto al más pendejo_-

_-…quién es?-_ Volvió a preguntar Tom-

_-…-_

_-Te casaste…?-_ Dijo con un rostro que dijo más que mil palabras asegurando que eso era- _Bueno, se parece mucho a t…-_

_-Dominic…-_ Dijo Bill interrumpiendo a propósito a su hermano ante su estúpida conclusión-

_-Te llamas Dominic? –_

_-Sip…_- Le constestó el niño con cierta curiosidad y pena-

_-Me encanta ese nombre…-_

_-…a mi también- _Respondió -

_-…-_

_-Tío Bill… Puedo sentarme?-_ Dijo señalando la cama-

_-Claro que si…-_ Respondió ignorando el estupefacto rostro de su hermano al escuchar la palabra "tío" salir de la boca del pequeño-

_-…T-tío?- _Preguntó a su hermano, quien claramente disfrutaba el momento- _Bill…?- _Insistió por una respuesta que el menor no le dio, más por maldad que otra cosa-

-_Hola…-_Dijo el pequeño, un poco tímido una vez que estuvo sentado en la cama-

_-…hola-_ Respondió el pobre Tom casi automata mientras lo miraba con atención-

-…-

_-No puede ser…-_ Tom no podía creer lo que estaba delante de sus ojos-_  
_

_-Por qué… estabas dormido?-_ Preguntó penoso-

_-…ah?-_ Tom no sabía que decir, ahí, sentado con aquel niño muy cerca suyo estaba sumamente nervioso- _Y-yo… estaba enfermo-_

_-Ah si?-_

_-Si…-_

_-…y ahora?-_

_-Ahora estoy bien-_

_-No te vas a dormir más?-_

_-…eh, solo cuando tenga sueño supongo-_

_-Yo también duermo cuando tengo sueño-_

_-…-_

_-…el abuelo me dijo que no despertabas porque no podías escuchar la alarma-_

_-…ah si?- _Dijo mirando a Gordon con cara de muy pocos amigos- _Una broma familiar supongo…-_

_-Ya la escuchaste?-_

_-Qu_é_ cosa?-_

_-La alarma…-_

_-Sí, la escuché… y desperté-_

_-…-_ el pequeño le regaló una sonrisa tal, que confirmó a Tom que no se trataba de otro ser sino su propio hijo -

_-…él e-es? No puede ser…-_

_-…tú eres mi papá, la abuela y el abuelo me lo dijeron cuando estaba muy pequeño-_

_-Oh por dios…- _Tom no salía de su asombro _-_

_-...sab__es? Hoy cumplo año...- Dijo l__evantando sus d__editos-_

_-Ah si?-_

...el mayor miró a su hermano con la incognita todavía en el rostro y con gesto hizo su pregunta, y Bill asintió, a lo que la mirada del mayor bajó a su pequeño para apreciarlo, y con aquel nuevo sentimiento en su corazón, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla…

Despertar de un largo y profundo sueño a veces resulta incómodo, sobre todo si ese sueño fue un estado grave como el coma. Pero, la rabía e impotencia que en un momento sintió, fueron colocadas a un lado ante semejante noticia.

Tom lo quería, a pesar de haber sido la consecuencia de una noche muy dura en la relación de los hermanos. Tom deseaba que naciera y el simple hecho de haberlo logrado, lo llenaba de un grado sentimiento.

Que si era suyo?

Pues despues de aquel gesto, no le quedaron dudas. Y es que a pesar de la belleza de los dos gemelos, solo uno de ellos mantiene esa unica y angelical sonrisa que a muchos ha cautivado, y que a Tom, cautivó ese día.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no todo era tan malo como podría esperarse, había dos cosas que no se tocaron de lleno.

...el camino que tomaría su relación…

...Y la persona que faltaba en aquella inmensa alegría, alguien que no podía ignorarse, por el simple hecho de haber sido más que un amigo.

Y Tom, sabía, muy en el fondo que algo se le estaba ocultado con relación a Andreas…

…y no podría ser bueno.

_**Continuará…**_

Pido disculpas por el retraso de la semana pasada.

Les tengo que contar que ese capitulo estaba poseido, y es que tuvo tantos contratiempos! :(

Pero llegó a uds y es lo importante.

Cabe destacar que el cap 30 de DZ no hubiese llegado a sus pcs sin la ayuda de mis queridos Backtreet Boys, Placebo y Muse, quienes me ayudaron a solventar mi bloqueo, y la incondicional ayuda de erika! Gracias! :D Te lo dedico con cariño.

espero sea de su agrado esta nueva publicación!

Gracias a las lectoras por sus increibles reviews

Feliz Semana! :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Función XXXII**

**Fuera de la Habitación de Tom**

**Hospital**

_-Jajajaja… no!- _

_-Ah no?- _

_-No…por favor!-_

_-De verdad no?-_

_-…S-solo una más-_

_-Ah! Con que me pides una más!-_

_-No, no! Jajajaja…-_

En el pasillo de aquel lujoso lugar, Bill llegaba de comprar algo de comer y escuchó aquel escándalo.

Todo el que pasaba frente a la habitación se detenía a escuchar aquel alboroto y murmurar con desagrado. Si bien Bill se sintió a gusto al escuchar las risas de aquellos dos, no podía permitir que olvidaran que no estaban el jardín de su casa, y que Tom no era el único enfermo.

Con sus manos ocupadas dio dos golpecitos a la puerta para que abrieran, pero tales golpecitos fueron ignorados…

-…- Suspiro-

Así que rápidamente fueron remplazados por dos patadas que resonaron mucho más que las carcajadas de Tom y Dominic, logrando que el menor se apenara ante las miradas y comentarios de quienes lo rodeaban.

-_Tío!-_ Gritó un pequeño rubiecito abriendo la puerta-

_-…a buena hora-_

_-Que me trajiste! Que me trajiste!-_

_-…nada- Dijo fingiendo un poco-_

_-…nada?-_

_-Tranquilo, claro que te trajo algo-_ Se escuchó por parte de Tom-

_-Cómo te sientes?-_

_-Bien_- Respondió con una rapidez de la cual Bill sospechó-

El teléfono local de la habitación sonó, y Bill lo contestó.

_-Diga?-_

_-Hijo, ya estamos abajo, puedes traer a Dominic?-_

_-Ok, voy bajando mamá- Dijo para después colgar-_

_-…no! No me quiero ir!-_

_-Dominic…-_ Suspiró- _Ven acá…-_ Dijo Bill al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba en brazos y lo sentaba sobre la cama entre él y Tom –

_-No me quiero ir…- _Dijo muy bajito-

_-…tienes que hacerlo, hoy es un gran día para ti! Cumples cuatro!-_

_-…no me importa-_

_-Bueno, hasta hace menos de 32 horas era en lo único en que pensabas-_

_-Pero ya no…-_

_-…-_

_-Me quiero quedar con mi papá…-_

_-Tu papá se tiene que poner mejor para que regrese a casa-_

_-…-_

_-Tú quieres que regrese no?-_

_-Sip…-_

_-…bueno, no se diga más-_

_-…no quiero-_ Dijo con puchero incluido-

_-Hey…, por que no me habías dicho que cumplías año hoy?-_

_-Sip, cuatro, pero...eso ya no importa-_

_-Hagamos algo…-_

_-…-_ el pequeño subió la mirada para verlo-

-_Ve con tus abuelos, de seguro te tienen algo increíble preparado… Pero no les digas que yo te dije…-_

_-…-_

_-Y mañana vienes a verme si? –_

_-Puedo… traer la guitarra?-_

_-Te regalaron una guitarra?-_

-Sip, el abuelo!-

_-…Bueno! No se diga más!-_

_-…y estarás?-_

_-Claro que si…-_

_-No te vas a dormir?-_

_-No…, te lo prometo-_

_-…ok-_

El mayor se acercó a la frente de Dominic y depositó en ella un beso, pero justo antes de que Tom se retirara para recostarse nuevamente, fue sorprendido por un abrazo muy fuerte por parte del pequeño, el cual sin ninguna duda correspondió.

_-Listo?-_ Preguntó Bill-

_-Sip…-_ Contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro- _Y lo que me trajiste?-_

_-No se te escapa nada verdad?-_

_-…nop-_

_-Ten…-_ Dijo entregando en sus manos un paquete de gomitas-

_-Gomitas?-_

_-Si…-_

_-No las he probado-_

_-Bueno, que quede entre nosotros, si? Sino tus abuelos me van a formar un lio-_

_-Ok!- _Respondió con una amplia sonrisa-

Y con una segunda despedida desde la puerta, Bill y Dominic salieron de la habitación.

**Tom**

Todo parecía una extraña película. De esas que ganan Oscars y esa clase de premios.

A pesar de lo confundido que me encontraba, la noticia de saber que tenía un hijo me llenaba de una inmensa alegría. Era una sensación extraña, como si se tratara de una nueva clase de amor el cual tenía que experimentar.

_-Son obviamente más de tres años_…- Dije pensando para mí al recordar el cumpleaños del pequeño_- Si redondeas… son cuatro para mi desgracia-_ Suspiro-

Estaba a la expectativa de todo. De lo que pasaría conmigo y mi salud, de la banda, que en ese momento deseaba con todo mi corazón no se hubiese extinguido o algo así…, de Dominic, y más que nada, mi corazón tenía una gran herida que no iba a sanar, una herida que me había causado yo mismo y el protagonista de tal dolor era mi hermano.

Aunque yo sabía que ese dolor, era reciproco.

Ahí, recostado en esa cama, dentro de esa fría habitación esperaba que nuestra conversación por fin se llevara a cabo para que él me terminase de mandar a la mierda. Al fin y al cabo, yo estaba al tanto de que eso era lo que me merecía…

_-…maldición, estoy delirando_-

Me dije a mí mismo al pensar en la posibilidad de que Bill se apiadara de mi por las condiciones en las que me encontraba en esos momentos: "_Padre soltero_".

-_ Bueno. Podría ser…-_

Entre pensamientos que iban y pensamientos que venían, pude notar un cambio de actitud en mí. Me di cuenta que a pesar de que nuestra relación fuese importante, más de lo que nadie imaginaba… ahora existía Dominic. Y ese detalle, a pesar del corto tiempo, ya lo mantenía muy en cuenta.

Me desanimé un poco al pensar en eso. Si estaba buscando en mi mente la forma de auto darme ánimos, en definitiva no lo estaba logrando

_- …bueno, Andreas lo tendrá que cuidar-_

Y aquellas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo, y fue cuando recordé que había otra cosa que también me estaba preocupando mucho.

_-…Andreas-_

Y en ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y mi hermano entró con su cartera en manos y algunas otras cosas.

_-Para qu_é_ tanto?-_

_-Hoy pienso dormir aquí…-_

_-Ah?-_

_-Así como lo oyes-_

_-…no deberías molestarte-_

_-…en serio-_

_-Como quieras_…- No discutí más, me recosté y tomé una de las almohadas para abrazarla y descansar –

_-Te sientes mal?- _Preguntó acercándose a la cama-

_-…un poco_- Admití-

_-…- _Y él se quedó mirándome esperando detalles-

_-…estoy mareado-_

_-…- _Y siguió esperando-

_-Creo que es por el hecho de volver a sentir la gravedad-_

_-…si claro-_

_-Ok. No me creas…-_

_-Te creo…-_ Dijo muy poco convincente-

_-…aja-_

Un "toc, toc" se escuchó y Bill abrió. Era aquel doctor…

_-Joven! Cómo estás?-_

_-…-_

_-Cómo te sientes hoy…?-_

_-Bie…-_ Iba a responder hasta que fui interrumpido por las imprudentes palabras de mi hermano-

_-Se siente mal…-_

_-Ah sí?-_

_-Si…-_

_-Cuéntame de eso…- _Dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba al lado mío-

-…estoy bien, sólo un poco mareado, nada más-

_-Dolor de cabeza?-_

_-…ajam-_ Admití-

_-Sueño?-_

_-Un poco…-_

_-Dolor en el cuerpo…-_

_-Si-_ Volví a admitir mientras el rostro de Bill me llamaba mucho la atención. Estaba molesto, y yo sabía el porqué, solo tenía que esperar que el médico saliese para confirmarlo-

_-Bien Tom_- Dijo tomando una carpeta y comenzando a leerla- _Tus exámenes salieron muy bien gracias a Dios, y tus indicadores siguen mejorando-_

-_Bien…?-_ Pregunté- _…es que acaso olvidó lo que le acabo de decir?-_

_-…jajaja, no, no lo he olvidado, pero todo esto es parte de la recuperación, en unas semanas volverás a tu estado normal y todo estará bien. Recuerda que lo que tuviste no fue nada fácil, sin contar lo difícil de aceptar los cambios y volver a la vida normal-_

_-…-_

_-Así que tómatelo con calma…-_

_-…-__Ja-Ja-Ja…-_ Reí irónicamente para mis adentros-

Aquel hombre sin duda era inocente e ignoraba por completo la situación por lo que yo estaba pasando. Pero lo perdoné, no tenía la culpa, era un buen tipo…

_-Cuando podre irme?-_

_-Uy… La pregunta del millón_- Dijo en tono de broma-

_-…-_

_-Bien, dependiendo de cómo amanezcas mañana, si?-_

_-Si…?-_

_-Aja…-_

_-…entonces procurar_é_ amanecer bien-_

_-Así se habla…-_

_-Doctor, seguro que mañana? No es muy pronto?-_ Preguntó preocupado Bill-

_-No, como ya dije, todo depende de cómo amanezca Tom-_

_-…- _Mi hermano no dijo más-

_-Bien jovencito, cualquier cosa pueden llamarme, hoy estaré de guardia-_

_-Gracias doctor…-_ Dijo Bill mientras le abría la puerta y lo despedía-

Cerré los ojos un momento y escuché la cerradura de la puerta, el galeno se había ido y Bill seguramente estaba de pie delante de mí esperando mis "explicaciones"…

_-Menos mal que te sentías bien!-_ Comentó-

_-…-_Yo abrí los ojos y confirme mis sospechas_- No quería preocuparte… lo siento-_

_-…no, no me preocupas, para nada!- _Dijo en tono irónico-

_-Podemos hablar?-_

_-…depende-_

_-No Bill, no va a depender de nada-_ Dije muy serio mientras me sentaba con dificultad sobre la cama. Me sentía lo suficientemente agotado como para caer dormido, pero… en mis sueños no descansaría, y no lo haría hasta que no aclaráramos las cosas_…- Quien comienza?-_

_-…-_

_-Vamos, anímate…- _

_-…-_

_-Bien, si no tienes nada que decir, cosa que realmente dudo, voy a comenzar yo…-_

-…- el no dijo nada, y se quedó ahí de pie-

_-…estas al tanto de que nuestra relación, no anda muy bien y fu…-_

_-Perdón…!-_ Me interrumpió-

_-Aja…?-_

_-Nuestra "ex" relación!-_ Dijo con un tono que me lastimó, pero no permití que lo supiera-

_-…-_

_-Porque que yo sepa, tú terminaste conmigo…-_

_-…ah! Perfecto, ese puede ser un buen punto de partida-_

_-…-_

_-Qu_é_ fue ese beso entonces?-_

_-Sólo tu premio por haber despertado-_

_-…estas hablándome en serio?-_ Mi expresión fue tal, que ni yo mismo la imaginaba, no podía creer que fuese tan cínico-

-…- él no contestó-

-…- Me quedé pensando un rato, en realidad esas palabras me habían golpeado, me habían bajado los ánimos para continuar con aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo, no importaba que, tenía que hacerlo-

-…-

_-Los sucesos del año pasad…-_ Pero me detuve para corregirme con mucho pesar- _Los sucesos de hace no sé cuantos años, en los que mamá se vio involucrada y muchas personas más, fueron lo que me dieron la iniciativa de tomar esa decisión-_

_-…-_

_-…no me guardes rencor-_

_-…-_

_-No por eso, porque lo hice en contra de mi voluntad…-_

_-… en contra de tu voluntad?-_

_-…no me crees?-_

_-No-_

_-Por que dudas tanto de mi?-_

_-…-_

_-… esa fue la única razón de que yo te dejara esa noche en Los Ángeles, lo que teníamos nos estaba poniendo en peligro, y no solo a nosotros. Temí que estuviésemos pensando sólo en nosotros… y eso no estaba muy lejos de la verdad-_

_-…-_

_-Sin embargo, las cosas dieron un cambio muy brusco cuando te fuiste y mucho más cuand…-_

_-Cómo no me iba a ir! Me dejas un día y al siguiente aparecía esa tipa…-_

_- No Bill! Yo no te cambi_é_ por nadie!-_

_-…en serio? Qué cosas no? Me dejas, aparece ella, y con un hermoso paquete-_

_-…ese día ella me había llamado! Fue una simple coincidencia-_

_-…si claro-_

-…- Ignoré su respuesta- _No pasó nada!-_

_-Yo eso no puedo saberlo…-_

-…- Tomé mi ego y mi orgullo, lo oculté, tomé sus palabras y me las tragué-

_-…-_

_- Fuimos al café que esta frente al departamento y hablamos…y fue cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada de mi, y aunque al principio no le creí, había una probabilidad de que así fuera y…-_

_-Claro que la había!-_

_-Bill por f…-_

_-Por favor nada Tom! Te acostaste con ella! –_

_-Pero déjame explicart…-_

-_No tienes nada que explicarme Tom! Nada, las pruebas son suficientes! Los genes no se equivocan, y ese bebe físicamente es cien por ciento Kaulitz-_

_-…Per-_

_-No me molesta Dominic! Y no me molesta ella! Tu siempre has sido así, y antes de mi esa era tu forma de ser y de actuar, yo no la podía cambiar y estaba al tanto pero, lo que me molesta Tom, es el hecho de que no hayas tenido las agallas para decir "Bien, lo de aquella noche fue una simple discusión, no hace falta ir a pasar el mal rato en cama ajena" –_

_-…-_

_-Pero no! Te dejaste seducir…!-_

_-…Bill, no hables sin saber!-_

_-Que no hable sin saber! No me jodas!-_

_-Baja la voz…-_

_-…no-_

_-Baja la voz-_ Volví a pedir-

_-…-_

_-…aja, supongamos que me acosté con ella, y? –_

_-…-_

_-Eso te da derecho a cerrarte a escucharme?-_

_-Ah, ahora yo tengo la culpa! –_

_-…escúchame!-_

_-Te estoy escuchando!-_

_-No lo estas hacien…!-_

_- Y sí, te acostaste con ella!-_

_-Bill!-_

_-Vamos a ser claros Tom! Dominic no llegó a ese vientre solo! Y no puedes negarlo, es tu hijo!-_

_-No lo niego maldición! Por dios! Obvio que ese bebe es mío!-_

_-…vez! Ahí está! Es tu maldita actitud!-_

_-Ah! Ahora es mi actitud!-_

_-…-_

_-Por favor, si tienes "agallas"…-_ Dije resaltando las comillas_- …vamos a hablar ignorando ese punto!-_

_-No, no lo voy a ignorar-_

_-Bill por dios…-_ Dije con una de mis manos en la cabeza, ya que esta había comenzado a doler intensamente- _Tenemos que hablar…-_

_-No ignorando ese punto, ya habl_é_-_

_-…haz lo que quieras- _

-…-

_-…ella estaba al tanto de lo que pasó con nosotros, tenía pruebas, yo las vi y me amenazó-_

_-…esa parte ya me la leí en tu carta-_ Dijo de una forma déspota y en un tono que realmente me incomodó, pero nuevamente lo ignoré-

_-Quiero que me digas, por qué demonios no hiciste algo cuando ya las cosas se habían salido de control?-_

_-…-_

_-Por qué no detuviste eso!-_

_-Lo intent_é_!-_

_-Ah sí? Cómo?-_

_-…te fui a buscar muchas veces!-_

_-…eso no es solucionar las cosas!-_

_-…-_

_-Tú me fuiste a buscar sin motivos, no me dijiste nada más que "regresa" y me habías dejado… Crees que lo iba a hacer?-_

_-…no podía hablar!-_

_-Ay por dios! Pudiste haberlo explicado!-_

_-No! Por qué haces las cosas tan difíciles!-_

_-…ah, ahora soy yo?-_

_-Cuando te fui a buscar tuviste un accidente! Esas fueron las consecuencias!-_

_-…pero hubieses podido hacer algo!-_

_-No podía Bill…!-_

_-No te importaba Tom-_

_-Que no me importabas! Cómo vas a decir eso…!- Grité realmente incrédulo-_

_-Me viste mal! Me viste con el corazón destruido y el cuerpo hecho pedazos y a pesar de eso, fuiste a "obedecer" órdenes, no me jodas!- _

_-…y es que acaso crees que disfrute eso! Respóndeme!-_

_-…-_

_-Tú no tendrás nunca idea de cómo la pase en ese lugar! No la tendrás! –_

_-…-_

_-Sólo… piensas en ti! No haces otra cosa que parecer la victima! No puedes ir más allá de ti mismo…!-_

_-…ah no!-_

_-Tú crees…-_ Dije intentando controlar mi voz…- _Que me __encantó__ golpearte! Verte sangrar! Tan lastimado, y dolido! Tú crees que la pase muy bien!-_

_-…-_

_-Respóndeme Bill!-_

_-…-_

_-Cómo crees que me sentía al saber que otras manos habían tocado a lo que yo tanto he protegido en mi vida! Dime!-_

_-…pudiste haber hablado! Pudiste haberlo contado!-_ Volvió a repetir-

_-No! No podía! Qu_é_ parte de "no podía" no comprendes!-_

_-No se justifica…-_

_-No me justifico?-_

-…no-

-Ok, no me justifico… está bien- Concluí- _Tu tienes… toda la razón-_

_-…eso es todo?-_

_-…-_

_-…eso era lo que querías hablar!-_

_-Si, eso es todo Bill…- _

_-Pues es todo…-_ Dijo mientras abría y salía de la habitación dejando tras de si un portazo-

_-…-_

Sentí como una taquicardia llenó el vacío de mi pecho y me asusté, en realidad me asusté. Pero tenía que tranquilizarme.

… yo no quería estar ahí, estaba a punto de derrumbarme y necesitaba salir de aquel lugar, pero… No estaba en las condiciones para hacerlo. Estaba rodeado de cables y cualquier cantidad de cosas que me monitoreaban.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

A pesar de que no lo veía probable, realmente esperaba que me entendiera, me comprendiera, y ahora que sabíamos la verdad pudiésemos continuar una nueva vida.

Esperaba su apoyo incondicional…

…pero no.

Unas lágrimas que no me moleste en limpiar resbalaron por mis mejillas.

Nunca me había sentido tan dolido en mi vida.

Podía soportar venenos, accidentes, insultos, cualquier clase de dolor o tortura…

…pero no de su parte. No de él

**Narrador**

Tom se recostó, puso su cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a pensar. Una acción que lo llevaría a plantearse la situación en la que se encontraba y que hizo aparecer algunas disyuntivas…

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de su interior y un grito llenó de alegría el lugar.

…_bello durmiente!- _Dijo en voz alta al mismo tiempo que corría a abrazarle- _Oh por dios amigo! Despertaste…! No sabes lo inmensamente feliz que me hizo esa noticia! Recién me acabo de enterar, es increíble Tom…! Gracias a dios!-_

_-Georg…- _

_-Como estas!-_ Preguntó realmente emocionado-

_-…-_Tom dudo por unos momento y luego decidió hablar. Tenía que continuar en ese momento...-

_- Que tienes Tom? Estas bien?-_

_-Sí, bueno, tú sabes, un poco incómodo y mareado a veces, pero bien-_ Mintió_  
_

_-Que bueno amigo!-_

_-…y tú? Estas igual Georg, no estás interesado en un nuevo look o algo así?-_

_-No, si mi novio dormilón no quiere…-_ Respondió fingiendo una actitud afeminada-

_-Ay que gay eres…-_ Dijo mostrando esa angelical sonrisa-

_-La verdad no tengo esas inquietudes como tú y tu hermano que se la pasan en ese plan, yo me amo como soy-_

_-No, ya veo-_

_-…-_

_-Me contenta verte aquí...-_

_-...-_

_-Me sentía muy solo...-_

_-... lo imagino-_ Respondió pensando que Tom había hablado de forma sacástica-

_-... me podrías ayudar en algo?-_

_-Lo que quieras- _Y a pesar de su respuesta, Georg se arrepintió de ella-

_-… conociste a Dominic?-_

_-Claro! Es tu mini tú!-_

_-Jajaja… que imbécil eres-_

_-…hablo en serio!-_

_-Bueno,_ _como sea, esa fu__e una de las sorpresas que me tenían al despertar-_

_-…-_ Georg supo enseguida el camino que estaba tomando la conversación-

_-Cómo está la banda? Nos destruyeron todos estos años?-_

_-No, por la banda ni te preocupes, digamos que estamos de vacaciones y nuestros proyectos siguen ahí. David ha sido muy inteligente en como llevar toda la situación todo este tiempo-_

_-…eso me contenta mucho. Quiero, o por lo menos me gustaría que algunas cosas volvieran a la normalidad-_

_-…-_

_-Ahora, hay algo que quiero saber y no sé si tú me puedas sacar de esta duda, pero necesito ayuda-_

_-…cuál?-_

_-Cómo está Andreas?-_

_-…-_ el bajista se congelo ante esa pregunta-

_-…No me han querido decir, y Bill… se cohibió cuando hablamos-_

_-N-no sé... si yo sea el más indicado para responderte…-_

_-…hazlo por favor- _Suplicó-_  
_

Y después de un silencio un poco largo, Georg decidió hablar.

_-Fue, hace 3 años ya…-_

_-…-_

_-…llegó al hospital muy, muy enfermo-_

_-…-_

_-Tenía todo su sistema comprometido con el Lupus-_

_-…murió?-_

_-…-_ Georg se impresionó ante su pregunta-_ T-tú sabías algo?-_

_-…respóndeme-_

_-...-_

_-Georg por favor...-_

_- Si Tom….-_

_-…-_

_-Andreas murió…-_

_-…-_

...el bajista se quedó unos minutos estudiando la reacción de Tom.

_-Tú… sabías algo verdad?-_

_-Sabía que estaba muy enfermo…-_

_-…sólo eso?-_

_-…él, me dijo que no creía salir ileso de lo que tenía-_

_-…-_

_-Nunca, nunca en mi vida llegue a imaginar perderlo…-_

_-…L-lo siento mucho Tom-_

_-Tranquilo…-_

_-…-_

_-…esto es parte de la vida-_

_-…-_

_-…-_ Tom se sentó con incomodidad sobre la cama y miró al mayor-_ Voy a necesitar… un gran favor tuyo-_

_-…-_ Georg se quedó esperando que hablara-

_-Primero, salir de aquí. Así tenga que mentirle al doctor, pero yo mañana mismo me voy!-_

_- Hey! Hey!- _Dijo preocupado-_ Que te está pasando?-_

_-…ya te lo explicare, necesito hablar contigo a solas y disculparme por todas las cosas que pasaron hace tres años-_

_-Tom por favor! Olvídate de eso…!-_

_-No, no lo hare…-_

_-Ay por dios…-_

_-…y lo otro que necesito es, un lugar donde pasar la noche-_

_-Ah?-_

_-…por favor-_

_-No me digas que sigues peleado con Bill! Ni con todo lo que pasó?-_

_-… no, no se trata de eso. Bill y yo estamos bien!-_Mintió- …necesito un tiempo a solas para poner mis ideas en orden. Ahora soy padre amigo, y muchas cosas van a tener que cambiar- _Dijo fingiendo una tranquilidad y bienestar que no estaba sintiendo-_

_-Mi casa está a la orden…!-_

_-…y lo otro-_

_-…OTRO!- _

_-…-_

_-No crees que estas pidiendo mucho para el tiempo que llevas despierto!-_

_-…no-_

_-…-_

_-Necesito, que te quedes hoy aquí…-_

_-Tom!-_

_-…qu__é__?-_

_-Para qué?-_

_-… solo para yo estar más tranquilo, Bill se va a quedar también y ha estado últimamente muy…_ -Se detuvo a pensar en la palabra que tenía que usar_- Tu sabes, sentimental, irritado y todo eso-_

_-Y cuál es mi lugar?-_

_-Molestarlo, fastidiarlo… Solamente ser tú-_

_-…ok, no sé cómo tomarme eso!-_

_-Sabes que te amo…-_

_-Y luego hablas tú que yo soy el gay!-_

_-Mentira no es…!-_

_-Respeta mocoso o te har__é__ caer en coma otra vez! –_

Tom solo contestó con una dulce sonrisa, tras la cual se encontraba un corazón que poco a poco se hacía trizas…

Su actuación hizo que su amigo no sospechara la situación, y estaba decidido a no afectar a nadie más por las consecuencias de sus actos. Y si para eso, tenía que construirse una máscara que disfrazara el estado en el que se encontraba su corazón…

…lo haría.

Con la noticia de Andreas, muchas de sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo, fue lo último que necesitó para saber lo indefensos que podían llegar a ser quienes lo rodeaban.

A diferencia de Bill, quien en repetidas ocasiones muestra solo un interés por él mismo y su hermano, Tom era la otra cara de la moneda. Él era capaz de olvidar su propio bienestar por las personas que amaba…

Sin embargo, aquella fuerza que lo caracterizaba, estaba llegando a su fin, y su fortaleza a su límite.

Sería acaso capaz de aguantar su presente? Su "nueva" vida? Y a su hermano?

O será posible que ese "comienzo" o "nuevo despertar" sea más bien el inicio una despedida.

**Continuará…**


	33. Chapter 33

**Función XXXIII **

**Narrador **

La habitación estaba en completo silencio. Tan solo el sonido de la respiración de Tom, casi inaudible, y el roce de las páginas de un libro pasar, una y otra vez era lo único que se podía escuchar.

Georg, inmerso en su lectura, cerró por unos momentos el ejemplar y se distrajo por un instante a pensar en su amigo. Había algo en él que era diferente, había algo que le inquietaba pero no podía identificar qué. El bajista no sabía si era el tiempo que tenía sin verlo o algo similar, pero estaba casi seguro que su amigo no era el mismo.

Algo no andaba bien…

Otro detalle que lo tenía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, era la ausencia de Bill. Georg ya llevaba más de 8 horas en el hospital y el menor nada que aparecía.

Fue entonces cuando recordó…

_**-Necesito, que te quedes hoy aquí…-**_

_**-Para qué?-**_

_**-… solo para yo estar más tranquilo, Bill se va a quedar también y ha estado últimamente muy…**__** Tu sabes, sentimental, irritado y todo eso-**_

Esas palabras no terminaban de convencer a bajista, quien intentaba buscarle la vuelta a la situación sin encontrarle sentido alguno.

Aún sabiendo que su hermano acababa de despertar de un estado de coma por más de tres años, y que Tom podía recaer por cualquier tontería, Bill no estaba y eso no era normal.

_-Y, si yo no hubiese llegado?-_ Se preguntó, a lo que rápidamente llegó su respuesta- …_Tom hubiese pasado todo el día y la noche solo?- _Pensó en voz alta mientras abría su libro otra vez para intentar recuperar el hilo de esa otra historia-

Sin embargo…

_-…no-_

_-…hmn?_

_-…-_

_-Tom?-_ Preguntó mientras se levantaba-

_-…P-por…favor-_

_-Tom? Estás bien…?-_ Preguntó mientras rápidamente se acercaba y se percataba que su amigo estaba inmerso en lo que parecía ser una pesadilla-

_-No…por favor-_ Decía en voz muy baja el mayor de los gemelos con una expresión de dolor en su rostro, como si de una tortura se tratara-

_-…-_

_- B-basta…!-_

_-…-_ A Georg un calosfríos le recorrió toda la espalda y sin dudarlo un segundo más, lo intentó despertar_- Despierta Tom…!-_

_-…basta!-_

_-Tom!- _

El grito coincidió con el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y la llegada de Bill, quien se quedó pasmado ante lo que sucedía frente a él.

_-Tom? Estas bien!-_ Preguntó al verlo ya despierto y con el rostro completamente pálido-

_-…-_

_- Llama a una enfermera Bill…!- _Gritó al percatarse de su presencia-

_-…no-_ Susurró con una débil voz- _…estoy bien, no se preocupen…, estoy bien-_

Su mirada estaba perdida y llena de un sentimiento que sólo Georg supo identificar. Y con una astucia que caracterizaba al gemelo mayor, disimuló lo suficiente como para no preocupar a ninguno de los presentes, pero no lo logró.

_-…solo fue una pesadilla _– Dijo mientras tomaba una de sus almohadas, la colocaba en su pecho y se recostaba de espaldas a Georg y Bill- _Supongo que es normal…-_

El corazón de Tom estaba tan acelerado, que en repetidas ocasiones intentó tomar aire para calmarlo, mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez palabras de aliento para disminuir la sensación de pánico que albergaba en su pecho.

"_**Sólo fue un sueño Tom, sólo fue un sueño, ya no estás ahí…".**_

Sus pensamientos no salían de espantosas imágenes que le hacían revivir de la forma más despiadada posible aquellos momentos que luchaba por olvidar.

_-…Tom?-_ Preguntó Georg, quien sabía que no estaba dormido-

_-Qué…?- _Respondió con mínima voz-

_-…estás bien?-_

_-Tranquilo…, lo estoy-_

_-…- _el bajista no le respondió, y con el corazón a un terrible compás se sentó sobre el sofá para calmarse un poco-

Mientras tanto Bill, aún de pie en la puerta, no apartaba los ojos del cuerpo de su hermano, y aquella conexión que creyó olvidada en penas y amarguras, apareció de la nada como si de un espectro se tratara, y le hizo sentir el estado de su gemelo en ese momento.

Bill sintió que no debía pasar por alto el presentimiento que estaba formándose dentro de sí, que su hermano no estaba bien y que aquella sensación era importante…

… sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a su corazón y lo ignoró.

_-Te vas a quedar ahí parado?-_ Preguntó el bajista sacándolo de su introversión-

_-Y tú…? Qué haces aquí?-_ Le respondió con suma arrogancia-

_-Vine a amargarte la existencia-_ Dijo como si nada mientras abría su libro y fingía que continuaba su lectura-

_-No me digas…-_

_-…en serio!-_

_-…-_

_-Estabas llorando?-_ Preguntó al verle los ojos hinchados-

_-No es tu problema…-_

_-Ah… eso es normal en ti, llorar por todo-_

_-… por qué no te vas a tu casa?-_

_-Porque no…, Quien va a cuidar a Tom?-_

_-…- _Bill no respondió-

_-Como sea…, si quieres regresas tú. Con toda confianza yo me quedo-_

_-…no, gracias! Muy amable de tu parte Georg…-_

_-Bueno, y dónde vas a dormir?-_

_-Dónde voy a dormir?- _Y una carcajada salió de su boca-_ Querrás decir, dónde vas a dormir tú!- _

_-Yo? Yo ya tengo mi puesto! No lo ves?_ -Preguntó mostrándole el sofá donde estaba recostado con toda la intensión de hacerlo molestar-

_-Ah… con que así estamos-_

_-…-_

_-Pues que decida Tom…-_

_-Que decida Tom? Tú hermano no está como para andar decidiendo estupideces Bill-_

_-Ay Georg lárgate!-_

_-No…-_

-…-

-_Hablando en serio Bill-_ Comenzó a decir ya un poco más amable_-… ve a descansar, yo lo cuido esta noche. Mañana si quieres, regresa temprano y nos cambiamos, si?-_

_-…- _el menor lo pensó por un momento y no le respondió, tan solo tomó cada una de sus cosas y se marchó, como era de esperarse-

_-… misión cumplida-_ Dijo al escuchar la puerta cerrar-

_-La idea era que lo molestaras… no que lo corrieras-_

_-Tú no estás para dar ideas u opiniones-_ Le contestó mientras se ponía de pie y rodeaba la cama para llegar al lado en el que Tom se encontraba-

_-…-_

_-…hace cuanto te conozco Tom?-_ Preguntó como si nada mientras dejaba su libro sobre la cama y tomaba una silla para sentarse frente a él- _Mmmm…-_ Se detuvo a pensar- _más de 12 años?-_

_-…-_

_- Sí, algo así…-_

_-…-_

_-… y sabes? Te considero uno de mis mejores amigos, porque a medida que fuimos creciendo nuestra amistad no se limitó única y exclusivamente a cuerdas y acordes, sino mucho más allá que eso…-_

_-…- _Tom no contestó nada, su mirada estaba clavada en algún punto fijo en la pared-

_-… que pasa?-_

_-…-_

_-Y no hablo de tu situación con Bill, que obviamente no va muy bien que digamos-_

_-…-_

_-Tú tienes algo más…-_

_-…No tengo nada, sea lo que sea que estés leyendo te está volviendo un poco paranoico-_

_-...- _

La mirada del Georg siguió insistiendo. Y es que estaba convencido de salir de sus dudas. Mucho más tratándose de Tom…

_-No sé nada acerca de lo que pasó con Anette y con Bill, y no quiero saberlo. Eso es un dilema saber quien tiene o no la razón, o si las acciones que los dos cometieron están justificadas y pare de contar…-_

_-…-_

_- Lo que quiero saber… es que pasó contigo mientras estabas desaparecido?-_

_-…para qué?-_ Preguntó respondiéndole con la mirada-

_-Creo que deberías hablar de eso…-_

_-Para que…?-_ Volvió a preguntar- _No gano nada con hablar…-_

_-…no?-_ Georg tomó una bocanada de aire y se acomodó un poco en la silla- _Pues yo creo que si-_

_-…-_

_-Algo te hicieron allá… estoy seguro. Independientemente de lo que yo sepa o no sepa, algo te hicieron…-_

_-…no me hicieron nada! Ah bueno! Me envenenaron…-_

_-No-_ Contestó tajante- _Me estas mintiendo y lo sabes…-_

_-…que quieres saber?-_ Preguntó con un tono de voz muy bajo-

_-Acabas de tener una pesadilla…-_

La mirada de Tom se volvió a perder, tornándose vacía y e imposible de leer.

_-… quieres saber que soñé?-_

_-Si…-_

_-…tengo problemas con Bill, eso es todo, por eso te pedí que te quedaras y por eso no estoy durmiendo bien-_

_-…dime algo que yo no sepa-_

_-…-_

_-Tom?- _Insistió-

_-No puedo Georg…-_ Su voz se partió al mencionar el nombre del bajista-

_-Haz un intento por favor…-_

_-…-_ Tom no contestó, y tan solo negó con la cabeza –

-…-

_-Disculpa…-_

_-…-_

_-P__ero esto… no es algo que pueda compartir contigo, no ahora-_

El silencio los acompañó hasta que Georg no insistió más. Se levantó y se volvió a recostar en el sofá con su libro en las manos, y una vez más lo abrió para fingir que leía mientras en su cabeza iban y venían las posibles causas de ese dolor que su amigo se estaba tragando.

Unas horas pasaron y la madrugada llegó. 4:30 de la mañana, y en pleno sueño que el bajista había tomado por fin, y aún con su libro en manos un sonido perturbador lo despertó.

_-…T-Tom?-_ Dijo en voz baja llevando su mirada a la cama- _Que pasa?-_

Pero nadie respondió…

-_Tom?-_ Georg se levantó y encendió la luz para buscar a su amigo, pero no lo encontró-

Inmediatamente salió para ver si se encontraba en el pasillo y no lo vio. Entró nuevamente en la habitación cerrando la puerta, y fue, cuando otra vez escuchó aquel extraño ruido.

Georg corrió al baño para abrir la puerta y encontrarlo en el suelo devolviendo todo su estomago.

_-…hey! Hey! Tom!-_ Dijo tomándolo para ayudarlo a levantar- _Que tienes?- _

Y Tom no respondió. Cuando Georg lo ayudó a ponerse de pie sintió frio su cuerpo. No lo dudó y lo recostó del diván que estaba en el baño.

_-…estas bien!-_

_-…N-no_- Respondió en voz baja-

_-Ya regreso!-_

_-Georg…-_ Intentó gritar, a pesar de que su voz no estaba apta para salir_- N-no llames a nadie… Por favor-_

_-Mírate Tom! Estas pálido! No puedes ocultar esto! No sabes si puede ser contraproducente…!-_

_-…es y será contraproducente-_

_-…-_

_-Pero… necesito salir de aquí-_

_-…-_

_-Por eso necesito tu ayuda…-_

_-Yo no voy a dejar que salgas de aquí así! Ok!-_

_-…no, ningún "ok", tienes que ayudarme-_

_-…-_

_-Por favor…- _Suplicó-

Y no respondió nada, tan solo lo ayudó a ponerse de pie para regresar a su cama, y una vez ahí, Tom, sumamente adolorido se recostó mientras trataba de ignorar la insistente mirada de su amigo…

_-…Georg, por favor-_ Suplicó mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza-

_-Por favor…? Te estás exponiendo-_

_-Prometo contarte todo…_

_-…-_

_-Tan solo… ayúdame a salir de aquí-_

_-Por lo menos tienes idea de porque te sientes así?-_

_-Según el doctor es normal…-_

_-Normal? Esto no es normal Tom!-_

_-… lo sé-_

_-Que mierda…! Esto se va a salir de nuestras manos…!-_

Tom no contestó nada más…

El bajista muy molesto y preocupado, se ahorró la discusión más para intentar que el guitarrista se sintiera mejor y no se preocupó de conciliar el sueño lo poco que quedaba de la madrugada, estuvo al pendiente de que nada le ocurriese a Tom o que otro suceso se repitiera.

Hasta que el sol salió, y el gemelo mayor, quien a causa del terrible malestar que sentía no pudo dormir ni un minuto, escuchó el sonido de la puerta y supo que se trataba de las enfermeras que hacían su visita acostumbrada. Y antes de que Georg abriera Tom suplicó, que le siguiera la corriente y este a duras penas acepto.

_-…muy buenos días!-_

_-Bueno días-_ Contestó Tom con una sonrisa muy forzada, pero que a cualquiera que no lo conociera lo cautivaría-

_-Como amaneciste? Algún problema?-_

_- Tus exámenes dicen que estas bien…-_ Comentó una de ellas al revisar la carpeta con aquellos papeles-

_-No, ninguno… ah bueno, a veces siento un poco de dolor en la cabeza pero no es para tanto-_

_-Mmmm ok. Bueno, el doctor tiene pensado darte de alta hoy, así que esperaremos a ver como evolucionas durante la mañana y lo sabremos-_

_-Yo creo… que esto está de más_- Comento una mientras quitaba algunos cables que lo monitoreaban-

_-Muchísimas gracias… Y es que con niñas tan lindas, cualquiera despertaría de un coma-_

_-Ay… no es lindo?-_ Dijo mirando a su compañera quien estaba igual de apenada-

-…-

_-Bueno, cualquier cosa… les agradecería avisarme…, necesito prepararme y recoger mis cosas-_

_-No te preocupes. Cualquier cosa, te mantendremos en contacto-_

Y así, las dos inocentes chicas se despidieron y salieron de la habitación, mientras tanto, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta por fin cerrada, Tom se tomó la libertad de mostrar su malestar…

_-… esto es una mierda-_

_-Lo sé-_ Comentó Georg molesto…-

_-…lamento que tengas que encubrir esto-_

_-Ya me las pagaras-_

_-…-_

_-Voy a dormir, por favor, si llegas a sentirse mal… grita o no sé, haz algo-_

_-O-ok… caeré en tus brazos y ellos me salvarán-_

_-Aja…-_ Fue lo único que contestó el bajista mientras tomaba una almohada, una cobija y se disponía a recuperar sus horas de sueño perdidas-

Mientras, Tom hacía el intento por acostumbrarse a ese malestar, y en su mente se debatía un plan que lucharía por llevar a cabo. A penas tenía un bosquejo de lo que haría, pero lucharía por completarlo al pie de la letra…

Unos golpecitos bajitos pero certeros se escucharon y sacaron a Tom de sus pensamientos, y en silencio para no despertar a Georg, se levantó con dificultad para abrir…

_-…PAPA!- _Gritó sin darle tiempo al mayor de reaccionar, proporcionándole una peligrosa e inocente caida-

_-Dominic! Cuidado con tu pap…!-_

_-H-hey mi pequeño travieso…! M-madrugaste?-_ Contestó con mucha dificultad al caer al suelo y con su hijo sobre él-

_-Bastaba y sobrara que tú se lo pidieras para que lo hiciera!-_ Contestó su madre- _Ven cariño…!- _Dijo mientras los ayudaba a poner en pie-

_-…G-gracias mamá-_

_-Cómo estas hoy? Cómo te sientes?-_

_-Muy bien…- _Mintió- Las enfermeras vinieron y me quitaron los cables, así que ya soy libre!-

_-Ay qué bueno mi vida!-_

_-…-_

_-Y… Tu hermano?-_ se preguntó extrañada al ver a Georg en el sofá-

-…Fue a descansar-

-A descansar?-

_-Si… estaba muy cansado-_

_-Ah, ya veo-_

_-Papá! Papá! Mira!-_ Dijo muy emocionado el pequeño mientras le quitaba a su abuela de las manos su guitarra y la sacaba del forro-

_-Wow… es hermosa!-_

_-Si! Verdad!-_

_-Lo es!-_

_-…crees que pueda tocarla?-_

_-Si practicas mucho si!-_

_-Si?-_

_-Claro!-_

_-Y me vas a enseñar!-_

_-Tu que crees?-_ Dijo regalándole una de sus más sinceras sonrisas-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente para dejar entrar a un hombre mayor que Tom conocía muy bien.

_-Buenos días!-_

_-Buenos días Doc…-_

_-Como te sientes hoy Tom? Las enfermeras me contaron que tus síntomas ya desaparecieron casi por completo-_

_-Sí, me siento mucho mejor_- Volvió a mentir- _Recupere el apetito y ya me puedo mantener en pie…-_

_-No estarás diciéndome todo esto para que te deje ir, o si?-_

_-Jajaja… usted es el doctor, usted manda-_

La mirada del galeno se perdió por unos momentos, pensando en su respuesta. Y es que para negociar y lograr lo que se proponía, Tom tenía práctica y experiencia.

_-…bien, pues si la situación es así, no veo porqué no puedas regresar a casa hoy-_

_-Habla en serio doctor?- _Preguntó Simone anonadada-

_-Claro que sí, ya lleva mucho tiempo aquí-_

_-Waaaaaaaaaaa!- _Gritó Dominic-

_-Hey campeón! Estas grandísimo!-_ Dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza- _Vas a cuidar mucho a tu papá?-_

_-Sip!-_

_-Así se habla!-_

_-…-_

_-Una pregunta doctor…- _Comenzo a decir el mayor con una preocupación que no pudo disimular-

-Si…-

_-Que debo de sentir para regresar?-_

_-...-_

_-O sea…, estoy ya totalmente fuera de peligro?-_

_-No, no lo estas…-_

_-…-_

_-Debes mantener reposo, una dieta saludable y tratar de descansar-_

_-...-_

_-Si llegaras a sentir mareos, nauseas, dolor de cabeza, dolor corporal o en pocas palabras, si tu cuerpo se llegase a descompensar tienes que venir cuanto antes… Ok?-_

_-…ok-_ Contestó con mucho temor…-

_-Bueno, dentro de unos minutos mandare a mi secretaria para que firmen unos papeles y podrán irse con confianza-_

_-Gracias por todo-_ Dijo el mayor de los gemelos mientras se despedía-

_-No fue nada!-_ Contestó mientras desaparecía por la puerta-

_-Muy bien! Yo voy a ir empacando lo poco que tienes aquí. Por cierto amor! Te traje algo de ropa, espero te guste, la habías dejado en casa la última vez que fuiste…-_

_-Gracias mamá… -_

_-Vas a quedarte con nosotros!-_ Preguntó Dominic muy emocionado-

-…- Tom se tardó un poco en responder y su madre se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar lo que diría- _No pequeño, voy… a pasar unos días en casa de esa morsa que ves ahí tirada-_ Dijo mientras señalaba al bajista-

_-…por qué?- _Preguntó con el rostro totalmente entristecido-

_-…-_

_-No…!-_ Dijo comenzando a llorar de repente- _No quiero…- _Sollozo-

_-Hey… no estés triste!_- Le constestó mientras lo cargaba y se acostaba con él en la cama-

_-…no quiero estar lejos de ti-_

_-Yo tampoco…-_

_-…-_

_-Pero tengo que buscar un lugar donde podamos vivir-_

_-…vivir?-_

_-Claro… Una casa sólo para los dos-_

_-…-_

_-Puedo!_- Preguntó a su abuela-

_-Claro que si mi vida-_ Contestó un poco extrañada, ya que Simone imaginaba que Tom volvería al departamento con Bill, y aunque no quiso darle vueltas al asunto, sin duda aquello le preocupó-

_-Y… __el tío Bill?-_ Preguntó con inocencia sin saber que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso-

_-…tú tío-_ Suspiró_- Creo que tú tío tiene cosas que hacer-_

_-Y no vivirá con nosotros?-_

_-…no lo sé-_

Simone continuó organizando lo poco que tenía Tom en la habitación, y este cuando vio la oportunidad se alistó para poder irse del lugar lo más pronto posible.

Les tomó unos minutos tener todo en orden y estar completamente listos, y cuando terminaron de poner todo en orden despertaron a Georg.

_-…Georg?-_

_-…ahmmm-_

_-Párate holgazán!-_

_-…ay por dios, dejame dormir!- _Dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se acurrucaba más en el sofá-

_-Nos vamos!-_

_-…a donde?-_

_-A tu casa?-_

_-…a mi casa?-_

_-Párate vale!-_

_-…Simone?- _Dijo mientras abría los ojos con dificultad-

_-Hola cariño, mala noche?-_

_-Tu hijo ronca mucho…-_

_-Jajaja, me lo imagino!-_

_-Hey Dominic!-_

_-Hola…-_ Dijo un poco penoso-

_-…ya nos vamos?-_

_-Ya estoy legalmente libre-_

_-…wow, dormí muy bien-_

_-Se nota. Pero párate si?-_

Y con el dolor de su alma el bajista se levantó, ayudó a Simone con algunas cosas, tomó su bolso y junto a Tom y Dominic salieron todos de aquella habitación.

Ya afuera, la secretaria del galeno apareció para que firmaran algunos documentos y obtener la salida de Tom, quien con mucho cariño y con un encanto único se despidió de las enfermeras que lo habían atendido y cuidado esos tres largos años y en la salida, y con un fuerte abrazo le agradeció al Dr. Federmann por haberlo tratado, por haber impedido su muerte y la de su hijo.

El, era una de las personas con las que Tom se sentía más agradecido en esos momentos.

_-…cuando vas a visitarme?-_

_-Pronto! Te lo prometo… si?-_

_-Júralo…-_

_-Te lo juro!-_

_-Iras a donde los abuelos?-_

_-…en cuanto tenga un lugar para los dos, iré a buscarte-_

_-Y estaremos juntos?-_

_-Juntos!-_

_-Siempre!-_

_-Si Dominic… Siempre-_

Y con un fuerte abrazo que se prolongó un largo rato, Dominic y Tom se despidieron por un tiempo.

Dominic, a pesar de que se sentía lo suficientemente triste como para romper a llorar en ese instante, se contuvo para no lastimar a su papá. En su inocente y dulce corazón, el había comprendido, gracias a las sabias palabras de su abuela, que no era fácil la situación por la que estaba pasando Tom, y había decidido apoyarlo…

…aunque eso acarreara algunos sacrificios.

Los autos se separaron en direcciones opuestas, y por el retrovisor, Tom observaba como el carro donde estaba su pequeño se perdía poco a poco…

_-Lo vas a extrañar…?-_

_-…si-_

_-Si quieres, puedes traértelo-_

_-…no Georg, no ahora-_

_-Yo no tengo problemas… es más, piénsalo-_

_-…L-lo pensare…- Dijo con una mueca_ de dolor en su rostro-

-_Ay Tom…-_ Dijo desviando su mirada a su amigo sentado en el copiloto_- __estamos jugando con fuego…-_

_-…-_

_-Esto es muy temerario…- _

_-Irme?-_

_-Si…-_

_-Yo también lo creo…-_

_-…oh vaya, por lo menos se que haces esto consciente-_

_-No hablemos más…-_

_-Tan mal te sientes?-_

_-Un poco?-_

_-Y si empeoras? Escuche lo que dijo el galeno… y-_

_-…no-_ Dijo con una decisión que a Georg le preocupó-

_-No? Cómo que "no" Tom? Si empeoras tan simple como te regresas a ese hospital…!-_

_-…no Georg, no creo tener una segunda oportunidad-_

_-Ay por dios, basta!-_

_-…voy a recostarme un momento-_

Y recostó el asiento hacia atrás con la sensación de que todo a su alrededor estaba dando vueltas.

Tom temía que Georg tuviese razón, y que ese riesgo que estaba corriendo lo llevara a una situación peor. Sin embargo, necesitaba que todo volviese a la normalidad, o por lo menos hacer el intento. Y si para eso, tenía que arriesgarse, lo haría. Ya no tenía las mismas esperanzas que cuando despertó y supo que su hermano estaba a su lado, ya no. Su corazón estaba cada segundo cayéndose en pedazos…

En menos de lo que esperó estaban estacionándose en el garaje de su amigo, se bajó del auto cuando este quedó estacionado y con prisa entró a la casa y se recostó en el primer lugar que vio.

_-…hey? Estas bien?-_

_-…aham-_

_-Podemos hablar?-_

_-…si, llevamos todo el día en ese plan-_

_-…- _Georg se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado- _Que te está pasando por la cabeza Tom?-_

_-…-_

_-Que estas planeando?- _

_-…planeando? No tengo planeado nada-_

_-…no?-_

_-…-_Y negó con el rostro-

_-Por qué no te quedaste donde Bill? Podría apostar que en su departamento tiene todas tus cosas y estarías más cómodo que aquí-_

_-Me estas corriendo?- _Contestó con una mueca burlona en su rostro-

_-…no! Claro que no!-_

_-… entonces cállate-_

_-Pero, háblame en serio-_

_-…tuve una fuerte discusión con Bill-_

_-…-_

_-…Yo supongo que ya lo sabías_- el mayor llevo las manos a su cabeza intentando canalizar la sensación de malestar que estaba sintiendo_- Digamos, que terminamos-_

_-…otra vez?-_

_-Bueno, eso es relativo, si tomas en cuenta que yo termine primero con él…-_ Tom no concluyó la frase-

-…-

_-… yo fui quien terminó con él- Volvió a repetirse-_

_-…-_

_-Por eso estoy haciendo eso-_

_-…no comprendo-_

_-Ay no Georg…! Estas cosas son muy profundas para ti-_

_-…no me importa si son o no profundas, me preocupas tú-_

_-Yo?-_

_-…-_

_-No deberías preocuparte por mi… Por Bill sí, __é__l está sufriendo mucho-_

_-…Tom, no estás muy bien de salud, lo sabes. Recién ayer saliste de coma! A mi parecer, estas abusando de tu suerte!-_

_-No, no estoy abusando. La estoy usando-_

_-…Tom!-_

_-Q-qué…? No grites…-_

-…-

_-Bill me odia Georg, muchísimo más d__e lo que yo imagin__é__. Es más, no creo que me llegue a perdonar-_

_-…-_

_-__… __hablamos, y tratamos de poner las cosas en orden, de sincerarnos y lo único que logramos fue tener una fuerte discusión-_

_-…-_

_-Yo… sinceramente, esperaba que pudiésemos rehacer nuestra vida, que perdonara lo que hice-_

_-Pero Tom! Lo que hiciste no tiene… perdón de nadie-_

_-… claro-_ Contestó en voz baja_- Tal vez, el único que me podría comprender es Andreas y… ya no está-_

_-Tom!-_

_-…Mentira no es-_

_-…-_ Suspiro- _No quiero que te sientas mal por lo que te dije! Pero, creo que entiendo a Bill, lo entiendo porque viví en parte lo que pasó, y no se justifica-_

_-…yo sé que no se justifica-_

_-…-_

_-Pero, por el hecho de que no se justifique, no quiere decir que yo no tenga motivos para hacer lo que hice-_

_-Tuviste motivos…!-_

_-…tuve motivos para no contarles la situación en la que me encontraba, eso es algo que él no quiere entender, Bill no me cree, __é__l piensa que quise hacerlo… Y eso, es lo que más me duele, porque, sí, yo termine con él en Los Angeles, pero era por nuestro bien, y en parte, inseguridad mía… Yo lo acepto, pero lo que vino después se salió de mis manos…-_

_-… -_

_-Si no quiere perdonarme que no lo haga, está bien! Pero lo que no le perdono, es el hecho de pensar que yo no sufría mientras le hacía daño, que disfrutaba todo aquello y que lo hice sin poner resistencia. Las cosas no fueron tan fáciles…- _

_-P__ero, a__sí no __se solucionan!-_

_-…yo lo sé-_

_-No ganas nada con haber salido del hospital y menos sabiendo que no tienes lugar a donde ir!-_

_-…puede que tengas razón-_

_-…-_

_Y _en silencio, sus puntos de vista iban y venían dentro de sus cabezas. Hasta que Tom habló...

_-Georg…-_ Dijo mientras sus ojos se perdían en algún punto-

_-Dime…-_

_-…recuerdas, esa noche, hace… no se ya cuanto tiempo, cuando discutimos Bill y yo en Francia?-_

_-…si, esa noche, tu hermano se pasó de la raya-_

_-Yo lo sé. Pero no quiero caer en ese dilema-_

_-…-_

_-Recuerdas que fuimos a un bar, y encontramos a Anette?-_

_-…si-_

_-Nos perdimos por un momento, tú fuiste con unas amigas y yo me quede con ella-_

_-…si, y ahí vino la p__eor parte-_

_-Ah?-_

_-…desde hace un tiempo me moría por ganas de preguntarte algo-_

_-… qué cosa?-_

_-El mismo Tom que entro a ese bar, no fue el mismo que salió…-_

_-Bueno, sinceramente, no recuerdo mucho… Solo se, que lo hice con ella y nada más, pero sólo lo sé, porque lo asumí, más no recuerdo si lo hice o como, nada. Todo está en blanco Georg…-_

_-…__entonces, ella te drogó?-_

_-No lo sé…, no lo sé-_

_-…eso explicaría muchas cosas, porque a la mañana siguiente amaneciste enfermo y eso fue lo que logró que Bill se calmara un poco-_

_-…sí, eso sí lo recuerdo-_

_-Y, si esa mujer lo planeo desde ese momento!-_

_-… no lo sé, pero si así fue, sui un gran imbécil, porque caí como presa fácil-_

_-Ahora, mi pregunta es la siguiente-_

_-…-_

_-Qué demonios querían! O sea, que lograban con lastimar a Bill y encerrarte a ti?-_

_-…ellos quer-_

_-Un momento! Ellos?-_

_-Si, Anette era como… el anzuelo-_

_-O sea que todavía ese problema no se ha solucionado!-_

_-No…-_

_-Y Bill lo sabe!-_

_-…no-_

_-Y no tienes miedo!-_

_-…su objetivo es matarme, si hubiesen querido hacerlo ahorita, ya estuviera muerto-_

_-…ya va, esta parte de la historia la sabe Bill?-_

_-No lo creo, le dejé una carta, él me dijo que la había leído y que eso era la causa del sesenta por ciento de su perdón, aunque no creo en sus estadísticas personales, porque para mí, ni un veinte por ciento veo en todo esto-_

_-…deberías contarle la verdad-_

_-No, él no me cree Georg! No te dije ya? Bill cree que me acosté con Anette absolutamente consciente, y de paso! Me dijo "Tu eres así, yo comprendo eso! Yo no lo voy a cambiar…!" Por dios, pareciera que no me conociera!-_

_-…y qué vas a hacer? Vas a arrodillarte ante él?-_

_-No, así no quiero su perdón. Quiero que eso llegue si lo siente..., no de esa forma-_

_-Entonces?-_

_-Tú me vas a ayudar…-_

_-Yo?-_

-_Sí, tú…! Eres el único en que puedo confiar ahora-_

_-Y que es lo que tienes pensado?-_

_-Primero, tengo unas cuantas cuentas que saldar con unas personas-_

_-Tom por favor!-_

_-No Georg…, voy a encontrar a esos malditos, lo juro por mi vida! Van a maldecir el día en que tocaron a mi hermano…-_

_-…han pasado tres años-_

_-Y?-_

_-… es muy poco probable que lo logres-_

_-No, ya v__erás…-_

_-Tom… __estás jugando con fuego-_

_-…lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo-_

El mayor se quedó en silencio un poco preocupado por su amigo. Sabía que deseaba que toda su vida volviese a la normalidad. Pero, era eso posible? Georg desconocía la respuesta, pero tenía que apoyarlo, era necesario.

El día estuvo tranquilo, Georg le prestó algunas prendas de su closet para que estuviese más cómodo y después de haber cenado, descansaron, o por lo menos uno de ellos…

_-Maldita sea…-_ Fue su expresión después de devolver nuevamente lo poco que había cenado-

Se lavó la boca, y se acercó a la cama, donde se tiró para intentar dormir.

_-…esto no es lógico_- Se dijo para sí mismo-

_-Hey! Estas bien!-_ Dijo Georg entrando al cuarto muy preocupado-

_-…hey-_ Dijo muy bajo- _  
_

-…- el bajista se acercó, tocó su frente y notó que la temperatura de Tom estaba bajando- _Vamos, tienes que ir al médico…-_

_-…no-_

_-Tom! Por favor!-_

_-…no quiero regresar ahí Georg, no quiero-_

_-Pero mírate! Tan solo mírate! Fue muy apresurado salir de ese hospital así!-_

_-…-_

_-Si no te paras…-_

_-…-_

_-…llamare a Bill!_

_-…-_

Y así lo hizo, Georg sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono y decidido marcó el número del menor.

Tan solo unos repiques bastaron y Bill atendió con una mínima voz-

_-…si?-_

_-Bill?-_

_-Georg, que sin oficio eres demonios!-_

_-Hey… puedes venir a mi casa? Por favor…-_

_-No, sabes la hora que es?-_

_-…Tom-_

_-…-_

_-…él, no sé qué hacer. Ha vomitado todo, ha decir verdad ha vomitado mucho, creo que su temperatura esta bajando y… tengo ganas de llevarlo al hospital-_

_-Y para eso me tienes que llamar? Si lo vas a llevar hazlo! Yo no soy su mamá…-_

_-Bill…, no se trata de eso-_

_-Ay por dios, sólo quiere llamar la atención! Es una forma de minimizar su conciencia por lo que hizo…-_

_-...-  
_

_-Si necesitas el número de mi mam…-_

Pero Georg le colgó.

_-…Qu_é_ te dijo?-_ Dijo Tom- _él está muy dolido todav…-_

_-Dolido? No, Tom! Eso se llama "inmadurez"-_ Le contestó Georg sin dejarlo terminar y con una cara de dijo más que mil palabras-

-…-

_-Vamos a esperar un poco, ok? Trata de guardar un poco de reposo, abrígate bien y si continúas así, vamos a regresar mañana mismo al hospital…-_

_-Georg…- _

_-…-_

_-Acomódate… vamos a salir-_

_-Ah? A donde?-_

_-Vamos a ir a un lugar…-_

_-No vamos a ir a ningún lado…! Ya basta de todo esto…!-_

_-Si no me llevas, voy solo…-_

_-…no me chantajees!-_

_-Per…-_

_-No, ya basta! Mírate demonios! Mírate! Te estás matando…!-_

_-…y! Qu_é_ importa!-_ Gritó con una extraña desesperación- _Georg no puedo! Mi vida es un caos! No soporto más este mundo así…!-_

_-…pero así no se solucionan las cosas!-_

_-No! Entonces cómo!-_

_-Hablando con tú hermano!-_

_-…hablando con Bill! Es que no lo acabas de escuchar!-_

_-…si Tom! Claro que lo hice! Pero tú tienes que convencerlo de que sus conclusiones son equivocadas!-_

_-…_é_l ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir Georg! –_

_-…-_

_-Tú lo escuchaste!-_

_-Per…-_

_- No sabes que es sentir que tu único apoyo te da la espalda…! Que vienes de una situación perturbadora y no tienes a nadie…-_

_-…-_

_-A nadie…-_

_-Tienes a tú hermano!-_

_-…no!-_

_-Si…, lo tienes!-_

_-…-_

_-Y esto va a terminar!-_

_-…qu_é_ vas a hacer!-_

_-Volv__e_r a llamar_ al único imbécil_ _en este mundo que te puede comprender!-_

_-Georg no...!-_

_-...no? Te vas a terminar matando en este estado!-_

_-...-_

_-Ya es hora de que ustedes dos se tomen en serio esta situación!_

Y diciendo esto, Georg tomó su teléfono y salió de la habitación.

Tom estaba devastado, no sabía qué hacer. Y Georg, qui_e_n desconocía muchas cosas, estaba a punto de cometer un error.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que salir de ahí.

Tom, se levantó de la cama, y con el peso de aquel malestar sobre su cuerpo bajó de inmediato las escaleras viendo que Georg se encontraba en la cocina hablando por teléfono, pero lo ignoró. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el mayor de los gemelos tomó las llaves que pertenecían al auto de su amigoy salió.

La puerta se escuchó sonar, y Georg se dio cuenta que Tom se había ido. Y aún con el teléfono en manos colgó aquella llamada y corrió a la puerta. Pero era tarde, ni Tom ni su carro estaban.

Tom tenía que salir de ahí… sin saber cómo tenía que llevar a cabo su plan, y confrontar que su vida estaba corriendo más peligro de lo que el imaginaba…

**Continuará…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Función XXXIV**

**Flash Back**

El mayor con la poca paciencia que le quedaba después de aquella discusión, tomó su teléfono y volvió a marcar el número Bill, quien atendió después de varios, varios intentos.

_**-…que quieres**_**?-** Su tono era tajante_- __**Mira Georg, como podrás darte cuenta, Tom y yo estamos de a toque, así que no hagas que las cosas se pongan pe…-**_

_-Necesito que vengas ahora!-_ Dijo interrumpiendo sus palabras- _Por favor…-_

_**-No Geor…-**_

Y Georg volvió a interrumpir, y esta vez sin ánimos de recibir y uno por respuesta.

_-Basta! Ya basta de toda esta mierda Bill! Ya basta de tanta estupidez por parte de los dos!-_

_**-…-**_

_-Me haces el favor y ahora mismo mueves tu trasero a mi casa-_

_**-…-**_Del otro lado de la línea no se escuchó absolutamente nada-

_-Tu hermano está muy, muy enfermo y todavía está pensando cómo demonios hacer que tú lo perdones! Algo muy estúpido a mi parecer, pero esta obviamente enamorado de ti…-_

_**-…-**_

_-O se arreglan las cosas ahora mismo, o vas a perder la misma oportunidad que perdiste con Andreas. Y después no te vengas a arrepentir, a llorar y a pedir respuestas cuando a Tom lo estén enterrando…-_

_**-…**__-_

_-… esto no es justo, ni para ustedes, ni para mi, ni para nadie! Así qu…-_ Pero un sonido lo hizo callar, y con curiosidad salió del lugar donde estaba para ver de qué se trataba-

_**-…-**_

_-Maldición…-_

_**-Georg?- **_

Pero no obtuvo respuesta…

_**-…Georg!-**_

El bajista salió de la casa y palideció al ver que ni sus llaves, ni su carro y ni Tom se encontraban.

_-Bill…!-_ Dijo volviendo a atender la llamada-

_**-Qué pasa! Por qué demonios no contestas!-**_

_-Vente a mi casa ahora mismo…!-_

_**-…-**_

_-YA BILL!-_

_**-… Pero, qué pasa!-**_

_-…aquí te explico! Vente ya mismo!-_

_**-…O-ok-**_ Fue lo único que contestó al colgar-

**Afueras de la casa de Georg**

-Señor…- Comenzó a decir un hombre por teléfono-

_**-Aja?-**_

_-…el objetivo se está moviendo-_

_**-…ok-**_

_-…que hacemos?-_

_**-Proceder con lo planeado…-**_

_-…-_

_**-…esto termina hoy Sasha, espero tu mensaje, no importa a que lugar vaya, como sea esto termina hoy- **_

_-Ok señor…-_

Y un auto que llevaba alrededor de un día vigilando en secreto la casa del bajista, se retiró del lugar y siguió el coche que había salido a toda velocidad de la vivienda.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Casa de Georg**

**45 minutos desde la salida de Tom**

Un auto se estacionó afuera de la casa y de él salió Bill totalmente apresurado.

Estaba hecho un lio dentro de sí, y a pesar de que estuvo a punto de llamar para cancelar su ida, sentía que algo lo jalaba, que había una extraña energía que le suplicaba asistir al encuentro con Georg. Y así lo hizo…

…sin embargo, antes de acercarse a la puerta, vio como su amigo salió y le dio señas para que se quedara donde estaba, y no dudó en hacerlo.

Georg se acercó a él…

_-Móntate…!-_

_-…Qué demonios! Qué haces aquí! Dónde esta Tom!-_

_-Tu hermano se llevó mi carro y se fue a no sé donde!-_

_-…qué!-_

_-Así como lo oyes_…- Dijo mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y abordaba-

_-…- _Bill quedó en silencio y tan sólo hizo lo que Georg ordenó-

_-…demonios-_

_-C-cómo que Tom se fue!-_

_-…tienes alguna idea de dónde puede estar?-_

_-P-pero qué pasó! De que hablaron mientras estaba contigo…!-_

_-Hablar? Más bien será de qué discutimos…-_

_-…-_

_-Tu hermano tiene una carga muy pesada Bill, una carga que tú debiste ayudar a sobrellevar y no lo hiciste, y aquí están las consecuencias-_

_-No sé de que hablas…-_ Contestó haciéndose el inocente-

_-Ah no?-_

_-…-_

_-Primero, ya basta de tonterías! Discutieron recién él haber despertado de coma! Y no me importa si él inició la discusión, pero por dios…! En ese momento tú tenías que demostrar madurez! Tu hermano no está bien! Ponte cinco minutos en su lugar…!-_

_-…-_

_-… él está muy dolido por tu desconfianza, por lo que no pudo evitar mientras estuvo secuestrado, por lo que te pasó aquella noche…, en fin, no sé qué demonios le debe estar pasando por la cabeza en este instante-_

_-…-_

_-Esto no es fácil! Y mucho menos… cuando no está Andreas-_

_-… eso ya es una carga menos-_

_-No, él ya lo sabe…-_

_-…- _el rostro de Bill era de incredulidad total- _C-cómo?-_

_-Yo le dije…, porque él directamente me lo preguntó-_

_-Qué!-_

_-…-_

_-… qué te dijo exactamente?-_

_-Muchas cosas Bill, pero tenemos que encontrarlo porque Tom salió antes de lo debido del hospital!-_

_-De qué estás hablando!-_

_-… él les mintió a las enfermeras y al doctor…. Yo accedí a ayudarlo porque estaba desesperado en poner orden en toda su vida…, esto es un desastre-_

_-…-_

_-Pero me preocupó mucho cuando lo encontré dos veces vomitando, hoy en la madrugada aún hospitalizado y hace menos de una hora, estaba totalmente descompensado y con quien sabe cuántas_ _cosas más que no habrá querido decirme_- Lo voz de Georg tenía un toque preocupación-

_-… por qué no me dijiste antes!-_

_-Por qué! Cómo que "por qué"? Ojala pudiera grabarte…!-_

_-…lo siento, pero estaba muy molesto!-_ Se justificó-

_-… aja, estabas muy molesto y él lo supo, cuando le dije "vamos a llamar a Bill", no opuso resistencia alguna! Quería que estuvieses con él, se sentía realmente enfermo Bill! No te estoy mintiendo…-_

_-…-_

El menor quedó en silencio unos segundos y una idea descabellada apareció en su cabeza…

Arrancó su auto sin pensarlo sin detenerse a buscar algún tipo de excusas, había algo que no le gustaba de todo eso, y lo peor era que un extraño presentimiento estaba comenzando formarse dentro de sí…

**Cementerio…**

Nombre por nombre, fecha por fecha y lapida por lapida. Una a una eran recorridas cada tumba por la sombra de un chico, que sumido en sus más oscuras pesadillas, buscaba el consuelo y la comprensión de alguien que para ese entonces no compartía la vida con él.

A medida que sus manos rozaban cada una de las tétricas estructuras, la incógnita de su futuro le asechaba.

Estuvo varios minutos recorriendo el lugar, dando vueltas en círculos, hasta que por fin dio con un nombre conocido…

_-…- _

Tom no podía creer que realmente esa imagen estuviese frente a sus lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sin poder ser contenidas, y su corazón se estremeció de forma dolorosa.

Una ola de pesar le invadió el alma y sintió, que eso que estaba viviendo no tenía sentido alguno. Lo sintió irreal y tan injusto, como si de un cruel castigo se tratara…

Mientras su rostro se cubría de dolor, se sentó sobre el lugar al mismo tiempo que su mirada se perdía en alguna de las tantas estrellas que esa noche cubrían el cielo.

_- Andreas…, tenemos que hablar-_ Dijo muy bajito mientras cada palabra revivía la amargura de lo poco que quedaba de su corazón- _… volvimos a discutir-_

Tomó un poco de aire y continuó

_-Tú siempre sabías como hacernos reconciliar, y hasta ahora no comprendo cómo, pero tenías ese toque de magia…, ese encanto único que nos hacía igual de feliz a los dos… Pero ahora, ahora que no estás, no sé quién va a animarnos a continuar, quien va a ayudarnos a tener cordura en todo esto…-_

El mayor llevó sus manos sobre la superficie de cemento con un sentimiento de impotencia, como si quisiera arrancarla y sacar lo que quedaba de su cuerpo para darle un poco de vida. Pero él sabía lo limitado que se encontraba, él sabía, que ahí, tan solo quedaban los restos de lo que fue su amigo, él sabía, que la esencia de Andreas ya no estaba desde hace mucho en ese lugar…

-…_me hubiese gustado que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Cuando abrí los ojos y lo vi ahí de pie, sentí que estaba en un sueño, en uno de los muchos que tuve aún sin saber que estaba inconsciente. Cuando él me besó, pensé que estaba enloqueciendo, pensé que era mentira, que se trataba de una alucinación…, pensé que era imposible que pudiese sentir su perdón tan rápido. Sin embargo, creo que estaba en lo cierto al pensar que era ilógico que aquello sucediera, él, al final me lo demostró-_

Una estrella fugaz pasó tan rápido como un pestañeo y Tom quiso por un momento detener el tiempo…

_-…soy tan desconsiderado-_ Suspiro- _Me hubiese gustado mucho que Dominic te conociera. Que disfrutara de ti y de ese cariño que tanto sabías dar a todos. Desearía…-_ Tom se detuvo unos segundos para pensar en esa estrella que acababa de pasar- _…desearía poder tomar tu lugar y darte el mío. Desearía darle la oportunidad a Bill de que te amara tanto como tú lo amaste a él, que lo hicieras feliz…, porque yo ya no puedo más con esto- _Cerró por un momento los ojos y continuó_- … estoy hecho un caos amigo, todo es tan… confuso-_

De pronto, una brisa levantó sus cabellos y creyó sentir un aliento conocido, un coraje que echaba de menos y fue entonces, cuando no pudo más…

_-… t__e extraño tanto-_ Sollozo- _Quiero…, quiero que regreses por favor- _Sollozo-_ Te lo suplico…-_

Los sollozos continuaron hasta que sus fuerzas para llorar y reclamar justicia se acabaron.

El mayor quedó ahí, sin decir o hacer nada, y es que aquel malestar que llevaba horas sintiendo le estaba consumiendo sus fuerzas poco apoco. Pero sus ojos perdidos en el cielo se abrieron de par en par al escuchar una voz que reconoció enseguida…

_-…tanto tiempo Tomi-_

_-…-_

**A las afueras del Cementerio…**

_-Qué hacemos aquí?-_

_-…vamos a busca a Tom-_

_-Aquí?-_

_-Si…-_

_-…pero-_

_-Pero nada Georg…- _Contestó mientras estacionaba el auto-

_-… él no está aquí Bill, sino hubiésemos visto el auto estacionado en algún lugar-_

_-…este cementerio es más grande de lo que tú imaginas-_

_-…-_

_-Además si T…-_ Pero guardó silencio cuando una llamada entró a su teléfono-

_-…Atiende! Puede ser él…!-_

_-Tom no carga teléfono!-_ Le recordó y con la misma atendió_- Si?-_

_-Bill!-_

_-…-_ La voz se le hizo conocida al instante y contestó cuando la imagen del propietario llegó a su cabeza- _…Allan?-_

_-…sí, soy yo-_

_-…- _Y el mal presentimiento se confirmó…-

_-La policía va para allá-_

_-Ah? Para allá donde! De que estás hablando!-_

_-… están en el Cementerio?-_

_-Aquí estamos…-_

_-…estén atentos, por favor. Yo estaré con ustedes en unos minutos!-_

_-Per…-_ sin embargo, la llamada se cayó-

Bill, con teléfono en mano muy confundido, miró a Georg con el rostro lleno de angustia.

_-…Tenemos que encontrar a Tom-_

Y sin obtener respuesta de su amigo, y decididos a no perder más tiempo comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba enterrado Andreas.

_-Quien era!-_

_-…alguien-_

_-Quien?-_

_-…un amigo que sabe mucho más que nosotros. Me dijo que habían enviado a la policía para acá. No sé qué quiso decir, pero no me siento bien…-_ Dijo mientras una mano iba a su pecho-

_-Cómo él sabe todo eso?-_

_-…es vidente-_

_-Q-qué?-_

_-… es una larga historia-_

_-Mierda…-_ Dijo mientras pos su cabeza pasaba lo peor-

_-…-_

_-Un momento…- _

_-…-_

_-Por qué sospechas que Tom está aquí?-_

_-…-_

_-… por qué de tantos lugares este? Por qué estas tan seguro?_

_-… Porque la formula siempre es la misma-_ Comenzó a decir-

-…-

_-Discusiones, peleas, golpes y un rato más tarde cada uno se comunicaba con Andreas a su manera. Una llamada, un mensaje, una visita… Lo que fuera con tal de verlo. Él, era la única persona que podía hacer que Tom y yo regresáramos a nuestro equilibrio…-_

_-…-_

_-Supuse que en este caso sería lo mismo…-_

_-…-_ Georg no contestó nada-

Caminaron y caminaron entre los árboles que decoraban tétricamente el lugar y todavía Tom no aparecía, hasta que muy cerca de llegar a su destino Georg se detuvo bruscamente…

_-Bill…!-_

_-…qué?-_ Dijo asustado-

_-…shhh, escuchaste eso?-_

_-Georg basta! No me asustes así…-_

_-…shh-_ Y con cuidado el bajista siguió la voz que solo él oía-

Arbusto tras arbusto y árbol tras árbol, hasta que por fin vieron dos figuras entre las lápidas e inmediatamente identificaron una de ellas.

_-Tom…!- _

_-Bill cállate…!-_

_-Per…-_

_-Cállate…, tú no sabes quién es ese hombre!-_

_-…pero es Tom-_ Dijo señalando una de las figuras-

_-Silencio…- _Suplicó-

Los dos aguardaron escondidos, Georg aún intentando calmar a Bill hizo lo posible para escuchar la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

_-Cómo estas!- _Dijo aquel hombre a unos pocos metros de Tom-

_-…-_

_-Cómo te sientes después de tu larga siesta?-_

_-…Q-que haces tú aquí?-_ Fue la pregunta hizo mientras se colocaba de pie con dificultad-

_-…no te sientes muy bien por lo que veo-_

_-Qué demonios haces tú aquí!-_ Contestó con la ira reflejada en su voz-

_-Tranquilo Tomi. Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente no?-_

_-…- _Paso a paso, sin poder quitar su mano de la lapida Tom intentaba alejarse de aquel hombre pero a penas lo conseguía-

_-Me sigues teniendo miedo? No deberías…, sabes que no-_ Comentó mientras se acercaba a él poco a poco-

_-…esto es mentira, estoy soñando. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…, tú no puedes estar aquí!-_

_-…Por algo dicen que el tiempo es relativo, y más para alguien que ha estado en coma no?-_

_-…-_ Tom no le contestó-

_-Bien Tomi, me parece que es un buen lugar para terminar lo que dejamos pendiente. Sería una emocionante experiencia…, no lo crees?- _Dijo con el sadismo reflejado en su rostro-

_-Tú no estás aquí_…- Continuó diciendo mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza _– No estás! Es un juego! Esto no está pasando!-_

_-Sí, claro que estoy aquí…, y sí, está pasando-_

_-…no-_

_-…-_ Y uno a uno, aquel hombre comenzó a desabotonar su camisa con una lentitud que a Tom consumió- _Recuerdas? Cada __uno d__e tus d__esgarrador__es gritos. Cada noch__e y cada mom__ento __en__ qu__e m__e ap__et__ecías y yo gustosam__ent__e t__e disfrutaba__...__-_

_-…no, no, no!-_

_-Claro que si… Lo recuerdas muy, muy bien-_

_-…-_

_-…todos __esos mom__entos__ quedarán grabados en tu memoria hasta el día en que mueras mi querido Tom. Nunca volv__eras a s__er f__eliz...__-_

_-…B-basta!-_

_-Sabes que lo disfrutaste…, las heridas y las marcas que deje en ti. Si tu h__emanito m__e __estuvi__es__e __escuchando, qu__e p__ensaría? T__e odiaría! Mucho más qu__e a mi..., tú __er__es __el chico fu__ert__e __en la r__elación y sin __embargo ahora __estas sucio__-_

_-Todo es mentira…! Ya basta, por favor!-_

_-Recuerdas cuando nos suplicabas q te soltaramos para correr a sus brazos? No dejabas de repetir su nombre cada instante..., se nota qu_e_ sin el no eres nada Tom... estás acabado-_

_-...-  
_

_-...deberíamos volver a vivirlo y mandarle un videito a tu amado gemelo. Piensalo por un momento, así te creería de una vez y por todas...-_

_-...-_

_-Sinceramente, no puedo creer que aun asi tu sigues amandolo...-_

_-...-_

_-Por que no t_e_ vienes conmigo? -_

_-...eso nunca! Lárgate!-_

_-...no tienes remedio niñato-_

_-Largat_e_!-_

_-Jajajaja... Y pensar que causamos tantos problemas a Bill cuando en realidad te queríamos era a ti-_

_-…por qué?- _Preguntó-

_-…-_

_-Que les hemos hecho nosotros?-_

_-…A mi nada, yo sólo cumplo ordenes y recibo plata por eso. Y como tú sabes, por dinero muchos son capaces de hacer lo que sea-_

_-… qué demonios quieren?-_

_-A ti-_

_-Por qué?-_

_-…Mmmm, digamos que mi jefe te quiere muerto-_

_-Quien demonios es tu jefe maldici…-_ Pero a causa de su estado un mareo le invadió haciendo que cayera al suelo y sin poder evitarlo su cabeza dio contra la estructura que estaba a sus pies proporcionándole una fuerte herida-

_-Te sientes mal?-_ Preguntó descaradamente aquel hombre-

_-…- _Y Tom no contestó, mientras, llevó una mano a su frente y confirmó que estaba sangrando-

_-…eso te pasa por salir tan apresurado del hospital-_

_-Q-que?-_

_-…ah, sí, sí, sí! Nos subestimaron tú y tu hermanito! Jajaja…-_

_-…C-cómo?- _Preguntó desde el suelo incrédulo-

_-Tom, no has estado solo estos tres largos años…-_

_-…-_

_-Cada día te he vigilado minuciosamente, y esta semana no fue la excepción…-_

_-…-_

_-Cada conversación, tus planes… y lo que me complace más, tus pesadillas-_

_-Q-que quieren de mí…?-_

_-…que queremos? Bueno, tu sabes lo que yo quiero, pero si hablamos del jefe, el te quiere ver muerto-_

_-Quien es su jefe?-_

_-…quieres saberlo?-_

_-… habla de una maldita vez!-_ Gritó-

_-Bien Tom, creo que viendo como está la situación, sería muy injusto que te fueras al otro mundo sin saber la verdad-_

_-…-_

_-Lo más seguro es que tengas la idea de que algunas personas de nacionalidad francesa están detrás de todo esto, no?-_

_-…-_

_-Bueno, tan solo Anette y yo somos los únicos franceses contratados, sin embargo, nuestro jefe es Alemán, puro Alemán-_

-…-

_-Anette fue el anzuelo que utilizamos, ella tenía sus propios planes y accedió a hacerte la vida imposible para llevarlos a cabo. __La chiquilla __esa t__enía una maldad incr__eibl__e, __el simpl__e h__echo d__e qu__e t__e haya drogado __en aqu__ella fi__esta para atrapart__e, y d__e paso conc__ebir un hijo tuyo __fu__e fantástico... Muy int__elig__ent__e d__e su part__e, aqu__ello fu__e __el d__etonador d__e tu d__esgracia... Lástima qu__e tu h__ermanito no confiara __en ti, tanto dic__e __el qu__e t__e ama?__-_

_-...-_

_-Fu_e_ un plan incr__eibl__e__-_

_-...-  
_

_-...Yo tan sólo disfrutaba verla, sin embargo sólo yo era conocedor del verdadero procedimiento que realizaríamos. Fue una lástima que su locura casi te llevara a la muerte y todo se hubiese tenido que detener por tres largos años-_

_-…por qué demonios no me mataron si eso era lo que querían?-_

_-Por qué? Bueno, el jefe no quiso. Cuando supimos qu__e __esa loca t__e había __env__en__enado y salist__e a p__edir ayuda, __el j__ef__e dio ord__en__es para qu__e uno d__e los guardias t__e ll__evara a un hospital, d__espu__es lo matamos y voilá, qu__edast__e __en coma y todo s__e d__etuvo__…-_

_-...no compr__endo, __esto... __es una locura__-_

_-Digamos qu__e t__e dimos unas largas vacacion__es-_

_-...-_

_-...__el j__ef__e __es simpl__em__ent__e brillant__e!-_

_-Pero termina de decirme…, quien demonios es tu jefe…?_- Volvió a preguntar-

Y una figura a la que Tom conocía perfectamente apareció de la nada frente a sus ojos…

_-…-_

_-…N-no puede ser-_

_-…-_

_-Esto… tiene que ser mentira-_

_-…- _

_-P-papá…?-_

_-…-_

_-…N-no, no, no, no puede ser!-_

_-… tanto tiempo- _Contestó aquel hombre como si nada-

_-Q-qué…-_ Aún tirando en el suelo, sus palabras luchaban por salir. Estaba totalmente desconcertado- _Q-qué significa esto?-_

_-…por fin, tengo la oportunidad de verte y acabar con esto de una vez y por todas-_

_-…Respóndeme!-_

_-Cállate…! –_ Le gritó - _Ya he tenido suficiente de ti y de tu hermano-_

_-...ah?-_

_-Me has defraudado Tom Kaulitz, has puesto nuestro apellido por el suelo y la poca dignidad que tenía la he perdido por ti!- _Decía mientras se acercaba a él poco a poco-

_-…-_

_-… siempre supe que ese imbécil de tu hermanito era un marica y un bueno para nada, pero tú?-_

_-…cállat-_

_-No, tú te callas!- _Dijo mientras ya, a una distancia considerable lo golpeó con una patada en su pecho-_ Nunca me espere tal bajeza de parte tuya!-_

_-…ahg- _

_-… me das tanta pena-_

_-T-Tú…-_ Intentaba decir mientras luchaba por aguantar el dolor y recuperar el aire-

_-…-_

_-Y-yo… -_

_-…-_

_-S-soy tu hijo_- Logró decir-

_-Hijo? Mío? …no Tom-_

_-…-_

_-Sabes? En el pasado, la situación era distinta, a pesar de que el maldito de Gordon se llevó a Simone, te creí mi chico, mi único hijo, mi varón!-_

_-…-_

_-Tenía tantos planes para ti…, tantos-_

_-…-_

_-… sin embargo, tú cambiaste, dejaste a un lado todo eso para ir por un sueño que no te pertenecía! Para comenzar a cogerte a tu dulce hermanito…-_

_-T-tú no sabes de lo que habl…!-_

_-Cállate!-_ Gritó mientras volvía a golpearlo-

_-A-ahg…-_

_-Te di la oportunidad de que cambiaras de opinión, de que toda esa estupidez la mandaras a la mierda y pudieses comenzar tu vida desde cero, pero no!-_

-…-

_-Contrate a la mocosa esa para que desde un principio de destruyera la vida con tu hermano! Y lo hizo bien!-_

_-...-  
_

_-Le pagué a ese imbécil para que te diera tu merecido…! Para que supieras que es perder la hombría delante de otro individuo y NO!-_

_-…-_

_-Maldigo la hora en que tú y tu hermano nacieron!-_

-…-

_-Tú mismo te jugaste tu propia suerte! Tú y nadie más! Y mandaste tu vida a la mierda!-_

_-…-_

_-Tú seguiste y seguiste insistiendo! Nunca dejaste de pensar en el maldito de tu hermano, siempre lo colocabas a él por delante…!-_

-…-

_-…eso Tom Kaulitz, no te lo perdonaré. Yo no aceptaré que un ser tan bajo, tan mediocre y patético como tú lleve mi apellido-_

_-…-_

_-Y si para eso te tengo que desaparecer, lo hago. Al fin y al cabo ya estamos en el lugar perfecto no?-_

_-...-_

…

A muy pocos metros del lugar, ni Georg ni Bill sabían que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante la situación que estaban presenciando…

El menor, arrodillado entre árboles y arbustos se negaba una y otra vez esa imagen que había aparecido, ver como lastimaba a su hermano y las palabras que había dicho casi con orgullo. Se negaba que aquello estuviese sucediendo…

… y en su pecho, la conexión que mantenía con su gemelo estaba advirtiéndole que nada bueno estaba por suceder.

_-G-Georg…, corre- _Dijo con un hilo de voz- _Busca ayuda…-_

_-…-_

_-…corre-_

La voz de Bill estaba llena de pánico, en su mente no había estrategia alguna para ayudar a Tom. No sabía qué hacer para sacarlo de ese lugar…

-_Bill…!- _Se escuchó una voz que a pesar de su bajo volumen, sonó con insistencia-

_-A-Allan…?-_

_-…tranquilo_- Dijo mientras se acercaba y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro intentando dar apoyo-

_-Q-que está pasando?-_

_-…Bill esto va a terminar pronto, necesito que te calmes-_

_-…no Allan-_

_-Ya están por llegar-_

_-Por qué?-_ Dijo refiriéndose al hombre que estaba frente a su hermano-

_-…no lo sé Bill, eso es algo que no puedo saber, pero…-_

_-…-_

_-Mucha razón tenía al pedirte y casi suplicarte que no juzgaras a Tom-_

_-…N-necesito ayudarlo-_ Dijo con muy baja voz_- Neces…-_

_-No-_

_-…lo tengo que ayudar Allan, lo van a matar!-_ Dijo mientras su voz se quebraba-

_-No Bill, no vas a hacer nada, si te metes pondrás tu vida en peligro…-_

_-…No me importa!-_

_-No! No lo harás, si sales, cambiaras el curso del tiempo y lo que yo vi, no se cumplirá. Tan solo quédate aquí y reza…, reza porque todo salga bien- _

_-…-_

El menor no contestó y volvió la mirada a aquella peligrosa escena, con el terror recorriendo su cuerpo y a punto de perder la cordura, a punto de salir de su escondite para ayudarlo…

… pero sus ojos se dilataron cuando su progenitor descubrió su chaqueta y dejó ver un arma que sacó y colocó frente a la cara de su hijo mayor.

Bill se quedó sin aliento ante ese acto, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora y sus manos comenzaron a temblar sin control alguno.

Y tras un pestañeo que sintió duró toda una vida, el corazón de los presentes se sobresaltó cuando dos detonaciones se escucharon…

-…!-

Bill intentó gritar por unos momentos, pero la mano de Georg en su boca se lo impidió y mientras él y Allan lo sostenían para que no fuese a cometer una locura, sus manos se empapaban de las lágrimas que el menor no pudo evitar derramar.

_-M-maldito…-_ Fueron las palabras del padre de Tom al verse sangrar por un costado del pecho- _T-traidor…-_ Dijo mientras se giraba y su arma apuntaba al hombre que tenía en frente-

_-T-traidor? Tienes a una mina de oro delante de ti y te vas a deshacer de ella así!-_ Otra detonación se escuchó y el hombre cayó al suelo en el acto- _Mira lo que tengo que hacer…-_

Mientras tanto, Tom no creía estar presenciando la muerte de su propio padre, y desde el suelo, sin poder evitar ver como él mismo se desangraba poco a poco con una bala en su abdomen vio como aquel hombre se acercaba a él…

_-Vamos contigo…!-_

_-M-maldito seas S-Sasha…-_

_-Recuerdas mi nombre…? Wow, es un honor-_ Dijo mientras se acercaba a él- _Por algo mi mamá me decía "Hijo, tienes que saber aprovechar las oportunidades…"-_

_-…-_

_-Ni se te ocurra morirte Kaulitz, ahora serás mi mina de oro…-_ Y con el arma aun apuntándole lo levantó con suficiente brusquedad como para sacar de su pecho un desgarrador gemido de dolor- _Vamos! Muévete…! Nos vamos de aquí…!-_

_-…M-me voy a morir antes…- _Intentaba decir mientras buscaba aire_- …antes de que salgas de aquí-_

_-No, no lo harás!-_

Y este hizo caminar a Tom tan solo unos metros, para luego después ver como caía en el suelo sin fuerza alguna mientras un largo rastro de sangre se iba formando.

_-Párate!-_

_-…-_

_-…que te pares maldición!-_ Gritó desesperado-

_-…N-no puedo-_

Otra detonación se escuchó y muy cerca del cuerpo del mayor una bala apareció.

_-O te paras… O te mueres aquí mismo!-_

_-…-_ Y unna sonrisa adornó el rostro de Tom- _Ahg…A-a este paso… moriré en unos minutos- _

_-Maldita sea…! Muévete…! _– Gritó antes de lastimarlo con una patada_- D-demonios! Mira lo que hiciste…!- _Dijo mientras veía su pantalón ensangrentado- _M-Maldita sea…, que voy a hacer ahora? Fue una imprudencia asesinar al jefe…-_

-…-

_-Maldición!-_

_-…-_

_-Y ahora?- _Aquel hombre estaba perdiendo la cordura- _Ahora…, ahora tendré que acabarte de una vez, asegurarme de que te vayas al infierno Kaulitz y no quiero…-_

Se agachó, tomó a Tom por su camisa y lo levantó, tomó su arma y la colocó en la frente del mayor, quien con sus ojos semi abiertos, ya no distinguía bien lo que sucedía…

_-…Es una lástima, una lástima porque eres el hombre más hermoso que mis manos hayan tocado y mi cuerpo haya disfrutado-_

_-…-_

_-…pero, las cosas son así amigo, no siempre hay finales felices-_

Aún detrás de aquellos arbustos Allan y Georg no sabían cómo lograr calmar a Bill, que inmovilizado y sin poder decir una palabra, se desgarraba por dentro gritando en silencio en nombre de su hermano, a quien delante de sus ojos estaban por asesinar…

Y una fuerte detonación se escuchó…

_**Continuará…**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Función XXXV**

**Bill**

Las excusas y el pasar del tiempo se han convertido poco a poco en un gran nudo dentro de mi cabeza, un nudo sin caminos a la vista e imposible de resolver. Un nudo al cual intenté buscarle la solución y mientras más lo hacía más grande y confuso se volvía junto con todo a mí alrededor, confundiendo y distorsionando mis recuerdos, afectando toda mi realidad.

Muchas veces, busqué justificaciones para las acciones que realizaba. Vivía dando pretextos por mis actos y no me gustaba comprender que podemos ser capaces de "causar" grandes cosas y también de tomar las responsabilidades que conllevan cada una de ellas.

Poco a poco sin darme cuenta, tenía muchos de esos "nudos" regados en mi interior…

…aunque sin duda el más grande de todos, y el más difícil de confrontar fue uno llamado "Tom".

Pero, al igual que ustedes no nací aprendido, y todas esas cosas las desconocía, todas esas cosas las aprendí esa noche y de la forma más cruel posible.

Al final, supongo que me lo merecía, y aunque un sufrimiento tal es poco comparado con lo que en realidad tenía que pagar, no entiendo porque mi castigo se llevó por delante a mi hermano…

…no había derecho para eso. Él no era culpable de nada. Su único error fue amarme.

Al final, todo fue un circo. Al final fuimos nosotros quienes dimos el espectáculo, atados de manos y pies como simples marionetas, y siguiendo sin nuestro consentimiento un casi perfecto guión fantasma…

**Narrador**

Otra detonación se escuchó y el arma de aquel hombre cayó al suelo en el acto.

_-Manos sobre su cabeza…! –_

_-…qué demonios?-_

_-Repetimos! Manos sobre su cabeza! Obedezca! Porque tenemos órdenes de disparar!-_

_-…Maldición-_ Dijo al ver a agentes y oficiales policiales salir de entre la oscuridad del lugar-

Por un momento pasó por su mente la idea de tomar al chico como rehén, pero cuando su mirada se giró para verlo, un sentimiento de lástima cruzo por su cabeza. Ya, ahí no había nada que hacer, ningún provecho que sacar a la situación y peor aún, estaba acorralado y sin salida alguna.

Sasha se levantó y poco a poco sus manos subieron a su nuca, obedeciendo la orden y entregándose sin resistencia alguna. Sin duda prefería estar encerrado que muerto…

Unos oficiales se acercaron y lo tumbaron en el suelo colocando las esposas, mientras otros dos revisaban el cuerpo del padre de los gemelos, confirmando que este se encontraba sin vida.

Detrás de los arbustos Georg y Allan no pudieron contener más al menor, quien sin dudarlo ni por un momento salió de aquel lugar y corrió por su hermano.

Allan sintió como un nudo se atravesaba en su garganta al ver aquella escena y con prisa se levantó para intentar ayudar junto con Georg.

_-…T-Tom!- _

Bill se acercó al lugar y al llegar su corazón se estremeció por completo. Se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Tom mientras observaba su estado, viendo el rastro de sangre que había a su alrededor y la impotencia de no poder regresarla a su cuerpo.

_-Mi Tomi…! Vamos!-_ Decía mientras con cuidado lo recostaba sobre sí mismo, levantando su camisa para ubicar la herida y con su bufanda impedir que la hemorragia continuara- _Tomi despierta…! Vamos…! Tienes que despertar!- _

_-Ayuda! Por favor, traigan una ambulancia!- _Gritó Georg-

_-Tom…!- _

A pesar de que sus ojos estaban entre abiertos, la mirada del mayor de los gemelos estaba totalmente perdida en ningún lugar.

_-Vamos!-_ Seguía insistiendo Bill-_... por favor-_

_-…señores!-_ Dijo un oficial acercándose enseguida- _Hubo un atasco y la unidad tardará en llegar!-_

_-Q-que…?-_

_-…lo mejor será que ustedes mismos trasladen al joven…-_

_-…-_

_-…Aunque a este paso…-_

_-No…!-_

_-Bill!-_Dijo Georg, que sin pensarlo tomó a su amigo y lo cargó en brazos- _Sigue obstruyendo la herida! Por nada del mundo quites tu mano…!-_

_-O-oK-_ Dijo con el rostro lleno de una fuerte angustia y preocupación-

-_Allan no es así?-_

_-Si…!-_

_-Sabes conducir?-_

_-Si…! Claro!-_

_-… en el bolsillo de Bill, saca las llaves del auto!-_

Y así lo hizo.

Bill, junto a Georg y Allan caminaron con prisa para salir de aquel lugar. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos andando y andando todos los caminos parecían ir a ningún lado y la situación estaba tornándose confusa.

_-…no vamos bien!-_ Grito Bill-

_-…mierda-_

_-Un momento…!- _Dijo Allan deteniéndose por completo-

_-…-_

_-Tranquilos, si vamos por buen camino. No dejen de seguirme, pase lo que pase!-_

Fueron las palabras de Allan, y tras unos minutos de avanzar y avanzar, un lugar conocido apareció a la vista dejando ver el auto del menor.

Allan quitó la alarma y abrió las puertas para que abordaran.

Una vez dentro del auto, sin dudarlo salieron del lugar a toda prisa.

_-…Tom!- _

_-Bill, no insistas!-_ Le gritó Georg sin querer muy nervioso, que con el cuerpo de su amigo sobre sí sentía como su ropa se humedecía y confirmaba que la obstrucción en la herida no estaba dando resultado-

_-Cómo no quieres que insista! Dime! No voy a dejarl…!- _

Pero Bill palideció cuando el cuerpo de su hermano comenzó a estremecerse y de su boca comenzaba a desbordarse la sangre que Bill luchaba por no dejar salir…

_-…no, no! No…! No!-_ Decía una y otra vez con un gran sentimiento de impotencia-

Georg estaba comenzando tener un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Su corazón estaba comenzando a acelerarse y sentía que de no llegar a tiempo, más nunca volvería a ver a Tom…

A pesar de los contratiempos en el camino, no tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital, y al detenerse el auto Allan se bajó corriendo para ayudar a Georg, y Bill mientras tanto hacía lo posible por impedir que la hemorragia de su hermano continuara.

_-Ayuda!- _Gritó Allan desde el estacionamiento-_ Por favor! Ayúdennos!-_

Y sus gritos atrajeron a unos enfermeros, que al ver la situación se alarmaron y corrieron por auxilio.

Georg lo recostó en una camilla que llegó al instante y una doctora que apareció perdió el color de su piel al darse cuenta de quién era…

-_…otra vez? No comprendo…! Yo vi a este chico salir de aquí sano!_- Dijo anonadada-

_-Por favor…! Ayúdelo!-_ Le suplicó Bill-_ Por favor!_-

-_No despegues tu mano de ahí muchacho!-_ Dijo a Bill mientras movilizaban la camilla al interior del lugar-

_-…Tomi, vamos!-_ Decía el menor sin apartarse de su lado un solo momento-_ No te rindas…! No lo hagas Tom! No puedes!-_

_-…emergencia! Todos los equipos preparados!-_ Gritó aquella mujer-_ Que fue lo que pasó!-_

_-Lo hirieron, fue un disparo…, un intento de secuestro!-_ Mintió-

_-Tiene una fuerte herida en la cabeza! –_

_-…Doctora su pulso no es constante!- Dijo uno de los enfermeros presente-_

-…_Por favor, llame al doctor Federmann! Se lo suplico! Es su médico-_

_-… ya escucharon, busquen al doctor y díganle que se trata de una emergencia!- _Ordenó a uno de sus subordinados-_ Por Favor chico!_- Pidió a Bill mientras quitaba sus manos de encima del cuerpo de Tom- _No puedes pasar, ya hiciste mucho-_

_-No…! Por favor…! Tengo que acompañarlo!-_

_-No! Tenemos que llevárnoslo!-_

_-Per…-_

_-…suéltalo!-_ Pidió mientras Georg llegaba por detrás y tomaba al menor para que el equipo médico pudiera irse-

-_Por favor…!-_

_-Bill!-_

_-…Tom!-_

_-Bill, no!_- Le gritó el bajista mientras el menor caía abatido al suelo-

-No por favor…!-

-_Tranquilo Bill! No te pongas así…!-_

_-Que no me ponga así?-_ Gritó desde el suelo-

_-…-_

_-…es esto justo? Dime!-_

_-…-_

_-Agh! Maldita sea…!-_

_-No..., no lo _es-

_-Maldita sea la vida…!-_

-_…-_

_-…esto no puede estar pasando! No!-_

_-Cálmate…-_ Pero nada era capaz de lograr eso-

Bill se alejó de los brazos de su amigo y en un doloroso arranque de furia estrelló sus manos contra uno de los murales de vidrio que adornaban la sala.

_-BILL!-_

_-MALDICION…! MALDICION!- _Decía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba sus manos contra los restos de cristal sobre el piso y un rastro de sangre aparecía a su alrededor-_…todo esto es una mierda! UNA MIERDA! F-fui tan estúpido…-_ Sollozo- E inconsciente de lo que había hecho, se abrazo a sí mismo intentando consolarse, intentando retroceder en el tiempo y dar marcha atrás a todo aquello-

Pero era imposible, y cuando queremos lograr que el tiempo deje de existir es cuando el arrepentimiento ha llegado a nuestros corazones.

-Párate…!- Le gritó Georg sin moverse de donde estaba-

_-Déjame…-_

_-PÁRATE!- _Le gritó_-_

_-DÉJAME EN PAZ!-_

_-Que te deje? Ya basta de tanta estupidez! Te paras y encaras esto como un hombre! No vas a huir más! Ya no Bill…!-_

_-…que sabes tú lo que es huir?-_

_-Todo lo que llevas más de 3 años haciendo!-_

-…-

_-Y tienes que estar preparado, porque si tu hermano muere esta noche, tendrás que lidiar con esto toda tu vida!-_

_-…-_

_-Ya no hay un Andreas, y si no reaccionas…, no habrá un Tom-_

_-…-_

_-…eres su gemelo. Mantienes una conexión con él y no es solo para presumirla en entrevistas!-_

_-…-_

_-Así que te paras y dejas de hacer el ridículo…-_

_-… yo llevé todo hasta aquí! Él está así por mi culpa! NO LO ENTIENDES?-_

_-… sí, claro que lo entiendo! Pero lo estas ayudando? No! No lo estás haciendo!-_

_-…-_

_-Así que te levantas. Ahora, en este mismo instante dejaste de ser el hermanito menor. Él necesita de tu protección, no de tanta estupidez-_

La mirada de Bill dijo más que mil palabras en respuesta al fuerte comentario del bajista. Pero en su corazón, sabía que Georg no estaba equivocado…

-_Que significa todo esto!-_ Dijo Federmann llegando con un rostro que dijo más que mil palabras-

_-…doctor-_ Se acercó Georg- _Tom está ahí dentro, tiene una herida de bala…, necesitamos su ayuda porque no se ve nada bien! Por favor…!-_

_-Q-que? C-como pasó_?- Preguntó a su hermano quien no dio respuesta- _Enfermeras…! Atiendan a este muchacho! Ya mismo, y que alguien limpie todo este desastre-_

La vos de Federmann hizo que cada uno de los presentes comprendiera su disgusto ante la situación que se estaba presentando. Y sin dudarlo un minuto más se retiró.

La figura del galeno se perdió dentro de aquella sección del hospital y en silencio, las enfermeras hicieron su trabajo.

**Bill**

Cuantas escalas puede llegar a tener el arrepentimiento? Te arrepientes que haya sucedido algo y quieres dar marcha atrás, te arrepientes de que hiciste algo y no conforme con la situación, quieres mandar tu vida a la mierda…

… y existe ciertas ocasiones donde quieres desaparecer cada rastro de tu existencia, donde maldices tus malos instintos, tu razón…, donde te preguntas "cómo fue posible que no me diera cuenta? Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?"

Yo no era esa case de chicos a los que les daba por matarse, lo había pensado muchas veces en mi vida, pero hasta para eso hay que ser valiente y yo de valiente no tengo mucho.

Unas enfermeras llegaron para atender las heridas en mis manos, me levantaron y me hicieron sentar en una silla, Georg ayudó, y muy cerca de él Allan.

Mientras preparaban los materiales para suturar mis heridas, mi cabeza era un caos completo. No podía dejar de pensar en mi hermano...

_-Dime Allan...-_ Y él se giró para confrontarme-_ Por qué pasó todo esto?_-

**_"Recuerdas? Cada uno de tus desgarradores gritos. Cada noche y cada momento en que me apetecías y yo gustosamente te disfrutaba..."_**

_-Bill...- _Dijo Georg mientras tomaba mis manos, estas no dejaban de temblar-

_-Lamento no haber podido evitar esto Bill, lo único que puedo decirte, es que tenía que pasar. Lo siento…-_

Allan siguió hablando durante un rato largo, pero no lo escuché más.

-...-

**_"…todos esos momentos quedarán grabados en tu memoria hasta el día en que mueras mi querido Tom. Nunca volveras a ser feliz..."_**

-_Perdóname...-_ Sollozo- Comencé a decir muy, muy bajito mientras sentía como mi rostro continuaba humedeciéndose a causa de las lágrimas que no podía detener...

**_"Sabes que lo disfrutaste…, las heridas y las marcas que deje en ti. Si tu hermanito me estuviese escuchando, que pensaría? _**

_-Por lo que más quieras..., perdóname- _Sollozo-

**_Te odiaría! Mucho más que a mí..., tú eres el chico fuerte en la relación y sin embargo ahora estas sucio"_**

_-No fui capaz de ir más allá..., te traicioné, a ti, a nuestro cariño, a todo lo que nos juramos...-_

**_"Recuerdas cuando nos suplicabas q te soltáramos para correr a sus brazos? No dejabas de repetir su nombre cada instante..., se nota qu_****e_ sin él no eres nada Tom... estás acabado"_**

Aquellas palabras dichas por esa escoria daban vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza una y otra vez, y una y otra vez yo iba al pasado y comparaba la verdad con lo sucedido. Detallaba cada incidente y resaltaba para mí los momentos en los que mi desconfianza puso el límite...

Era muy difícil ver todo aquello una vez más de la mano de la verdad. Me estaba ahogado, y cada segundo, deseaba mi muerte con todo mi corazón para terminar con todo aquello. No podía soportarlo. Yo había sido el causante de que esa noche y de muchas otras cosas, no había podido escucharlo, y no lo había hecho no por su culpa, su intento de comunicarse estuvo ahí...

...pero cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí conectado con Tom?

Creo que desde el momento en que dio por finalizada nuestra relación, yo di por muerta lo único que nos mantenía unidos. Yo mate poco a poco lo que él quería salvar. El culminó con todo y sin embargo lo hacía para cuidarme, porque me amaba, porque deseaba vernos vivos. Y yo, yo hice todo lo contrario, quise permanecer a su lado, pero mi orgullo me cegó en muchas ocasiones y lo arruiné todo.

Y allí, sentado en esa silla, sintiendo como esa aguja atravesaba mi piel una y otra vez, me di cuenta que no hay ningún tipo de comparación entre el dolor físico y el dolor del alma, lo que se lleva la vida y tus fuerzas poco a poco. También me pregunté "_Y si no hubiese destruido nuestra conexión? Cuantas cosas no se pudieron haber evitado?" "Muchas_" me respondí al instante. Pero no había nada que yo pudiese hacer. Sentía que para ese momento, en las circunstancias que me encontraba ya nada tenía sentido y no existía ningún camino que pudiese tomar.

**"_-Sinceramente, no puedo creer que aun así, tú sigues amándolo...-_**_"_

_-Yo tampoco- _Sollozo_- …no puedo creer que aún, a pesar de todo..., me sigas queriendo. No así-_

Y recordé a mi padre. Su imagen, diciendo aquellas barbaridades que me hicieron odiarlo con todo mi corazón. En realidad nunca lo había querido tanto como Tom. Pero era mi padre al fin y al cabo, y no podía hacer otra cosa que llevar a cabo mi papel de hijo...

... aunque sin duda, a Tom le iba mucho mejor que a mí, y a pesar de que él sabía que papá no me quería, siempre me animaba a verlo, a buscarlo..., éramos un equipo.

Lo odiaba tanto. Nunca sería capaz de perdonarlo. Nunca en todo lo que pueda abarcar mi existencia...

Sin darme cuenta, las enfermeras habían finalizado con su trabajo y el tiempo estaba comenzando a pasar sin darme cuenta, y yo seguía ahí inmerso en cualquier cantidad de locuras...

-_Bill…!-_ Dijo Georg avisándome que una figura conocida había salido del interior del quirófano y pensé que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.

_-Bien…-_ Dijo visiblemente muy molesto mientras se acercaba lo suficiente a nosotros-

_-…c-cómo está?-_ Me atreví a preguntar, aunque mi voz sonó tan bajo que dudo que me haya escuchado-

-…- El galeno tomó su mano y comenzó a enumerar-_ Tres costillas fracturadas, dos perforaciones en pulmones izquierdo y derecho, su respiración está totalmente comprometida, una herida de bala que atravesó su estómago y ha puesto su organismo en un estado sumamente delicado por la cantidad de sangre perdida, y una herida en su cabeza lo suficientemente profunda para preocuparnos-_

_-…- _Sus palabras me llevaron al fondo-

_-…me haces el favor y llamas a tu madre. Ya mismo!-_

_-…-_

_-Esta vez, muy poco podré hacer por él Bill-_

_-…-_

**Continuará…**

**Lamento muchisimo la tardanza chicas :(**


	36. Chapter 36

**Función XXXVI**

**Bill**

A veces, en noches como esta, me provoca tener la inocencia y la ingenuidad para volver a esos tiempos donde podía tomar lo que fuese y sedar mi alma…, donde una simple pastilla podía hacerme dormir a gusto con mis miedos y pesadillas.

Con el pasar del tiempo dejé las píldoras por un poco de alcohol y una cajetilla de cigarros. Eso era suficiente, eso llenaba ese vacío que en ocasiones se formaba.

Hoy, comprendí, que lo hacía para intentar dejar de sentir, para dormir cada una de mis emociones, cada insoportable sensación…, para desaparecer por unas horas mis pensamientos, para olvidarme de todo…

…pero también entendí, que lo único que hacía era huir de la forma más estúpida posible, porque no importara que droga usara para intentar desaparecerlas, al final, ellas siempre iban a estar ahí.

O por lo menos, hasta el día en que yo decidiera darles la cara.

**Narrador**

_-Cómo que no va a poder hacer nada por él? De que nos estás hablando…?-_ Fueron las palabras de Georg llenas de una total incredulidad- _A penas acaba de entrar!-_

_-Lo siento...-_

Mientras asimilaban esas palabras, Bill se dio media vuelta, llevó las manos a su cabeza y respiró de una forma dificultosa mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sus rodillas llegaban a su pecho para ocultar el rostro en ellas.

_-Bien, escúchenme, primero que nad...-_

_-Doctor...-_ Interrumpió Georg- _Un momento! Si usted está aquí, quién está allá dentro? Quién está atendiendo a Tom?-_

_-Eso es lo que quiero explicarles. Hoy un gran compañero mío está de guardia. Él lo está atendiendo…, está acompañado por la doctora que lo recibió que también tiene una exelente trayectoria, su situación no es nada, nada sencilla como ya les dije… per-_

_-Qué tan mal está? Por qué no está usted con los otros médicos apoyándolos? Usted es su médico, no? Usted más que nadie sabe las condiciones en las que Tom se encontró... -_

_-Bien, calma! Respondiendo a tu pregunta-_ Dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas- _No puedo estar ahí dentro porque no estoy en un estado óptimo para ayudar…, y lo más importante en estos momentos es sacarlo del cuadro crítico en el que se encuentra, cuando lo hagamos, nos encargaremos de los efectos secundarios de todo por lo que ese muchacho ha atravesado...-_

_-…-_

_-…tenemos que esperar-_

_-…pero, puede salvarse?-_

-…- Federmann se tardó un poco en responder- _Bien…-_ Suspiro_- …la respuesta a esa pregunta, es complicada. Pero si Tom llegara a salvarse…-_ Se detuvo para mirar a los ojos a Bill, quien a pesar de no decir una sola palabra, su preocupación y angustia podía apreciarse claramente_- Por ahora no puedo diagnosticar nada, sin embargo como soy su médico lo más lógico es que pueda saber algo pronto, así que por favor tranquilos-_

_-…tranquilos?-_ Fue la respuesta de Bill desde el suelo- _Tranquilos…- _Dijo bajito-

_-Bien, nada hacemos con pensar de forma negativa, traten de mandarle sus mejores energías, las necesita-_

_-…-_

_-Bill…-_

_-…- _el menor no respondió-

_-Llama a tu madre por favor, por sí o por no. Llámala…-_

_-…-_

Bill no dio respuesta, mientras se colocaba de pie, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y comenzó a marcar unos números a medida que se alejaba del lugar.

_-…Doctor-_

_-...-_

_-… ahora, necesito que sea sincero, cómo está Tom?-_

-…- El galeno miró con curiosidad a Georg y le preguntó_- Por qué dices eso? Ya les respondí…-_

_-Me da la impresión de que solo dijo eso para no poner a Bill en un peor estado, o me equivoco?-_

_-…-_

_-Por favor, sea franco conmigo…-_

Federmann se puso de pie, tomó un poco de aire y caminó hasta la salida. Georg lo siguió con cautela, mientras que Allan prefirió quedarse por si lograba obtener alguna noticia.

Mientras veía a Georg alejarse del lugar, todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Allan sabía que las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo esperado. No desde el momento en que apareció el padre de los gemelos…

Estaba sumamente nervioso, no podía dejar de moverse de un lado a otro y pensar con claridad. La vida de Tom, se le estaba yendo de las manos.

**A las afueras del Hospital**

Caminaron y caminaron hasta que salieron fuera del lugar. Ya en la intemperie, el galeno decidió hablar.

_-Como supiste que fingía?-_

_-…no me costó mucho-_

_-…-_

_-Sobre todo en el momento en que dudó y cambio la respuesta que no iba a dar. Lo hizo después de ver a Bill…-_

_-…bueno-_

-…-

_-Sinceramente…, un milagro salvaría a Tom-_

-…- Georg sintió que se quedaba sin aire por unos momentos. No imaginó que aquel hombre sería tan brusco en sus palabras-

_-… de salvarse, solo el estado en que se encuentre emocionalmente y las ganas que tenga para salir adelante le ayudaran –_

_-…-_

_-Cuando Tom fue envenenado sus vías respiratorias sufrieron graves problemas. Soy su doctor y conozco su cuadro, cuando escuché que mi compañero me dijo "...tres costillas, hay perforación en los pulmones", lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue "Que la hemorragia sea eso..., nada más que eso". Luego me enteré de lo peor...-_

_-...-_

_-Si Tom llegara a salvarse..., no sabría que pensar. Sinceramente, creo que algo mueve a ese chico para permanecer aquí-_

_-...-_

_-Es demasiado…-_

_-…- _

_-Llegó aquí, envenenado y sin antídoto aparente, lo conseguimos y logramos salvarlo. Después, tres largos años en coma, no lo desconectamos porque Bill venía en secreto todas las noches. Eso hizo que muchas enfermeras le tomaran cariño al chico y lo cuidaran más de lo debido. Hasta que una mañana, sin más ni menos, despertó...-_

_-...-_

_-Sabías que es casi imposible que eso pase? Los casos son muy pocos en el mundo, pero él lo logró, lo logró cuando ya yo había perdido las esperanzas y su recuperación fue fantástica-_

_-…-_

_-Prim_er paciente que tengo, que logra sanar tan rápido-

El bajista recordó los instantes que pasó con Tom en aquella habitación. Había una gran mentira de por medio y Georg, estaba comenzando a pensar que de no decirla, las cosas no saldrían bien.

_-...Doctor, yo..., tengo que confesarle algo-_

-...- Federmann se giró para quedar frente a frente- _Que cosa?-_

_-Tom..., él le mintió-_

_-...perdón?-_

_-El día en que salió del hospital, Tom no estaba bien. Esa noche no durmió nada, vomitó muchísimo...-_

_-Qué demonios me estas queriendo decir?-_

_-Si bien los exámenes salieron bien, Tom no lo estaba. Había tenido pesadillas y dolores en todo el cuerpo-_

_-...-_

_-Esa tarde el se quedó en mi casa, y estoy casi seguro que no durmió nada. La noche de ese día, me levante por curiosidad para ver cómo estaba y lo encontré totalmente descompensado...-_

_-...- _Federmann no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba-

_-Quise llamarlo, quise llevarlo al hospital pero..., él no quería, no quería regresar a menos que se solucionaran los problemas con Bill-_

_-U-un momento… Que problemas?-_

_-...- _Suspiro- _Tom no ha llegado a estas condiciones por casualidad...-_

_-Ok...-_ Dijo mientras levaba sus manos a la cabeza- _Que significa eso?-_

_-…-_ No respondió-

_-O sea que, el incidente del secuestro de hace tres años, el envenenamiento de ese muchacho y lo que acaba de pasar, todo está conectado?-_

_-…hay una larga historia detrás de todo eso doctor-_

_-…-_

_-Lo mejor, sería que el mismo Bill pudiera explicársela-_

_-…Tan grave es?-_

_-No se trata de eso, es un poco difícil y confusa, y no me considero la persona apropiada para hacerlo-_

_-Sabes lo que significa esto? Me han ocultado una información sumamente importante…-_

_-…-_

_-La vida de ese muchacho guinda de un hilo y creen que con jugar al "doctor" podrían ser capaces de solucionar algo?-_

_-…-_

_-…__que__ esto no se vuelva a repetir!-_

_-…lo lamento-_

-…-

El galeno no le respondió, y con sigilo disimulando muy bien su preocupación y disgusto, entró nuevamente dentro de la estructura. Vio a Bill dando vueltas de un lado para otro y supuso que ya se había comunicado con su madre…

El menor se giró y lo vio de pie frente a él.

-_Tú y yo deberíamos hablar…-_

-…- Bill no respondió- Caminó hasta la salida y Federmann lo siguió. En el transcurso Georg pasó a su lado e intercambio una mirada de agradecimiento con el doctor-

Con prisa, el bajista llegó hasta la sala de espera y vio a Allan andando de un lado para otro.

_-…pasó algo?-_ Preguntó preocupado-

-No…, no pasa nada- Dijo sin poder ocultar su estado-

_-A que se debe tanto movimiento?-_

_-… estoy preocupado, es todo-_

_-…- _

A Georg aquella respuesta le dio mala espina, y una duda se comenzó a almacenar dentro de su cabeza.

**A las afueras del Hospital**

A pesar que no conocía bien la situación, el galeno tenía una extraña necesidad de saber que sucedía entre los dos hermanos. Había tensión en el ambiente y el rostro de Bill era más que simple preocupación.

Estaba dispuesto a ayudar, pasara lo que pasara esa noche.

Llegaron a la salida y Federmann lo guió hasta la parte trasera del lugar, ahí había un gran jardín que daba una hermosa decoración al lugar, algunos puestos para sentarse y hermosos faroles que otorgaban una sensación de tranquilidad inexplicable.

Se sentaron en uno de los puestos y se quedaron unos minutos sin nada que decir.

Hasta que uno se animó.

_-… quieres?-_ Ofreció sacando un cigarro de la cajetilla en su bolsillo-

_-Usted fuma?-_

_-Nadie es perfecto…-_

_-Gracias…- _Dijo sin más-

_-... por nada- _Respondió mientras encendía el cigarrillo del menor y el suyo-

Bill dio una profunda bocanada y llevó una de sus manos a su frente, estas aún temblaban, mientras su respiración se agitaba debido a la fuerte angustia que sentía y que no podía disimular.

Se quedó en silencio un rato largo, hasta que el galeno le dio una palmada inesperada en su espalda.

_-...no te voy a mentir-_

_-…-_

_-Tu hermano está muy mal Bill-_

Ante esas palabras, Bill sintió una sensación de querer matar en ese mismo instante al hombre que tenía en frente, pero todo eso se difuminó cuando fijó su mirada en él, y vio, al igual que en los suyos, mucha preocupación.

_-Sab_es?_ creo que tú te estás yendo por el mismo camino que él-_

_-...no sé a qué te refieres-_

_-Vamos..., Tom no va a salir en unas cuantas horas, y estoy tan preocupado como tú, sin embargo, más preocupado me tiene todo lo que te estás tragando...-_

_-...-_

_-No crees que es hora de compartir todo eso que te has estado guardando?_

_-Alguien abrió la boca-_

_-Sí, y al hacerlo demostró que los quiere y ama muchísimo. A los dos-_

_-…-_

Por un instante el menor dudó, sin embargo... Sintió que no podía guardarse más todo aquello. Necesitaba ayuda...

_-No le va a decir a nadie, no? Sé que ustedes tienen un juramento que habla de ese voto de fidelidad-_

_-Si-_

_-...entonces?-_

_-Lo juro-_

_-Jura qué?-_

_-No diré nada de lo que esta noche me digas, a nadie –_

_-…- _Suspiro- _No sé por dónde comenzar...-_

_-...por lo más fácil-_

-...- Una carcajada nerviosa salió de sus labios- _Lo más fácil a veces resulta lo más difícil de comprender...-_

_-...-_

_-Bien...-_ Dijo dispuesto a abrir su corazón delante de aquel hombre- _Mi hermano y yo..., tenemos una relación muy especial-_

-...- Federmann no respondió y escuchó con atención-

_-Nos quisimos muchísimo desde pequeños, y no nos considerábamos solo hermanos, no sé porqué...-_

-...-

_-A medida de fuimos creciendo, supimos el significado de nuestra conexión, de nuestra vida y nuestros sentimientos-_

-…-

_-Es algo inexplicable, algo que no comprende todo el mundo. Cuando de nuestras bocas salen frases como "Somos uno…" o cualquier cantidad de tonterías como esa, las usamos para intentar darnos animo, apoyarnos e intentar creer que nunca nos vamos a separar. Que él y yo iremos por toda esta vida juntos…-_

_-…-_

_-…juntos-_ Mientras esta palabra salía de sus labios, sus ojos respondían con lágrimas-

_-Cuando crecimos, nos sinceramos..., y decidimos intentarlo. No dijimos "Que importa si nos amamos?"-_

_-...-_

_-Era algo extraño porque muchas cosas estaban de por medio, nuestras carreras, nuestros padres, la sociedad... Muchas cosas-_

_-...-_

_-Sobre todo, nuestra hermandad-_

_-…-_

_-Esa por cierto, fue nuestra principal barrera en todo esto, superar las dudas "Y si no funciona?" "Si no funciona no volverá a ser lo mismo __y é__l dejara de ser mi hermano"-_

_-…-_

_-Y a pesar de eso, lo intentamos- _

_-…-_

_-Muchas cosas pasaron hace más de cuatro años, se presentó una situación en la que nuestra madre se vio involucrada, y Tom lo lamentó, mucho más que yo-_

_-...-_

_-Desde ese entonces en adelante, él cambió. Y un buen día en Los Ángeles, no quiso continuar...-_

_-...-_

_-Eso ocasionó un problema personal entre los dos. Él se separó por miedo a que algo nos pasara o que nuestra familia se viera afectada por nuestras decisiones-_

_-...es comprensible-_

_-Sin embargo, las cosas se enredaron mucho de ahí en adelante, muchísimo..., pensé que me había dejado por una chica y no fue así, Tom me dejó porque él quería lo mejor para mi, pero en el fondo no quería separarse de mi-_

-...-

_-Sé que es un poco complicado pero..., él quería permanecer a mi lado, y en cambio yo no, yo estaba dolido por su decisión y tome muy malas decisiones-_

_-...-_

_-Me fui de la casa y fue cuando todo empeoró..., lo dejé en manos de aquella maldita mujer, la madre de Dominic, e hice todo para que el plan de esa bruja marchara a la perfección. Ella mantuvo a Tom secuestrado y nadie lo supo, nadie-_

_-...-_

_-... en ese tiempo, yo asumí que él estaba con ella, pasándola bien con su prometida y su futuro hijo-_

_-...por eso tú extraña reacción cuando yo coincidí contigo en esa oficina y supuse que eras su hermano, ahora entiendo porque reaccionaste así-_

_-...-_ Bill tomó otra profunda bocanada de su cigarro y continuó- _Yo..., me enfrasqué en tontas ideas, preguntas y mil locuras. Cualquier cantidad de "por qué?", y el hecho de no obtener respuestas me consumía-_

_-…-_

_-… fue horrible-_

_-...-_

_-Cuando estuvo en coma lo vine a visitar, aunque vine a escondidas sin saber porqué. No sé si fue el hecho de que no deseaba que mi madre fuera a sospechar algo de lo que estaba sucediendo...-_

_-...-_

_-O, que no deseaba ver a su hijo..., ese pequeño bebe que me recordaba que él me había engañado-_

-...-

_-Yo veía a Dominic como un recuerdo vivo de Tom, y la traición que cometió con esa mujer-_

_-...-_

_-Hoy, me enteré que él no tuvo la culpa de todo esto. Él ha sido el blanco de un plan perfecto, un maldito plan que llevó a cabo nuestro propio padre-_

_-…-_

_-Yo, pens…-_

Pero inesperadamente Allan llegó al lugar con mucha prisa, y jadeando por el esfuerzo hecho intentó comunicarse.

_-B-Bill…!- _

_-Allan? Qué pasó?-_

_-… el médico-_ Su rostro estaba adornado con una expresión inexplicable_-… necesita hablar urgente con un familiar, el más cercano, tienes que venir-_

El menor soltó sin pensarlo el cigarro, y corrió a toda prisa se guido por Allan y Federman.

Al llegar, Bill vio a Georg sentado en una de las sillas con las manos sobre su cabeza y esa imagen no tenía nada bueno que decir. Delante de él un hombre mayor hablaba con una enfermera.

_-Disculpe…, soy el hermano de Tom, el chico que pasó ahí dentro muy mal_- Dijo intentando sostener las últimas palabras-

_-Bien, hermano de sangre? Que tan cercano?-_

_-Soy su gemelo…-_

_-Ortiz, que sucede?- Dijo _Federmann llegando- _Pensé que tomaría más tiempo, es más la condición de Tom no es para tenerte aquí en el pasillo, a menos q…- _Federmann no continuó-

Ortiz, gran amigo de Federmann, tomó un profundo aliento e intentó hablar con calma.

_-Ya ahí no hay nada que hacer y tu lo sabes…-_

_-…Q-que?-_

_-Confié en ti…-_

Bill miró a los dos doctores totalmente incrédulo sin poder digerir aquellas palabras.

_-Dónde está mi hermano?-_

_-…-_ el galeno tomó a Bill por un brazo y lo sentó en el asiento que seguía al de Georg-_ Bien, tu nombre es?-_

_-Bill…, Bill Kaulitz_-

Sacó un pañuelo de la bata que guindaba en un costado de su brazo y limpió su frente en la cual se formaba una arruga que no tenía nombre.

_-… cuando tengan todo listo, las enfermeras te darán un tiempo para pasar a verlo-_

_-...-_

Cuando el menor escuchó eso, sintió que algo dentro de si comenzaba a desmoronarse, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y obtuvo la misma sesación que tienes al tomar un fuerte licor. Al mismo tiempo recuerdos de su niñez comenzaron a ir y venir sin detenerse.

-_Un momento..._- Bill quiso interpretar mal aquellas palabras, se obligó a eso-

Aquel hombre miró a Bill y vio en sus ojos como un rayo de esperanza comenzaba a formarse, segundos después desvió su mirada a su compañero de trabajo.

_-Le dijiste, no es así?-_

_-…-_ Federmann no dijo nada-

_-Federmann!- _Gritó a su colega mientras se colocaba de pie-

_-…no-_ Dijo sin poder evitar encontrarse con la mirada de un Bill totalmente confundido-

_-Que tenías que decirme?-_

_-…- _

_-Doctor-_ Gritó el menor-

_-…tu hermano-_ Comenzó a decir el otro médico con dificultad- _Tu hermano está agonizando en este momento, sus signos vitales están desapareciendo-_

_-…-_

_-No hay ningún tipo de garantía a que viva, lo lamento muchisimo-_

A Bill le tomó un tiempo reaccionar, recobrar el sentido del tiempo, donde se encontraba, a quien tenía en frente y las palabras que terminaba de procesar.

_-Tú me dijiste qu…!-_

_-No! Yo te hable claro desde el principio! Ese muchacho llegó realmente mal! Tú lo sabias!- _

_-…O-ok- _Fue lo único que dijo el menor -

Ante la respuesta de Bill los dos galenos se silenciaron.

_-Ya regreso…-_ Dijo casi de forma inaudible mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba-

**Continuará...**


	37. Chapter 37

_**Función XXXVII**_

Las nubes hicieron su aparición y comenzaron a decorar el cielo de la gran ciudad de un tono rojizo que a más de uno de los peatones en las calles anunció que una gran tormenta se acercaba.

Fuera del hospital, Bill fue a parar al lugar más alejado de la multitud, un lugar donde solo se podía escuchar el sonido de las gotas que poco a poco comenzaban a caer.

No le importaba llegar a estar empapado, y mucho menos si después de eso lo atacaba un resfriado o algo peor, y es que en realidad, Bill, en esos momentos no pensaba en un después, mañana o futuro, todo se había reducido a esa noche, a ese momento y al hecho que su hermano estaba muriendo.

Su cuerpo se encamino de un lugar a otro mientras sus manos lo abrazaban para intentar refugiarlo del frio que comenzaba a surgir.

El menor no estaba dispuesto a regresar y dejar a su hermano ir así como así. Él lo quería vivo, vivo y a su lado.

Pero, podía hacer algo? Quién era capaz de ganarle a la muerte?

Su rostro se comenzó a empapar del agua de lluvia que caía sin piedad y de lágrimas que sus ojos no podían contener. De pronto, su piel se erizó ante la idea que terminaba de cruzar por su cabeza, pero sin embargo su corazón por otro lado se sintió aliviado.

_-…haría lo que fuera por ti-_ Intentó decir- _L-lo sabes-_

Mientras titiritaba por el frio, su rostro desvió su mirada a un lugar que muy oculto y alejado del hospital llamaba su atención, y un deseo por visitarlo apareció, y Bill sabía que ese sentimiento no era nuevo, que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí.

Tal vez por inercia o por su propio deseo sus pies comenzaron a moverse para llegar. El frio no era un juego, Bill sabía cuántas cosas podían suceder tan solo por exponerse de esa forma, pero en ese momento ya nada le importaba.

Una gran entrada y una puerta enorme le dieron la bienvenida. Se sintió cohibido de pasar, y sintió por un momento que era muy estúpido o tonto que una persona como él, Bill Kaulitz, hiciera tal cosa, pero también sintió que era humano y que lo necesitaba esa noche mucho más que nunca.

Comenzó a caminar por el interior del lugar aun sin sentirse muy cómodo, y aunque por otro lado el frío se había ido, a Bill eso no le importaba mucho. Se sentó en el primer lugar que vio entre los muchos otros que estaban vacios, tenía muchas opciones para elegir donde quisiera, sin embargo una esquina muy alejada le llamó la atención y allí se posó.

No sabía cómo hacer aquello, no era de esa clase de personas, pero lo quiso intentar.

En su mente se comenzaron a reflejar los recuerdos que llegaban desde su pasado y agradeció porque a pesar de lo duro que había luchado y por las veces que cayó…

… algo le ayudó y lo levantó.

_-Siento que te debo mucho y no he expresado mi gratitud…, lo siento, el egoísmo se a hecho parte de mi de un tiempo para acá-_

Bill levantó la mirada y la clavó en una de las imágenes que tenía en frente, un hombre posado en una cruz derramando su sangre por cada una de las extremidades que yacían lastimadas.

_-Tal vez para ti sea… estúpido, e innecesario pero sabes que no puedo vivir sin él, y si él no va a estar yo tampoco quiero-_ Dijo sin apartar sus ojos mientras poco a poco una determinación comenzaba a aparecer de pronto-

_-Cuida de mi familia, de mi madre, de Gordon y protege a mi querido sobrino. Gracias de verdad por todo-_

_**Casa de Simone Kaulitz**_

El silencio y la tranquilidad que les podía dar una noche común y corriente fue interrumpido por un llanto sin consuelo que provenía de una habitación cercana.

_-Qué pasa?-_ Preguntó muy extrañado-

_-…es Dominic, debe ser una pesadilla-_ Respondió a su esposo mientras se ponía de pie- _Ya regreso-_

Simone se levantó sin pensarlo mucho para dirigirse a la habitación que pertenecía a su nieto.

_-A-Abu__ela…!-_ Sollozo-_ Abuela!-_

_-Mi vida! Estoy aquí…! Qué sucede_?- Preguntó mientras corría y se sentaba en la cama para recibirlo en sus brazos-

_-Mi papá!-_Sollozo_- Quiero ver a mi…-_Sollozo_- …a mi papá-_

_-Mi amor, tu papá está donde tu tío Georg, mañana lo vamos a ir a visitar-_

_-N-no…-_ Sollozo_- N-no quiero…-_ Sollozo-

_-Tranquilo… cariño-_

_-N-no…, el tío Bill se murió, no está-_ Sollozo- Dijo el pequeño en llanto inconsolable mientras abrazaba a su abuela-

_-No amor mío, fue__ una p__esadilla…-_

_-N-no…, no lo fue-_ Sollozo- _Q-quiero ver a mi papá y a tío Bill-_ Sollozo-

-_Acabo de hablar con ellos y están ansiosos por verte-_

_-…en serio?-_

_-Claro!-_

_-...-_

_-Hagamos un trato, vamos a dormir otra __vez y mañana visitamos a tío Bill y a papá sí?-_

_-No me vas a dejar solo verdad?-_

_-No, voy a dormir contigo toda la noche-_

_-Prométemelo…-_

_-Te lo prometo-_ Dijo con una sonrisa que escondía una extraña angustia mientras se acurrucaba con su nieto entre las sabanas- _Shhh, tranquilo mi __pequeño, todo va a salir bien-_

_**Bill**_

1, 2, 3, 4…

"…_eres la única persona con la que sería capaz de unirme de esta forma"_

"_Me hubiese gustado arrodillarme delante de un millón de personas y decirle al mundo entero cuanto te amo sin importar las consecuencias, pero me veo limitado por muchas razones…, por eso estoy aquí, en esta insignificante habitación…, en intimidad solo contigo, como siempre y por siempre"_

"_Tom qué__ es esto?"_

"…_es para ti"_

Recuerdo que dentro de mí una alegría incontrolable se formó…

5, 6, 7, 8, 9…

"_No podemos…, sabes que no"_

Esas fueron mis palabras mientras veía como un manto de tristeza comenzaba a cubrir sus ojos.

Y él, no me contestó nada. El champán y toda aquella hermosa habitación perdieron su magia cuando yo respondí _"No…"_ y él lo aceptó, mientras en silencio y con una calma inexplicable desaparecía frente a mis ojos.

10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17…

Las gotas de lluvia en mi cara era lo único que podía sentir con claridad. Todo estaba comenzando a volverse muy confuso y la realidad parecía confundirse con extraños recuerdos, pero trataba de llevar mi concentración al máximo para no perder la cuenta.

18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29…

Cuando vi el letrero y supe que había llegado llevé mi actuación al máximo. Me puse mis lentes, mi capucha y finalicé la cuenta antes de entrar.

30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40…

_**Hospital**_

_-Lo __encontraste?-_

_-No-_ Respondió Allan sin muchos ánimos-

_-Mira, yo no sé qué tan enterado estés, pero hay que encontrarlo! Bill pudo haber com__etid__…-_

Pero mientras sus palabras salían, su garganta se secó al ver al susodicho entrar caminando por la sala como si nada todo empapado.

_-Bill!-_ Dijo corriendo mientras lo abrazaba_- Estas bien? Oh Dios! No sabes cuan preocupado me tenías!-_

_-Sí, estoy bien, tranquilo Georg-_

_-Dónde habías estado? Estás todo mojado y mírate! Estás pálido!-_

_-Lo sé…-_Dijo muy bajito desviando la conversación- _Ya las enfermeras…?-_ No terminó la frase-

-…- Georg aguardó para su respuesta- _Si, ya está todo listo_- Le dijo mientras su voz desaparecía-

_-Tu pasaste?-_

_-Si Bill-_

_-Cómo está?- _

_-…está_- Se detuvo y tomó suficiente aire para decir aquello-…_él, está esperándote Bill-_

-…-El menor tomó con fuerza la mano de su amigo y sin avisar le abrazó con mucho sentimiento_- Me haces un favor?-_

-_Sí, el que quieras-_ Le contestó respondiendo su gesto-

_-Llama a mamá…-_ Dijo mientras se separaba y miraba fijo sus ojos-

_-Pero tú no?-_

_-No, no pude hacerlo…-_ Le contestó mientras entregaba un papel en sus manos-

_-… yo tengo el número de tu mamá…!-_ Dijo sin entender el significado de aquella hoja doblada en sus manos-

_-Tengo que irme Georg, necesito hacer esto-_

El bajista sintió que debía detener a su amigo, sintió nostalgia y la misma sensación que tuvo al ver a Tom, minutos atrás conectado a todos esos aparatos perdiendo su vida con cada segundo.

No supo identificar el significado de todo aquello, pero recordó el favor que su amigo le había pedido y se dispuso a llevarlo a cabo, sobre todo al imaginar lo terrible que se debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos, no había palabras para describirlo.

_**Bill**_

Cada segundo que pasaba me iba llevando a aquella puerta. Unas cuatro enfermeras estaban reunidas e interrumpí su charla para pedir su ayuda.

_-Disculpen, soy su hermano-_

_-…pasa por aquí_- Dijo una de ellas amable mientras me señalaba un cuartito donde tenía que cambiarme, cosa a la que no le veía sentido alguno-

Me tomó un poco de tiempo deshacerme de las prendas que llevaba puestas, mis sentidos eran un caos intentando trabajar juntos con toda la cantidad de droga que intentaba digerir. El malestar que estaba comenzando a sentir no era normal y sabía lo que había hecho, y también sabía lo que me esperaba y sobre todo, que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, aunque agradecía que a pesar de cómo me encontraba, todos lo pasaran por alto y que nadie se había dado cuenta.

O por lo menos no en esos momentos.

Cambié mi oscura ropa por una de color azul celeste. Salí de la pequeña habitación cuando estuve listo y me encontré con aquellas chicas.

_-Disculpa, dónde podría beber agua?-_ Pregunté-

_-Por aquí…-_ Dijo señalándome un filtro que estaba a unos pocos metros-

Me acerqué al aparato y comencé a llenar un vasito de papel con suficiente líquido. Lo tomé con mi mano derecha mientras que en mi izquierda escondía lo que me sacaría de ese lugar, lo que me haría cumplir nuestra promesa, lo último que faltaba para que mi organismo colapsara.

41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50…

_**Georg**_

Sentía una extraña sensación dentro de mí, haberme despedido de Tom no fue fácil, era mi mejor amigo, un compañero irremplazable y ahora me tocaba dar la noticia a su madre. No veía aquello justo, no lo veía posible, pero estaba sucediendo.

El teléfono tardo en ser contestado, pero no me importó. Aguardé el tiempo necesario, hasta que de pronto escuché al otro lado de la línea la voz de Simone algo cansada.

_-Georg?-_

_-Simone…-_

_-…-_ Hubo un silencio que comprometió mi vida, yo sabía que ella ya imaginaba algo, era su madre y la conexión la incluía a ella también- _D-Dónde están?-_ Dijo con la voz hecha pedazos-

_-Volvimos al hospital…-_

_-…-_

_-Ven, por favor-_

-…- Ya su voz no podía salir, y pude escuchar con claridad como comenzaba a sollozar- _Cómo está?-_

_-…-_

_-Voy para allá…-_ Dijo al interpretar mi silencio-

Colgué el teléfono y lo guardé en mi bolsillo. Llevé las manos a mi cabeza y desvié la mirada a una figura familiar, y supe quien era por su tamaño ya que el cabello, las gafas y la ropa con las que le había visto llegar era totalmente distinta.

La imagen de él me hizo volver a su hermano y recordar toda nuestra adolescencia juntos, pero había algo, algo que me decía en esos momentos _"Las cosas no andan bien"_ algo que ignoré porque efectivamente Tom estaba agonizando y las cosas no estaban bien.

Vi como poco a poco se retiraba de aquel filtro de agua y entraba con supervisión a aquella habitación, por un momento sentí que al igual que Tom, también me despedía de Bill, pero solo fue un fugaz sentimiento, algo que vino y se fue, algo que también ignoré.

Me quedé afuera a esperar a Simone, aún sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y sin imaginar lo que estaba por ocurrir.

_**Bill**_

Estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos secundarios de las tantas píldoras que me había tomado, me estaba mareando y el aire me estaba faltando, todo estaba comenzando a fallar, pero a pesar de eso no quería rendirme, tenía que continuar…

…tenía que verlo.

Una enfermera revisó mi uniforme y me abrió la puerta. Lo último que escuché fue _"Apúrate_. _Solo serán unos minutos"_.

Pasé a esa sala y antes de avanzar me giré para asegurarme que la puerta quedara "bien" trancada, y con un poco de temor y recelo comencé a avanzar, hasta que lo vi, con sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo recostado en esa fría cama, mí amado hermano.

Me quité el tapaboca que me habían obligado a llevar y sentí una inmensa alegría al poder verlo, pero al mismo tiempo una indescriptible tristeza, como si estuviera conteniendo mil mares en mi corazón, como si todo dentro de mí estuviera a punto de desbordarse.

Su rostro estaba tan pálido, como si estuviera tallado en mármol, sus labios estaban secos y abiertos, dejando entrar a su cuerpo un tubo que supuse lo mantenía respirando. No había palabras o algo que pudiese explicar cómo me sentí al verlo así.

_-Lo siento…-_Me disculpé con la cabeza gacha intentando soportar todo eso-

Me aproximé más a la cama, y dentro de mí una necesidad de estar a su lado me gritaba que me acercara cuanto antes, mientras, todo a mí alrededor parecía confundirme, como si fuese un sueño, o peor aún, una pesadilla de la cual sabía, nunca despertaría.

_-…estas cosas solo nos pasan a nosotros Tomi- _Dije mientras mis manos acariciaban su rostro, recorriendo cada centímetro de él, sus ojos, su perfil, sus labios…-

_-Voy a cumplir nuestra promesa, no voy a dejarte solo…-_

Con cuidado comencé a quitar las sabanas y me abrí camino para recostarme a su lado.

_-Te acuerdas_…? _Creo que esa noche, cuando mamá tuvo que regresar por ti al campamento, fue la primera vez que nos dimos cuenta cuanta falta nos hacíamos al estar separados-_

Las pastillas que mi cuerpo estaba absorbiendo me hacían divagar en lo que pensaba y decía, muchos recuerdos vinieron a mí, pero hubo uno en especial, uno al que me aferré con fuerza, y mientras lo vivía de nuevo, mis ojos no pudieron soportarlo más…

_**Flash Back**_

Estábamos en el colegio, nos habían separado y por ende nuestros horarios y visitas se hacían difíciles para coincidir.

Fue uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, saber que estaba en un mismo edificio con mi hermano y no podía verlo, temer porque nos llegara a pasar lo mismo que a muchos gemelos, que en cuanto los separan se hacen rivales y dejan todo el cariño que se tienen a un lado para que los carroñosos cuervos hagan una fiesta con él.

Sin embargo, eso no pasó con nosotros.

Esa mañana recuerdo que pedí permiso para ir al baño, no me estaba sintiendo muy bien y mi estomago pedía a gritos que regresara todo mi desayuno.

La profesora no me dijo mucho, me ignoró un poco y al final me dio un pase de salida, mientras yo corría con prisa.

Caminé por los pasillos lo más rápido que el malestar me permitía, y al llegar abrí la puerta y me apresuré a conseguir un inodoro para vomitar. Creo que no solo regresé todo mi desayuno, sino la cena del día anterior.

Pero de pronto, aún sin haber terminado y con un malestar a la mitad, la puerta sonó. Me giré, y vi que había entrado un chico unos cuantos años mayor que yo, me entró un poco de miedo al reconocer su rostro, era uno de los buscapleitos que más se metía con nosotros y mientras le miraba decidí pasarlo por alto, intenté pensar que también tenía necesidades que hacer.

Ese fue mi error.

_-Mira a quien tenemos aquí!-_

_-…-_

_-Nada más y nada menos que el_ _maricon de Bill-_

-…-No lo miré, mientras, intentaba seguir en lo mío-

_-Hola princesita! Te sientes muy mal_?- Preguntó mientras sentía sus pasos detrás mío y sin previo aviso jaló de mi camisa y me estrelló contra el lavamanos-

-…- El dolor que sentí fue tan fuerte que de mi boca no salió ningún gemido o grito, me sentí totalmente privado mientras mis ojos se dilataban y mi organismo luchaba por recuperar el aliento-

_-Ay pero que fuerte! Ni llora el mocoso!-_

-…-

_-…un momento, no será que eres Tom? El es el único que parece digno de una paliza-_

_-…-_

_-Nah, no lo creo, tu hermano es igual de marica que tú…-_ Dijo mientras pateaba mi pecho y me sacaba el aire-

-…-

_-Vamos…! Llora…! Suplica por el maricon de tu hermano! Grita su nombre!-_

Podía soportar que me llamaran _"Marica"_, _"bastardo"_, _"engendro"_, o cualquier insulto o sobrenombre que existiera, pero odiaba que incluyeran a Tom, y eso no era algo que perdonaría...

_-…M-maldito perro-_ Dije el voz muy baja para mi mala suerte-

_-Qué dijiste?-_

Aquel chico me tomó por mi camisa y me subió a una altura considerable, y yo con mi diminuto tamaño y mi poco peso me fue imposible defenderme.

_-Voy a mandarte al infierno Kaulitz-_

_-…-_ Su rostro me llenó de ira y sin pensarlo escupí sobre él-

Aquel chico me miró de arriba abajo mientras a mí el corazón se me aceleraba a mil por hora, cerré los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

Escuché un fuerte estruendo y caí al suelo, no sé si fue un acto reflejo pero inmediatamente me arrastré como pude debajo del lavamanos que antes me había golpeado y allí me quedé temblando con las piernas recogidas y mi cara escondida.

De pronto alguien jaló mi mano y me sacó de aquel lugar, y mientras corría, abrí los ojos para no distinguir donde ni con quien estaba, ya que el rostro de ese chico estaba oculto por la capucha de un suéter.

Aunque ya en mi pequeño corazoncito, tenía una leve sospecha de quien se trataba.

Salimos de la escuela y nos escabullimos con prisa por un atajo que conocía muy bien, un pequeño bosquecito que llevaba al otro lado de la calle mucho más cerca de casa.

Eso me confirmó quien era mi rescatista.

_-P-para…-_ Grité-_ P…P-or favor…- _

_-…-_

_-N-n__ecesito… parar…-_ Dije casi sin aliento_- T-Tom…!-_

Y sin querer me deshice de su agarre y caí al suelo para comenzar a regresar todo lo que aún estaba en mi estomago.

_-Bill…!-_ Dijo mientras se acercaba y colocaba una mano por mi espalda dejando al descubierto su identidad-

_-…-_

_-Bill? Bill respóndeme…!-_

-…-Di otra arcada y comencé a ver borroso todo lo que tenía a mí alrededor-

_-Bill…!-_

_-T-Tomi… N-no puedo ver…- _Dije muy, muy bajito mientras comenzaba a sentir un frio inexplicable y mi vista se nublaba-

No perdí el sentido por completo, no podía ver nada pero si pude escuchar, y a pesar de que me sentía muy débil, pude darme cuenta como mi cuerpo fue apoyado en una superficie tibia. Era su espalda y Tom había comenzado a correr mientras cuidaba de no terminar conmigo en el suelo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no fue mucho. Escuché un ladrido familiar y supe que estábamos en casa.

_-Mamá…!-_ Gritaba mientras escuchaba como con sus pies pateaba la puerta- _Mamá! Abre mamá!-_ Decía una, una y otra vez-

Fue entonces cuando dejé de escuchar y quedé completamente sin sentido.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron, pero cuando abrí los ojos estaba casi completamente oscuro de no ser por una lamparita que compartíamos en nuestra habitación.

Mis ojos se enfocaron única y exclusivamente en la hermosa figura que descansaba sobre mi cama, babeándose del sueño mientras sus pequeñas rastas caían sobre su tierno rostro.

No sé que me pasó en ese momento, pero el corazón me dio un brinco y comencé a sentirme nervioso, aún más cuando Tom se comenzó a despertar.

Sus ojos se abrieron algo confundidos hasta que se posaron en los míos y al verlos abiertos comenzaron a llorar.

-_T-Tomi…-_ Dije-

-…-Sollozo-

_- Por que estas llorando…?-_

_-…-_

_-Tom?-_

_-…B-Bill_- Sollozo-

_-…-_

_-…estás bien-Sollozo-_

_-…-_

_- P-pensé que…-_Sollozo-

_-Gracias…-_

_-…-Sollozo-_

_-… por haberme ayudado- _Dije-

_-…-_ Sollozo-

Mi nerviosismo lo puse a un lado cuando lo vi tan triste y desconsolado, me descubrí un poco con las sabanas y tomé su mano para arrimarlo junto a mí. Sentir como se aferraba a mi pecho y el escuchar cómo se estremecía por sus sollozos me hicieron sentir muy "feliz", era una felicidad extraña, como si dentro de mi corazón comenzara a florecer un extraño y hermoso sentimiento.

Fue la primera vez que me sentí enamorado…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_-Nada va a poder lograr que yo obtenga tu perdón…, nada Tom, entregaría una segunda oportunidad a cambio de esas palabras y de tu vida, de que sagas de aquí-_

El punto cumbre estaba llegando y mi cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier momento.

_-Te imaginas?-_ Dije sonriendo un poco- _Que yo me vaya y tu despiertes? Como en Romeo y Julieta?-_

Mis brazos se aferraron a él mientras tomaba un profundo y último aliento que sentí me desgarró el pecho.

_-Me vas a matar si te enteras…-_ Mi ojos ya no podían distinguir el lugar_- …perdóname por no haberte creído, perdóname… por haberte abandonado- _Dije mientras mi voz desaparecía-

_**Georg**_

Mientras esperaba a Simone comencé a sentirme intranquilo. Tenía un gran tumulto de sensaciones juntas y no sabía a qué se debía.

De pronto, tal vez para distraer mi atención, saqué de mi bolsillo el papel que Bill me había dado. Por alguna razón lo abrí y me quede en blanco al leer lo único que estaba en él escrito.

"_**Lo siento"**_

Fue como ir en reversa. Su llegada, su rostro totalmente pálido, su estado, su gesto para conmigo y su prisa por entrar…

De pronto sus palabras vinieron a mí y supe que no había nada bueno detrás de todo eso. Fue en ese momento cuando todo cobró sentido…

"_Tengo que irme Georg, necesito hacer esto"_

_**Continuará…**_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Función XXXVIII_  
**

Su cuerpo estaba helado, su piel había perdido de pronto su color y sus ojos miraron perplejos aquel trozo de papel en sus manos, mientras que en su cabeza mil y una imágenes que confirmaban sus terribles sospechas aparecían sin piedad…

Georg soltó aquella carta y corrió desesperado hacia a la puerta que hacía minutos Bill había cruzado con intenciones que no regresar con vida de ahi.

-_No!-_ Gritó golpeando una y otra vez intentando abrir – _Bill! Sal!_

_-Que hace!_? _Esa es un área restringida!-_ Gritó una de las enfermeras intentando detenerlo-

_-… por que está trancada? Alguien adentro trancó con llave! Tiene que abrir de inmediato-_

_-…-_

Aquella mujer tardó solo unos segundos en reaccionar, segundos que parecían eternos ante la emergencia que se estaba presentando.

_-Llamen a seguridad_!- Gritó muy alterada-

_-Por favor Bill! Abre! Vamos! Bill!-_

Pero nadie contesto del otro lado.

_-No vas a solucionar nada si te haces esto! Tom no va a mejorar si te matas!-_

El bajista no pudo aguantar un segundo más y con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar comenzó a golpear la puerta una y otra vez en un intento por derribarla…

…pero era imposible, no cedía

Un oficial de seguridad lo apartó bruscamente ocasionando que el mayor terminara en el suelo, mientras en sus manos el hombre intentaba descifrar cual era la llave que podría abrir la puerta.

_-Llamen al doctor! Díganle que ha ocurrido una emergencia!-_ Ordenó una de las enfermeras a otra-

Hasta que un milagro ocurrió y la llave entró sin ninguna dificultad y quitó el seguro que separaba a Georg de sus dos amigos, y sin importarle nada el bajista entró a la habitación encontrandose con una imagen que le destrozó el corazón.

Bill yacía inconsciente en la misma cama donde se encontraba Tom agonizando, y su rostro que carecía de color reflejaba una tranquilidad inexplicable.

_-Bill!-_

El mayor corrió a la cama y levantó con brusquedad el cuerpo de su amigo mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro…

… pero el menor no recuperaba el sentido.

Fue en ese momento en el que Georg recordó lo que había hecho, así que tomó una de sus manos y abrió su boca, mientras que con la otra metió uno de sus dedos hasta su garganta para intentar devolver todo su estomago por reflejo.

El cuerpo del menor comenzó estremecerse y dar arcadas una y otra vez hasta que logró vomitar todo lo que tenía dentro, y eso incluía una inimaginable cantidad de píldoras que aterrorizaron a los presentcs.

Mientras Georg se encargaba de que nada quedara dentro del cuerpo de Bill, tres enfermeras corrieron junto a Tom y comenzaron revisar tanto su cuerpo como cada uno de los aparatos que le rodeaban.

_-Bill!-_ Grito Georg mientras lo sacudía nuevamente-

-…- Los ojos del menor se abrieron con mucha lentitud mientras una de sus manos se llegaba hasta su cabeza-

_-… lo siento muchisimo-_ Dijo una de las enfermeras con una serenidad indescriptible- _Llamen al doctor, necesitamos que alguien anuncie la hora de muerte-_

_-...-  
_

_-T-Tom…-_ Dijo en voz baja mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar-

_-Bill! Vamos…-_

El cuerpo del menor, que aún se encontraba al lado del de su hermano, instintivamente se giró para buscar a su mitad.

_-Tom?-_ Le llamó mientras una de sus manos llegaba hasta su rostro-

_-No lo toq…-_ Iba a ordenar una enfermera hasta que el galeno llegó y con su dedo dio la señal de que guardara silencio-

_-…Tomi despierta- _

_-…-_

Nadie en la habitación decía nada, y un profundo silencio se extendió por todos los rincones mientras esa dura escena se llevaba a cabo…

_-…Tom despierta-_ Volvía a repetir una y otra vez- _Por favor…-_

Uno de los aparatos sacó a los presentes del silencio mientras un sonido constante llenaba la habitación.

_-… ya Bill-_ Dijo Georg con la voz hecha pedazos- _Vamos-_

_-…-_

_-… tenemos que salir de aquí-_

Bill llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo cubrió con ellas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y sus ojos se empapaban de llanto, y como si de un trance en el que había entrado se tratara, se comenzó a escuchar la voz del menor suplicando ser escuchada, su rostro no se dejaba ver pero las lagrimas caían de sus manos, chorreando hasta mojar su ropa…

_-Bill… vámonos- _Pidió Georg otra vez-

_-… hora de muerte-_ Dijo el galeno muy bajo-

_-… 3:50 am-_ Respondió una enfermera-

Su llanto cesó cuando escuchó al galeno anunciar la muerte de su hermano. No podía creer aquello…

… había muerto? Su Tom ya no estaba con él?

Las manos del menor se separaron despacio mientras se recostaba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su gemelo.

_-… no te vayas-_ Decía una y otra vez como si la cordura ya no estuviese con él, pero todo lo contrario, Bill estaba más consciente que nunca de lo que estaba haciendo - _No te vayas Tom…, no te puedes ir, no te vayas… No puedo vivir sin ti y lo sabes Tom, por favor abre los ojos, ábrelos…-_

_-...-_

_-Tom basta…, no te puedes rendir así- _Sollozo_- No te puedes rendir_!- Gritó sin querer- _Nunca lo habías hecho…, nunca te rendías_- Sollozo-

_-Bill…-_

_-…muchacho, ya tu hermano no está-_

_-Cállense_!- Gritó a todos_- D-déjenme solo…! Ustedes no comprenden esto…!-_ Sollozo- _…el solo está dormido, todos esos aparatos están mal! Mi hermano solo está dormido!-_

_-Bill…-_ Sollozo-_Tom esta muerto Bill…, ya o está aquí…-_

_-N-no…, no! Tu no sabes nada Georg! Tu no lo conoces tanto como yo! El esta dormido! Se hace el dormido porque quiere hacerme sentir mal, me quiere asustar…-_ Sollozo_- M-me quiere asustar porque no le creí cuando me dijo la verdad, porque le traicione…-_ Sollozo-

_-Vamonos…-_

_-No!-_

_-Llamen a seguridad-_ Dijo seco el galeno_- Ahora!-_ Gritó-

Y una de las enfermeras salió por unos instantes a buscar a los guardías que no solo sacarían a Bill de la habitación, sino que le separarían de la calidez del cuerpo de su hermano para toda la vida.

No bastó mucho para que los dos hombres aparecieran…

_-Bill, hay guardias, ya no puedes hacer nada! Vamonos…_- Sollozo-_ P-por favor…-_

_-No voy a separarme de el…-_

_-Pueden llevárselo, acaba de sufrir una sobredosis, su cuerpo esta mas débil de lo que el cree…-_ Dijo Federmann sin pensarlo dos veces- _Llévenlo a emergencias para que lo traten enseguida!-_

Y en efecto, los guardias de seguridad se acercaron y a pesar de los intentos por mantenerse a su lado los esfuerzos del menor eran en vano, Bill fue separado de Tom una vez más, y esta vez para siempre.

_-No! Suéltenme…!-_ Sollozo- _Tom! TOM!-_

Los gritos eran desgarradores, no hubo nadie en ese lugar que no se enterara de la muerte de Tom, no hubo nadie que no comentara la historia que estaba viviendo el chico de cabellos largos que era incapaz de aceptar que ya su hermano no estaba a su lado.

_-T-Tom_…- Seguía gritando Bill esta vez con menos fuerza…-

Uno de los guardias colocó al menor sobre una camilla y uno de los enfermeros de guardia se acercó rápidamente.

_-Que sucedió?-_

_-… Ayúdalo por favor!-_ Suplicó Georg-_ …no sé cuantas pastillas tomó, fueron demasiadas y lo encontramos inconsciente en la habitación-_

_-…ok. Trata de mantenerlo despierto si? Que no se duerma!-_

_-Tom!- Gritaba con todas sus fu_erzas- Regresenme a mi hermano!-

-...Bill basta!- Sollozo-

Las lagrimas no dejaban de rodar por el rostro de Georg, mientras en su mente rogaba por mantenerse firme y fuerte para ayudar a su amigo.

_-Georg…-_ Dijo con muy baja voz captando toda su atención-

_-…Bill-_

_-Tom…, mi Tom Georg-_

_-… todo va a estar bien Bill-_

_-…donde está Tom?-_

_-…-_

_-N-no quiero que se vaya…-_ Decía mientras las lagrimas caían una y otra vez-

_-Tranquilo…, tranquilo, por favor-_ Sollozo_- …primero hay que atenderte… si?-_

_-… no dejes que se vaya-_ Sollozo-

Aquellas palabras partieron en dos el corazón del bajista, quien sentía ya no podía más con todo aquello.

_-Ya Bill... tranquilo-_

_-Georg?-_

Una voz familiar llegó a sus oídos, una voz que se pedía explicaciones, una voz que se oía destrozada…

_-Que significa esto?-_

La figura de una mujer apareció en el lugar. Los ojos de Simone no podía expresar más confusión…

_-Que pasa hijo? Por que estas así?-_ Preguntó después de correr y arrodillarse a su lado-_ Bill respondeme!-_

_-… mamá-_ Decía sin fuerzas muy, muy bajito, casi inaudible-

_-Cariño que pasó?_- Volvía a preguntar mientras sus manos acariciaban su rostro- _Por favor hijo…- _Sollozo-_ Bill?-_

_-…mi cabeza-_ Decía- _Me duele...-_

-_Bill!-_

_-Mamá…?- Donde est…-_ Pero un profundo sueño lo absorbió de pronto-

_-No dejen que se duerma…!_- Repitió uno de los enfermeros mientras hacía una llamada de emergencia- _Preparen la sala enseguida…!-_

-Bill! Despierta!-

_-Hijo!-_ Gritaba mientras hacía todo en sus manos para despertarlo- _Bill!_

Pero fue en vano, Bill estaba inconsciente...

_-Tienes idea de que clase de pastillas consumio?-_

_-Pastillas?-_

Todos quedaron en silencio, todos incluyendo al joven enfermero que seguía sin entender la situación…

…mientras, el rostro de simones exigía una explicación.

_-No..., no tengo idea-_

_-Vamos apracticarle un lavado de estomago. Solo sabremos las secuelas de esto cuando despierte... ya que es imposible saber cuanto tiempo estuvo con eso en su organismo-_

_-Cuanto tomará eso?-_ Fueron las palabras de Gordon intentado romper la tensión en el ambiente-

_-… no mucho señor, lo ingresaremos cuanto antes-_

_-Muchas gracias...-_

Aquel muchacho se retiró con Bill en una camilla, mientras Georg se preparaba para escuchar lo que Simone tenía que decir.

_-Amor, llama a Gustav para saber cómo esta Dominic…, necesito hablar con Georg-_ Dijo seca mientras se volteaba y paraba frente al bajista-

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, y Georg sintió por unos instantes toda la culpa sobre si, sintió que de no haber hablado más con Tom nada de esto estuviera pasando, y quién sabe si estarían a esa horas durmiendo en su cama sin preocupación alguna…

… pero no era así, el no pudo evitar esa situacón, era algo que tenía que pasar, y si de algo estaba seguro el era que las cosas pasaban por algo, por muy difícil que fueran.

-…- Respiro profundo- _Sim…-_ Pero fue interrumpido

_-Antes que digas nada…, quiero saber que pasó. Quiero saber la verdad Georg, toda, porque esto lleva ya mucho tiempo y no voy a seguir soportando tanta estupidez por parte de mis hijos…-_

_-…-_

_-Y que conste que estoy intentando auto controlarme…-_

_-…- _el bajista aguardó unos minutos mientras intentaba buscar un punto de salida para todo lo que tenía que decir- _Por donde comienzo…?-_ Se preguntó en voz alta-

-_… podrías hacerlo diciéndome donde esta Tom?-_

_-…-_

_**Continuará…**_

_**Feliz Navidad mis queridas lectoras! :) gracias por estar ahi!**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Función XXXIX**

**Simone**

Cual podría ser la circunstancia más difícil por la he atravesado en mi vida?

Cuando murieron mis padres no tenía idea a lo que me estaba enfrentando, fue difícil vérmelas sin ellos ya que habían sido mi más grande apoyo cuando me vi en la dura tarea de sacar a dos gemelos adelante. Sin duda fue difícil, aunque pude llevarlo a cuestas y aprendí a vivir con esa ausencia.

Sin embargo, nunca imagine que pudiera encontrarme rodeada por la situación que en ese momento estaba viviendo, es más, esperaba que mis hijos me vieran morir a mí…

… no yo a alguno de ellos.

Solo podría decirles, que es el dolor más grande que he experimentado en mi vida.

…

Me costó mucho trabajo pasar a ese lugar, y es más, mis manos temblaban sin control alguno mientras mi cara se bañaba en lagrimas.

Recuerdo que respire profundo, muchas veces para intentar calmarme…

… pero era imposible.

Recuerdo haber dado unos precavidos pasos mientras me acercaba a aquella cama que estaba toda cubierta por una sábana blanca, donde podía apreciarse claramente un tímido perfil debajo de ella…

… el perfil de mi Tom, de mi valiente Tom, mi príncipe, mi hermoso ángel allí sin vida.

Me aproxime a donde se encontraba postrado, volví a respirar profundo y tome con mis temblorosos dedos un mínimo de aquella manta…

… y lo descubrí.

**Sala de espera**

**Narrador**

Frente a esa puerta, una persona con el corazón a punto de escapar de su pecho aguardaba por la salida de su esposa y más grande amor, aguardaba para confirmar la tragedia que estaban viviendo.

Con lentitud la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Simone hecha pedazos. De sus ojos las lágrimas no paraban de salir y no había expresión alguna en su rostro…

_-Amor…-_ Dijo bajito, pero ella lo escuchó-

_-…- _

Tan solo pudo levantar sus ojos y leer en ellos aquella devastadora noticia. Su hijastro yacía a pocos metros muerto…

Sin poder contenerse se acercó a ella y le abrazó con fuerza, la suficiente con la que pudiera transmitirle todo el apoyo que quería darle en ese momento.

_-… mi bebe-_ Sollozo- _M-mi bebe no está…-_ Sollozo_- Mi príncipe… Q-quiero que me lo regresen Gordon-_

_-...- _Y sin palabras que pudiesen consolarla, Gordon se auto controló para no desmoronarse-

Perder a un hijo es la sensación más devastadora que hay para un ser humano…

…aún más para una madre. Solo el silencio sepulcral y un estado de terrible soledad podrían hacer un intento de comparación. Pero no, no hay comparación alguna…

…es un dolor que nadie debería de experimentar.

**Bill**

Todo pasó tan rápido…

Mi recuperación fue prácticamente milagrosa según Federmann. No pasaron menos de 3 horas cuando ya estaba de pie, con un fuerte malestar debido a el lavado de estomago. Pero nada más…

_-Gracias a Dios los efectos secundarios de las pastillas no serán fuertes, tu amigo supo que hacer enseguida te vio y si no hubiese sido por el tal vez t…-_

Palabras, palabras y más palabras…

Me pregunto si mi indiferencia ante lo que estaba diciendo se podía notar…

_-Bill…?-_

Creo que si…

… pero, quien podría prestarle atención a una persona cuando dentro de ti, cada segundo que pasaba se confirmaba aquella devastadora sospecha.

Nadie decía nada, ninguno de los presentes podía hablar acerca de eso…

…pero yo lo sabía. Los ojos hinchados de mi madre la delataban.

_-…me estas escuchado?-_

_-…-_ Sus palabras me sacaron de mi sumisión y me gire para mirarlo-

_-Préstame a tención…-_ Dijo con una dureza que no pude pasar por alto-

_-Da igual- _Respondí-

_-…-_

_-Lo que me digas da igual hoy, mañana y los días que me quede__de vida__…- Días que tratare de reducir a costa __de lo que sea…-_

Me levante con cierta dificultad mientras tomaba en brazos aquel sweater que mi madre me había extendido. Su rostro no podía estar mas destrozado, la amargura, la tristeza y una oculta desesperación marcaban esas líneas que lo definían…

_-Simone…, el cuerpo será enviado a la funeraria lo más pronto posible, pero necesitamos que alguien lo reciba para hacer los preparativos-_

Y mientras aquellas palabras apuñalaban cada milímetro de los pocos restos de mi corazón, mi madre asentía como respuesta a sus palabras.

… de ahí en adelante el silencio consumió mi alma y fue en ese instante cuando supe que lo había perdido todo, que había tocado muy, muy el fondo.

**Narrador**

Familiares y amigos, todos reunidos vestidos de negro en la amplia sala, David, Gustav, Georg, Simone, Gordon, Saki, entre otros allegados aguardaban porque saliera el cuerpo del mayor de aquella otra habitación donde yacía en compañía de su pequeño hermano.

_-Los trámites para el velorio fueron más rápidos que cualquier otro…-_ Dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba entre sus manos los dedos tiesos y fríos de su hermano- No me dieron tiempo de nada… Y es que no espero asimilarlo Tomi, tu muerte no la asimilare… Primero muerto- Suspiro- _…es increíble cuanto pueden llegar a dañar unas simples cuerdas no?-_

El menor hizo un pequeño mohín cuando un pequeño recuerdo apareció en su cabeza…

_-… "Nunca dejara de doler…" me decías cuando comenzaste a tocar la guitarra, y sin embargo un buen día el dolor se fue-_

Sus ojos se quedaron contemplando por un momento su perfil, cada milímetro de su cuerpo y no pudo pasar por alto el pálido color de su piel.

_-… quien va a vestirme a mi Tom? Se supone, y ya estoy cansado de decírtelo, se supone que nos iban a enterrar juntos…, juntos Tomi- _Suspiro- _Quien va a decirle a Dominic…? Quien lo consolará?-_

Bill acomodó el esmoquin con el que lo había arreglado, acercó su rostro a su frente, y ahí depositó un tímido beso mientras que con una de sus manos acaricio su casi perfecta megilla.

_-… que conste que esto no es una despedida-_

Y sin una palabra más, tomó en sus manos aquel instrumento que había mandado a traer con Georg y torpemente lo coloco sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo a sus manos…

_-Sé que soy el peor… tocando pero, siempre supimos comunicarnos con esto. Ahora me gustaría que por favor…-_

Pero hizo una pausa al sentir aquel enorme vacío en su pecho y como su voz amenazaba con dejarlo…

_-…por favor-_ Continuó- _…me escucharas-_

**The hardest part- By Coldplay.**

**-AND THE HARDEST PART…**

**(Y LA PART****E MAS DIFICIL…)**

**-…WAS LETTING GO, NOT TAKING PART-**

**(…FUE DEJARTE IR, Y NO TOMAR PARTE)**

**-WAS THE HARDEST PART…-**

**(ESA FUE LA PARTE MÁS DIFICIL…)**

**-AND THE STRANGEST THING-**

**(Y LA COSA MÁS EXTRAÑA)**

**-WAS WAITING FOR THAT BELL TO RING-**

**(FUE ESPERAR PORQUE ESE TIMBRE SONARA)**

**-IT WAS THE STRANGEST START…-**

**(ESO FUE UN EXTRAÑO COMIENZO…)**

**-I COULD FEEL IT GO DOWN-**

**(PUEDO SENTIR QUE VA BAJANDO)**

**-BITTERSWEET, I COULD TASTE IN MY MOUTH-**

**(AGRIDULCE, LO PUEDO SENTIR EN MI BOCA)**

**-SILVER LINING THE CLOUD…-**

**(LINEAS DE ACERO EN LAS NUBES..)**

**-OH AND I…-**

**(OH Y YO…)**

**-…I WISH THAT I COULD WORK IT OUT-**

**(…ME GUSTARÍA PODER RESOLVERLO)**

**-AND THE HARDEST PART-**

**(Y LA PARTE MÁS DIFICIL)**

**-WAS LETTING GO, NOT TAKING PART-****  
****(FUE DEJARTE IR Y NO TOMAR PARTE)**

**-YOU REALLY BROKE MY HEART…-**

**(TU REALMENTE ME ROMPISTE EL CORAZON…)****  
**

**-AND I TRIED TO SING-**

**(Y TRATE DE CANTAR)**

**-BUT I COULDN´T THINK OF ANYTHING…-**

**(PERO NO PUDE PENSAR EN NADA…)**

**-AND THAT WAS THE HARDEST PART-****  
****(ESA FUE LA PARTE MÁS DIFICIL)**

**-I COULD FEEL IT GO DOWN…-**

**(PUEDO SENTIR QUE VA BAJANDO…)**

**-…YOU LEFT THE SWEETEST TASTE IN MY MOUTH-**

**(…AGRIDULCE PUEDO SENTIRLO EN MI BOCA)**

**-YOU´RE A SILVER LINING THE CLOUDS-**

**(ERES UNA LINEA PLATEADA EN LAS NUBES)****  
**

**-OH AND I…-**

**(OH Y YO…)**

**-…OH AND I-**

**(…OH Y YO)**

**-I WONDER WHAT IT´S ALL ABOUT…-**

**(QUISIERA SABER DE QUE SETRATA TODO ESTO…)**

**-I WONDER WHAT IT´S ALL ABOUT-**

**(QUISIERA SABER DE QUE SE TRATA TODO ESTO)**

**-EVERYTHING I KNOW IS WRONG…-**

**(TODO LO QUE SE ESTA MAL…)**

**-…EVERYTHING I DO, IT´S JUST COMES UNDONE-**

**(… TODO LO QUE HAGO SE DESHACE)**

**-AND EVERYTHING IS TORN APART-**

**(… Y TODO ESTA DESTROZADO)**

**-OH AND IT´S THE HARDEST PART…-**

**(OH Y ESA ES LA PARTE MÁS DIFICIL…)**

**-THAT´S THE HARDEST PART…-**

**(ESTA ES LA PARTE MÁS DIFC…)****  
**

_-Disculpe…-_

Y una interrupción sacó lo peor de él.

_-… se te ofrece algo?- _Respondió de golpe sin preocuparse en dar la espalda-

_-Necesitamos terminar de preparar el cuerpo…-_ Dijo mientras mostraba en sus manos una jeringa y un frasco-

_-No vas a ter… Qué es eso?-_ Preguntó con extraña curiosidad mientras se levantaba y giraba-

_-Formol… Si no inyecto esto no se mantendrá lo suficiente para la hora del entierro y no sería nada cómodo ver un cadáver en descomposición-_

_-…Formol?-_

_-Ajam…-_

_-… esto puede matar a alguien vivo verdad? En cuanto tiempo lo haría-_

_-Ah? Perdón?-_

_-…solo es curiosidad-_

_-No s__é__, depende de la cantidad me imagino-_

_-Puedo encargarme yo de eso…?-_

_-Interrumpo_…?- Dijo Allan pasando a la sala-

_-No…-_ Respondió a los dos…-

_-Tenemos un médico familiar… él lo hará, no voy a permitir que toques ni un solo cabello de mi hermano-_ Dijo con una seriedad que intimido al hombre frente a él-

_-… lo mejor será que sea rápido-_ Respondió mientras dejaba a un lado la jeringa-

Y con esto abandonó la habitación, dejando a Allan y Bill en incomodo silencio.

_Me extraña no ver a Georg aquí...-_

_-Que? Ah! Tu fuiste el que lo mando a cuidarme? No necesito que nadie me cuide...-_

_-... estuviste a punto de suicidarte, si Georg no hubiese entrad-_

_-Yo estaria con Tom y serían dos los cuerpos que estuvieran aqui postrados-_

_-...-_

_-Hubiesemos cumplido nuestra promesa y todos estarian felices-_

_-... crees que tu mamá lo estaría-_

_-Lo estaría, mucho más que tener que volver a enterrar a otro hijo más pronto de lo que ella imagina-_ Dijo tan bajito que las ultimas palabras fueron asi inaudibles para Allan-

-...Bill-

_-… supongo que vienes a disculparte no?-_

_-..-_

_-Porque que yo sepa recuerdo que tu mismo habías dicho que mi hermano no iba a morir-_ Le dijo en tono de reclamo a hombre frente suyo mientras sigilosamente se acercaba y tomaba la jeringa y el frasco con formol.

-_Yo vine a evitar que eso suceda…-_

_-Viniste a evitar que?-_

_-Bill… Y-yo_-

-_Es que no te das cuenta? Lo que está en frente de mi es el cadáver de mi hermano…, o es que estas ciego?-_

_-…-_

Y sin decir alguna otra palabra Bill salió sin más de la habitación, dejando a un Allan realmente preocupado…

_-Solo espero que todo salga bien…-_

**Georg**

Era increíble el curso que había tomado todo aquello…

… me costaba creer que en ese momento estaba en el funeral de uno de mis mejores amigos, era algo que me negaba a aceptar. A pesar de que yo sabía de algo que nadie mas conocía, estaba a la expectativa de lo que sucedería.

Recuerdo como Bill entró sin decir nada a la amplia sala donde se velaría el cadáver de su hermano. Se sentó en uno de los sofás que estaban justo en frente del lugar donde pondrían la urna, lo note un poco palido pero imagine en ese momento que era por el recien lavado de estomago y que sabía, que no había comido absolutamente nada...

Abrió su bolso y sacó un lo que parecía ser su Ipod y mientras todos se giraban incrédulos, yo más que nadie entendía por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Ellos estaban unidos por esa conexión y apartándola quedaba la música, un gusto que compartían y los hacía mantenerse unidos.

Me preocupaba la salud de Bill, sabía que el buscaría la manera de seguir el camino de Tom…

… lo haría porque no se hallaba sin él. Lo haría porque era una promesa.

Pero yo lo evitaría.

De pronto, lo que muchos esperábamos llegó y de una pequeña habitación una urna apareció sostenida por Allan y otro hombre.

Todos los que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie, todos menos Bill…

La urna fue puesta sobre los parales que la sostendrían hasta el momento del entierro.

Y la fila para acercarse comenzó, y uno a uno cada uno de nuestros compañeros pasaban a ver por última vez el rostro de un gran amigo, de un hermano. Y uno a uno rozaba el hombro o la pierna de Bill en señal de condolencia ante lo que estaba viviendo…

_-Lo lamento muchísimo…- _Dijo el galeno que le había atendido a él y a Tom-

… pero nada, parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. No hacía nada, no decía nada.

… ni siquiera lloraba. Se guardaba todo.

Hasta que, sin saber de quién había sido la idea o mejor dicho, la "imprudencia"…

… una canción comenzó a sonar, la canción que juntos habían escrito para los dos, y fue entonces cuando Bill despertó.

-_Apaguen eso…!-_ Dijo con ira levantándose en el acto mientras dejaba caer el reproductor-

_-Bill, tranquilo- _Me atreví a decir, pero nunca lo había visto así-

_-… hijo por favor-_

_-Dije…-_ Volvió a repetir- _Que lo apagaran!-_

_-… Bill basta! Estas en el funeral de tu hermano!-_ Dijo Gordon colocándosele al frente-

_-…-_

_-Compórtate como un hombre…-_

_-Y se puede saber quién eres tú para dar órdenes?-_

_-Tu padre…-_

_-Mi padre?-_

-…-

_-Vamos a creerte…"Padre"_

_-…-_

_-… es que nadie escucha?-_ dijo para sí mismo mientras buscaba el lugar de donde provenía la canción_- Apaguen esa música! Basta!-_

_-Hijo…-_

_-Ya basta!- _Gritó mientras tiraba al suelo cada uno de los arreglos florales que habían sido obsequiados- _Basta…! Apáguenla…!-_

Yo mientras tanto corrí a donde Gustav para saber si conocía el lugar de donde provenía y me negó con el rostro.

_-Bill…!-_ Me acerque a el…- _Tranquilo amigo… La vamos a pagar pero, calmate-_

_-Ya no está…!-_ Sollozo- Gritó mientras caía devastado al suelo entre todas las flores- _Quítenla…-_ Sollozo- _P-por favor… apáguenla, no quiero escucharla- _Sollozo-

_-…-_ Y mi corazón se devastó al escucharlo-

-…- Sollozo_- Q-quitenla…- Sollozo- Tom…, mi Tom, mi amado Tom…-_ Sollozo- _Perdóname por favor, perdona que… no te haya creído-_

_-…Bill no- _

Y como pudo se levantó para recostarse sobre la urna abierta que contenía el cuerpo de su hermano-

_-Fue mi culpa que tu terminaras así…!-_ Decía una y otra vez mientras golpeaba el vidrio_- Mi culpa…!_

_-…-_

_-… por favor, no me dejes, no puedes hacerlo, no puedes-_ Sollozo-No voy a permitir que nuestra promesa se rompa. No Tomi…, no lo permitiré-

Y entre sollozos y lágrimas, un frio helado le recorrió todo el cuerpo colocando en su rostro una expresión que me previno de lo que sucedería.

_-…Bill!-_ Grite al verlo tan palido-

Pero cuando me acerque pude ver a qué se debía tal estado…

_-….U-Un… medic-_ Intente decir a punto de perder el control_- Un medico! Un medico!-_

Todos en la sala se giraron al ver mi reacción y Allan comprendió que el momento había llegado, esto era lo que había estado tratando de evitar en su estadía y lo iba a lograr.

_-No pued…- _Pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando de pronto lo vi caer sin sentido en el suelo-

_-Federmann por Dios!- _Grite otra vez –

Una funeraria es un lugar de total silencio, pena y dolor. Ese día muchas cosas habían pasado, y a mí la primera imagen que se me vino a la cabeza fue aquel horrible final de "Romeo y Julieta"…

… y cuando pensé que Bill había cometido una locura, mis ojos sin querer se posaron en otros dos que pedían a gritos una explicación, ojos que para ese momento crei que se habían cerrado para siempre.

Fue entonces cuando todo aquello se volvió un verdadero caos.

_-Bill! No!-_

_**Continuará…**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Funcion XL**

**Narrador**

Menos de cinco minutos, eso bastó para que todo se volviera un caos. Unos pocos segundos de una canción y sentimientos encontrados, de un hombre dolido que pedía a gritos una explicación, una segunda oportunidad para volver atrás y remediarlo todo…

… pero era realmente la segunda? Cuantas oportunidades le habrá dado la vida a Bill para cambiar el resultado de ese día? Para tomar el orgullo y echarlo a un lado…?

Solo ustedes lo saben…

Sin embargo, lo más importante es que la vida le estaba regalando otro chance, una puerta que apareció frente a sus ojos, una luz al final de aquel oscuro túnel en el que llevaba viviendo mucho tiempo, y de dejarla pasar, no volvería a aparecer nunca más.

Tom, no volvería jamás…

**Tom**

Qué es lo primero que sientes cuando suena el despertador? Cuando un sueño profundo toma control de ti y del cual temes despertar?

Que horrible la sensación de pesadez cuando abres los ojos y sientes tu cuerpo entumecido… Cuando sabes que vas a levantarte por aquel sonido irritante te trae de vuelta a la vida, al día a día, y que justo en ese momento el sueño más divino domina tu ser…

… ese que estas seguro vas a disfrutar más. Pero no, sabes que son las seis o siete de la mañana quizás y que te tienes que levantar.

Yo no sé qué hora era, no sé si lo que escuché fue el despertador de mi celular, que aunque se escuchaba igual sabía que era diferente. Una canción, una voz que conocía muy bien, y que acariciaba mi corazón con palabra.

Lo que si sé, es que no fue un despertar cualquiera. No estaba en mi casa y mucho menos en mi cama.

Abrí mis ojos con mucha dificultad, como tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo terrible, como si tratara de levantar una gran roca frente a mí. Traté de aclarar mis ojos con mis manos pero el espacio me lo impedía. _"Qué está pasando_?" me pregunté, pero y justo en ese instante nuestras miradas chocaron, se unieron después de tanto tiempo…

Un dolor punzante e insoportable me invadió el pecho junto con unas terribles nauseas y de pronto sentí perder el control.

**Narrador**

Nadie supo la verdadera razón de la pérdida de conciencia de Bill. Cuando lo vieron ahí en el piso muchos pensaron que ya había colapsado, y que así como su hermano, él se estaba dejando ir…

…sin embargo todas sus suposiciones estaban mucho más allá de la realidad.

_-…aaaaghh!-_ Se escucho un grito aterrador que dejo sin palabras a los presentes-

_-Llama a una ambulancia! Por favor!-_ Pidió Georg al padre de los gemelos- _Gus! Llévate a Bill! Llévatelo! Sacalo de aquí cuanto antes-_Suplicó Georg a Gustav-

Gordon corrio inmediatamente a pedir ayuda, mientras Gustav como pudo tomó al menor en brazos y junto a Simone lo llevaron a otra sala un poco retirada, recostándolo e intentando revivirlo, gritándole para tratar de traerlo de regreso, pero nada sucedía. Bill no respondía.

Por otro lado, en medio del caos muchos abandonaron el lugar aterrados, mientras el bajista y Allan suplicaban por atención medica y una ambulancia…

…pero, para quién?

Algunos pensaron que era para Bill. Pero una vez más, estaban equivocados.

_-A-ayuda…! P-por fav- Suplicaba una voz con profunda agonía- N-No…-_

_-Qué demonios…?-_Fue la expresión de Federmann al acercarse a la urna y ver su interior- _Santísimo Dios. Esto no es posible-_

_-…A-ayuda-_Suplicaba una y otra vez entre gritos de agonía y lagrimas derramadas-

Los sollozos y llantos aumentaron, y Georg se acercó para confirmar lo que Allan en secreto le había confesado…

…su amigo; Tom estaba vivo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver al mayor de los gemelos con vida, con los ojos abiertos, mirandolo fijamente... Suplicando ayuda.

Una felicidad incontrolable le atacó, pero al mismo tiempo recordó…

_**Flash Back**_

_-Qué…?-_ Fue su expresión al escuchar aquella locura-

_-No te estoy mintiendo, y no es mi intención que dudes de mí. Necesito que me creas-_

_-Pero estas escuchándote? Tom esta muerto…-_

_-No, no lo está-_

_-Por Dios Allan! De quien crees que es el funeral? Los médicos ya le dieron por muerto! No hay nada que hacer!-_

_-…-_

_-…esperaba estas locuras por parte de Bill, más no de ti!-_

_-…escúchame Georg, escucha con atención. Tom esta congelado, por así decirlo. Su organismo está en "stop", pero no está muerto-_

_-Cómo esperas que crea eso?-_

_-Por favor…, podrías tan solo creerme y ayudarme? No perderías nada con eso-_

_-…-_

El bajista se tomó unos minutos para pensar en eso. Podría creerle, podría ayudarle…No perdería nada. Tal vez lo que perdería serian las mínimas esperanzas que se comenzaban a formar en su interior.

_-Necesito que cuides de Bill. Necesito que lo mantengas sano y salvo…-_

_-…-_

_-Bill ha pensado ya en muchas oportunidades en quitarse la vida, y tan solo está esperando que el funeral termine-_

_-… Bill siempre ha pensado en quitarse la vida, pero Dominic aún está vivo! Y no creo que lo dej…-_

-_Realmente crees que Dominic hará que Bill continúe con vida? No lo creo…, Bill y Tom están unidos por una lazo que va mas allá de la hermandad! Bill no soportaría mucho tiempo una vida sin Tom…-_

_-…-_

_-Por eso necesito que me ayudes a mantenerlo con vida…-_

_-Que harás tu?-_

_-Yo preparare los detalles…, cuando Tom despierte todas las piezas tienen que estar en su lugar, todos tendrán que estar preparados porque no habrá segundas oportunidades-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Georg**

Quien iba a saber que ese pobre tipo tenía razón? Quien iba a decirme que había tal posibilidad? Era un milagro? Cómo explicaría Federmann que Tom estaba en ese momento mirándome suplicándome explicaciones que yo mismo estaba exigiendo? Cómo explicariamos esto al resto del mundo? Habia forma de hacerlo?

No tenía idea…, y sinceramente tampoco importaba, o por lo menos, no en ese momento.

_-Federmann…!-_

_-...-_ El hombre tardo en responder y caer en cuenta de lo que estaba ducediendo-

_-Federmann por favor!-_

_-…_- el galeno corrio, abrió la urna con prisa y llevó sus manos al rostro de Tom_- E-esta tibio… N-no puede ser-_

_-Ahg…-_

_-Tom! Tranquilo!-_

_-No…, no…-_ Decia totalmente alterado sin parar de jadear una y otra vez-_P-puedo… respirar… N-no-_

_-Ayúdame Georg-_ Pidió con un toque de angustia en su voz-

Sin mucho tiempo que perder lo sacamos y recostamos en el suelo. Su rostro lucía adolorido y con falta de color a pesar de que su temperatura estaba mejorando.

_-Tom! Escuchame!-_ Pidió Federmann- _Mantente! NO te duermas…! No lo hagas! Me escuchas?-_

_-… M-me siento, muy mal-__Decia otra vez-__M-mi pecho…-_

_-Dios… que puedo hacer?-_

Aquello salió de su boca sin esperarselo, se escuchó como un pensamiento en voz alta. Su rostro estaba consumido en una expresion de terror e incredulidad, y en su mente, tal vez mil y una preguntas sin respuesta alguna.

_-Salvalo…, por favor_- Fue lo unico que pude decir-

Le supliqué con todo mi corazón. Sabía que él estaba tan confuso como yo, sabía que era una situación difícil pero, él era el galeno, y mi amigo había regresado, estaba vivo, y no lo dejaría ir otra vez.

_-Georg…! Levántenlo!-_ Gritó Allan-_Hay una ambulancia esperando afuera, no pierdan tiempo!-_

Sin pensarlo dos veces sacamos a Tom de aquel horrible lugar. Su rostro había recuperado un minimo de color, pero a pesar de aquello lucía débil, frágil… y muy delicado.

Los paramédicos llegaron y le arrancaron a Federman el cuerpo de las manos.

_-Soy su doctor!-_ Explicó inmediatamente-

_-…esto no luce bien, hay que llevárnoslo de inmediato-_

_-Su pecho-_ Intentó explicar -_Necesito que lo transfieran al hospital donde trabajo, por favor, tuvo una perforación en el pulmon antes de darlo por muerto, esa debe ser la causa de que le cueste tanto respirar-_ explicaba mientras instalaban a Tom a un respirador artificial- _No esta estable, hay signos de hemorragia interna, asi que necesitamos tranfusiones cuanto antes!-_

_-Tom? E-esta, vivo?-_ Fueron las palabras de Gordon al darse cuenta lo que estaba presenciando, quien al igual que nosotros no creia lo que estaba viendo_- C-como es posible?-_

_-Por favor... busca a Bill, el necesita su ayuda ahora mas que nunca! Necesitamos su sangre! No hay tiempo!-_

_-...-_

_-GORDON!-_ Grite muy nervioso mientras veia como poco despues el padre de mis dos amigos corria en busca de Bill -_Que esperamos? Tenemos que sacarlo que aqui-_

_-… como pude no darme cuenta-_ Susurro en voz baja Federmann- _Que estupido fui...-_

_-De que estás hablando?-_

_-Catalepsia…-_

_-Catalepsia?-_

_-… es un estado en el cual la persona yace inmóvil, sin signos vitales y aparentemente muerta-_

_-Qué? Me estás diciendo que Tom estuvo vivo todo este tiempo-_

_-… esa puede ser una forma de llamarlo-_

El silencio consumió las últimas palabras que habíamos intercambiado. Ya en ese momento no importaba que había ocurrido con Tom o que lo hizo despertar, lo que realmente importaba era que estaba vivo y había que mantenerlo así. Nada mas...

**Simone**

Que dolor tan inmenso sentia en mi corazon. La herida mas grande, algo insanable consumia mi alma. Que otra cosa podía pasar? Mi hermoso Tom, estaba muerto y mi Bill en el estado en que se encontraba.

Como podia aguantar todo aquello? Donde podia apoyarme?… Que había hecho para merecerlo? Por que?

_-Hijo mio...-_ Dije en voz baja_-... despierta por favor-_

_-…-_

_-No puedes dejarte vencer asi como asi Bill…-_

_-Simone…!-_

_-...-_

Estaba tan ausente en ese momento que no me habia percatado de que Gordon estaba afuera de aquella sala gritando mi nombre una y otra vez.

_-Simone! Simone!-_

Cuando me gire vi el rostro de mi esposo bañado en lagrimas…

Respire profundo. Tome una bocanada y decidí entregarle todo a Dios, el sabría como ayudarme, el sabría que era lo que tenía que pasar.

_-Está vivo…-_

_-…-_ Pero ciertamente no me esperaba aquello…-

**Narrador**

**Hospital**

Despues del trauma que le habia ocasionado la muerte de su hermano, Bill habia perdido la conciencia y habia sido trasladado a una de las salas dentro de la funeraria, y habia sido Gordon el que habia dado la nocicia a su madre de que su hermano estaba vivo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los intentos Bill no recuperaba el sentido. No habia aparentemente explicacion alguna.

Tom fue movido al hospital nuevamente, mientras que Bill fue llevado en el auto de sus padres al mismo lugar. Los dos habian ingresado a la sala de urgencias, uno para ser salvado y otro para salvar.

Enfermeras iban y venian con todos los aparetos y equipos para atender a Tom. Los mismos enfermeros que habian atendido al mayor horas antes tuvieron en sus manos su vida otra vez.

Las condiciones con la que habia llegado Tom horas anteriores eran graves, tanto asi que no habia ningun tipo de señal que garantizara que Tom fuera a salvarse. Pero con lo que no contaban era con un estado de catalepsia, practicamente el riempo habia regresado, una pausa, una nueva oportunidad para salvarlo.

_-Señores, preparense!-_ Grito federman_-_

_Antes de entrar al quirofano el brazo de Federmann fue sostenido por el de Allan._

_-Que quiere? Esto es una emergencia!-_

_-Por favor, use la sangre de Bill..., no use otra-_

_-Eso es muy riesgado, no sabemos en que condiciones esta Bill-_

_-Quiere salvarlos? Usela..., use su sangre-_

_-Pero...-_

_-Intentelo, tan solo un poco..., si no funciona puede detenerse-_

A pesar que se escuchaba como una total locura, y que la situacion no estaba como para crear maa peligro. Federmann tomo la palabra de Allan...

_-Necesito a Bill en el quirofano uno y a Tom en el quirofano dos, las tranfusiones tienen que comenzar hacerse cuanto antes! Me han escuchado?-_

_-Si señor...-_ Respondieron al unisono-

Y una nueva operacion comenzo...

... minutos iban y venian, los segundos pasaban como horas y lo mas importante, toda una familia del otro lado de la puerta rezando y pidiendo por los dos gemelos que luchaban en ese momento por vivir.

**Tom**

Cuantas veces había visitado aquel lugar? Una, dos o tres veces? No tengo la menor idea, a veces pienso que no podre ni contarlas con los dedos.

Sin lugar a dudas los momentos más difíciles de tu vida ocurren cuando menos te los esperas, pero dejan en ti una huella imborrable de errores que suplicas a Dios no volver a cometer…

A veces me pregunto_"Por que Dios mío…?"_ y llega a mi corazón un extraño sentimiento de_"... tranquilo Tom, estas a salvo"._Ahora comprendo que era nuestro destino pasar por todo aquello, estoy seguro de eso.

Me preguntaba a donde había ido el dolor? A donde había ido aquel pánico inmenso por morir? A donde? Donde me encontraba en ese entonces cuando mis ojos se abrieron y vi su rostro con aquella expresion tan triste? Por que siento que no quiero saberlo?

Donde estaba?

… no sabía, pero, ahora estaba a salvo.

Un sonido peculiar hizo su aparición. Una y otra vez como un compas… un perfecto compas.

_R_ecuerdos iban y venían como una vieja pelicula, y cuando desperté, cuando mis ojos se abrieron… supe que la agonía de aquella oscuridad se habia acabado.

Para siempre…

**Narrador**

Con timidez abrio sus ojos, no tenia ninguna idea de donde estaba pero, sospechaba. Primero, un malestar dio inicio a medida que fijaba la mirada y esta se hacia mas nitida, y fue cuando lo confirmo, se encontraba en un hospital.

_-…D-donde estoy?-_ Dijo muy bajito, con una mínima voz que no parecía poder ser escuchanda-

Cuando de pronto sus sentidos se agudizaron, vio muy cerca de el a una persona recostada sobre su cama...

_-Mama...-_

_-...-_

Simone comenzo instintivamente a hablar en sueños, buscando y llamando a aquel que le hablaba.

_-Hijo...-_

_-Mama..., despierta_-

Tom como pudo, tratando de usar gran parte de sus fuerzas, intento acariciar su mano con un poco de delicadeza, y aquello, aunque costo algo de tiempo, trajo a Simone de vuelta.

_-Ahm… Que esta pas…-_

_-…-_

_-Hijo? Tom?-_

_-M-mamá…-_

_-…estas bien_- Sollozo-_estas a salvo-_ Dijo con una inmensa alegria reflejada en el rostro y tratando de calmarse para no tirarse sobre el y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas-

-...-

_-Como te sientes cariño? Oh Dios Tom, esta a salvo… lo estas hijo mio…-_

_-Mamá… tengo mucha sed -_

_-Cariño…, ok, tienes que calmarte, si?-_

_-Estoy otra vez…-_

_-… otra vez, en el hospital_- Afirmo-

_-… estoy mal?-_

_-Un poco delicado pero fuera de peligro, ya lo peor paso sin lugar a dudas-_

_-… que es ese sonido?-_

_-Necesitan monitorear varios de tus órganos cariño, te viste muy mal Tom, no sabes cuanto_- Dijo omitiendo algún comentario que sacara a relucir el funeral-

_-…tengo hambre-_

_-Por ahora no puedes comer nada cariño, todo se te esta colocando via intravenosa-_

_-… por que?-_

-_Tienes el estomago muy delicado-_ Sollozo-_Asi que hay que esperar a que sane para que puedas volver a comer como lo hacias antes...-_

_-No llores por favor, haces que me preocupe-_

_-Lo intento…, lo intento- Sollozo-_

_-… estoy cansado-_

_-...-_

_-Pero no quiero cerrar mis ojos otra vez...-_

_-Voy a llamar al doctor...-_

_-...ok-_

_-... no quiero estar dormido nunca mas-_Dijo casi inaudible, solo para si, para sus pensamientos...-

Simone salio del cuarto con una sonrisa y un sentimiento de alivio al saber que su hijo habia regresado. Era sin duda algo que no sabria como agradecer a Dios, un milagro.

Llamo a Federmann, y este aun sin poder creerlo salio con prisa para corroborar que Simone decia la verdad. Tom estaba consciente y vivo…

Las aguas se habian calmado, todo estaba encajando y regresando a la normalidad.

O eso pensaban muchos.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que le extraño, hubo algo que Simone no espero, algo que habia pasado por alto pero que en ese instante la extraño...

... y fue, el hecho de que Tom no preguntara por su hermano.

Dentro de todo imagino que era muy pronto, que tal vez lo haria despues. Pero..., al finalizar la revision, Tom no menciono una sola palabra de su gemelo, pregunto por todos, por Gordon, Dominic, Gustav..., Georg, por todos menos por Bill.

Algo no andaba bien, si bien era cierto que habia sufrido grandes trastornos, su memoria estaba sana y salva. Era casi inimaginable que Tom no mencionara una sola palabra de su gemelo…

Y eso no era todo...

Las visitas comenzaron a llegar y Tom, como si de una puerta se tratara se comenzo a cerrar. Gordon, Georg, Gustav, David y Simone en aquella habitacion, comentando, dando animos y haciendo bromas para que segundo tras segundo aquella mala experiencia fuera quedando atras. Pero no era asi...

...segundo tras segundo la presencia de Tom en la sala se hacia mas ausente que nunca, no estaba ahi... o no queria estar ahi.

Uno de los presentes fue el primero en notar aquella distancia, aquella linea no tan invisible que comenzaba a formarse entre ambos.

_-Hey... como te sientes-_ Se atrevio a preguntar-

-...-A lo que no recibio respuesta alguna-

_-Menuda dieta la que te han puesto no? Vas a salir como todo un galan de aquí…-_

_-…-_ Con la mirada perdida en algun lugar de la ventana, el mayor de los gemelos ni se giro a mirarlo y tan solo respondio un claro pero muy bajito _"…estoy bien"_

_-...-_

Un sentimiento extraño ivadio el corazon de Georg, y sintio de pronto como si la persona que estaba frente a el estaba muy lejos de ser su amigo, el Tom que recordaba.

Que habia pasado? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, y al mismo tiempo se respondia con imagenes de todos los momentos traumaticos que habian vivido y se decia asi mismo _"Tranquilo Goerg, dale tiempo al tiempo, el estara bien, todo saldra bien"._

Mientras el bajista lidiaba con tantas preguntas en su cabeza, la puerta de la habitacion fue abierta, y despues de discurlpar la interrupcion, Simone fue llamada por Federmann, quien yacia con medio cuerpo dentro. Cuando la madre de los gemelos se presento, el galeno comenzo a hablar muy, muy bajito, casi inaudible.

_-Ahora...?- P-pero... No creo que sea buena idea... es muy pronto-_

Se escuchaba susurrar a Simone.

_-Ok..., ok, ok, esta bien-_

Simone se volvio ante todos los presentes y sin mas supieron que era hora de irse del lugar, y uno a uno fueron saliendo de la habitacion despidiendose de Tom. Quedando finalmente solo el y su madre.

_-Hijo...-_

_-...-_

_-Tienes visita...-_Dijo algo nerviosa-

Pero Tom no respondia y eso confirmo la sospecha de Simone. Si, su hijo estaba vivo pero, algo no andaba bien con el.

La puerta se escucho sonar, y ella aviso para que su hijo menor pudiera entrar.

Unos pasos un poco debiles se escucharon poco a poco acercandose, con una inmensa felicidad escondida bajo el cansacio y el malestar que habia quedado despues de haber donado parte de su sangre a su amado hermano.

Simone decidio que era hora de salir, que ellos tenian que arreglarselas... porque hacia mucho habian dejado de ser unos bebes. Ya habian crecido...

La puerta se cerro y aun con la mirada perdida en ningun lugar, Bill trato de romper el silencio que se consumia entre ambos.

_-Tom...-_

_-...-_

_-Estoy tan feliz de que estes con vida... Estaba tan asustad...-_

_-...-_

Pero, tal vez como una caricia, un un primer contacto entre ellos hacia tanto tiempo, Bill tomo la mano de su hermano entre las de el, sobandola y acariciandola con suma delicadeza...

...sin embargo.

_-N-no...-_

Las manos de Tom comenzaron a temblar inexplicablemente y su mirada por primera vez en todo el dia se fijo en algo, en las manos de Bill, y con un gesto lleno de rabia y terror las aparto, llevandolas a su pecho y comenzando a quejarse de algun tipo de dolor, jadeando sin poder respirar otra vez.

_-MAMA!_- Grito Bill al ver a Tom en aquel estado-_AYUDA!-_

El menor toco el boton de alarma e instantaneamente las enfermeras seguidas de Federmann llegaron al lugar para estabilizar al gemelo.

_-Tom! Tranquilo...!-_ Pedia el galeno una y otra vez- _Mirame!-_

_-No, no, no... no quiero, quiero estar solo! Que se vaya...! NO QUIERO QUE ESTE AQUI, QUE SE VAYA!-_

_-Doctor tenemos que calmarlo, su presion aumenta-_

Y con un movimiento rapido un calmante fue inyectado en sus venas...

Ninguno de los presentes encontraba explicacion alguna para lo que acababa de ocurrir. Aquella reaccion no estaba entre las esperadas...

... Pero de lo que estaba seguro el galeno era que aquella reaccion la habia causado Bill

_**Continuara...**_

_**REGRESE! xD oh Dios, las he tenido olvidadas! Lo se! Pero yo les dije, que iba a regresar y aqui estoy.**_

_**Necesito pedir disculpas porque no dispongo de acentos en este ordenador, asi que muchas palabras no estan acentuadas. Lamento esto, se que es dificil leer asi pero copiar y pegar letras acentuadas en todo un capitulo no es facil. Pero aqui esta! Y espero lo disfruten!**_

_**CUIDENSE CHICAS!**_

_**ENJOY IT!**_


	41. Chapter 41

**Funcion XLI**

**Narrador**

Aquella habia sido una reaccion nada esperada. Nunca nadie imagino alguna vez que Tom gritaria de esa forma tan desesperante, pidiendo por auxilio para que lo separaran de su hermano, para que lo alejaran de el.

Si bien era cierto que muchas cosas habian sucedido, no habia justificacion para tal actitud o eso pensaban quienes lo conocian.

_"Por que?"_

Se preguntaban todos. Pero Federmann conocia aquella reaccion, y no se quedo de brazos cruzados para contemplar como el miedo y el terror consumia la vida de su paciente, porque a pesar de que no conocia su pasado, y de que solo sabia casi de memoria su historia clinica, habia visto a muchos pacientes con esa actitud, con esa respuesta al contacto humano tan extraña y a la vez tan obvia…

**Consultorio Dr Federmann**

La situacion estaba totalmente tensa, no habia palabras de ningun tipo para comenzar una conversacion a mena. Tanto los padres de Bill como el mismo menor conocian aquella situacion, si los habian reunido era por algo, si los habian reunido era porque algo no andaba bien con Tom…

… algo no andaba bien con el otra vez.

_-Bien, necesito hablar con ustedes…-_

_-…-_

Todos guardaron silencio esperando impacientes las palabras de Federmann, todos excepto Bill, que estaba en algun otro lado buscando en su interior explicaciones para aquella conducta, explicaciones que el conocia pero que se negaba a aceptar…

-…- _No es posible, no tiene ningun sentido para mi…-_Pensaba una y otra vez-

_-… quiero saberlo todo-_Dijo Federmann con un tono de voz tajante-

_-Perdon pero que se debe este tono?-_ Preguntó Simone con completa intriga reflejada en su rostro-

_-No sabemos de que nos esta hablando…-_Protestó Gordon-

_-Quien de ustedes piensa que la reaccion de Tom, fue, por no decir extraña, fuera de lugar?-_

Los dos padres levantaron sus rostros y se miraron entre si, y por tan solo inersia Bill hizo lo mismo.

_-Tienen idea de que tipo de reaccion es esa?-_

_-…-_

_-Odio y desesperacion, solo les voy a mencionar esas dos emociones sin contar otras que son relevantes… Tienen idea de porque motivo o razón el se ha sentido asi al ver a su hermano?-_

_-Doctor…, creo que deberia medir sus palabras e ir al grano de una vez y por todas-_

-_Con una situacion asi no se puede ir al grano…!-_ La mirada de Federmann helaba y su rostro completamente serio dejaba ver un sentimiento de preocupacion- _Hay algo que no me han dicho…-_ Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca sin pretender ser una pregunta-

_-Perdon…?-_

Bill levantó su rostro, victima de las preocupaciones y de aquella sospecha por parte del Galeno, sospecha que el mismo sabia, le iba a dar problemas.

_-… Piensen bien, muy bien lo que acabo de preguntarles, porque, si bien es cierto que Soy doctor, hay cosas que necesito saber que no voy a encontrar en un libro de medicina, y es de suma importancia que lo sepa-_

_-Entonces? Toda esta reunion fue para nada?-_

_-Señora, se que esta muy conmocionada por lo que le acaba de ocurrir a su hijo, pero tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto. Si Tom se cierra para siempre, nada ni nadie lo hara volver-_

_-…-_ El silencio que invadio la estancia dijo más que mil palabras-

Los padres del mayor de los gemelos salieron de la estancia, y Bill fue tras de ellos...

...sin embargo

_-M-mamá…, voy a estar un momento en el cafetin-_Dijo mientras caminaban por los pasillos- _Escribeme para saber como esta…, por favor-_

_-H-Hijo pero…-_

Pero el menor se perdió, asi sin decir mas, escondido y esperando a que sus padres se perdieran para tener una conversacion con aquel hombre.

_-Disculpe, tengo cita con Dr Federmann-_ Dijo mientras regresaba al consultorio-

_-Nombre por favor?-_

_-Nombre?-_

_-Si, necesito su nombre para anotarlo-_

_-Bill Kaulitz-_

_-Tome asiento Sr Kaulitz-_

_-No, disculpe, yo necesito hablar con el ahora!-_

_-El Dr Federmann tiene una agenda muy atareada, asi que por favor, tome asiento-_

_-Per…-_

_-O toma asiento o llamare a seguridad-_

_-Bueno, pues ve llamandolos!-_

_-Hey! No puedes pasar asi!-_

Y sin decir mas Bill abrió la puerta del consultorio y encontró a Federmann nada sorprendido de verlo ahí.

_-Doctor, llamare a seguridad cuanto antes…-_

_-Tranquila Diana… tengo una conversacion pendiente con Bill-_

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y el, inmovil ahí de pie trataba de pensar con claridad y no irse a los estribos…

_-… por que no ma parece raro que me estuvieras esperando?-_

_-Porque cuando te cite hoy con tus padres todo lo que dije, te lo dije fue a ti… Y necesitaba la presencia de tus ellos para presionarte y ver si de una vez y por todas me cuentas que es lo que esta pasando-_

_-…-_

El menor tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y tomó asiento frente al galeno. Bill sabia que contar todo aquello, absolutamente todo lo que sabia, no seria fácil pero, queria recuperar a Tom, queria que las cosas fueran como antes, queria recuperarlo todo, su vida…

…todo

Así que correria el riesgo.

**Habitacion de Tom**

La mirada perdida en el blanco de aquellas cortinas y su atencion puesta en la sensacion del viento golpeando y moviendola a su antojo le causaban un sentimiento minimo de paz. A juzgar por el tiempo y el aire helado que comenzaba a colarse por la ventana, el invierno no estaba muy lejos de llegar. Los dias comenzarian a ser cortos y a pasar rapidamente, mientras poco a poco el sol se alejaba dando paso a la fria noche que domaria sus dias por mucho tiempo.

Un sentimiento nostalgico invadio su ser, y penso _"Cuanto tiempo habre dormido en realidad?"_ Y automaticamente la respuesta llegó a su mente… _"No mas de tres años supongo"_. Aquello le hizo sentir sumamente desgraciado, no podia imaginar una vida con todo aquello que habia pasado. Simplemente no podia…

_-Cómo… ire a vivir ahora? -_

Sentía que nada le pertenecia… ni su vida, ni su tiempo… ni su cuerpo, este ultimo ahora estaba en manos de una emocion inexplicable, un sentimiento de desesperacion y panico mezclados con un deseo de soledad que cada minuto se adueñaba de su corazón…

Aquella imagen regresó otra vez a su memoria… _"Cuando la voy a olvidar?"_ Pensó.

_-Me gustaria recuperar mi vida…-_ Pero de forma inmediata se dio cuenta que casi no recordaba esta…- _Que he pasado conmigo? Que es lo que realmente quiero recuperar del pasado?_ -

La puerta sonó sacandolo de aquel estado tan confuso.

_-Hijo…-_

Simone entró con sigilo acompañada por su esposo.

_-Cómo te sientes hoy amigo?-_

_-Bien-_Respondio seco y en el acto mientras se giraba y daba la espalda a los dos presentes-

_-Sabemos que debes estar muy molesto por la cantidad de antibioticos que te estan dando, sin contar que no es facil no poder comer nada… Pero, tranquilo, todo va na salir bien. Esto es un pequeño sacrificio y veras que todo volvera a la normalidad…-_

_-Voy a dormir un poco…-_ Dijo cortando de raiz a Gordon-

_-Tom, mi vida no puedes pasar todo el dia durmiendo…-_ Comenzó a decir Simone tratando de alivianar la extraña atmosfera que se habia formado en la habitacion-

_-…-_

_-Tienes que recuperarte para que puedas estar con nosotros otra vez…-_

_-… no tengo ningun lugar al cual regresar, no tengo ningun motivo por el cuar recuperarme. Tal vez muerto podria vivir en el pasado, un pasado que promete ser mejor que este presente-_ Dijo, tan bajito que sonó como un profundo suspiro para los presentes-

_-Tu hermano…-_ Comenzó diciendo - _…el, esta muy afectado por lo que paso Tom-_

_-…-_

_-Bill, se que ha sido… inmaduro pero, hijo, el ha estado tan pendiente de ti, Bill esta muy preocupado y yo se que si le das la oportunidad de estar a tu lado por lo menos cinco minutos, las cosas… se tornaran mas faciles para los dos-_

-…- _No se ni para que lo intenta. Ella no tiene idea por las cosas que he pasado! No tiene idea! No la tiene y no la tendra_-

_-Tom, me estas escuchando-_

_-Simone, dejalo…_ - Persuadió Gordon al sentir que el vaso se iba a derramar_- Tiene que descanzar-_

_-Pero…-_

_-…amor, por favor-_

_-… esto no tiene sentido!-_

La paciencia de Simone llegó a los estribos y con lagrimas en los ojos y un sentimiento de impotencia inexplicable abandonó la habitacion dejando solo a su hijo.

_-Espera...!-_ Gritó su esposo tomandola en brazos y abrazandola-

_-Estoy harta de todo esto!-_ Sollozo_- No quiere hablar con nadie!-_

_-Shhh… Ya lo hará, tenemos que darle tiempo, eso es lo que mas necesita-_

_-…-_ Sollozo-

_-Tienes que salir adelante! Tenemos que hacerlo-_

_-Cómo? Explicame cómo y hazme entender que ese muchacho se va a poner bien!-_

_-Lo hará!-_

_-…-_Sollozo-

Su corazón se quebró con aquellas palabras, pero… como si de un fenix se hubiese tratado recobró las esperanzas que le faltaban, el aliento que necesitaba para confiar en que todo iria por buen camino.

_-Ustedes son los padres del joven Kaulitz?-_

_-Si, sucede algo enfermera?-_

_-Nada malo, me gustaria que por favor ambos pasaran un momento por las oficinas para firmar unos papeles…-_

_-Ambos?-_

_-Si por favor…-_

El padrastro aprovechó la oportunidad de entrar para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien. Y al parecer lo estaba, Tom yacia profundamente dormido y eso lo dejaba más tranquilo.

_-Hijo… en un momento regresamos-_ Dijo bajito mientras apagaba las luces y cerraba la puerta-

_-Todo esta bien…-_Dijo Gordon con una sonrisa al ver la preocupacion en los ojos de su esposa- _Bill esta cerca, si algo llegara a pasar el vendria-_

_-…-_ Aquello sin duda no dejo a Simone mas tranquila de lo que esperaba pero envio un mensaje a su hijo menor. Era preferible prevenir que lamentar-

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Tom no habia duda para tal recuerdo. Su corazón se lleno de luz al cerrar los ojos y volver diez segundos atrás.

_-… me pregunto si todo eso era un sueño-_

Mentalmente habia una parte de Tom que rogaba por ayuda, que suplicaba ser atendido ante tanta tristeza. No soportaba estar solo, no soportaba estar tan indefenso. Pero, su lado oscuro, aquellos fantasmas y remordimientos le acosaban una y otra vez, haciendo cada segundo de su vida una lucha mental y espiritual, tratando de salir adelante con todo aquello que parecia querer comerselo, tragarselo y desaparecerlo…

… nunca, habia sentido mayor soledad en su vida.

En aquel momento, no supo que atacó a su cuerpo. Algo que estaba mas alla de sus manos le hizo sentir vulnerable, querer ser defendido y protegido. Pero, mucho mas alla de eso, no queria estar cerca de su hermano, no queria hacerle daño, y no queria causarselo a si mismo tampoco.

_-Dios…-_

_-Si Tom?-_

_-…-_ El corazón del mayor se disparó a mil por hora cuando escucho aquella vocecita en su habitacion-

_-Quien esta ahí…?-_ Dijo levantandose como podia-

-_Soy tu conciencia…-_

_-OK, ya basta…, sal quien quiera que seas!-_

Y una carita rodeada por hermosos rizos dorados aparecio debajo de la cama

_-Una niña?-_

_-Hola...-_ Saludo la pequeña'

_-… se puede saber que haces aquí en mi habitacion? –_

_-Me llamo Elizabeth, pero puedes decirme Elizabeth…- Dijo con una calida sonrisa en sus labios que hizo sentir a Tom una tranquilidad inexplicable-_

_-...-_

_-Y tu te llamas Tom no es asi? Lo escuche de tus padres-_

_-...-_el mayor todavia intentaba asimilar y enteder que hacia aquella pequeña e su habitacion-

_-Como entraste?-_

_-Por la puerta...-_ Dijo inocentemente-

_-...- Suspiro-_

_-Por que estas aqui?-_

_-...-_

_-... eso te duele? -_Dijo señalando sus heridas-

_-Puedo llamarte Eliza?-_Preguntó para cambiar el tema'

_-Eliza? Nunca nadie me habia puesto tal diminutivo, muchos han intentado llamarme Liz, o Lizzy pero nunca Eliza-_

_-Entonces? Esta bien?-_

_-Si! Me gusta Eliza-_

_-...- A mi tambien-_ Dijo regresandole aquella sonrisa a la pequeña niña- _Y bien Eliza? Que hace una chiquilla como tu fuera de su cama un dia como hoy? Y mas que nada, que haces en mi habitacion?-_

_-Estaba aburrida y paseaba por ahi-_

_-...-_

_-...ultimamente he estado muy sola. A veces siento como nadie diera verme, me siento ignorada sabes? Una niña ignorada-_

_-Hahaha…-_ La carcajada que dejo salir de sus labios sono tan unica como refrescante para si mismo, y pensó que hacia mucho que no se escuchaba a si mismo reir-

_-En serio! No te burles de mi!-_

_-No me burlo…, pero es dificil ignorar a un niño-_

_-Por que tienes tantos cables pegados a ti?-_

_-Ahm… tuve un accidente-_ Dijo bajito-

_-Te entraste a golpes con alguien?-_

_-No…-_

_-Ah! Ya se! Alguien se estaba mentiendo contigo y te entraste con el…?-_

_-Eh no, conformate con saber que me lastime y estoy aquí ahora…-_

_-Ahmmm-_ Dijo un como insatisfecha-

_-Y tu? Que hace una niña tan pequeñita en un lugar como este?-_

_-No soy tan pequeña, tendre 5 muy pronto-_

_-… subete aquí- Dijo mientras la ayudaba a treparse de la cama-_ Estaras mas comoda mientras me cuentas tu historia-

-_… ahm, no sabria por donde comenzar-_

_-Por lo mas facil estaria bien-_

_-Lo mas facil?-_

_-Si, comienza con algo que quieras decirme-_

_-Ahm…-_

La pequeña Eliza se tomo unos minutos para pensar mientras buscaba las palabras exactas que pudieran explicarle a Tom que hacia ahí.

_-Bien, estoy aquí porque… estaba en el colegio y me comence a sentir muy mal. La verdad no recuerdo mucho pero, se que se trata de mi corazon. Mis padres no quieren decirme y los doctores tampoco, llevo unos dias que no veo ni a mi papña ni a mi mamá porque supongo que los medicos quieren hacerme examenes para saber que paso…-_

_-…-_

_-Es un poco tonto no? No dejarme verlos solo porque no pueden encontrar que tengo-_

_-…-_

_-O no quieren decirmelo… Aunque yo lo se, mi corazón es muy debil y este no fue mas que otro infarto. Pero por que? Por que me tienen tan sola…_-

Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca con un sentimiento inexplicable de tristeza. Sentimiento que Tom no paso por alto…

_-No vas a llorar o si?-_

_-No…-_ Dijo con firmeza-

-_No pasa nada, todo esta bien. Tienes que tener paciencia…, de seguro estan haciendo todo esto por algo no? Tranquila...-_

_-…pero-_

_-Por lo menos puedes moverte no? Yo no puedo, estoy muy herido. Y no puedo comer nada de lo que me gusta por eso…-_

_-No puedes comer?-_

_-No, mi estomago esta recuperandose de una herida y tengo que tratar en lo posible de no comer-_

_-…comparado con lo tuyo no parece muy grave lo mio-_

_-No es grabe pero si es un motivo para que estes preocupada-_

_-En serio crees eso?-_

_-Claro que si!-_

_-... eres un buen chico-_

_-...-_

_-… de hoy en adelante seras mi compañero!-_

_-...-_

_-Yo te ayudare y tu trataras de ayudarme! Si?-_

_-… como me vas a ayudar? Mis problemas son muy grandes para ti-_

_-Lo hare… Hare que tu y el puedan estar juntos otra vez-_ Dijo mientras bajaba rapidamente de la cama emocionada y feliz de haber estado con Tom. Habia un brillo extraño en sus ojos, y aquella sonrisa dejaba al mayor mas tranquilo que ningun otro calmante.

Sin embargo, tan unico pudo tornarse ese intante, tan magico y al mismo tiempo tan corto, Tom pasó por altos los detalles que alguien normal y con todos sus sentidos no habria hecho.

_-Adios Tom! Nos vemos mañana! Te traere algo rico…-_Dijo mistrando sus dedos cruzados-

_-Adios!-_

La puerta se cerro y el mayor quedó pensando por un momento en aquella niña, sabia que a alguien le recordaba pero la imagen no llegaba a su memoria.

_-Quien...?_- Se preguntó en voz alta-

Y como si de un golpe muy fuerte se hubiese tratado, su ser y su mente se conmocionaron cuando en su interior la hermosa imagen de un niño pequeño se formó, y la pregunta que se habia hecho minutos atras _"Que quiero recuperar de mi pasado?"_ encontró respuesta...

_-Dominic...-_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Chicas, chicos... mundo entero de Fanfiction, lo siento :( no he publicado! Pero no las he olvidado! Y este capitulo es muestra de eso...Pronto llegaremos al final de esta historia, juntas lo haremos, solo denme algo de tiempito xD.**_

_**Quisiera aprovechar para dar gracias a mi sis! Porque me ha tenido a monte con este fic! **__**Gracias!**_

_**Las quiero chicas! espero con ansias sus reviews! **__**XX**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Funcion XLII**

**Narrador**

Estaba solo y no había nadie en la habitación, cosa que de algún modo agradeció, ya que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener a su madre o a su padre detrás de él en cada instante. Solo él sabía cómo se sentía, solo él sabía lo que podía hacer y lo que no, lo que dolía y lo que le hacía sentir mejor.

Caminar de vez en cuando le hacía bien, le hacía sentir un poco de libertad. Pero solo de vez en cuando, porque no había notado lo débil que estaba hasta que puso por primera vez un pie en el suelo…

_-…por donde se cuela tanto frio?-_ Pensó en voz alta al recordar las veces que se había levantado a causa de eso-

Se paró despacio, intentado no dar algún movimiento brusco que lo fuera a lastimar. El dolor en su cuerpo estaba mejorando, sus heridas muchas estaban sanas, excepto las más graves que apenas comenzaban a mejorar. Sin embargo, aún quedaban aquellas heridas, las más profundas, las más dolorosas, alojadas en lo profundo de su alma y que ninguna droga podría curar jamás, esas seguían doliendo y en carne viva.

No sabía cuantos días llevaba hospitalizado. Había perdido ya la cuenta…

Cuando se asomó por la ventana al oscuro y desolado paisaje de aquella madrugada, no pudo ignorar la hermosa vista que había frente de él. Las hojas de los arboles habían cambiado de color y muchas comenzaban a caerse como desprendiéndose de una etapa para comenzar otra. Tom estaba seguro que cada una de ellas conocía su destino muy bien, y sin embargo, a pesar de saber que algún día caerían, no tenían miedo de hacerlo ya que más adelante, una hermosa primavera las levantaría.

Un golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos…

_-… Adelante_- Contestó-

No sabía quién podría ser, por un momento imagino que vería la cara de su hermano del otro lado y ese pensamiento estremeció su cuerpo y un frio subió y bajo por toda su espalda, haciéndole sentir sumamente incomodo, pero agradeció que solo se tratara de una enfermera más.

_-Buenos días. C_ó_mo se encuentra hoy? Se siente mejor?-_ Pregunto la chica mientras pasaba y chequeaba que todo estuviera en orden-

_-Mucho mejor, gracias…-_ Contestó regresando a su cama-

_-Dentro de una hora vendrán por usted para realizarle un estudio. El doctor ha autorizado una endoscopia para saber en qué estado se encuentra su estómago, y de encontrarse bien, van a traerle algo de comida, es poca por el estado en que todavía se encuentra pero, solo sería una prueba para saber cómo se reacciona-_

_-Gracias…-_

Le importaba? Con sinceridad no, no sabía ya a cuantos estudios había sido sometido, y este era uno más. Su cabeza no daba para un gramo de preocupación más… Quería descansar. Quería paz, tan solo eso, no más.

**Bill**

Hacía ya unos días que no iba al hospital. Federmann no había llamado en todo ese tiempo y Simone no paraba de pasar mensajes a mi teléfono con cada cambio en mi hermano. La situación se estaba tornando desesperante para mí, sentía que toda esa pesadilla no iba a terminar nunca. Comenzaba a sentir vacío mi corazón, vacío de Tom…, y sofocado por la vida. Como si lo último que quedaba de él dentro de mí se estaba perdiendo, haciéndome desaparecer.

**Narrador**

_-Tío Bill-_

Se escuchó a sus espaldas.

_-Que haces aquí Dominic? Este helado, no debes salir así…-_ Dijo mientras lo cargaba y entraba con él al departamento-

_-Por que estabas ahí? No tienes frio?-_

_-Sí, si tengo…-_Admitió-

_-Si tienes frio entra a la casa. No puedes estar ahí afuera…, te enfermaras-_

_-Tienes razón…-_

El menor coloco a su sobrino sobre la mesa mientras sacaba un poco de cereal y un plato hondo.

_-Con leche o sin leche?-_ Pregunto yendo a la nevera-

_-Ah…?-_ El rostro del pequeño se deformo en una mueca, no entendía lo que su tío estaba haciendo-

_-…-_

Totalmente distraído en lo que hacía, Bill no pudo percatarse de la mirada de Dominic sobre cada una de sus acciones. El pequeño, con un oso de peluche en sus manos no pasaba por alto cada movimiento de su tío, y aunque su estatura no era la más acorde a su edad, sus preocupaciones tampoco.

Dominic sabía que algo andaba mal, que algo malo estaba pasando. El pequeño también sabía que por las noches, si se levantaba de su cama, y se asomaba al pasillo, lo escucharía llorando, o si por el contrario lo encontraba dormido, el nombre de su padre no dejaba de resonar en toda la habitación.

_-Vamos…-_ Dijo mientras con un brazo lo cargaba y con el otro llevaba su desayuno-

_-Quieres comer conmigo?-_ Pregunto sin esperar una respuesta a cambio-

_-Puedo acompañarte…-_

_-No tienes hambre?-_

_-No…-_

_-Mentiroso tío…-_

_-Perdón?-_ Se disculpó Bill al no haber escuchado lo que Dominic había dicho-

_-Delicioso…-_

_-… comételo todo Dominic, ni un resto de cereal-_

_-Lo hare si me respondes algo Tío Bill…-_

_-Dime-_

_-A donde iremos hoy?-_

_-A ningún lado, no hará buen tiempo y…-_

_-…y?-_

_-Come y deja de hacer tantas preguntas-_ Dijo tajante-

Hacía mucho que la relación de Dominic Bill se había enfriado. Parecía como si todo aquello que había pasado no hubiese hecho que Bill tomara conciencia de sus actos. Pero, quien lo haría? Todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí, y sin ir muy allá, eso era lo que hacía que Bill llorara en las noches, saber que todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí y nada pasaba…

… nada.

El menor abrió una caja de pastillas que se encontraba sobre la mesa de comer, saco dos porciones y las puso a un lado del plato de Dominic.

_-A dónde vas?-_ Pregunto mientras veía como se alejaba-

-_Voy a dormir, si quieres unirte termina tu plato y toma tu medicina-_

_-Pero si me acabo de despertar? Como voy a dormir si me acabo de despertar?-_

_-… es muy temprano todavía-_

-…- _Por qué me sirvió desayuno entonces?_- Pensó para sí mismo un poco confundido mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la figura de su tío desvaneciéndose entre la oscuridad de su cuarto-

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, lo sabía a su corta edad, había algo que no estaba yendo bien, y aunque ni él mismo quería aceptarlo, tenía que descubrir cómo ayudarlo.

**Hospital**

_-Bien Tom, esto va a tomar tan solo unos minutos, realmente no vas a sentir nada-_ Comenzó a explicar el galeno que acompañaba a Federmann esa mañana- _Vamos a meter un tuvo por tu garganta para ver en qué condiciones estas, ok?-_

_-Ok-_ Dijo al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza-

_-Alguna pregunta?-_

_-No, ninguna…-_

_-Ok, muy bien… comencemos-_

El mayor comenzó a seguir cada una de las indicaciones del galeno y la enfermera que le acompañaban. Federmann no hacia otra cosa que mirar.

Lo acostaron de lado, mirando hacia el frente de un extraño aparato con una especie de pantalla en él. Supuso que ahí se vería su estómago. Por un momento se sintió agradecido de hacer todo aquel proceso sedado.

La enfermera tomo su brazo derecho y coloco dentro de la vía que habían abierto para administrar los tratamientos una jeringa, y antes de comenzar dijo…

_-Mucho gusto Tom, mi nombre es Mary-_

_-Mucho gusto-_ Respondió sin un poco asustado-

_-Relájate por favor…, cuando cuente tres quiero que me digas como se deletrea tu nombre-_

_-Qué clase de tontería es esta?-_ Pensó en voz alta-

_-Uno, dos, tres…-_

_-T-_

_-…-_

_-O-_

_-…-_

_-M-_

_-…-_

_-K-_

_-…-_

_-A-_

Pero por un momento sintió que su cabeza era mucho más pesada que el mismo. Intentó buscar las letras para continuar su apellido, pero esa sola acción parecía ser muy difícil de culminar. Una presión en su boca comenzó a asfixiarlo y sintió su cuerpo estremecer. Dentro de su poco estado de conciencia trató de guardar la calma, pero no pudo, no encontraba la manera de coordinar su cuerpo con sus pensamientos, y sin saberlo. Se hundió en un desesperante sueño…

"_Ayuda…!"_ Gritaba desde lo más profundo de su mente _"Paren esto! N-no puedo… respirar"._ Pero no había señales de ser escuchado.

Sentía como era invadido por algo y recordó el estudio al que estaba siendo sometido. Pero, estaba sedado, o no? Habrían ya comenzado?

No entendía. Todo estaba hecho un caos en su interior.

_-F-Federmann…, ogh Dios, paren!-_ Gritaba una y otra vez sintiendo que moriría sin aire y de desesperación-

De pronto, el mayor sintió el tiempo detenerse. El dolor y el malestar se habían ido, y además, sus ansias por respirar desaparecieron, es más, no estaba respirando, pero sentía que no lo necesitaba. Todo se oscureció y no hubo nada más.

_-Qué pasa?-_ Se escuchó como eco en su cabeza- _Federmann? Por qué no he despertado?-_

Una extraña sensación de soledad mezclada con un amargo toque de locura invadió a Tom. No sabía qué hacer.

_-Ayuda! P-por favor…!-_

Una sensación de tristeza inimaginable se apodero de él y le hizo caer abatido. Su corazón se estremeció, sus ojos se serraron y tratando de darse ánimos a sí mismo recitaba palabras de aliento una y otra vez.

_-Concéntrate Tom…, Esto es solo una pesadilla-_

Un ruido extraño lo saco de lugar, unos gritos desgarradores y un dolor punzante en la parte baja de su espalda le hicieron privarse de dolor.

_-Quieres que pare?-_

Aquella voz lo desconcertó.

_-No…, N-no puede ser-_

_-…-_

_-Sal de mi cabeza!-_ Grito con desespero-

_-No, Tomi… Estoy aquí-_

Un brazo recorrió su cuello presionándolo fuerte mientras las embestidas iban y venían. Aquel hombre hacia presión una y otra vez mientras Tom indefenso intentaba gritar suplicando por ayuda.

_-Te gusta verdad? Como vas a decir que salga de tu cabeza? Sí, yo… soy lo único que te queda-_

_-S-sal…!-_

_-Eres mío Tom, absolutamente mío!-_

El mayor sabía muy bien donde estaba, era una pesadilla he intentaba por todos los medios creerlo pero, había algo que no andaba bien, aquel dolor que sentía, aquello era mucho peor que una pesadilla. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo aquello, no sabía qué hacer.

_-D-despierta…, Tom despierta-_Se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez_-_

_-No, no vas a despertar, no dejare que lo hagas!-_ Dijo aquel hombre mientras forzaba el cuello de Tom al máximo con su brazo-

_-A-ayuda…!-_

Con cada embestida sentía que perdía coraje, sentía que no podía hacer nada para defenderse, que su vida ya no le pertenecía, y que a pesar de que se tratara de un mal sueño, toda pesadilla se acaba cuando llega a su final.

**Apartamento de Bill**

_-Hasta que por fin te quedas dormido-_Dijo mientras lo veía desde lejos_-Has crecido mucho en estos pocos meses Dominic. Eres un niño muy inteligente-_Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta que daba a su cuarto. Bill sabía que Dominic no había pasado por alto el hecho de que su padre no estaba con ellos.

Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina se colocaba un suéter y cerraba cada una de las ventanas, asegurándose de que la más grande que daba hacia el balcón no fuera a abrirse por la terrible brisa. Abrió la nevera, tomo una cerveza y mientras encendía un cigarro fue a parar al sofá como cosa rara. Noche tras noche, día tras día, se repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. La misma cerveza, los mismos cigarros, el mismo sofá y la misma soledad. Pero un estruendo lo saco de sí. Cuando buscó el lugar de donde provino aquel horrible ruido sus ojos voltearon hacia el balcón.

Su corazón se volcó y por momentos sintió los nervios a flor de piel.

_-Estúpida brisa, no la había cerrado ya?-_ Se preguntó al ver que la ventana que había cerrado se encontraba completamente abierta-

El menor se levantó con desdén mientras colocaba su bebida y cigarro en la mesa del frente. Se acercó al balcón y reviso la ventana.

_-Hubiera jurado que había puesto el seguro…-_ Pensó en voz alta-

Mientras sus manos se aseguraban que no quedara nada abierto un calosfrió le recorrió toda la espalda, dejándolo con una amarga sensación en la boca.

_-Sí que hace frio hoy…-_Y con la mirada pérdida en el paisaje se ajustó el suéter que estaba vistiendo-

Con todo asegurado decidió inspeccionar que Dominic estuviese bien abrigado antes de regresar al sofá. Entro a la habitación y sacó un segundo cobertor que colocó sobre el pequeño, y sin querer miro el reloj: 6:30am. Era muy temprano todavía.

_-En que estaba pensando?-_ Se preguntó mientras su cabeza regresaba a unos minutos atrás y se sentía culpable por Dominic-

-…-

_-No puedo hacer esto solo…-_Admitió-_Soy muy malo para esto…-_

_-…-_

_-Me pregunto, como seria todo si él estuviera aquí?-_Pensó sin querer_-… seriamos una verdadera familia, supongo-_

Un sentimiento desagradable se mezcló con la paz que sentía al ver a su sobrino sumergido en aquel profundo sueño.

_-Descansa…-_

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala, no se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba todo oscuro. Las luces que había dejado encendidas estaban todas apagadas, y solo se percató cuando al presionar el botón y encender una de las lámparas que iluminaban el lugar, se dio cuenta que el cigarro que había dejado encendido estaba apagado en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

_-Qué demonios…?-_ Pensó un poco asustado mientras se acercaba a la mesa-

Tomó otro cigarrillo y lo prendió como si nada hubiese pasado, se sentó en el sofá y mientras daba su segunda bocanada su cabeza iba una y otra vez al recuerdo de su hermano.

_-… a veces, quisiera perder la memoria, borrar esa parte de mí que tanto te extraña, desaparecerla-_Dijo mientras daba un profundo trago a su cerveza_- Las cosas fueran más fáciles si pusieras de tu parte Bill…-_

Como si se hubiese tratado de un balde de agua fría, Bill, por unos instantes supo en que temperatura estaba su cuerpo cuando sintió que esta desaparecía y un frio helado se apoderaba de él.

La imagen de su hermano pintada en acuarela, sentado frente a él, le estaba mirando sin expresión alguna.

Un horrible estruendo hizo que el corazón de Bill comenzara a latir a mil por minuto y su mirada se dirigiera al balcón encontrando las ventanas una vez mas abiertas, pero cuando volvió en sí, se levantó y busco a Tom por todas partes. Pero nada encontró.

Sus piernas flaquearon, y sus manos fueron a su cabeza como tratando de canalizar todo aquello que acababa de pasar.

Un llanto comenzó a llenar la habitación, y el menor tardo solo unos segundos en dase cuenta que se trataba de su sobrino.

_-Dominic…-_ Dijo mientras con prisa corría al cuarto-

-…- Sollozo-

_-Que tienes?-_ Preguntó con el corazón en la boca-

-…- Sollozo-

_-Dominic? Respóndeme!-_

_-Papa…, mi papa…-_Sollozo-

_-...-_

_-Quiero verlo …-_ Sollozo- Decía casi sin poder respirar-

_-Todo está bien cariño…-_

_-…soñé con papa, estaba muerto-_Sollozo-

_-Qué?-_ Reacciono Bill tomando al pequeño por sus hombros y haciendo que lo mirara fijamente_- Que soñaste?-_

-_Aahg… duele-_ Sollozo-

-…- El menor lo sujeto entre sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas disculpándose por lo que había hecho…-_Quieres ver a tu papa?-_

_-…-_El pequeño quedo en absoluto silencio ante las palabras de su tio-

_-R-respóndeme-_

_-Pero… podemos?-_

_-Vamos a ir a verlo…-_

Una emoción inmensa apareció en el corazón del pequeño, y no importo hora, frio o ropa, Bill lo tomo en brazos y juntos salieron rumbo al hospital para ver a Tom, que el sin saberlo, necesitaba de su presencia en aquel momento.

Aquella noche, cuando las hojas comenzaban a caer y dejarse llevar llevar por el viento, la conexión que una vez fue destruida, surgió de las cenizas y los unió con más fuerza.

**Consultorio**

_-Termina con esto! Termina con el estudio, hay que despertarlo!-_ Ordenó Federmann a su colega-

_-No, no podemos!-_

_-No ves acaso como esta?-_ Decía mientras aprisionaba el cuerpo del mayor con todas sus fuerzas mientras, la enfermera conectaba los aparatos para chequear sus signos vitales-

_-Tenlo solo un momento más, solo un momento más-_ Y como pudo, hundió aquel tubo hacia su estómago para inspeccionar más a fondo-

_-Doctor! Tienen que detenerse, su presión está bajando mucho, por favor_- Advirtió la enfermera con miedo en su rostro-

Pero aquel hombre parecía no escuchar y continuaba con el procedimiento, mientras Federmann trataba con todas sus fuerzas de evitar que Tom se moviera aun mas, pero era imposible. Hasta en de pronto, los ojos del gemelo se abrieron de par en par…

-Mary …!-

La desesperación de Tom aumento cuando al darse cuenta que había despertado se encontró con aquel objeto en su esófago y estómago, y sin percatarse de la situación, sus manos buscaron la forma de sacarlo de su cuerpo desesperadamente.

_-Respira Tom! Respira…!_– Gritaba Federmann tomando sus manos para evitar que sacara el aparato-

Dentro del estado de pánico en el que había caído, intento hacer lo que pedía Federmann, sin embargo.

_-Doctor, no más…! No puede continuar!-_ Gritó la enfermera mientras chequeaba todos los monitores-

_-Viste lo que tenías que ver?-_ Preguntó Federmann desesperado_- Ya basta, por lo que vi está bastante recuperado. Tom es mi paciente, y como tal te ordeno que te detengas…_!- Dijo firme-

Y sujetando al mayor con fuerza el galeno procedió terminar con aquel estudio.

_-Calma Tom, respira…-_

_-…-_

El mayor estaba en vuelto en un estado de shock tal, que sus lágrimas corrían por sus ojos sin poder detenerlas.

_-Respira profundo Tom! Por favor-_

_-…-_ Y con dificultad así lo hizo-

El galeno saco el tuvo por su boca y con ayuda de Federmann y la enfermera recostaron al mayor de forma que pudiera descansar, pero a Tom no le preocupaba descansar, se esforzaba cada segundo por no perder el conocimiento.

_-Quiero ir a mi habitación!-_ Pidió con furia-

_-No puedes ir ahora, todavía no hemos terminado-_

-Qué demonios estas diciendo?- Pregunto Federmann incómodo con aquella situación y seguro que algo no estaba andando bien con su colega- Mary, por favor llévate a Tom…-

Con sumo cuidado, Federmann tomó a su paciente en brazos y le ayudo a sentarse en la camilla para esperar a que la silla de ruedas llegara junto con la enfermera. Una vez ahí, el galeno ayudo a sentarlo y con un gesto que más que ánimos mostraba la preocupación del galeno, este le susurro a Tom _"Hablare contigo en unos minutos…"_

El mayor salió de la sala y una vez Federmann se aseguró de que no había nadie más en la habitación sino el y su "Colega", se giró ante el con un sentimiento de arrepentimiento y enojo.

_-Qué demonios hiciste?_ _En este mismo instante me vas a explicar qué demonios está pasando por tu cabeza?-_

_-Por favor, no te pongas con esa cómica, el muchacho ya se fue-_

_-De que estas hablando?-_

_-Dime si estamos nadando o no en el mismo lago Federmann…, ese chico está más que bien-_

_-Por qué entonces? Casi lo matas!-_

_-Tiene con qué pagar, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Además, no le haría nada que no pudiera reparar-_

_-Hiciste eso apropósito?-_

_-Ese chico no se está muriendo de hambre, así que tú me dirás-_

_-De que estas hablando? Es la vida de alguien la que está en juego!-_

_-Y que vas a hacer? Demandarme?-_

-…-

Federmann abandonó la habitación sin decir nada mas con rumbo al cuarto de Tom, en su cabeza no había espacio para entender lo que acababa de suceder. No podía creerlo. No sabía cómo daría la cara al mayor de los gemelos. Sin embargo, antes de pensar que haría con Tom, dos caras conocidas aparecieron en su camino…

-Bill…?-

-…-

_-Que sucede? Por qué están aquí? Estas bien?-_Pregunto sin poder pasar por alto su pálido rostro-

-…- Al menor le costó reaccionar, lucia demacrado, como si tuviera muchas noches sin dormir y vistiendo unos pijamas sostenía en brazos a un pequeño niño_- Federmann, quisiera… Que Dominic viera a Tom, por favor-_

_-Doctor, trato de decirle que no es recomendable que el paciente los vea ahora-_

_-…-_ Federmann tomo una difícil bocanada de aire y trató de poner su mente en claro_- Primero que nada, es un gusto verte por aquí Bill, hacia días que no venias, y me siento muy contento que trajeras al pequeño Dominic, sé que Tom estará feliz de verlo-_

_-Pasó algo?- Pregunto Bill-_

_-Tu hermano acaba de salir de un estudio, su me dejaras hablar con él unos minutos para saber qué tal se siente-_

_-Ok, esperare aquí afuera-_

Federmann dejó a un preocupado Bill a sus espaldas mientras entraba a la habitación del mayor donde este estaba sentado en la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta y al galeno.

_-Deberías descansar-_

_-Estoy harto que me digas lo que tengo que hacer…-_

_-…-_

_-… me podrías explicar que demonios fue eso que paso? Lo tenías todo planeado?-_

_-Tom…-_

_-Quiero que me des el alta…-_ Dijo con la voz entre cortada llevando sus manos a su cabeza-

_-No estuvo entre mis planes eso que paso! Entiéndelo!-_ El galeno se acercó a colocándose frente a el- Tienes que descansar…-

_-Déjame en paz, quiero irme de aquí…-_

_-…-_

_-Llama a mis padres, quiero irme cuanto antes-_

_-No estás bien-_

_-No estaré bien mientras siga aquí…, pensaba que eras una persona digna de confianza pero, ya entiendo que es más importante-_

_-…no te iras. No estás en condiciones para abandonar este lugar-_

La mirada que Tom le dirigió al galeno en ese instante estaba llena de absoluto odio. Si bien se trataba de un mal entendido, las cosas no marcharían bien hasta que todo se aclarara.

-Llama a mis padres…-

-Estas todavía bajo el efecto de la anestesia, hablare contigo más tarde, y si aún sigues con ganas de irte con gusto te sacare de aquí-

-…-

_-Por cierto…, tienes visita…-_ Y con esto, se dio media vuelta, pero antes de irse se detuvo para decir algo mas_- Si tan bien estas, supongo que no existira problema alguno con tu invitado-_

El galeno abandono la habitación dejando a un Tom algo confundido. Mientras que Bill y Dominic esperaban sentados en la sala a las afueras de la habitación.

_-Puedes pasar… Todo está bien-_ Mintió-

_-Ves, te dije que todo estaba bien_- Dijo Bill a Dom, mientras lo colocaba en el suelo_- Ahora sigue las instrucciones del doctor y ve a verlo-_

_-No vas a ir con el-_

_-…-_

Bill tan solo miro a los ojos a Federmann y con eso dijo todo.

_-Bien Dominic, estas ansioso?-_

_-Si!- Dijo con los ojos iluminados-_

_-Bueno, que te parece si vienes conmigo a mi consultorio mientras tu papa y tu tío tienen una pequeña charla?-_

Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del menor con mucha fuerza, dejando un amargo dolor y sentimiento en su pecho.

_-De que estas hablando?-_

_-Yo creo que sería justo, no crees tú Dominic? Además, tu papa necesita hablar algunas cosas con tu tío y después estará feliz de verte-_

_-Federmann basta! Dominic va a entrar y ver a Tom, después nos vamos-_

_-…-_

_-Federmann!-_

_-Bill, date la oportunidad de acabar con esto…-_

_-…-_

_-… por favor, tan solo mírate-_

_-…-_

_-Además, ya le he dicho que estas aquí-_Mintió…-

El galeno no dijo más, y tomando la mano del pequeño juntos salieron de la vista de Bill, quien se quedaba con las manos atadas y un sentimiento de absurdo terror.

**Bill**

No estaba preparado para eso, no estaba preparado para ver a Tom, no en ese momento. No imaginaba otra respuesta de mi hermano peor que la de aquel día, simplemente aquello no era una buena idea.

-…- _Pero, él está al tanto? Quiere verme?_- Pensé estúpidamente-

Sin embargo, no puedo negar que cuando digerí las palabras de Federmann, un sentimiento de esperanza y alivio se alojó en mi corazón. Me sentí a salvo y en control de todo por unos minutos, y fue solo aquel control el que me dio el coraje de levantarme, caminar algunos metros y girar la manilla de la puerta que estaba en frente de mí.

_**Continuara…**_

**Sé que me he demorado una vida entera en subir este capítulo. No tengo palabras para disculparme, pero, les aseguro que terminare estos fics…**

"**Best of you" Gran canción que me inspiro a terminar hoy. Gracias Foo Fighters.**

**Espero con ansias leer sus reviews y con todo mi corazón espero que hayan disfrutado.**

**Nos leemos**


	43. Chapter 43

**Funcion XLIII**

**Tom**

Es un poco difícil intentar expresar el significado que tuvo ese día en mi vida. Supongo que un intento seria decir que muchas cosas difíciles terminaron y otras no tan fáciles comenzaron. Fue algo que no vi venir pero que deseaba con todo mi corazón. No fue fácil, en ese momento me encontraba en una encrucijada de emociones y pensamientos, por un lado deseaba estar solo, y por otro muy en el fondo deseaba esa compañía que ya no tenía. Deseaba ser rescatado de ese vacío y oscuro lugar en el que me encontraba.

Recuerdo que ahí, solo en aquella habitación intentaba concentrarme en el tema de Federmann, luchando cada segundo por poner mis pensamientos en orden mientras intentaba contrarrestar los efectos de la anestesia, haciendo lo posible por darme ánimos y un poco de apoyo moral.

Cualquier paso que intentara dar causaría un gran alboroto en aquel lugar, y en ese momento no se si era recomendable que Federmann se convirtiera en mi enemigo. Tenia que pensar en frio y semi drogado no lograría nada, tenia que relajarme e intentar volver en si.

Un momento después de que una de mis manos llego hasta mi frente para limpiar el sudor que comenzaba a correr por mi cara, escuche como la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Una de las cosas mas difíciles de estar en ese lugar era que prácticamente no había privacidad de ningún tipo, a donde quiera que fuera existía aquella sombra que me seguía…

Pero no ese día, no iba a permitirlo más… no en ese momento y no en el estado en que me encontraba, estaba harto. Me gire para dejar las cosas en claro, sin importar de quien se tratara, no me hubiese importado si se trataba del mismísimo Federmann, no permitiría que nadie me molestara…

Sin embargo, todas mis intenciones se vinieron abajo cuando me gire y lo encontré frente a mi, y sinceramente podía sacar a mi madre, a mi padre, a una enfermera, podía sacar a quien fuera, pero no a él. Era tan débil ante su presencia… Y aun después de ese día, aun tratando de no serlo lo sigo siendo.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en los que intentaba buscar alguna salida a aquella situación, mi mirada se desvio al piso y reuniendo todas mis fuerzas intente formular una pregunta.

_-Q-que estas haciendo aquí?-_

_-N-no querías verme?-_

_-...de que estas hablando…?-_Pregunte aun sin creerlo mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi cabeza que comenzaba a doler-

_-Federmann me lo acaba de decir…, que tu…-_ Y fue cuando se detuvo al comprender que lo habían engañado-

_-B-bueno, ahora que sabes que no tengo la minima intencion de hablar contigo te agradecería que salieras de aquí…-_

Simple y sencillas palabras. Pero tan difícil fue pronunciarlas… Estaba seco y mi guardia se vino abajo por completo, no estaba preparado para eso. Él era al último al que había imaginado ese día.

_-Sal por favor_- Intente decir con algo de autoridad- _Necesito estar solo…-_

_-Sera que podriamos intentar hablar por un momento?-_

_- No hay nada de que hablar Bill…-_

Mis puños apretaron con fuerza el borde de la cama mientras respiraba profundo una y otra vez intentando controlar la forma en la que me sentía. No era la primera vez, eso había sucedido antes y no había terminado bien. No quería dejarme llevar por aquella sensación de temor y repudio que amenazaba con dominarme cada vez que veía o tan solo pensaba en el.

_-Tenemos que hablar, de verdad-_

_-…sal de aquí-_

_-…-_

_- Eres tan difícil, por que eres así? –_

Si tan solo Bill hubiese sabido el momento en el que me encontraba no hubiese iniciado esa conversación, menos de esa manera. Pero, de no haber sido así, no imagino que hubiese sido de mi hoy en día…

Tal vez, no hubiese habido futuro alguno que vivir.

No imagino que clase de fuerza le llevo a Bill hacer aquello pero, no quiso hacer hada de lo que le habia pedido, y no por el simple echo de intentar hacerse el dificil. En tan solo segundos escuche como ajusto la puerta con seguro y el sonido de sus zapatos haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte me confirmaba que la distancia entre nosotros se hacia cada vez mas corta. Y sin más, sin decir una sola palabra, lo tenia de pie frente a mi.

No podía mirarlo a los ojos pero sabia que estaba alli, muy, muy cerca. Mi rostro estaba caído y mi mirada puesta en el suelo donde podía ver parte de su cuerpo. Aquello simplemente me destrozaba mientras su olor se apoderaba de mi interior llevándome a diferentes estados, diferentes tipos de imágenes atravesaron el umbral de mi memoria, recuerdos que no habían echo aparición sino en ese instante y a medida que iban y venían aquella sensación aumentaba, y como si de una botella vacía se tratara me iba llenando de temor y pánico. Alguna parte de mi deseaba que todo aquello se quedara en lo profundo de mi ser, en algún lugar lejano donde no pudieran ser encontrado. Pero, yo muy pero muy en el fondo sabia que mi verdadero yo suplicaba ayuda en algún lugar dentro de mi.

_-…V-vete por favor-_ Suplique-

_-…no-_

_-Vete!-_

_-No! No saldré de aquí hasta que hablemos, o por lo menos, no saldré de aquí hasta que yo hable-_

_-No tengo nada que escuchar de ti-_

_-Tu crees que esa actitud nos va a llevar a algún lugar Tom?-_

_-Es que yo no deseo ir a ningún lugar contigo!-_

_-…-_

_-Ahora vete…-_

_-…-_

_-LARGATE!-_ Grite-

_-Tom, tenemos que hablar-_

_-Por dios vete…-_

_-Como quieres que me vaya si te veo de esta forma? Estas llevando toda esta carga tu solo y de la forma mas estúpida posible! Por que te empeñas en encerrarte?-_

_-Yo? Ahora soy yo? Tienes idea por lo que he pasado?-_

_-La tuviera si hablaras conmigo!-_

_-Eres tan egoísta!-_

_-…-_

_-Tu no tienes idea, no imaginas en lo que se ha convertido mi vida!-_

_-…-_

_-Lárgate!-_

La situación comenzaba a empeorar y mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, pero Bill dio un paso al frente y como si de un reflejo se hubiese tratado mis músculos se tensaron y una de mis manos lo aparto de golpe, mientras que el por el contrario aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse mucho mas. Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros empujándome y haciéndome caer sobre la cama. Mi cuerpo estaba sumamente débil y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo.

Su cuerpo me aprisionaba sobre la cama de una forma sutil pero efectiva impidiendo todo movimiento de mi parte, situación que causo que el pánico se apoderara de mi y muchos recuerdos y sensaciones desagradables llenaron mi memoria.

_-A-APARTATE!-_

Bill, no hacia nada. No se movía, no hablaba, tan solo estaba ahí, quieto sin hacer nada.

_-QUITATE! Basta… por favor_- Gritaba una y otra vez con la idea de que aquella experiencia se repetiría otra vez, y sin pensarlo tome una de mis piernas y como pude golpee su entrepierna mientras uno de mis brazos lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que su cuerpo se estrellara contra la pared-

Un leve quejido salió de su boca mientras caía en el suelo. Levante mi rostro inconsciente de lo que había echo mientras recuperaba mi aliento. No tenia idea de que había tratado todo aquello pero, algo en mi interior dio un leve giro.

Con la cabeza gacha se quedo en silencio esperando que yo dijera algo, pero no lo hice…. Supongo que le dolió que de mi boca no saliera un_"Lo siento" "Te encuentras bien_", pero a pesar que no lo dije, si lo pensé.

_-Te sientes mejor?_- Pregunto como si nada aun con la cabeza gacha sin mirarme a los ojos- _A puesto a que si…_-

-…- Esa pregunta me tomo desprevenido. Para ser sincero estaba esperando algo parecido a gritos o reproches de su parte, alguna reacción conocida, pero no fue así. Por un momento me pareció que Bill, mi hermano menor no estaba en aquella habitación, y tuve la impresión tan solo por unos momentos de que simplemente no conocía a quien tenía en frente-

_-No tengo idea de como te sientes Tom. Tan solo una vaga sensación de que es lo que puede estar pasando dentro de ti, eso es lo que tengo… tan solo una vaga sensación-_

_-…-_

_-Puedo confiarte todo por lo que he pasado para intentar abrir tu corazón, pero eso no pasara. No hasta cuando tu mismo estés listo…, una de las cosas que vine a decirte es que no espero que hoy hables conmigo, no espero que hoy mismo seas sincero, no…, yo te voy a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario-_

_-…-_

_-No sabes lo difícil que es para mí que sientas miedo al verme y no poder entender por qué…- Pude escuchar como su voz se quebró en mil pedazos-_

_-…-_

_-N-No se… que tanto daño te he hecho, solo tu tienes la cuenta…-_ Tomo un profundo aliento y continuo-_No vine aquí para hablar contigo y terminar en gritos y peleas, solo vengo a pedirte que cambiemos de lugares por un tiempo, tan solo quiero que me dejes ser el que haya nacido con diez minutos de adelanto y que me permitas cuidar de ti…-_

_-…-_

_-Y no lo hago con ninguna otra razón más de que me perdones por lo que te he hecho-_

_-…-_

_Como demonios podía tragar aquello?_

Por un momento el oscuro lugar en el que me encontraba y la sensacion de soledad y temor que se habia apoderado de mi corazon desaparecio. Nadie nunca podra imaginar el alivio inimaginable que senti al escuchar esas palabras, alivio que vino acompañado de un deseo inmenso por llorar…

…Y así lo hice.

Aquel día llore como un niño pequeño en brazos de su madre después de una horrible pesadilla. La única diferencia era que aquel niño no estaba siendo abrazado por su madre, sino por su hermano, quien también lloraba mientras me pedía perdón una y otra vez.

**Continuara…**

**Se que mis excusas no valen de nada para ustedes que han tenido que esperar tanto tiempo. Lo siento mucho : ( Lo unico que puedo decir es que mantengo mi palabra de que terminare los fics! Espero les gustara este capitulo!  
Gracias por sus animos y reviews!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Funcion XLIV**

**Narrador**

Esa mañana las cosas no habían comenzado tan mal, Federmann había llevado a Dominic a su oficina mientras esperaba que la relación entre los gemelos diera un giro positivo. Mientras esperaba alguna señal pensaba en la difícil posición en la que se encontraba después del incidente con su colega y Tom, esto sin contar la posibilidad de que las cosas no estuvieran marchando del todo bien con los hermanos Kaulitz.

_-Cuando voy a ver a mi papa?-_ Pregunto Dominic mientras pintaba sobre una hoja de papel con unos lapiceros que había tomado del escritorio del galeno-

_-Pronto…, en cuanto tu tío termine de hablar con él, me llamara e iremos a ver a tu papa, estará muy feliz de verte Dominic, te ha extrañado mucho-_

_-Y yo a él…-_

El galeno se quedo en silencio observando los garabatos que iba dibujando el pequeño, garabatos que aun no tenían forma pero que la iban a tener.

_-Tengo hambre…-_ Dijo Dom con cara de pocos amigos-

_-Quieres que te busque algo de comer?-_

_-Por favor-_

_-Ok…, voy a traerte algo muy sabroso, mientras tanto quédate aquí y no toques nada, ok? Mi secretaria estará vigilándote, si necesitas algo pídeselo a ella ok?-_

_-No te preocupes. No soy un niño travieso-_

_-Así me han dicho-_ Dijo revolviendo sus cabellos y saliendo de la oficina-

Mientras tanto, una mujer con el corazón en un hilo iba en el ascensor muy nerviosa con un extraño presentimiento en su corazón.

_-Amor…, no crees que estas siendo un poco paranoica?-_

_-Paranoica? Yo? Te parece poco lo que hemos vivido todo este tiempo? Dime Gordon?-_

_-Sé que no es fácil, lo sé pero… estoy tan cansado, y venir al hospital tan temprano- _

-_Bueno, duermes en el sofá pero yo me tengo que asegurar que mi hijo esta bien!-_

_-Hablaste con Bill?-_

_-Bill esta con Dominic, si algo hubiese pasado me hubiese llamado-_

_-Por lo mismo! Si algo hubiese pasado con Tom algo hubiese pasado con Bill y como Bill esta bien por ende Tom debe también estarlo…, no crees?-_

Pero el ascensor llego a su destino y Simone salió con determinación hacia la habitación del mayor sin embargo, encontró a un grupo de enfermeras reunidas en la puerta intentando abrirla.

_-Que sucede aquí?-_ Pregunto la madre de los Gemelos desconcertada- _Ocurrio algo?-_

-Señora, hemos escuchando gritos y al parecer están teniendo una discusión, creemos que su hermano esta adentro con él…, ya intentamos todo pero la puerta esta cerrada desde adentro, también llamamos a seguridad pero-

-_Bill? Bill esta con Tom ahí dentro?-_

Y después de decir esto Simone se acercó para comprobar que efectivamente sus hijos estaban juntos adentro, y a pesar de que eso le llenaba de una inmensa felicidad también un sentimiento de profunda angustia se adueño de su corazón.

_-Por favor, no llame a seguridad, podría decirles que no vengan? No quiero que nadie los interrumpa-_

_-Pero amor…, no creo que sea buena idea-_ Dijo Gordon al percatarse de la voz de ambos hermanos dentro del cuarto-

-_Esto tiene que terminar hoy, de cualquier forma pero debe de terminar, ellos tienen que solucionar sus problemas. Tan solo esperemos, a que todo salga bien-_

Después de esas palabras Simone se dio la vuelta, caminó, se sentó y un profundo suspiro salió de lo mas profundo de su ser. Su esposo la acompaño y juntos esperaron que aquello que parecía ser una discusión terminase pronto…

**Dentro de la habitación  
(Minutos antes de que Simone llegara)**

_-Honestamente, no se para que pongo de mi parte en todo esto!-_ Dijo llevando sus manos a su cabeza y sacudiendo su cabellera un poco mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda a Tom-

_-Ah, por favor, yo sabia que era extraño que no hubieses comenzado con tus reproches y dramas, y yo pensando "Oh, Bill ha madurado, esta persona que tengo frente a mi no es mi hermano…" Nunca vas a cambiar-_

_-Ah? Perdón? Yo tenia toda la intención de ser ese hermano que buscabas, pero quien saco el tema a relucir? Quien?-_

_-No viniste aquí a que aclaráramos todo? Yo te lo estoy aclarando!- _Dijo el mayor muy tranquilamente desde la cama-

_-Si, claro… aclararlo es volver al pasado? Para qué me hablas de esa bruja? Ah? Por qué me recuerdas que te acostaste con ella?-_

_-Pero de que estas hablando? Estas celoso? Sigues celoso por esa tontería?-_

_-Tontería? Ah, claro- _Dijo respirando profundo y caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado-

_-Además, te recuerdo que yo también salí lastimado de todo eso! Lo que pasa es que oh! No soy Bill, y como él es el único al que pueden lastimar-_

_-Yo no he dicho eso!-_ Grito el menor-

_-Baja la voz- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y colocaba unas cobijas sobre si- Estamos en un hospital, que no se te olvide-_

_-Esta todo bien ahí dentro? _-Una voz se escucho afuera de la habitación mientras tocaba la puerta una y otra vez…_- Joven? Esta todo bien-_

_-Es que esta gente no puede permitirnos un poco de privacidad?-_

_-Te lo dije, ahora capaz y llaman a seguridad-_

_-Joven Tom?-_ Volvio a escucharse-

_-Estoy bien! –_ Gritó el mayor-

_-Baja la voz!-_ Reprochó esta vez Bill-

_-Ya no me importa-_ Dijo recostándose en la cama y sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba con cada segundo-

_-Ah? Te vas a dormir? Me vas a ignorar? –_

_-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, hace frio… y el que esta enfermo soy yo, no tu, y necesito dormir, tengo que poner mi cabeza en orden-_

_-Enfermo? Yo te veo muy bien-_

_-Quieres que te muestre las heridas?-_

_-Ay si, claro…, heridas, ahora si las vienes a sacar, como todo lo demás no?-_

_-Que complejo eres Bill…, no pienses que porque lloré un poquito en tus brazos todo esta solucionado, ok? Y si, toqué el pasado para tratar de explicarte todo!-_

_- Es que soy Tom Kaulitz y soy Macho Man! Nunca lloro y siempre me guardo todo! Por esa actitud tan estúpida esa bruja hizo lo que quiso contigo-_

_-Trataba de proteger a quienes quería! No quería que mama o nuestros amigos sufrieran daño alguno!-_

_-… ah, claro, y fíjate, dime una cosa, como llamarías tu las consecuencias de todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos años? Felicidad?-_

_-Ah? Me culpas ahora? O sea, yo tengo la culpa de todo…! Claro-_

_-No te estoy culpando! Ahg…! Es que eres imposible!-_

_-Bienvenido a mi mundo…-_

_-Ah, me estas diciendo marica?-_

_-Bill por Dios, no comiences…-_

_-Lo estas diciendo…!-_

_-No estoy diciendo nada-_ Dijo mientras apartaba las cobijas con rudeza y se sentaba sobre la cama- _No me provoques… no estoy de ánimos para esto, honestamente-_

_-Qué? No me provoques tu a mi! Ok? No tienes idea las lágrimas que he derramado por tu culpa!-_

_-... y yo Bill? Es que acaso soy una piedra?_- Dijo poniéndose de pie- _Siempre me tratas como una piedra, y yo? También tengo sentimientos sabias?-_

_-No tienes por que hablarme asi...- _Dijo sintiendo como las palabras de su hermano le cortaban como si de cuchillos se trataran-

_-De que manera necesito hablarte para que entiendas? Dime, crees que tu eres el unico que ha sufrido?_

_-Lo sé, pero…-_

_-Pero nada, ahora tu me vas a escuchar a mi!-_ El mayor se bajó de la cama y se acercó rápidamente y con toda la intención bloqueo a Bill contra la pared haciendo que este clavara su mirada en la de el-

_-No se supone que te sentías mal…?- _Se atrevio a decir con el poco aliento que le quedaba-

_-Sigues celoso por lo que paso?-_

_-...-_

_-Respondeme Bill!-_

_-…N-no se trata de eso-_ Dijo intentando sentir sus piernas-

_-Ah no? Y entonces?-_

_-Entien…-_

_-Entiende tu…! Entiende que lo que paso no va a cambiar, lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo pero pensé que querias que te lo aclarara todo y tal vez hablé de mas, pero, entiende tambien que el pasado esta ahí, hay que aceptarlo y ahora tenemos que lidiar con este presente, comprende que no soy el mismo y tal vez nunca mas lo vuelva a ser, entiende Bill, que necesito tu ayuda…-_

_-Tom…-_

-…- El mayor no lo beso, aunque ganas no le faltaron, simplemente deposito su cabeza en el hombro de Bill y le rodeo la cintura para que la distancia entre ambos desapareciera. Esto le dio la oportunidad a Bill de sentir el corazón de Tom disparado a mil por hora y al estar tan cerca de él pudo sentir su piel fría y sudada, fue cuando comprendió el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su gemelo en ese momento, fue entonces cuando Bill alcanzó a ver las circunstancias en las que ambos se encontraban…

…era cierto, simplemente las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas.

_-Lo siento-_ Dijo bajito mientras correspondía el abrazo- _Lo siento mucho, por todo…-_

-…-

El mayor no respondió nada, pero si le abrazo con mucha mas fuerza, sin embargo estaba llegando a su limite y sus piernas fallaron haciendo que todo su peso cayera sobre su gemelo.

_-Tom? Tom!-_ Grito Bill mientras sostenia su cuerpo y lo depositaba sobre el suelo-_ Tom! Estas bien?-_

_-…-_ Sus se abrieron con dificultad y miraron con ternura los que tenia en frente- T-tranquilo, solo estoy un poco cansado…-

Bill uso todas sus fuerzas y lo levanto para llevarlo a la cama, lo ayudo a recostarse y le abrigo con las cobijas. Mientras hacia esto no decía nada, ni siquiera se atrevia a mirarlo a la cara, pero él sabia que se sentía avergonzado por la escena que habia montado.

_-Gracias…-_ Dijo el mayor muy bajito, tanto que pensó que Bill no lo había oido, sin embargo el ver a su hermano detenido como un bloque de hielo le hizo comprender que en efecto, si había escuchado sus palabras, asi que decidio continuar- _Gracias, porque…, pensé que nunca iba a salir de ese lugar donde me encontraba, porque pensé que mi vida iba a ser una pesadilla hasta que acabara, gracias…, porque esa terquedad tuya te trajo hasta aquí, gracias por no rendirte, por no dejarme ir…-_

_-...-_

_-Destruiste un muro que se habia formado entre nosotros, y no con esto quiero decir que todo ha regresado a la normalidad..., no, todavia hay muchas heridas que debemos sanar, miedos...-_ El mayor se detuvo y no pudo disimular lo que sintio al pronunciar esa palabra-_ Miedos que ambos tenemos que superar...-_

_-...-_

_-Pero sabes algo? - _Dijo con esa tierna sonrisa que podia derretir hasta el mas grande de los glaciares-_ Hoy, siento que todo eso puede esperar, hoy no puedo pedir nada mas a la vida o a Dios porque, se que estas a mi lado Bill-_

-…- Y fue el momento de Bill para llorar, y aunque no quería que las lagrimas salieran no podía evitarlo, estas simplemente resbalaban sin control alguno-

El mayor estiro su brazo y alcanzo su mano, la apretó con fuerza y suspiro.

_-Puedo dormir?-_

_-…- Bill asintió-_

_-Vas a estar aquí cuando despierte?-_

_-…- _Volvió a asentir y esta vez apretó con fuerza la mano de su gemelo-

_-No mas dramas? Por lo menos por un tiempo?-_ Dijo en tono de broma haciendo que su hermano negara con la cabeza_-Bueno, abre la puerta y asegúrate de que las enfermeras sepan que todo esta bien, o si no, vamos a tener problemas-_

Después de decir estas palabras el mayor se acurruco un poco debajo de las sabanas y quedo profundamente dormido como si sus fuerzas se hubiesen desvanecido. Mientras tanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió haciendo que Simone y Gordon se pusieran de pie con la interrogante reflejada en sus rostros y sin dudarlo se acercaron a Bill, quien cerraba la puerta tras de si con sumo cuidado.

_-Hijo…-_

_-Esta durmiendo…-_ Dijo tratando de sonar indiferente y sin mirar a su madre a los ojos para que esta no notara que habia llorado-

Sin embargo su mama sabia lo que escondían su rostro y esas palabras y sin pensarlo abrazo a su hijo con todas las fuerzas de su ser, y este le correspondió en silencio. Gordon por su lado disfrutaba de la escena en silencio mientras daba gracias a Dios por la tranquilidad que se podía respirar en ese momento.

_-Hijo-_ Dijo separándose bruscamente de Bill- _Donde esta Dominic?-_

_-Esta con Federmann, debería ir a buscarlo, quería ver a Tom, si no hubiese sido por el…-_

_-…-_

_-Ya regreso…- _Dijo retirandose en direccion al consultorio-

_**Consultorio de Federmann**_

_-Bien pequeño, te traje algo que estoy seguro te va a gustar. Espero no hayas hech…- _Pero paro en seco cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie en aquel lugar para escuchar lo que tenia que decir-

**Continuara…**

8 meses… No tengo perdón! Lo se, Dios… : (

Han pasado tantas cosas en mi vida (positivas). De verdad discúlpenme…  
Hay chicas que me han escrito por twitter, gracias por estar pendiente del fic y bueno, para quienes tengan alguna pregunta, critica constructiva, reproches xD o para lo que necesiten agréguenme en twitter o Blackberry msn! Gracias por una vez mas estar ahí…  
… porque están no es así? T-T awwwww

Pero yo prometí terminarlos no? Bueno, tarde pero seguro!  
Disfrutenlo! :D  
Twitter: Belaozu  
Blackberry MSN: 29542C4B


	45. Chapter 45

**Funcion XLV**

**Narrador**

Caminando entre los pasillos, tratando de no ser vistos por nadie, Dominic y Elizabeth intentaban llevar a cabo una misión, llegar a Terapia Intensiva.

_-Estas seguro de que esto va a funcionar?-_ Pregunto el pequeño a su nueva amiga-

_-No seas gallina!-_

_-No soy gallina, pero…, se van a molestar conmigo si dejo este lugar- _

A pesar de que decidió acompañar a su nueva amiga, Dominic sabia, muy en el fondo de su corazón, que ella no era como los otros niños que había visto. Su sonrisa era cautivante y tenía los ojos mas hermosos y brillantes que el pequeño había visto jamás.

**Flash Back**

Ya habían más de 2 hojas de dibujos terminados, y el pequeño seguía y seguía pintando como si su vida dependiera de eso. Quería que su papa se sintiera feliz de verlo, quería que supiera cuando lo quería y cuanto lo extrañaba, y si para eso tenia que hacer lo único que sabia a su edad, lo haría lo mejor posible.

Sin embargo, su concentración fue tal que no pudo notar a una pequeña que se sentó a observarlo con detalle mientras nuestro pequeño artista trabajaba.

_-Ahh!-_ Grito el pequeño cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la niña-

_-Hola!-_ Dijo esta con una hermosa sonrisa-

_-…H-hola-_ Pudo responder no muy convencido de lo que estaba ocurriendo- _Quien eres? Me estabas observando?-_

_-Si-_

_-Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? No es de buena educación hacer eso…, mi abuela me lo dijo-_

_-Es que pintas muy bonito-_

_-Quieres una hoja? Tengo suficiente aquí-_ Dijo un poco inocente-

_-Ahora no, estoy en una importante misión!- _

_-Ah? Que puede ser mas importante que pintar?-_

_-Mis papas me vienen a visitar hoy! Estoy muy emocionada!-_

_-Que bueno, estas enferma? Por qué estas en un hospital?- _

_-Tuve un problema en mi corazón, pero ya estoy mejor, tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos y ahora por fin los voy a ver-_

_-Que bueno-_ Dijo el pequeño mientras volvía a sus quehaceres-

-_Como te llamas?-_

_-Dominic-_ Dijo sin voltear a mirarla-

_-Dominic, mi nombre es Elizabeth, pero puedes llamarme Eliza, te gustaría acompañarme?-_

_-No puedo salir de aquí, prometí quedarme tranquilito-_

_-Pero solo serán unos minutos, no quiero estar sola y estoy muy nerviosa-_

_-…nop-_

_-Por favor, por favor!-_ El pequeño respiro profundo y como si se tratara de una situación muy seria, dejo sus trabajos al lado y se levanto en frente de la pequeña-

_-Solo por unos minutos, yo también tengo una importante misión, hoy también voy a ver a mi papa y estoy muy emocionado, y solo porque se como te sientes te voy a ayudar-_

**Fin del flash back**

_-Como sabes que ellos vendrán? Estoy cansado…, ya no quiero caminar mas- _Dijo el pequeño con fastidio-

_-Me lo dijeron anoche mientras dormía-_

_-…-_ Dominic no respondió nada-

_-Me dijeron que vendrían por mi, que tenia que esperar en el lugar donde me habían dejado, y el ultimo lugar donde los vi fue en esa fría habitación, creo que se llamaba algo así como, terapia…, o algo así-_

_-Y vamos ahora a esa fría habitación? No habrá sido un sueño?-_

_-Si, vamos a ir, y no! No fue un sueño…-_

_-Sabes donde queda?-_

_-Claro que se, pero, es muy confuso ahora…, no estoy muy segura-_ Respondió visiblemente confundida-

_-Por que no preguntamos a alguien?-_

_-Porque a las enfermeras no le gustan los niños, siempre me ignoran, y no se porque, no les he hecho nada malo-_

_-Disculpe…- _Dijo Dominic de improviso a una de las enfermeras que pasaba por el lugar- _Buscamos habitación, es llamada terapia algo, sabe donde queda? Es fría, y nos están esperando allí, estamos un poco perdidos-_

_-Terapia Intensiva?-_

_-Es ese el nombre?-_ Pregunto a Elizabeth-

_-Si, creo que si-_

_-Lo siento pequeño, los niños no están permitidos en ese lugar, creo que lo mejor es que regreses con tus papas-_ Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y seguía su camino-

_-Te lo dije, ellas no nos ayudan-_

_-Disculpe!- _Grito Dominic una vez mas a la enfermera y este volteo petrificada por el grito-

_-Que sucede? Estas en un hospital, no deberías gritar así-_

_-Mi papa, el esta en esa habitación, me perdí y necesito ir allá porque mi tío esta esperando por mi!- _Sollozo-

_-Ok, ok, no comiences a llorar-_ Dijo la joven al ver unas lagrimas asomarse por los ojos del pequeñín-

Con cuidado tomo su mano y este la de la pequeña.

La enfermera lo llevo a la sala de espera a las afuera de Terapia Intensiva. Al darse cuenta que había unas cuantas familias esperando se puso a la misma altura que pequeño y pregunto.

_-Bien pequeño, y donde esta tu tío?-_

_-Gracias por traerme, yo lo voy a esperar aquí sentado, él debe estar viendo a mi papa en esa habitación-_

_-Ok, estas bien entonces? Quieres que te acompañe?-_

_-Gracias, estaré bien!-_

_-Bien, compórtate ok?-_

La joven se fue dejando al pequeño en aquella sala, y a su pequeña amiga que ella no había notado.

_-Eliza, donde están tus padres? Tengo que regresar-_

_-Deben llegar en cualquier momento- Dijo tomando asiento-_

_-Eliza…-_ Comenzó a decir el pequeño mirándola a los ojos- _Sabes porque esa enfermera te ignoro?-_

_-Ellas son así, no importa… ya estoy acostumbrada-_

_-No, escúchame…-_

Dominic podía ser tan solo un niño, pero estaba al tanto de muchas cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, mas de las que el mismo imaginaba.

-…- El rostro de la pequeña se ensombreció de repente y poso sus ojos en los de su pequeño amigo- _Todo esta bien Dominic…-_

_-No, la verdad es que, ella no te pudo ver…-_

_-Solo me ignoraba-_

_-No, no puedes ignorar algo que no puedes ver…-_

_-Elizabeth…- _Se escucho una voz que retumbo en la sala pero que solo fue escuchada por los infantes-

La pequeña respondió al llamado y dirigió su mirada a la de un apuesto hombre que se encontraba de pie frente a ellos.

_-Quien es el? Es tu papa?-_ Pregunto el pequeño-

_-No lo se…-_

_-Como estas?-_ Pregunto aquel hombre-

_-…quien eres tu?-_

_-Me llamo Allan, como estas Dominic? Vaya que si te pareces a tu padre-_

_-Tu conoces a mi papa? –_

_-Bastante bien tengo que decir-_

_-Que quieres conmigo?-_ Pregunto la pequeña con cierta indiferencia-_Estoy ocupada…-_

Allan se agacho y con dulzura poso sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de la pequeña, sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza después de esto.

_-Lo siento pequeña…, pero ni papa ni mama van a venir hoy-_

_-…-_ Los ojos de la niña se humedecieron al instante-_Quien eres tu? No mientas, ellos vendrán, me lo dijeron!-_

_-Recuerdas este lugar?-_ Pregunto mientras volvía su mirada a sus ojos-

_-No-_

_-Claro que si_-

_-Nada malo paso, nada! Ellos van a venir, vendrán!-_

_-Lo siento Eliza, papa y mama no vendrán-_

_-Callate…-_

_-Eliza…- _Dominic no sabia que hacer, el sabia que aquel hombre conocía la condición de su nueva amiga-

_Tenemos que hablar pequeña-_

_-…NO! NO!-_

_-Eliza…-_ Dijo mientras sostenía sus hombros_- Papa y mama te dejaron aquí hace mucho tiempo, no vendrán, porque tu no regresaste con ellos-_

-Por eso los estoy esperando! Me dejaron aquí-

-_Te dejaron porque no pudiste regresar, y yo lamento mucho haber llegado tan tarde-_

_-Por que mis papas no vienen por mi? Quien eres tu…?-_

_-Soy tu ángel de la guarda Eliza, y el de tu papa y tu tío Dominic-_

_-Mi papa?- _Preguntó asombrado-

_-Si, y hoy mas que nunca te pido disculpas por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo pero tenia una misión importante que cumplir-_

_-No vendrán…?-_ Pregunto una vez mas-

_-No, pero por eso mismo estoy aquí, para protegerte y estar contigo-_

_-Allan?-_ Comenzó a decir la pequeña- Ese día, las cosas salieron mal verdad?-

_-Mal? Bueno, no salieron como esperaban tus papas pero, el tiempo es perfecto, y nuestro tiempo en esta tierra es igual de perfecto. No podemos cambiarlo, pero, cuando alguien quiere interferir con él, estoy yo para ayudarte, así como ayudé al padre de Tom-_

-…- Snif-

_-No llores princesa, te voy a llevar a un hermoso lugar-_

_-No veré a mi familia nunca mas?-_

_-Claro que si, cuando llegue el momento lo harás-_

_-Me lo prometes?-_

_-Lo prometo-_

Justo cuando finalizo esas palabras una voz llena de angustia se escucho en la sala, voz que si escucharon los presentes.

_-DOMINIC!-_

_-Tio Bill!-_ Dijo corriendo a los brazos de Bill quien lo abrazo como si su vida colgara de un hilo-

_-Donde habías estado? Que te dijo Federmann? No puedes estar aquí solo, no sabes cuan asustado estaba!-_

_-Lo siento-_

-Bill, discúlpalo, no tiene la culpa, los dos estaban jugando y terminaron aquí- Dijo Allan señalando a la pequeña Eliza-

_-Allan…?-_

_-Como has estado? Como esta Tom?-_

_-Mucho mejor-_

_-Que bueno…-_

_-… muchas gracias- _Dijo el gemelo mientras se levantaba con su sobrino en brazos-

-Por nada Bill, me alegra escuchar que Tom y tu ya hicieron las pases-

_-Si…-_ Respondió sonrojándose- _Quien te dijo?-_

_-Tengo mis contactos-_ Contesto con una gran sonrisa- _Bueno, la señorita Eliza y yo tenemos asuntos que atender así que me retiro-_

_-Allan! Espera!-_

_-…-_ El susodicho se volteo y espero a lo que el menor tenía para decir-

_-Muchas gracias- Comenzo a decir-_

_-Por nada Bill…-_

_-No, no… hablo en serio, muchas gracias por todo, gracias por esta a nuestro lado, fuiste mas que un ángel en nuestra vida y sin tu ayuda estaríamos perdidos. Nunca sabré como agradecerte-_

_-Siempre que me necesites estaré ahí Bill, para tu hermano también, y tranquilo, nos volveremos a ver-_ Dijo retirándose con su pequeña amiga, mientras se despedía con su mano-

_-Ahora usted jovencito! Que hacias? Es que acaso tienes novia?-_

_-No tio Bill, ella me pidió que la ayudara!-_

_-Pero si el medico te dice que te quedes en un lugar no importa que venga la niña mas hermosa, usted se tiene que quedar ahí! Ahg, tan pequeño y ya siguiendo los pasos de tu papa-_

_-Mis dibujos!-_

_-Ah?-_

_-Hice unos dibujos a papa!-_

_-Te refieres a estos?- _Dijo sacando unas hojas de su chaqueta-

_-Gracias tio Bill!-_ Dijo abrazandolo-

_El menor correspondió el abrazo con mucha ternura y amor._

_-Entonces, estas listo?-_

_-Ya, ya?-_

_-Esta esperando por ti, esta muy ansioso por verte…-_ Dijo tratando de hacerlo sentir "menos" nervioso-

_-Yo también he estado esperando por el-_

_-Bueno, que no se diga más…, es hora de ver a tu papa-_

_**Continuara…**_

**Bien, espero les gustara este capitulo. Lamento informar que es el penúltimo capitulo de DZ y el siguiente será el capitulo final. Sé que les gutara, ya lo estoy preparando y será publicado el próximo Domingo. Gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy ansiosa por leer los penúltimos xD.**

**Que tengan feliz semana chicas! :D**


	46. Chapter 46

**La ultima Funcion  
XLVI**

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y a pesar de que estaba un poco a oscuras, la imagen de Tom se dejó ver recostado sobre la cama. Su semblante había mejorado considerablemente y en su rostro se dibujó una tierna sonrisa al ver como su hermano entraba a la habitación seguido por un pequeño niño escondido tras de él.

_-A ver Dominic? No te escondas así! Me vas a hacer caer…-_ Decía mientras lo intentaba poner en frente-

-_Pero tío…-_ Dijo este escabulléndose rápidamente de sus manos-

Bill se agachó y le tomó de las manos con dulzura, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-No hay nada de que temer o de que sentirse avergonzado- Bill hizo una graciosa expresión y con cierto aire señalo a su hermano-Dominic, este hombre que ves ahí sentado, sin hacer nada y disfrutando de todas las comodidades que este lugar puede dar, es tu papa Tom-

-…-

El pequeño se giró con pena un poco indispuesto ante la situación, desde lejos vio a quien decía su tío era su papa. Por un momento se sintió sumamente avergonzado y fuera de lugar, sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Dominic sintió un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado. Su corazón se sintió grande, tan grande como un mar que se desbordó en dulces lágrimas.

Miro a Bill, como buscando aprobacion, y este tan solo asintio con seguridad, como queriendo decir _"Si, corre, es el, no hay duda alguna_". Eso era todo lo que Dominic estaba buscando, seguridad. Volvió a girarse para encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos de Tom, eran unos muy parecidos a los suyos, llenos de bondad, firmeza y al mismo tiempo una dulzura indescriptible. Con lagrimas en su carita y trantando de controlar sus inocentes sentimientos preguntó.

_-P…-Sollozo-Papa?-_

_-…-_

El mayor se bajó de la cama con cuidado de no lastimarse y al agacharse recibió con los brazos abiertos el abrazo de su unico hijo. No había palabras para describir aquello que Tom estaba descubriendo, un sentimiento tan fuerte y poderoso como el que compartía con su hermano.

_-De-De verdad eres mi papa?-_ Sollozo- Preguntó inocentemente-

_-Claro que lo soy!-_ Respondió riendose-_Me llamo Tom-_

-…-Sollozo_-S-s-soy _–Sollozo-_ S-soy Dominic-_

_-Lo se Dominic, te he estado esperando- _Respondio con ternura- _Eres muy guapo, tanto como yo!- _Dijo orgulloso de si mismo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la camisita que el pequeño vestía- _Creo que fuimos los más afortunados de la familia, ve a tu tío! Mira lo débil y flacucho que se ve…-_

Dominic rio contento ante los comentarios de su papa y el rostro de su tío intentando disimular, sin embargo aquella emoción no disfrazaba el estado en el que Tom aun se encontraba.

_-Bien, creo que necesito regresar-_ Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y llevaba una de sus manos a su frente-

_-Tom-_ Se acercó Bill preocupado- _Estas bien?-_

_-Sí, tan solo un poco mareado-_ Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama sosteniendo la mano de Dominic en la suya-

_-Tienes que descansar, no pudiste dormir nada con la emoción. A ver Dominic…-_ Comenzó a decir Bill mientras lo alzaba sobre la cama_- Tu papa está un poco enfermito, ha tenido dolor de estómago y tiene que descansar, así que no podremos jugar con el ahora, pero pronto lo haremos, te lo prometo-_

_-Ok…, tio Bill! Pero, y la sorpresa?- _Pregunto señalando la chaqueta -

_-Ah cierto, ejm…-_ Aclaro su garganta- _Tom, Dominic tiene algo muy especial para ti-_

_-A ver, que puede ser?-_

Bill entregó al pequeño todas las hojas que había dibujado y coloreado a su papa, y este se las entregó a Tom, quien con mucha ilusión disfruto de cada una de las imágenes en ellas.

_-Te gustan?_ _No tuve mucho tiempo para terminarlas pero, las hice con mucho cariño-_ Confesó un poco apenado-

-…-Tom estaba muy conmovido ante aquel gesto, lo miró a los ojos, tomó una de sus manos y revolvió todos sus cabellos mientras sonreía- _Vas a ser una gran artista Dominic, y tenemos el honor de ser tus primeros espectadores. Gracias! Los atesorare como a mi vida, como a ti y a tu tío y a quienes tanto amo-_

_-De verdad? Gracias-_ Y sin aviso el pequeño saltó de alegría sobre el mayor y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas-

_-A ver! A qué se debe tanto alboroto?-_ Se escucho una voz desde la entrada-

_-Abuelo Gordon!- Grito_ bajándose de la cama de inmediato para abrazarlo-

_-Dominic? Que haces aquí? A qué se debe tanto alboroto de tu parte?-_

_-Mi papa! Conocí a mi papa! – _Decía emocionado señalando a Tom con su manito-

_-Vaya pues que alegría me da! Y que tal te pareció? No tan divertido como el abuelo Gordon o sí? Fíjate que tu papa es un poco aburrido pero adivina qué? Tan pronto como le das una guitarra se transforma!-_

_-Es verdad?-_ Pregunto mirando a Tom con ojos llenos de asombro-

_-Sí, bueno… debo practicar otra vez-_

_-Dominic, te parece si me acompañas a comprar algo sabroso para comer? Que te parece una pizza?-_ Pregunto Simone sabiendo que sus hijos aun tenían cosas de las que hablar-

_-Si!-_

_-Perfecto…, yo los acompañaré-_ Dijo Gordon-

_-Papa!-_ Dijo acercándose a la cama_- Cuál es tu sabor favorito? –_

_-Hmmmm, pues me gustan todos peros creo que mi favorita seria la pizza Margarita-_

_-Te traeremos!-_

_-Hey…, porque no me preguntas a mi cual me gusta?-_ Pregunto Bill algo decepcionado-

-Tío Bill, tu no estas enfermo! Mi papa sí!- Contestó tomando de la mano a Gordon y Simone saliendo de la habitación muy contento-

Bill se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, y después de esto un suspiro salió de su ser, suspiro que Tom no pudo pasar por alto.

_-Estas bien?- _Preguntó preocupado-

-…- Bill tardo un poco en contestar. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre esta_- Parece ser que todo salió bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba-_Admitió-

_-Estabas inquieto?-_

_-Un poco-_ Confesó este-

_-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Dominic es un Kaulitz, sé que el entenderá muchas cosas-_

_-Estas seguro?-_

_-Lo estoy-_ Dijo acariciando la mejilla de Bill con una delicadeza inexplicable-

El menor se recostó con cuidado posando su cabeza sobre las muy delgadas piernas de su hermano. Ya no se sentían como antes, en el pasado Bill era quien buscaba refugio en aquellos brazos que brindaban tanta protección, pero en ese momento era Tom quien necesitaba de los suyos.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo en silencio, Bill reflexionaba sobre su vida, sus actos y su futuro, un futuro que hacia unas horas pensaba no existía, un futuro que pensó nunca llegaría.

_-Sabes algo?-_ Preguntó Tom rompiendo el silencio mientras acariciaba sus cabellos-

_-Dime-_ Respondió contento por aquel gesto-

_-Nuestro futuro ya llegó-_ Dijo para sorpresa de Bill, quien con ojos perplejos se quedó quieto para escuchar lo que tenía que decir- _He estado todo este tiempo preguntándome si tenía algún futuro que valiera la pena vivir. Sumido en una oscuridad que pensaba no tenía fin, hasta hoy, hoy me di cuenta que nuestra vida…- _Hizo una pausa larga al darse cuenta de algo que lleno su corazón de nostalgia_- Hacia mucho que no me refería a mi como "nosotros"_- Su voz amenazó con quebrarse- _Es bueno volver…, es bueno estar de vuelta Bill. Hoy me di cuenta que nuestra vida estará marcada por estos sucesos, sin embargo Bill, pienso que ese futuro que tanto estábamos esperando ya lleg_ó_, y ahora forma parte de nuestro presente. Aquí estamos Bill, juntos y el pasado esta allá, muy, muy lejos-_

_-…-_

_-Y no vamos a huir de él, porque sin pasado no hay presente y mucho menos un mañana. Pero lo más importante de todo esto Bill, es que cumplimos nuestra promesa, no nos dejamos caer al final, no permitimos que nos separaran aun en el peor de los momentos siempre estuvimos pensando en el otro, siempre-_

Tom sonrió al ver como sus lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Se sentía algo cohibido y con vergüenza de llorar de esa forma pero, algo estaba drenando, y cuanto faltaba por drenar. El menor sin embargo, a pesar de haber sido conmovido por lo que Tom había dicho, no derramó ni una sola lagrima, todo lo contrario, aquellas palabras le dieron fuerzas y como si de un tatuaje se tratara estaba seguro de que iban a quedar grabadas en su corazón hasta el final de sus días.

_-Han sido tantas cosas…-_ Ahora era el turno de Bill para hablar_- Tantas…-_ Decía ido mientras su memoria iba hacia atrás y revisaba el pasado como si de una película se tratara, resaltando los momentos más importantes que había vivido con Tom y sin Tom-

_-…-_

_-Crees que nos llegaremos a reír de esto en el futuro?-_

_-No, no lo creo…-_

_-Yo tampoco, sin embargo, tengo la sensación de que el pasado nos dará la fuerza para salir adelante. Tengo la certeza de que ahora, compartimos más que un vínculo, más que un sentimiento…, podría decir que hasta me siento más enamorado de ti ahora-_ Dijo incrédulo mientras miraba a los ojos de su hermano buscando algún tipo de aprobación-

_-Enamorado? Otra vez? O sea que no te sentías de esa forma antes_…- Comentó un poco decepcionado-

_-Pues eso es lo más extraño, pensé el amor que sentía por ti, aun con lo grande que era tenía algún limite, sin embargo siento que ese límite se ha extendido a una distancia considerable. Es como si otra clase de amor invadiera mi corazón, algo más profundo y menos carnal-_ Hizo una pausa un poco confuso- No sé si me hago entender…-

_-…tienes diez segundos para hacerte entender-_

Ante tal amenaza Bill se levantó y tomó asiento frente a su hermano, sus ojos tenían ese toque pícaro que en el pasado hubiesen seducido a Tom para lograr lo que el menor quería, pero en ese momento eran diferentes, aquellos ojos cafés si le estaban llamando pero era un llamado distinto. El corazón del mayor dio un salto y los nervios hicieron su aparición.

_-…por qué me miras así?-_ Preguntó- _Deja de mirarme así Bill…-_

_-…-_

_-Vamos Bill, te di diez segundos, te quedan 5…-_

_-…-_

_-cuatro…-_

_-…-_

_-tres..., dos…, uno-_

El menor seguía frente suyo sin decir o hacer nada, haciendo que los nervios de Tom llegaran a su límite, a ese límite con el que Bill estaba dispuesto a lidiar.

_-Bueno, no vas a decir nada? Porque si no vas a decir nada es mejor que dejes de estar dándome esas miradas, Bill tienes que entender que tenemos que ir despacio con tod…-_

Pero sus labios fueron callados por el dulce y tierno roce de los dedos de Bill, _"shhhh"_ susurró mientras se acercaba a él con prudencia. El corazón de Tom se disparó a mil por ahora, podía sentir cada latido en su pecho, como el bombo de una batería o como el motor de un auto que era encendido una vez más después de tanto tiempo. Pero aun así no lo detuvo, aun a pesar de que aquellos miedos amenazaban con regresar, no lo detuvo, su piel y su cuerpo aún tenían secuelas de aquel accidente y aun así, no lo detuvo, decidió entregarse a un gesto que llevaba ya mucho tiempo esperando.

El menor tomó el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos y le dedicó una profunda mirada que Tom no pudo sostener, mirada que le hizo cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar. Bill acerco sus labios a él con lentitud y sin que su hermano se lo esperara deposito aquel tierno beso en su frente. Un beso que no intentaba demostrar pasión o el gran amor que se tenían. Aquel beso tenía otro significado…

_-Bill…-_

_-… no pienso prometerte nada Tom, ni mi amor, ni mi protección y mucho menos mi vida. Lo único que te voy a decir es que me tienes rendido a tus pies, soy tuyo y de nadie más, y tú eres mío. Eres mi vida entera, el aire que necesito cada día para vivir, mis sueños cuando voy a descansar y lo primero que deseo ver cada mañana al despertar-_

_-…-_

_-Te amo, con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, te amo mil veces un millón de veces. Eres lo más grande que me pudo pasar en esta vida y te atesoro por eso. No importa que pase, te voy a esperar, hasta que estés listo, y decidas ser un solo ser a mi lado. No importa cuánto tiempo sea, con tal de que esa primera vez después de todo lo que ha pasado sea completamente inolvidable para los dos-_

-…- Tom no creía las palabras de Bill, aquello había sido alguna clase de confesión? Su rostro palideció por unos momentos y después un dulce rosa decoro sus mejillas-

_-Me hago entender ahora?- Pregunto solo para molestar-_

_-Bastante bien- _Admitió-

Un sonido los saco de lugar y Bill se giró hacia la puerta, se levantó de la cama y la abrió sin avisar.

_-Cuanto tiempo pensaban estar ahí escuchando_?- Preguntó con aquella actitud tan propia de el a sus compañeros de banda quienes muy apenados entraron a la habitación para hacerle compañía-

_-Vinimos solo de visita-_ Comenzó a decir Georg_- …Y bueno, como encontramos la puerta cerrada nos preocupamos mucho y decidimos averiguar si todo estaba bien-_

_-Decidimos?-_ Pregunto Gustav-

_-Tú también estabas escuchando!-_ Reclamo el bajista-

_-Como sea, veo que están bien, eso nos contenta mucho chicos- Dijo el baterista con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios- Creen que todavía, después de todo esto nos podemos seguir llamando Tokio Hotel?-_

Aquella pregunta los tomó a todos por sorpresa, sin embargo una de las cosas que caracterizaba a esta banda era el peculiar carácter de su pequeño líder.

-Seguimos siendo Tokio Hotel, y quien tenga algo en contra de eso que se pare en frente y lo diga. Nos tomaremos unas vacaciones y volveremos al escenario. Todavía nos queda mucho por trabajar y con todo esto que paso, estoy seguro que juntos escribiremos canciones que conmoverán al mundo entero-

-…-

_-Seguiremos juntos, no importa que. No es así Tom?-_

_-Si-_ Dijo este sonriendo-

_-MARAVILLOSO!-_ Gritó haciendo entrada David, quien acompañado por Dunja traían una serie de copias con el itinerario que compartirían a partir de ese momento-

_-Qué es esto?-_ Pregunto Bill muy incómodo-

_-No ves? Tú mismo lo has dicho, Tokio Hotel tiene que regresar al escenario!-_

_-Qué demonios?-_ Bill comenzaba a revisar el itinerario página por página-

-_Tom, hable con tu medico Federmann y me contó lo que sucedió. Necesito saber tu opinión acerca de eso porque, tengo pensado llevárnoslo de gira y que se haga cargo de ti o Bill, o de cualquiera presente como médico personal de Tokio Hotel-_

-…- Tom se tomó un momento para pensarlo_- Yo_- Hizo una pausa y continuo- _Le debo mi vida entera a Federmann, y a pesar de que no estoy muy contento con el ahora, sé que tiene algún tipo de explicación para lo que paso, y quiero escucharla. No tengo objeción alguna en que sea nuestro médico personal, como te dije, tanto Bill como yo le debemos nuestra vida a él-_

_-Perfecto…, porque tenía pensado renunciar y entregar el titulo solo para que creyeras en él. Yo personalmente le dije que era una tontería y le ofrecí mi propuesta, y el tan solo quiere esperar tu respuesta y hablar contigo-_

_-Está bien, solucionaremos esto-_

_-Bien!- _Dijo David muy contento-

_-David…-_

_-…Si Bill?-_

_-Donde están nuestras vacaciones?- _

_-Están ahí…, ah! Te refieres al lugar? Pues déjame decirte que no hay "lugar", sus vacaciones serán aquí en Alemania, y estas estarán supervisadas por mí y sus padres, sé que están bastante grandes ya, pero hay que cuidar de su salud, de la de ambos y ahora contamos con un quinto integrante que también necesita atención- _Dijo refiriéndose al pequeño Dominic-

David tenía razón, y todos en la habitación lo comprendieron, incluso Bill. A pesar de que ahora tenían más responsabilidades había un futuro claro y brillante en frente de ellos. Volverían con más fuerzas, nuevas canciones y una tonelada de historias por contar en versos llenos de tristeza y también felicidad.

**Fin**


End file.
